Toi et Moi : Deux faces d'une même pièce
by sephiriaa
Summary: Pile : Une vie idyllique Face : Une vie bordélique Mais méfiez vous des apparences !
1. Pilot

**_Bonjour Everyone how are you today? Je suis contente de vous parlez. _**

**_Je vous fais la présentation version trailer mdr (je me tape des délires moi-même)_**

**_Cet été, après avoir succombé à la romance entre un vampire et une sorcière, une romance entre un acteur et la fille d'à côté. Aujourd'hui 9 juin 2014 après_********_ deux histoires qui durent depuis plus de 2 ans découvrez _****toi et moi nous sommes deux faces d'une même pièce****_ , le nouvel opus de sephiriaa. Si vous pensez avoir tout lu à propos de nos deux héros détrompez vous. Oubliez toutes vos croyances et recommencer à rêver._**

**Enfin bref, plus sérieusement. Je sais c'est un risque et souvent je n'aime pas les auteurs qui écrivent constamment encore et encore des histoires laissant en suspens leur autres histoires, mais honnêtement ça fait du bien de s'évader dans plusieurs histoires. Récemment j'ai eu besoin de m'évader de mes deux autres histoires alors voilà le résultat de mon évasion. **

**C'est une histoire tout humain Encore, beaucoup plus mature que l'amour n'a pas de date d'expiration. J'avais répondu à un review par PM en affirmant que je n'écrirai pas d'autres histoires tant que mes autres fics ne sont pas finis. J'ai aussi affirmer que je n'écrirai pas de fic dans laquelle tous les personnages sont humains, mais comme direz l'expression il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Honnêtement vu le manque de Bamon et d'intrigue et action dans la série je préfère faire des choses humaines parce que là tu peux exploiter toutes les possibilités de eux. TVD ne m'intéresse plus y compris le monde surnaturel dans lequel la série s'est enfermée. **

**A chacun son histoire**** est une exception parce que j'ai réussi à m'écarter du surnaturel de la série pour créer mon propre univers, mais là à l'heure actuelle je me sens incapable de recréer un monde surnaturel, des méchants blabla ceux qui lise a chacun son histoire vont comprendre et je m'adresse particulièrement à eux. **

**Donc j'écris encore des histoires où ils sont humains, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les autres alors préparez vous à être intrigué, suspicieux etc. **

**Bonnie est OCC, Damon est OCC, tous les personnages sont OCC. J'ai apporté des personnages de The Originals que j'ai beaucoup apprécié notamment Sophie et Marcel ( ce mec je l'adore dans la série)donc désolé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas The Original. Les relations sont aussi OCC. **

**Ha oui puis à la base je voulais faire quelque chose de léger, mais sachez que cela n'est pas mon délire en réalité. Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop torturé dans ma petite tête MDR. Ca n'existe pas les histoires relaxes, zen et peace avec moi, mais il y a quand même des happy ending, même si jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais encore fait de ending. (smiley) It's coming soon. **

**A propos du chapitre, ceux-ci est un pilot et contrairement aux autres pilots, je l'ai développé parce que j'ai trouvé une intrigue de fond. Sachez que c'est très rare en ce qui me concerne. **

**A propos de l'histoire, c'est une histoire d'amitié, de famille et avant tout d'amour avec une touche de. … Vous le découvrirez dans le pilot. Je préfère vous dire maintenant que ce pilot reste un pilot et qu'il ne fera peut être pas l'objet d'une publication récente, (vous en connaissez les raisons) c'est pour ça que j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir si cela vous intéresse un minimum.**

**Les personnages, les musiques ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne fais aucun profit. **

**Désolé ma forme reste la même. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je parle surtout à celle qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Désolé je parle souvent familièrement comme si je connaissais tout le monde. Je tenais à remercier quand même celle qui me laisse constamment des reviews parce que c'est une BIG MOTIVATION. **

**Pour tous ceux qui passe des examens BONNE CHANCE ou qui ont passé des examens j'espère que ça s'est bien passé. **

**Music as usual : **

**Lauren Aquilina : Lovers or liars **

**Imagine Dragons : Top of the World**

**Sia : Chandelier ( gros coup de Coeur de l'été, j'adore tout y compris le clip qui change des autres clips clichés)**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ! XOXO**

* * *

_**Elena écarquilla les yeux sous le choque en voyant la femme brune, aussi brune qu'elle avec des yeux noisette aussi bruns que les siens. Elle avait l'impression de voir son reflet, une autre facette d'elle et elle ne pensait pas que cela l'effraierait autant. Elle resta à fixer en face d'elle la femme qui tenait un pistolet en sa direction horrifiée. Elle n'avait l'air pas d'humeur à jouer, elle avait l'air en colère et surtout déterminer. Déterminer à la tuer. Il suffisait de voir cette assurance qu'elle avait dans sa manière de tenir son arme, dans sa manière de la fixait. Ne disons donc pas que la haine apporte la vengeance et la mort. **_

_**« Toi et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce « La femme disait s'apprêtant à tirer aussi**_

_**« Quiconque choisi le chemin de la vengeance doit creuser deux tombes » citation chinoise**_

* * *

**3 mois plus tôt : Soirée à San Fransisco**

**Lauren Aqualina : Lovers or liars **

_**Trying to put my finger on this feeling**_

_**Can't remember what we came here for**_

_**Everything we try to save has hidden meaning**_

_**You know the kind of tired sleep can't cure**_

Damon se gara en face de l'immeuble fatigué. Une fatigue qu'il n'arrêtait pas de ressentir récemment. Il ne savait même plus quand elle s'était immiscée en lui, mais elle était là.

Il posa ses deux mains sur son volant puis releva la tête tout en la posant sur son siège. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en avait été réduit à ça. Il avait été réduit à trouver une échappatoire au lieu d'affronter leurs problèmes, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger les choses, ce n'était pas ça la solution il le savait. Au lieu d'améliorer les choses, cela les empirait, mais pourquoi était-ce si dure de reconstruire et plus facile de détruire ? Que quelqu'un lui explique ce phénomène étrange. Ils n'étaient peut être plus ce qu'ils avaient été auparavant, mais il aimait comme il n'avait jamais personne à vrai dire il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autres qu'elle et nul doute qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Cela avait toujours été elle, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas assez pour faire durer leur mariage.

Il soupira décidé à enfin rentrer chez lui après avoir passé la soirée dehors. Il descendît de sa voiture, ferma sa portière puis entra dans son immeuble. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, posa son dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur sentant son cœur s'alourdir de toutes cette fatigue, mais il y avait un sentiment qu'il pouvait à partir de maintenant rajouter à cette fatigue, _la culpabilité_.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendît pas les portes s'ouvrirent. Au moment où elles allaient se refermer, il mît sa main entre les portes pour les rouvrir puis sortît de l'ascenseur. Il sortît ensuite ses clés de sa poche puis entra silencieusement ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fixa son appartement. Il tourna à gauche puis descendît trois petites marches pour apercevoir l'ensemble de leur appartement avec bé vitré gigantesque, une cheminée intérieure, un canapé beaucoup trop grand, tout comme la télé à vrai dire tout était trop grand dans cet appartement et plus il y entrait plus il s'en apercevait. Il s'apercevait de la distance entre les meubles, la distance entre les pièces qui étaient la plupart en haut des escaliers en verre près de la bé vitré. Un écart entre les choses qui renforçaient sûrement la distance entre elle et lui. Si cela n'avait été que lui, il n'aurait pas déménagé pour avoir un appartement aussi spacieux, mais simplement pour vivre avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas remettre en question tous ce qu'ils avaient construit, ils avaient construit beaucoup ensemble, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était à la fois difficile de reconstruire et impossible à détruire. Il ne pouvait pas détruire toutes ces années avec elle, son amour pour elle, détruire ce qu'ils avaient bâtis ensemble.

Damon se réveilla subitement de ses pensées puis déposa ses clés dans le bol oval blanc dans lequel ils s'amusaient tout deux à mettre tout et n'importe quoi en passant par leurs clés. Il allait avancer en direction des escaliers, mais il s'arrêta en voyant des pieds au bout du canapé. Il s'approcha alors se demandant si elle avait attendu après leur dispute. Il s'arrêta surpris en la voyant allongé sur le canapé. Elle avait attendu pensait-il surpris. Il en venait même à être surpris par cette simple pensé. Il s'approcha puis s'assît sur la table basse en face du canapé pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Elle semblait si paisible, si belle. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, comme au premier jour et c'était dans ces moments d'admiration qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre pas après l'avoir autant aimé, pas en l'aimant toujours autant. Cela n'allait peut-être pas entre eux, mais il fallait y remédier au lieu de chercher une échappatoire comme il avait malheureusement fait cette nuit. Il se releva puis s'assît sur le bord du canapé ayant besoin de la regarder de plus près, de la toucher, de lui parler comme avant.

**But time moves slow, waiting for this to evolve**

**When hearts have nothing to hold, they let go**

**So what the hell are we waiting for?**

« Chéri » Il murmura tout en posant sa main sur son visage. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux répondant au toucher de Damon sur elle. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder son mari, un mari idéal.

Elle savait que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle était responsable de tous les changements dans leur vie, qu'elle était simplement responsable. Pour une fois elle pouvait remettre la faute sur elle et non sur lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de remettre la faute sur lui parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était devenu son idéal, son homme parfait, son Amour avec un grand A et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre, de perdre tous ce qu'elle avait construit avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde tout ça, qu'elle le perde pas après avoir fait autant de choses pour préserver son couple, pour le préserver. Elle allait lui dire tous ça, elle allait lui dire qu'elle aimait, mais Damon parla à sa place.

« Elena je suis désolé » Il disait en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elena ouvra les yeux surprise non pas qu'il s'excuse, mais surtout car ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Non surtout pas à lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arri » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il allait dire qu'Elena se releva pour l'embrasser voulant mettre un terme à des excuses qu'il n'était pas sensé faire. Damon se trouva surpris, il arrivait encore à être surpris par la chaleur de son baiser, par la passion.

Il posa sa main sur le cou d'Elena donnant encore plus de passion à son baiser, une passion qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver et qu'Elena essayait de lui redonner à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas été là récemment, elle avait tout rejeté y compris lui, mais elle devait changer ça. Ils pouvaient sentir que chacun essayait de donner un peu d'eux à l'autre. Ils ressentaient le manque d'eux, le manque d'elle et lui, ils s'embrassaient comme la première fois pour ne pas oublier ou plutôt pour se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient, de la force de ce qu'ils étaient.

Elena éloigna délicatement ses lèvres de Damon pour retrouver son souffle, un souffle qu'elle adorait qu'il lui enlève. Ils se regardèrent un moment se voyant en chacun d'eux. Il pouvait voir son reflet à travers ses yeux et elle pouvait voir son reflet à travers les siens.

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?**_

_**God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try**_

_**I lied to ourselves, lying to each other**_

_**Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Holding onto reasons I should keep you**_

_**When all the things you loved are now my flaws**_

_**Nowhere left to go, we can't know**_

_**So what the hell are we waiting for?**_

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre « Elle murmura ayant besoin que Damon comprenne que tous ce qu'elle avait fait, tous ce qu'elle risquait de faire c'était constamment pour lui, pour pouvoir vivre sa vie avec lui. Il ne le réalisait sûrement pas, mais elle était prête à tout pour lui et cela la terrifiait de voir à quel point elle était devenue une autre personne avec lui. Avant il était le genre à avoir ce genre de discours, maintenant c'était elle. Elle empruntait les traits dures de la personnalité de Damon et celui-ci empruntait les traits fins et doux de celle d'Elena et c'était en partie pour ça que chacun n'arrivait plus à se retrouver en l'autre parce qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes.

Damon resta à la fixer ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait autant peur de le perdre ? Il ne lui avait jamais montré le contraire alors d'où lui venait cette idée. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Elena ne comprenant pas cette peur qu'elle semblait avoir récemment.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, si d'une quelconque manière je t'ai montré le contraire »

« Non » Elena disait l'interrompant ayant besoin qu'il arrête de parler parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait c'était pour lui dire de merveilleuses choses, mais peut être qu'elle ne les méritait plus depuis longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs sa plus grande peur, la peur qu'un jour il réalise qu'elle ne mérite pas tout son amour, qu'elle ne mérite en rien ce bonheur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui.

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?**_

_**God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try**_

_**I lied to ourselves, lying to each other**_

_**Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Shall we lose everything we've got,**_

_**Or to settle for something that we're not?**_

_**And all will be forgiven**_

_**If we go back, can we go back?**_

« J'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises qu'il y a une part de moi que tu ne connais pas « Elena avoua sentant ses larmes montaient. Il ne fallait pas que ce jour arrive, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache à quel point sa peur de le perdre pouvait l'amener à faire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais été prête à faire avant. Damon ouvra les yeux étonnés en voyant les yeux d'Elena devenir humide. Elle semblait terrifiée, mais il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir, aucune. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa femme sachant qu'elle était en proie à des doutes ces derniers temps. Il leva la tête d'Elena voulant qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le fixe, qu'elle voit à travers ses yeux la sincérité, la certitude de ses paroles.

« Tu es ma femme, tu es celle que j'aime, c'est tous ce qui importe ok » Il déclara avec certitude voulant qu'elle ressente cette certitude. Elena se rapprocha délicatement de lui et l'enlaça rassuré rien que par sa présence. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde pas après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour vivre avec lui. Les démons on apprenait à vivre avec n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, elle allait apprendre à vivre avec.

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?**_

_**God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try**_

_**I lied to ourselves, lying to each other**_

_**Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

_**Are we lovers or liars?**_

* * *

« S'il te plait chéri, j'ai besoin de mon foulard « Mary disait à son mari au téléphone. Celui-ci monta les immenses escaliers qui empruntaient une forme ovale.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de ce foulard, ne t'étonne pas si je suis en retard à ta réception « Il râla. Sa femme roula des yeux à son tour ayant l'habitude que son mari râle. Il ne faisait que ça.

« Bon je te rappelle j'arrive, tu veux le foulard noire c'est ça «

« Oui, et » Elle allait parler, mais Joshua raccrocha pressé. Elle regarda le téléphone puis soupira

« Au revoir « Elle disait en regardant le téléphone.

« Papa arrive ? » Sa fille Allison demanda en arrivant près d'elle. Mary se retourna pour regarder sa jolie fille de 15 ans qui portait une robe noire. Elle était brune, aussi brune que sa mère avec des yeux marrons claires comme son père. Sa mère, Mary avait des yeux noires, mais beaucoup plus sombre. Mary posa sa main sur la joue de sa fille tout en souriant

« Tu as les yeux de ton père « Elle disait attirant le sourire de sa fille qui le prenait comme un compliment en même temps c'était un compliment, le plus beau compliment qu'elle puisse faire. Joshua monta dans la chambre de sa femme puis se dirigea vers la commode afin de trouver ce foutue foulard. A quoi bon un foulard ? se disait-il. Il fouilla dans les affaires un moment ne le trouvant pas, mais de toute manière il n'eut pas le temps car la dernière chose qu'il se souvint c'est d'avoir senti un coup brutale derrière la tête. Un coup fatal qui le fît tomber au sol par terre.

* * *

**Le lendemain **

« Oui Elena ne t'inquiète pas, je ramènerais du vin rouge » Sophie disait en souriant. Elle enleva les mains de Klaus de son dos lui faisant trop de chatouille.

« Arrête « Elle murmura à celui-ci qui fixait Sophie au-dessus de lui. Il releva le haut de son corps et l'embrassa sur le cou lui faisant des chatouilles.

« Ok Sophie tu sais quoi j'ai l'impression de te déranger » Elena disait en souriant dans la voiture attirant le regard de Damon qui était sur le siège conducteur. Sophie hocha la tête

« Oui tu me déranges un peu » Elle avoua au bout d'un moment puis raccrocha au nez d'Elena qui rigola.

« Elle semblait occupée « Elena disait à Damon faisant sourire celui-ci. Ils se regardèrent puis Elena allait détourner son regard pour appeler Caroline, mais elle s'arrêta surprise en voyant la main gauche sur le volant de Damon.

« Où est passé ton alliance ? » Elle demanda confuse à un Damon qui détourna son regard sur sa main subitement. Il resta à réfléchir un moment surpris de ne pas s'être rendu plus tôt qu'il avait oublié sa bague. Il aurait dû sentir qu'elle n'était plus sur son annulaire et pourtant il n'avait rien senti, c'était comme s'il en avait jamais eu une. Il se ressaisit sous les yeux confus d'Elena.

« Je l'ai sûrement laissé à la maison » Damon disait se trouvant à mentir car en réalité, il ne savait pas du tout où était son alliance ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elena restait à le fixer, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas, il regardait en face de lui.

«Tu ne l'enlève jamais d'habitude ? » Elena fît remarquer n'aimant pas l'idée que Damon ne porte pas son alliance. Celui-ci tourna sa tête

« Sauf qu'elle commençait à me serrer le doigt alors je l'enlève de temps à autre « Il déclara en la fixant faisant sourire Elena.

« Dit tout de suite que je t'étouffe « Elle disait en souriant faisant rire Damon. Elle avait un don pour le faire sourire et c'était peut être ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue

« Ne t'inquiète pas je la remettrais dès ce soir « il déclara décidé à retrouver son alliance même s'il devait retourner là bas. Elena hocha la tête

« Je préfère, j'aime bien que les gens sachent que tu es à moi » Elle disait à un Damon qui haussa les épaules

« C'est parce que je suis trop canon » il déclara en enlevant sa main du visage à Elena qui ouvra les yeux et la bouche en grande. Elle frappa son épaule

« Ouch » Il déclara pour rire faisant encore une fois rire Elena qui était contente d'oublier un peu leurs problèmes. Ils étaient temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de l'éloigner, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur de le perdre, c'était fini. C'était son mari et comme il lui avait dit elle ne le perdra jamais.

* * *

Une fois que Sophie avait raccroché avec Elena, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Klaus et l'embrassa préférant finir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Klaus mît ses mains sur son dos et allait remonter le t-shirt de Sophie, mais ils entendirent leur biper. Sophie éloigna ses lèvres de Klaus et le regarda et les deux eurent exactement la même réaction.

« Fais chier » Elle disait, elle allait s'éloigner, mais Klaus la prît par la taille la forçant à s'allonger.

« On peut se contenter des préliminaires « Il disait attirant le rire de Sophie qui le poussa de suite d'elle. Elle se leva agacé.

« Je préfère tout ou rien « Elle disait en se retournant vers Klaus qui était en train de l'admirer. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt qui recouvrait tout le haut de son corps. Il soupira puis reposa sa tête dans son coussin.

« Fais chier « Il disait attirant le sourire de Sophie. Celle-ci prît son pantalon puis le mît. Elle chercha son débardeur puis sa chemise. Elle prît ses affaires puis les mît ne faisant pas attention à Klaus qui ruminait toutes les misères du monde dans son coussin. Sophie se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir de la chambre à Klaus puis passa une main dans ses cheveux n'ayant rien pour se préparer chez lui. Toutes ses affaires étaient chez elle.

« Bon comme d'habitude tu viens 15 minute après moi » Elle disait attirant un hochement de tête de lui. Elle sourît, elle s'approcha de lui puis lui mordît l'oreille le faisant gémir car il détestait ça et elle le savait. Il se releva pour l'engueuler, mais elle était déjà partie en courant tout en rigolant fière d'elle, fière de ses gamineries. Klaus se mît à sourire à son tour en l'entendant rire jusqu'en bas de son appartement.

Sophie descendît en vitesse les escaliers de son immeuble puis prît son téléphone pour appeler Caroline.

« Hey je n'ai pas dormi à la maison désolé tu veux que je t'emmène en voiture « Sophie demanda sachant que la voiture de Caroline était en panne.

« Ha c'est maintenant qu'on pense à son ami qui est en galère et qui pour la première fois se retrouve à prendre le bus qui par ailleurs doit regorger de pleins de saletés « Caroline disait en montant les escaliers s'attirant le regard de tous les passagers. Caroline leur sourît voyant qu'ils la fixaient mal.

« C'était une blague « Elle disait. Sophie rigola

« Alors tu n'as pas besoin de moi « Elle demanda. Caroline secoua la tête

« Non je n'ai pas besoin de toi chère collègue et amie « Elle continua puis s'assît à côté d'un vieux monsieur qui paraissait louche. Elle lui sourît timidement puis se releva subitement et se dirigea vers la porte du bus pour sortir.

« En fait j'ai rien dit tu peux venir s'il te plaît » Caroline demanda pas prête à reprendre les transports en commun ce qui fît rire Sophie qui hocha la tête.

« Oui princesse adoré » Elle disait aimant bien appeler Caroline une princesse. Quel ironie pour un croquemort se disait Sophie même si Caroline ne supportait pas qu'elle la surnomme comme ça, c'était ce qu'elle était pour elle.

* * *

« Hey ho messieurs on est arrivé « Le taxi disait en regardant les trois hommes derrière dans son taxi, mais ceux-ci étaient en train de dormir comme des bébés la tête posé sur les épaules de chacun. Le taxi sourît puis prit une photo d'eux voulant avoir un dossier sur ses saletés de flics qui n'arrêtaient pas de le faire chier à chaque fois qu'il conduisait trop vite, en toute amitié bien sûre.

« Hey ho Stefan, Tyler, Marcel » Il hurla subitement réveillant les trois qui sursautèrent trop brutalement, tellement brutalement qu'ils se cognèrent leur tête sur le toit. Ils crièrent subitement puis regardèrent les alentours.

« Où on est ? » Marcel demanda en regardant à travers la vitre

« J'ai entendu vos bipers alors je vous ai emmené aux commissariats « Il disait aux trois qui soupirèrent n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il les avait emmené au boulot alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir pour récupérer de leur soirée bien arrosé. Stefan sortît subitement de la voiture puis vomi attirant l'écœurement de Tyler et Marcel. Stefan resta à regarder le sol les mains posées sur ses genoux hallucinant. Il tourna subitement sa tête vers Tyler

« TOI » il cria, mais s'arrêta en sentant un haut le cœur.

« Plus jamais tu m'embarque dans tes soirées à la con » Il disait avant de s'en aller dans le commissariat ayant besoin de se rafraichir. Tyler sortît pour regarder Stefan

« C'est pas ce que tu disais en voyant Mia « Tyler cria attirant un doigt d'honneur de la part de Stefan qui continua sa route.

* * *

**C'était son adresse, c'était sa maison nul doute, mais malgré tout elle espérait avoir mal entendu, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas sa maison et intérieurement elle priait dieu pour ne pas que ça soit sa maison, elle priait dieu que la personne qui les avait appelé se soit trompé. Faite qu'elle se soit trompée elle se disait sentant la peur l'envahir, une peur qu'elle ne pensait pas autant ressentir. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant des voitures de policiers, de pompiers, mais avant tout sa maison en feu. Non la personne ne s'était pas trompé de maison, c'était bel et bien celle de son ami. **

**Elle se gara de suite puis sortît de la voiture instinctivement n'aimant pas tous ses visages inquiets. Des visages qui montraient que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. **

**Elle courra instinctivement guidé par la peur de la perdre.**

**« Non non non « Elle cria en courant en direction de la maison attirant le regard de ses collègues. **

**« Bonnie « Un collègue à elle cria en voyant Bonnie courir en direction de la maison. **

**« Katherine « Bonnie hurla s'apprêtant à se diriger trop près de la maison ce que son collègue remarqua. Il courra à son tour à toute vitesse voyant qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'elle encourait à entrer dans la maison, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle s'en foutait de se brûler, de mourir, de prendre des risques, c'était de Katherine dont il s'agissait, et elle était prête à tout pour elle. Le collègue arriva derrière Bonnie. Il la prît par la taille la forçant à arrêter, mais Bonnie se débattit tout en criant.**

**« Katherine « Elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle ne s'était jamais entendue crier et cela la surprenait de voir à quel point sa voix était à la fois grave et fragile. Une fragilité que seule Katherine pouvait lui faire ressortir. **

**« Katherine « Elle cria tout en se débattant. Pourquoi l'arrêtait-il ? Elle devait entrer, elle devait l'aider, elle devait la sauver, les sauver tous sinon ils allaient mourir.**

**« Tu ne peux pas entrer c'est trop dangereux »**

**« Je m'en fous « Bonnie hurla ne ressentant rien à part de la peur, de la tristesse. Une tristesse qu'elle pouvait sentir coulait sur ses joues. Oh mon dieu se disait Bonnie à ce moment, elle pleurait. C'était mauvais signe si elle pleurait. Oui elle avait toujours vu les larmes comme un mauvais signe, comme un signe de faiblesse et pourtant elle était en train de pleurer à ce moment. **

**« LACHE MOI » Elle gueula en colère que son collègue ne la laisse pas, mais il était hors de question qu'il la lâche. Connaissant le caractère de Bonnie, elle était prête à entrer dans cette maison et il était hors de question qu'il perde deux de ses collègues. Il était hors de question tout comme il était hors de question pour Bonnie de perdre sa collègue, et amie. **

**« LACHE MOI C'EST LA MAISON DE KAT » Elle gueula voulant lui faire comprendre l'importance pour elle d'entrer dans cette maison, l'importance pour elle de la sauver. Bonnie frappa son collègue d'un coup de coude ayant besoin d'y aller quitte à en mourir. Elle courra en direction de la maison, mais la maison explosa subitement sous les yeux écarquillés de Bonnie qui ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses larmes. Elle cria subitement espérant que ce soit un cauchemar. **

Bonnie releva le haut de son corps en sursaut. Elle inspira et expira ayant besoin de retrouver son souffle qui s'était perdu dans les flammes de ses souvenirs. Elle faisait que rêver de ce souvenir. Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle le mur de sa chambre un moment ayant besoin de reprendre ses esprits, de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Un contrôle qu'elle avait perdu ce soir là, un contrôle qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais perdre. Plus jamais.

Elle mît son visage dans ses mains ayant marre de ce rêve, de cette respiration et transpiration inhabituelles, mais devenues très vite habituelles pour elle. Elle prît sa bouteille d'eau sur le côté puis la bu à pleines gorgées ayant besoin de se rafraichir à cause de la chaleur qui s'était emparé d'elle, la chaleur des flammes. Elle finit la bouteille sans problème puis la reposa parmi toutes les bouteilles qui étaient déjà présentes et qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de jeter.

« Miaou » Bonnie tourna sa tête de suite sur le côté en entendant un miaulement. Elle vît son chat sautait sur le lit et s'approchait d'elle. Elle toucha instinctivement son pelage blanc paru de taches brunes claires attirant un ronronnement de sa part.

« Salut Bilbo, j'espère qu'au moins un de nous a fait de baux rêves « Elle disait en caressant son chat qui s'approcha d'elle encore plus. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment pensant encore à ce souvenir dont elle n'arrêtait pas de rêver. Elle se ressaisît au bout de moment puis se leva subitement invitant Bilbo à venir avec elle. Vu l'heure qu'il était, c'était l'heure de se préparer pour sa journée, sa première journée dans la ville de ses parents. Elle se regarda en voyant qu'elle était en sous vêtement. Elle prît ses vêtements qui étaient par terre commençant à se rappeler de sa nuit dernière qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de quelqu'un. Elle était tellement en proie à ses rêves qu'elle avait oubliés cette nuit. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées puis marcha, mais elle s'arrêta net et cria sentant quelque chose sous son pied.

« Ouch » Elle disait en prenant son pied. Elle baissa ensuite sa tête pour voir sur quoi elle avait marché. Elle s'accroupît puis prît l'objet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que c'était une alliance. Visiblement elle était en compagnie d'un homme marié se disait-elle se remémorant la nuit dernière. Elle ne pouvait que sourire en pensant au fait qu'elle avait un don pour choper des hommes mariés.

« Tu dois avoir radar homme marié « Bonnie se disait à elle-même en souriant à ce fait. Bilbo s'approcha d'elle et miaula réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Elle mît instinctivement la bague dans la poche de son short. Elle porta Bilbo puis lui posa un bisou sur le cou.

« Tu es mon homme toi « Elle disait en souriant pas du tout surprise par l'alliance qu'elle venait de voir. Il en fallait plus pour la surprendre.

Elle sortît de sa chambre pour arriver dans le couloir de sa maison. Elle descendît les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la gauche pour aller dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle sentît l'odeur. Elle s'arrêta en voyant son père qui était dos à elle en train de cuisiner tout en chantonnant visiblement de bonne humeur. Il était en peignoir et chaussons ce qui la faisait rire car à elle avait souvent le souvenir d'un père très actif lorsqu'elle était jeune alors que maintenant il était plutôt un père baba cool, peignoir, chaussons du matin au soir. C'était marrant de voir ses parents vieillir et assez effrayant de se rendre compte que pendant qu'ils vieillissaient, elle en faisait de même.

« Tu ne connais pas le mot grasse mat « Bonnie demanda attirant le sourire de son père qui se retourna pour la regarder.

« Jeune retraité que je suis non « Il déclara en posant une assiette en face de Bonnie. Elle reposa Bilbo qui se dirigea de suite vers son assiette que son père avait préparée pour lui. Bilbo devait sûrement être content d'être ici vu comment son père le gâtait. Bonnie sourît voyant que son père semblait plus agréable maintenant qu'il était à la retraite ou sûrement aussi depuis qu'il ne devait plus se coltiner sa mère 24h sur 24h. Bonnie prît ses couverts, contente voyant que son père avait tout prévu, mais elle les reposa de suite en entendant son père.

« Dis donc jeune fille j'ai vu un homme sortir de la maison « Il déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son père sachant pertinemment ce que son père pensait de la vie libre qu'elle menait à son âge et au lieu de se prendre la tête avec lui, elle était franche parce qu'elle savait que son père se buterait à essayer de parler avec elle. Elle mît sa main dans sa poche puis sortît la bague pour la montrer à son père.

« Homme marié « Elle déclara en mettant la bague autour de son doigt. Elle faisait exprès de le provoquer. Il le savait et cela marchait très bien avec lui. Les deux avaient un caractère beaucoup trop semblable alors il savait qu'elle jouait à le provoquer. Son père la pointa subitement avec la spatule qu'il tenait.

« Toi ma fille tu vis une vie dissolue « Il déclara ayant constamment le même discours à sa fille qui ne suivait plus rien de ce qu'il disait à son plus grand malheur. En même temps, elle était maintenant beaucoup trop vieille pour suivre des règles dictées pas lui. Bonnie sourît puis continua aimant vraiment bien le provoquer.

« En plus elle a l'air de couté une fortune, je devrais m'amuser à faire du chantage « Elle disait attirant les grands yeux de son père ce qui fît rire Bonnie qui savait que son père s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir les mêmes volontés que tout le monde. Son père la regarda n'aimant pas trop ça. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'humour de sa fille.

«Fais attention à toi » Il déclara subitement voulant que sa fille arrête de chercher à le provoquer ou mieux encore qu'elle arrête de vivre comme elle le faisait.

« C'est bien beau de travailler, de dormir avec n'importe qui, mais arrivé à un âge tu es seule « Il disait ne voulant pas que sa fille finisse seule. Elle était beaucoup trop mignonne pour ça malgré qu'elle montrait souvent une facette froide d'elle. Il savait que c'était un genre qu'elle se donnait, qu'elle s'était toujours donné et c'était en ça qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas eu de fils, seulement des filles et pourtant avec Bonnie il avait l'impression d'avoir un fils avec qui il était particulièrement proche. Ils étaient proche à leur manière, ils montraient chacun leur affection en criant l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait arboré toutes les caractéristiques de son père ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'il savait, ce que sa mère savait, ce que sa sœur savait, ce que tout le monde savait à leur plus grand malheur.

« Regarde ta sœur, marié, des enfants, tu devrais suivre son exemple « Il continua à une Bonnie qui ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Elle se contentait de manger tout en le regardant bouger les lèvres ayant l'habitude qu'il compare sa vie avec celle de sa sœur. Oui, sa sœur était le contraire d'elle, elle avait un mari, des enfants, et aussi c'était une femme au foyer. En gros il suffisait de citer toutes les caractéristiques contraires de Bonnie pour comprendre la vie de sa sœur. Elle sourît intérieurement en imaginant un tout autre discours sortir des lèvres de son père.

« Bonnie « Celui-ci cria sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées et le regarda. Celui-ci soupira

« Dit moi au moins que tu le connaissais bien avant de l'emmener ici » Il demanda n'appréciant pas le fait qu'elle amenait des inconnus. Elle avait la grosse tête et c'était à cause de cette grosse tête qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle aimait bien penser qu'elle savait ce défendre, qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle adorait d'ailleurs dire que c'était les gens qu'elle rencontrait qui devrait se méfier d'elle et c'était en ça qu'elle se permettait de passer la nuit avec des étrangers.

Bonnie resta à fixer son père sachant pertinemment qu'il s'inquiétait alors elle opta pour le mensonge et ne chercha pas cette fois-ci à le provoquer.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas » Elle disait mentant à son père pour éviter de lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec un inconnu le temps du nuit. Même s'il ne la croirait pas tanpis elle avait essayé de le rassurer.

« Et comment s'appelle t-il ? » Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment puis sourît

« Etienne « Elle répondit instinctivement ayant ce nom en tête.

« Etienne comment ? »

« Attends je ne vais pas te le dire, il est marié je te rappelle « Elle disait sachant que son père était beaucoup trop curieux. Son père resta à la fixer un moment n'aimant pas trop ça.

« Tu me désespère j'espère qu'au moins tu te chopes pas des tr »

« Papa « Elle cria subitement. Elle entendît son biper puis le prît sur la table.

« Sérieux arrête, si tu avais des conseils à me donner c'était avant ok, j'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je suis vieille maintenant et vacciné par ailleurs« Elle continua puis regarda son biper hallucinant d'avoir des comptes à rendre à cet âge. Elle se releva subitement

« Je dois y aller » Elle disait puis s'en alla en prenant la bague avec elle. Elle monta les escaliers et sourît en entendant son père

« Merde pour ton 1er jour et évite de faire ta Bennett hein, reste à ta place, tu n'es pas superwoman « Il déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Elle courra

« Moi aussi je t'aime « Elle répondit seulement faisant sourire son père qui restait à regarder en face de lui n'arrêtant pas de penser que peut-être que s'il avait eu un garçon, Bonnie ne serait pas comme ça. Il soupira.

« Si tu pouvais aimer un autre homme que moi » Il hurla à sa fille qui rigola tout en s'habillant.

_**Si vous aimez quelqu'un**__**  
**__**Vous feriez mieux de leur dire tant qu'ils sont ici, car**__**  
**__**Ils peuvent aussi juste s'enfuir de vous**__**Vous ne saurez jamais ce qui allait bien**__**  
**__**Là encore cela dépend juste de**__**  
**__**Combien de temps vous est laissé**_

20 minutes plus tard, Bonnie descendît les escaliers à toute vitesse prête pour aller travailler. Elle courra en direction de la porte.

« Salut Papa, à ce soir, je vais essayer de ne pas faire ma superwoman promis « Elle disait puis ferma la porte faisant sourire son père. Bonnie descendît ensuite les marches de sa maison puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle ouvra sa portière, mais s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un criait son nom.

« Bonnie « Bonnie se retourna et sourît en voyant sa mère qui habitait juste en face de la maison de son père.

Honnêtement lorsque ses parents lui avaient fait part du fait de ne plus habiter ensemble, elle était un peu dérouté et d'autant plus en voyant qu'ils habitaient en face l'un de l'autre, mais…. ils avaient tout compris au lien du mariage et comme ils lui avaient fait comprendre, c'était pour leur bien qu'ils habitaient séparément. Ils étaient arrivés à un point où ils ne se supportaient plus, tellement plus qu'ils risquaient de s'entretuer alors les deux avaient eu l'idée de vivre séparément tout en restant mariés. Etrange, mais pas si étrange à force.

« Merde ma chéri, fais pas ta superwoman tu veux, reste à ta place « Elle déclara attirant le sourire de Bonnie. Ces deux là n'étaient pas ses parents pour rien. Bonnie la salua puis lui envoya un baiser de loin.

« Je vais essayer « Elle déclara puis entra. Elle ferma sa portière, mît sa ceinture puis ensuite son GPS car elle ne connaissait vraiment pas cette ville. C'était son premier jour dans cette ville qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Elle mît l'adresse, mais son Gps ne marcha pas. Elle le secoua dans tous les sens, mais cela ne marcha pas.

_**J'ai les plus grandes montagnes**__**  
**__**J'ai les plus profondes rivières**__**  
**__**Vous pouvez tout avoir mais pas avant que vous le prouviez**__**Maintenant prends le tout mais ne regarde pas en bas**_

« Fais chier ce n'est pas ton premier jour pour rien « Elle disait puis sortît de la voiture. Elle regarda en direction de sa maison

« PAPA « Elle cria s'en foutant de réveiller tous ses voisins. Son père sortît toujours en pyjama et en peignoir ce qui fît sourire Bonnie.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes, je ne connais pas votre ville moi » Elle disait à son père.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule « Il gueula, mais Bonnie secoua la tête.

« Tu le saurais si c'était le cas, sérieux Papa, tu connais le commissariat non » Elle disait. Son père n'eut même pas la possibilité de râler qu'il entendît sa femme de l'autre côté en train de crier.

«Fais pas ton râleur et emmène ta fille à son job « Elle cria attirant l'attention de son mari qui la regarda. Il descendît les escaliers tout en râlant dans sa barbe comme le jeune retraité qu'il était ce qui fît sourire Bonnie. Bonnie lui laissa la place puis monta sur le côté passager. Son père s'arrêta à la portière de conducteur. Il se retourna vers sa femme et lui fît un doigt d'honneur tout en faisant une grimace à sa femme.

« Bon les deux gosses on y va « Bonnie disait. Son père s'assît sur le siège puis referma la portière.

« Ta mère va me rendre dingue « Il déclara en mettant la ceinture. Bonnie mît sa ceinture puis son père conduit n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire dans la maison c'est-à-dire du bricolage, du ménage et encore du bricolage. Il passait son temps à s'occuper n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être inactif.

« Je ne viens pas te chercher ce soir je te préviens « Il disait à une Bonnie qui roula des yeux le sachant parfaitement.

« Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète au pire Maman viendra ou Lucy « Elle disait ayant l'habitude du caractère de merde de son père à vrai dire elle avait hérité du même. Rien de bien surprenant.

_**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant**__**  
**__**En payant mes dettes aux saletés**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay**__**  
**__**L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay**__**  
**__**Prenez le avec si j'le peux**__**  
**__**Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde.**__**  
**_

45 minutes plus tard, Bonnie arriva déjà en retard à cause des embouteillages et du reste. Elle sortît de la voiture puis regarda son père qui s'était garé devant le commissariat.

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie « Elle disait faisant sourire son père.

« Oué oué c'est ça essaye d'en trouver un autre ça me fera plus plaisir « Il déclara puis s'en alla en voiture laissant Bonnie sur le trottoir.

« Vieux crouton « Elle disait, mais ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant le klaxon de son père. Elle fronça les sourcilles se demandant s'il avait entendu, mais cela était impossible n'est ce pas ? Bonnie secoua la tête puis avança. Les portes du commissariat s'ouvrèrent à son passage. Elle resta confuse en voyant l'accueil. Devait-elle s'asseoir et attendre ? Où directement aller à son bureau. Elle resta un moment puis se dirigea vers la réception là où il y avait un homme en uniforme malheureusement il était déjà occupé par une femme blonde qui visiblement par sa manière d'être habillé, était une prostitué. Elles étaient faciles à reconnaître malheureusement.

_**J'ai essayé de couper les coins**__**  
**__**Essayé de prendre la voie facile**__**  
**__**J'ai continué à tomber à court de quelque chose**__**Je pouvais alors abandonner mais**__**  
**__**Finalement je ne pouvais pas car**__**  
**__**J'ai traversé tout ce chemin pour quelque chose**__**Maintenant prends le tout mais ne regarde pas en bas**__**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**_

« Je suis en train de vous dire qu'une femme m'a tenue captive depuis 7 jours et vous me demandez de me calmer « Elle cria en regardant l'agent qui était en train de mâcher son chewing-gum.

« Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je ne serai pas en mesure de prendre votre déposition alors si vous vous calmer, vote déposition sera de suite écrite « Il déclara. La jeune femme blonde resta à le regarder. Elle soupira reprenant sa respiration puis parla.

« Voila j'étais en train de travailler lorsqu'une voiture s'arrête. Il y avait cette femme avec lunette de soleil et foulard qui m'a demandé son chemin et comme une idiote je suis montée dans sa voiture pour la guider en échange de billet, et genre lorsque je me réveille, je me suis retrouvée menottée dans le noir les pieds ligotés et un bandeau sur la bouche « Elle déclara

« Pourquoi une femme vous aurez kidnappé ? » L'agent demanda. La prostitué le regarda les yeux grands ouverts d'un air « vous vous foutez de ma gueule, comment le saurais-je ? ».

« Je ne sais pas « Elle disait. Elle resta à regarder l'agent qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu par son témoignage. Il hocha la tête

« Bien votre déposition a été prise »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule » Elle cria subitement attirant l'attention de toute l'accueil.

« Vous n'avez rien écrit, vous ne me croyez pas « Elle continua sous le choque. L'agent hocha la tête

« Sans vouloir vous offenser on a mieux à faire que s'occuper d'une prostitué qui a été kidnappé sans aucune raison valable à priori, si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire kidnapper éviter de faire le tapin la nuit « Il déclara attirant le choc de la prostitué. Celle-ci serra son poing. Elle allait frapper l'agent, mais Bonnie la prît par le poignet sachant ce qu'elle allait faire bien avant qu'elle le fasse.

**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay****  
****J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant****  
****En payant mes dettes aux saletés****  
****J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay****  
****L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay****  
****Prenez le avec si j'le peux****  
****Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance****  
****J'suis sur le toit du monde.****Oh...**

« Ok je propose que je prenne votre déposition ca vous va» Bonnie déclara en se mettant à côté de la prostitué qui tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie.

« Vous êtes flic ? » Elle demanda puis regarda l'agent à la réception qui fixait Bonnie pas très convaincu.

« Je ne crois pas « Il déclara en regardant Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« C'est mon premier jour, je travaille à la criminelle » Elle continua puis regarda l'agent qui roula des yeux.

« Faite comme vous voulez « Il disait à une Bonnie qui hallucinait un peu de voir qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de la jeune femme. Elle ne dît rien préférant ne pas s'énerver dès le début.

« Je peux avoir un calepin et un stylo monsieur l'agent Doll » Elle disait en lisant son étiquette sur son uniforme. Celui-ci prît un calepin puis un stylo et le passa à Bonnie qui emmena la jeune femme avec elle sur les sièges de l'accueil. La prostitué s'assît sur le fauteuil tandis Bonnie s'accroupissait en face d'elle.

« Laissez tombé, les flic peuvent se montrer con la plupart du temps « Bonnie disait en parlant de l'agent à l'accueil. La femme en face hocha la tête tout en jouant avec ses mains se sentant anxieuse.

« Oué vous l'avez dit « Elle répondit faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Pour commencer je vais vous demander votre nom et après ce qui vous est arrivé ok ? » Bonnie demanda

« C'est bon je ne suis pas une gosse ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une déposition « Elle répondit faisant rire Bonnie.

« Je m'appelle Jane Hill, j'habite à 320 Eddy Street à Tenderloin et je sais ce que vous pensez« Elle disait à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je pense quoi ? » Elle demanda

« Tenderloin quartier sensible préjugé vous voyez « Elle déclara.

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas d'ici vous pouvez écrire vos coordonnés d'ailleurs, adresse et numéro de fixe ou portable » Bonnie disait en donnant son calepin. Elle ne connaissait pas San Fransisco, c'était l'état à l'opposé de là où elle était. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de vivre loin de sa famille, mais maintenant elle se retrouvait à vivre avec sa famille, quel ironie non ? Jane prît le calepin puis écrivît sous les yeux de Bonnie qui voyait qu'elle tremblait en écrivant. Elle resta à la fixer se doutant qu'elle devait être en manque. Jane repassa le calepin à Bonnie qui le prît.

« Comme j'ai dis à l'autre con, une femme m'a kidnappé pendant que je travaillais c'était le 26 mai aux alentours de 23h, je m'en souviens parce que je venais de commencer. J'avais envoyé un message à ma fille « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui écrivait tous ce qu'elle disait. Bonnie leva la tête

_**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant**__**  
**__**En payant mes dettes aux saletés**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay**__**  
**__**L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay**__**  
**__**Prenez le avec si j'le peux**__**  
**__**Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde.**__**Et je sais qu'c'est dur quand vous tombez**__**  
**__**Et qu'c'est un long chemin quand vous heurtez le sol**__**  
**__**Debout maintenant, debout maintenant, debout maintenant.**_

« Quel âge ? « Bonnie demanda. Jane sourît comprenant qu'elle parlait de sa fille.

« Elle a 15 ans,elle s'appelle Maeva, mais elle est vraiment mure pour son âge en réalité elle n'a pas le choix, je ne suis pas la mère idéal au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué « Elle disait ayant du mal à parler.

« Je suis du genre à m'absenter assez longtemps donc pas étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas inquiétée « Elle continua.

« Mais ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis retrouvée sur la route comme si quelqu'un m'avait libéré « Elle avoua.

« Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien »

« Non j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais sur la route, j'ai marché pour arriver jusqu'ici » Elle répliqua. Bonnie resta à la fixer

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? De la femme par exemple avait-elle un signe distinctif en particulier, sa voiture ? « Jane resta à réfléchir un moment

« Je ne me souviens pas de sa voiture, il faisait noire, mais « Elle s'arrêta un moment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Bonnie demanda. Jane hocha la tête

« Elle semblait riche, ses vêtements, sa manière de parler c'était très classe puis surtout elle portait ce parfum que je ne supporte pas, hypnotique poison de Dior « Elle déclara. Bonnie esquissa un léger sourire

« Ma mère adore ce parfum c'est une horreur, mais bon je ne suis pas très parfum donc « Bonnie s'arrêta en voyant que Jane n'était pas très réceptive à sa vie.

« Et quelque chose d'autre, une marque, quelque chose ? »

« Elle avait un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre, le genre de grain de beauté qu'on aimerait tous avoir vous voyez « Bonnie hocha la tête

« Genre femme fatal ? » Bonnie demanda au prostitué qui hocha la tête

« Oui genre ça « Elle répondit esquissant un léger sourire.

« Et vis-à-vis du lieu vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? » Bonnie demanda. La prostitué resta à réfléchir un moment, mais secoua la tête

« Je ne me souviens de rien « Elle déclara puis ouvra les yeux en grand

« Si, il y avait un bruit de marteau piqueur aux alentours« Bonnie resta à réfléchir un moment

« Marteau piqueur « Elle répéta

« Oui, c'était à la fois proche et lointain » Bonnie hocha la tête puis entoura le mot marteau piqueur.

« Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ? » Elle demanda une fois qu'elle se ressaisit de ses pensées. Jane se montra concentrée, mais elle ne souvenait de plus rien. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non »

« Ok si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose appelez moi au « Elle écrivit sur une autre page son numéro puis la passa à Jane.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ? Vous n'êtes pas un bleu rassurez moi » La prostituée demanda. Bonnie s'approcha et murmura

« ça restera entre nous, mais je crois que je suis meilleure que tout ces policiers réunis « Elle disait en faisant un clin d'œil.

« J'espère, je vous appellerais si jamais j'en sais plus, mais de toute manière je ne me fais pas d'histoire, nous les putes on passe en dernière « Elle déclara puis se leva laissant Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna pour la regarder partir.

« Alors elles ne m'ont jamais rencontré » Bonnie cria dans le vide en voyant que Jane était partie. Elle sourît pensant à la phrase de son père qui lui avait dit de ne pas faire sa Bonnie, mais visiblement elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à ne pas être elle. Bonnie se releva puis se dirigea vers l'agent.

« Vous voyez c'était une perte de temps » Il déclara

« Je ne pense pas, je cherche la crim « Elle demanda pressé d'entamer sa journée. Elle avait déjà un dossier et rien que ça la motivait pour la suite. Elle ne se montrait même pas anxieuse, au contraire elle était contente de reprendre après une pause dans sa carrière.

« 5ème étage « Il répondit.

_**Et je sais qu'c'est dur quand vous tombez**__**  
**__**Et qu'c'est un long chemin quand vous heurtez le sol**__**  
**__**Debout maintenant, debout maintenant, debout maintenant.**__**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde, 'ay**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu ça pendant un moment maintenant**__**  
**__**En payant mes dettes aux saletés**__**  
**__**J'ai attendu de sourire, 'ay**__**  
**__**L'ayant tenu un moment, 'ay**__**  
**__**Prenez le avec si j'le peux**__**  
**__**Rêvant de ceci depuis l'enfance**__**  
**__**J'suis sur le toit du monde.**__**Car j'suis sur le toit du monde.**_

Bonnie s'en alla de suite avec son calepin en main puis monta dans l'ascenseur. Elle arriva au bout de quelques minutes à l'étage. Elle sortît toujours enthousiaste, mais s'arrêta en voyant des bureaux, que des bureaux proches l'un des autres. Tout le monde pouvait se voir, se parler, s'entendre, rien d'inhabituel jusque là. A New York, cela avait été pareil.

Elle avança tout en admirant son nouveau lieu de travail. Les gens semblaient tellement occupés. C'était bon signe se disait Bonnie, cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait du travail, qu'elle aurait des affaires. Elle marcha se montrant invisible à la vue de tous car chacun semblait vraiment occupé. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant une porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit le nom de son nouveau chef. Elle comprît en voyant ce nom, et cette porte qui devait sûrement cacher un grand bureau avec un fauteuil bien confortable que c'était le bureau du patron. Oui tous ls patrons avaient cette marque, cette porte, leur nom écrit d'une certaine manière, une manière qui disait « C'est moi le boss ». Bonnie sourît puis avança en direction de se bureau, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un homme plutôt mignon, brun les yeux sombres vert se mettre au milieu et parlait à ses collègues.

« Bon sérieux les gars, vous ramenez quoi pour la crémaillère de Damon et Elena « Stefan disait pensant à ce soir. Damon l'avait soulé pour qu'il demande aux autres s'ils comptaient ramener des choses pour savoir s'il devait faire à manger ou préparer simplement une soirée « apéritif ». Ils s'y prenaient tard, mais ils avaient eu beaucoup trop de boulot pour s'occuper de ça avant. Stefan regarda ses collègues qui s'amusaient chacun à lancer une balle en mousse d'un bureau à un autre.

« Parce qu'Elena ne sait pas si elle doit faire une soirée avec un repas ou simplement des apéritifs dinatoire « Stefan continua attirant l'attention des autres.

« Moi je suis pour un dîner et je compte ramener du rosé « Caroline déclara assise en face du bureau de Sophie qui était collés au sien. Elles étaient donc face à face. Elle lança ensuite la balle en mousse qu'elle relança à Sophie en face d'elle.

« Je suis pour un dîner. Caroline et moi n'avons rien à manger chez nous. Je ramène du vin rouge « Sophie déclara faisant sourire les gars qui devaient avouer que si passait la soirée avec Damon et Elena pouvait leur permettre de se remplir la panse. Pourquoi pas ?. Sophie relança à Klaus qui était juste à côté d'elle. Celui-ci rattrapa la balle attirant l'attention de Stefan qui comprît qu'il s'amusait à jouer à c'est celui qui à la balle qui parle.

« Marcel on a mangé nous ?« Klaus demanda en regardant Marcel en face de lui qui réfléchissait.

« Non je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire les course «

« Ok alors repas,et je vais trouver un truc à ramener « Il disait essayant de réfléchir attirant l'attention de Stefan.

« Je vais demander à Elena ce qu'elle veut que tu ramènes « Stefan disait à un Klaus qui hocha la tête et lança la balle à Marcel

« Oué fais ça Stefie « Il disait aimant bien se moquer de Stefan lorsqu'il s'amusait à jouer les organisateurs. Eux il n'aimait pas jouer les organisateurs. Ils vivaient le jour au jour tous autant qu'ils étaient. Damon et Elena étaient les exceptions à leur vie de bazar en même temps, ils ne faisaient pas du tout la même profession qu'eux.

« Pareil que Klaus « Marcel répondit seulement puis relança la balle à Tyler qui était au bureau à côté du sien en train de dormir les pieds sur la table, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et sa tête posé sur sa main. La balle tomba sur la tête de Tyler qui se réveilla en sursaut subitement attirant le rire de tout le monde.

« Je sens qu'il y en a un qui a bien profité de sa nuit « Sophie disait au loin en regardant Tyler qui reprenait peu à peur ses esprits.

« Bon Ty, tu ramènes quoi pour la soirée de ce soir « Tyler fronça les sourcilles.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je verrais ce soir « Tyler disait en ramassant la balle qui était prêt de lui. Il resta à la malaxer tout en regardant Stefan ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stefan leur prenait la tête dès le matin à propos de la crémaillère de son frère et sa femme.

« Sérieux on a besoin d'une réunion pour ça « Il demanda en regardant Stefan qui hocha la tête devant avouer que c'était inutile, mais il le faisait parce que Damon l'avait soulé étrangement soulé en y repensant. Damon n'était pas dû genre à se prendre la tête et pourtant il se prenait la tête et il leur prenait la tête pour une simple crémaillère. Il voulait sûrement préparé la soirée au mieux.

« C'est Damon qui a peur que vous vous rameniez sans rien parce qu'on sait tous que lorsque c'est pour profiter vous êtes là, mais jamais le contraire « Stefan disait. Tyler lui lança la balle tout en souriant se doutant parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous des profiteurs, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'on les aimait.

« Vous venez tous hein ? » Stefan rattrapa la balle de suite.

« Oui bien sûre, on est pote non puis Elena nous a tous bassiné depuis des semaines pour sa crémaillère « Tyler déclara sous les yeux de Bonnie qui depuis tout à l'heure était en train d'assister à une réunion sur une crémaillère, le truc le plus inintéressant qui puisse existait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était parler ou se présenter, mais elle avait été obligé de subir cette réunion. Elle les regarda tous appréciant légèrement le fait qu'ils semblaient tous avoir son âge, c'était à la fois un bon point et un mauvais point, mais elle préférait ne pas se faire d'avis trop vite. Stefan allait parler, mais Bonnie décida d'avancer en entendant le silence.

« Désolé les gars de dérangez votre réunion de crémaillère, je cherche le chef Gordon « Bonnie disait de suite ayant besoin d'accélérer les choses, d'accélérer sa journée. Tyler, Marcel, Caroline tournèrent instinctivement leurs chaises roulantes pour regarder la jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il y eut un long silence avant que Stefan parle forçant Bonnie à lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Si c'est pour une déposition, il faut passez par nous et avant à l'accueil d'en bas si votre déposition est pertinente, il nous en fera part sinon il passera en dernier « L'homme brun aux yeux verts qui avait initié la conversation à propos de la crémaillère disait. Bonnie sourît instinctivement comprenant qu'il ne semblait pas se prendre la tête avec les dépositions. Sérieux à quoi bon faire une déposition à l'accueil et en refaire une enfin bref, elle n'était pas là pour changer l'organisation de ce service qui semblait étrange.

« Je comprends mieux la pile de dossier en bas « Elle disait en rigolant trouvant ce système nul.

« C'est la brigade des glandeurs ou quoi » Elle continua ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des blagues de mauvais foutes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être elle. Ils se regardèrent puis rigolèrent instinctivement surprenant Bonnie qui réagissent aussi bien enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. L'homme blond aux yeux bleus de la bande la regarda avec un sourire légèrement intimidant, un sourire pas du tout sincère et elle le savait.

« Ben écoutez, si vous n'êtes pas contente je vous propose d'aller voir un autre commissariat « Klaus disait prenant Bonnie de haut. Elle resta à le fixer et allait répondre, mais ils entendirent tous une voix parlait derrière.

« Je préfère la garder pour ce commissariat »Ils entendirent. Bonnie leva la tête pou voir un homme en costard qui avait les mains dans les poches. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux très noirs. Il faisait un peu négligé et était plus vieux que la plupart des autres, mais honnêtement, il était plutôt pas mal pour un homme de son âge. Bonnie sourît puis avança se dirigeant de suite vers lui intriguant tout le monde. Elle tendît sa main de suite.

« Chef Gordon, je suis Bonnie Bennett ravi de faire parti de votre brigade « Elle disait de suite faisant sourire son chef. Il sortît sa main de sa poche et prît la main de Bonnie.

« J'espère que grâce à vous ma brigade de glandeur relève un peu de niveau » Il disait en regardant les autres. Tyler baissa instinctivement ses jambes de la table en voyant le regard de son patron envers lui en particulier envers ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent ensuite tous confus ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à que leur chef parle.

« Bon les gars, je vous présente Bonnie Bennett, elle sera la nouvelle partenaire de Sophie » Il déclara surprenant tout le monde qui ne pensait qu'elle arriverait aussi tôt dans la brigade.

« Pardon « Sophie se mît à dire en se levant attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui comprît qu'elle devait être Sophie Devereaux, sa nouvelle partenaire.

« On en a parlé, Bonnie Bennett nous rejoins dès à présent et les présentations se feront plus tard, vous deux j'ai une affaire pour vous au 1300 Pacific Heights, Caroline préparez vos affaires. Bonnie votre arme et badge sont à mon bureau venez avec moi » Bonnie avança puis entra dans le bureau du chef sous les yeux de tout le monde qui la regardèrent.

« Elle semble sympa « Caroline disait, elle tourna sa tête vers les autres qui ne semblaient pas autant enthousiastes qu'elle à ce qu'une nouvelle débarque.

« Soyez sympa « Caroline disait contente d'avoir un statue à part que les autres et d'être intégré. Elle savait que c'était dure de s'intégrer parmi eux, ils étaient déjà assez proche. Elle en avait aussi fait les frais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler ici en tant que médecin légiste et pourtant elle avait réussi à s'intégrer alors que son bureau est à l'étage plus bas que le leur, mais sa rencontre avec Sophie lui avait permis de s'intégrer avec les gars. Stefan haussa les épaules

« On est toujours sympa « Il déclara.

« On n'est pas déjà assez dans ce département « Marcel disait n'aimant pas le fait que leur patron ait embauché quelqu'un d'autre. Il disait ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas ce qui faisait rire Caroline.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop fermé « Caroline déclara attirant seulement un silence sceptique de la part de tout le monde.

Bonnie sortît quelques minutes après et s'arrêta surprise en voyant tout le monde la regardait.

« Tiens c'est ton bureau je me suis permise de te l'emprunter comme il était vide « Carolien déclara la première en se mettant en face de Bonnie. Elle tendît sa main sous les yeux de tout le monde puis Bonnie lui prît la main.

« Je suis Caroline Forbes, la médecin légiste, mais ils m'appellent le croque mort ici » Caroline disait attirant le sourire de Bonnie.

« Jolie surnom « Bonnie déclara. Elle s'approcha de son nouveau bureau puis posa son calepin sous les yeux de tout le monde qui restait à la fixer comme si elle était un phénomène de foire. Bonnie les regarda tous puis s'arrêta sur Sophie qui était en face d'elle. Visiblement elles allaient être coéquipières et à en croire la tête de cette Sophie cela ne lui plaisait guère. Sophie se leva subitement de sa chaise puis parla regardant à peine Bonnie.

« Bon allez la bleu on y va « Sophie disait en mettant sa veste sans même poser un regard sur Bonnie. Cette dernière fronça les sourcilles n'aimant pas le mot bleu, mais ce n'était pas grave si elle devait se rabaisser le temps d'une journée. Pourquoi pas ? Comme son père l'avait laissé entendre, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas elle pour s'intégrer. Sophie s'en alla de suite laissant Caroline et Bonnie derrière.

« Hey attends nous « Caroline cria en prenant son attaché caise avec elle. Elle regarda Bonnie puis lui fît un signe de la tête

« Viens « Elle déclara en lui souriant faisant sourire Bonnie qui la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elles montèrent toutes les trois dans l'ascenseur ensemble qui les emmena jusqu'au parking sous terrain. Sophie sortit en première, elle se dirigea vers la voiture puis parla toujours sans posé un regard sur Bonnie qui trouvait ça assez mal élevé de ne pas être fixé, de ne pas être pris en considération.

« Alors la bleu, les choses sont simples, tu observes et tu me laisses faire mon travail » Sophie disait une fois qu'elle avait ouvert la portière de son côté. Caroline monta à l'avant, tandis que Bonnie avait ouvert la porte à l'arrière. Sophie monta n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de Bonnie qui monta à son tour la trouvant vraiment culoté. Déjà culoté par sa manière de lui parler, de l'appeler la bleu.

« Je suis Bonnie Bennett en fait ravie de vous rencontrer « Bonnie déclara seulement en mettant sa ceinture. Il fallait peut être rétablir les choses dans leur contexte et faire les présentations même si son patron l'avait déjà fait. Etrangement son patron semblait être le plus accueillant de la brigade. Caroline se retourna puis sourît décidé à se répéter histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis Caroline Forbes, la médecin légiste, et la fille avec un air supérieur c'est Sophie Devereau une super flic, la meilleure que tous ces gros con que tu as vu en haut « Caroline répéta faisant sourire Bonnie qui savait qu'elle se répétait pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et tu viens d'où ? » Caroline demanda après un long moment de silence en voiture. Bonnie s'avança

« je viens de New York, Manhattan « Bonnie avoua surprenant Caroline

« Ouaw de l'autre côté du pays, ça doit changer ici « Caroline disait décidé à faire la discussion

« Oui, c'est plus calme, plus agréable mais j'ai de la famille ici donc ça m'arrangeait d'être muté ici pour être plus proche d'eux » Bonnie disait à une Caroline qui sourît.

« Tu vis chez tes parents ? » Elle demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Oué un retour au bercail temporaire « Elle avoua à un Caroline qui se demandait comment elle faisait à son âge pour vivre avec ses parents. Bonnie rigola sachant pertinemment ce que Caroline pensait avant même qu'elle le dise.

« La vieille fille à Maman et Papa c'est moi » Bonnie déclara attirant le rire de Caroline.

« Sophie et moi vivons ensemble » Caroline déclara. Bonnie hocha la tête pas vraiment étonné de ce constat, c'était souvent comme ça pour certains collègue. Elle détourna son regard pour regarder Sophie qui était concentrée sur la route ne voulant vraiment pas lui faire la discussion.

« Et sinon vous semblez tous vous entendre bien dans cet unité « Bonnie demanda en regardant Sophie qui décida de répondre brièvement.

« Oui c'est le cas « Sophie disait glaçant l'ambiance dans la voiture. Bonnie sourît sans rien dire puis parla voyant que Sophie ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

« Et il y a beaucoup de crime ? » Elle demanda. Caroline haussa les épaules

« Par rapport à toi il doit y en avoir moins, mais on a du boulot « Caroline répondit. Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant que cela voulait dire non en gros pour elle c'était un non. Elle resta à ne rien dire réfléchissant.

« Alors tu as demandé à être muté ? » Caroline demanda essayant vraiment de faire la discussion ce que Bonnie savait. Caroline regarda Sophie légèrement agacé que celle-ci ne fasse pas l'effort d'intégrer la nouvelle.

« Oui pour des raisons familiales » Bonnie répondit préférant mentir pour ne pas dire la vérité. Caroline se retourna ensuite pour regarder en face d'elle la route laissant Bonnie qui se rassit confortablement à son tour. Elle regarda les alentours

« C'est loin Pacific Heighs ? » Elle demanda ensuite.

« Non ca va, c'est un quartier aisé par contre « Caroline répondit en regardant en face d'elle.

* * *

Les filles arrivèrent au bout de quelques instants dans une résidence privée. Sophie se gara puis elles descendirent en même temps.

« Il y en a qui se font pas chier « Bonnie disait en voyant la somptueuse villa dans laquelle elle avait atterrie. Leurs collègues avaient déjà tout scellé. Les filles avancèrent ensuite sans rien dire, elles montèrent les escaliers de la villa puis se baissèrent pour passer sous les sceller.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » Sophie demanda une fois qu'elle entra dans la villa. Un policier leur passa des gangs à toutes les trois puis les invita à monter les escaliers.

« Joshua Kerr, homme d'affaire fortuné de 45 ans, PDG, marié, 1 enfant. Sa femme l'a retrouvé mort ce matin. Il était sensé les rejoindre à une réception, mais il n'est jamais venu. Elle n'a pas pu le voir plus tôt puisqu'elle a dormi à l'hôtel. Elle est avec sa fille chez la voisine d'en face » Il déclara puis les trois se baissèrent encore une fois pour passer les sceller. Caroline se dirigea de suite vers le cadavre puis s'accroupît vers le corps. Sophie s'accroupît à son tour près de Caroline

« Alors à première vue ? » Elle demanda. Caroline sourît

« Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes « Caroline déclara attirant le roulement de yeux de Sophie et le sourire de Bonnie qui regardait les alentours. Celle-ci mît ses gangs puis se dirigea vers les meubles. Elle ouvra une armoire silencieusement puis prît un cadran photo pour voir e couple avec leur fille unique. Sophie quant à elle prît le porte feuille de la victime.

« Joshua Kerr » Sophie disait en lisant le portefeuille de la victime tandis que Bonnie regardait les alentours.

« Il doit être mort aux alentours de 21 h et à priori l'arme du crime est ce chandelier. Cela l'a sûrement tué sur le cou tu vois cette marque sur son crâne « Caroline disait en montrant la marqua à Sophie qui hocha la tête

« Oui, mortel j'imagine « Sophie disait.

« Rien a été volé à priorité « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Sophie et Caroline

« Et aucune marque d'effraction donc je doute qu'on puisse mettre le vol en cause » Bonnie continua. Sophie resta à la regarder confuse. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Je me contente d'observer au pardon je n'ai pas le droit de parler non plus « Elle disait faisant sourire Caroline. Sophie resta à ne rien dire puis regarda Caroline

« Tu as quelques chose d'autre ? » Elle demanda. Caroline haussa les épaules

« La marque se situe en bas du crâne, je dirais que c'est une personne de petite taille. SI cela avait été une personne plus grande, la marque aurait été plus de ce côté tu vois « Caroline disait en touchant le crâne de la victime. Sophie hocha la tête comprenant

« On peut supposer que le meurtrier est donc plus petit que la victime « Sophie déclara en regardant Caroline qui hocha la tête.

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans autopsie «

« Pas tant que je n'ai pas fait l'autopsie « Sophie se releva comprenant que pour en savoir plus elle devra attendre que Caroline fasse des examens plus approfondie, mais à priori il n'y avait rien de mystérieux dans ce meurtre alors le mieux était d'interroger les connaissances de la victime.

« Bon je vais interroger la famille « Elle disait puis se retourna pour regarder Bonnie. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'accord pour la suivre en même temps elle était là pour ça. Sophie avança puis sortît de la chambre invitant Bonnie à la suivre ce qu'elle fît. Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers puis sortirent de la maison pour rejoindre la villa d'en face. Hey ben, il n'y avait que des villas ici.

Sophie entra dans la résidence, monta les trois marches d'entrée de la villa puis toqua. Bonnie arriva à côté de Sophie et attendît à son tour jusqu'à que la voisine ouvre la porte. Elle semblait affectée à son tour. Bonnie pouvait le voir à travers les yeux lumineux de la voisine qui semblait avoir pleuré. La voisine se ressaisit puis parla essayant de contrôler sa voix.

« Mary et Allison vous attendent « Elle disait en ouvrant la porte en grand. Sophie hocha la tête puis entra tandis que Bonnie restait à fixer la voisine. Elle se ressaisit puis suivît Sophie. Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour. Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant la femme, Mary Kerr qui était assise sur le canapé. Sa fille était allongée, la tête posée sur la cuisse de sa mère en train de dormir. Mary tourna sa tête pour regarder les agents.

« Désolé elle est fatiguée « Elle disait. Sa fille avait tellement pleuré, tellement versé de larme, que sa mère lui avait donné quelque chose pour la calmer. Elle aurait voulu aussi prendre quelque chose pour apaiser sa douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi fragile, aussi faible devant sa fille. Bonnie et Sophie se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils en face de la jeune veuve. Elles s'assirent en même temps essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour Allison.

« On comprend « Sophie disait.

« Toutes mes condoléances « Bonnie disait à la femme qui hocha la tête

« Je ne réalise pas vraiment encore sa mort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre à la maison » Elle avoua sentant ses larmes venir rien qu'à l'idée de penser que son mari était mort. Les filles ne dirent rien ayant l'habitude d'entendre cette phrase de la part de victimes qui avaient perdu quelqu'un. C'était dure de le réaliser, et lorsque la réalisation frappé de pleins fouets, on ne pouvait rien faire. Il y eu un long silence que Sophie décida de briser devant faire son métier avant tout.

« Désolé de vous dérangez à un moment pareil, mais connaissez vous quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à votre mari « Sophie demanda. Mary se réveilla de ses pensées, des pensées dans lesquelles, elle était en train de sombrer. Elle pensait étrangement à tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait vécus avec son mari et rien que de se dire que cela faisait parti du passé, elle en avait le cœur qui s'en resserrait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis parla réalisant qu'elle avait laissé un trop long silence.

« Non pas vraiment. C'était le genre d'homme sur qui chaque ami pouvait compter « Elle disait en esquissant un léger sourire se remémorant de lui.

« Vous êtes sûre, vous ne l'avez pas entendu ce disputer avec quelqu'un récemment « Sophie demanda ayant besoin d'indices.

« Je sais qu'il subissait un énorme stress au boulot c'est tout « Elle avoua seulement. Sophie allait parler, mais Bonnie parla à sa place l'interrompant surprenant Sophie.

« Et vous et votre mari vous vous entendiez bien ? » Elle demanda attirant la confusion de Mary et Sophie qui se demandait pour qui elle se prenait.

« Pardon ? » Mary disait se braquant ce que Bonnie remarqua, mais elle préféra continuer afin de préciser sa pensé.

« J'ai remarqué que vous dormiez dans des chambres séparés, il n'y avait que des affaires à vous dans la chambre « Bonnie avoua honnêtement surprenant Mary et Sophie. Mary resta à la fixer de ses yeux bruns puis hocha la tête.

« Oui on a eu beaucoup de problèmes de couples récemment, mais on travaillait, on allait voir une thérapeute pour ça, mais rien de particulier. Il était dans ma chambre parce que je lui ais demandé de me ramener un foulard « Elle avoua. Bonnie resta à la regarder un moment remarquant qu'elle portait une robe qui s'accordait avec son châle de soie noire.

« Pourquoi un foulard ? » Bonnie demanda. Mary resta à la regarder perdu

« Je veux dire vous avez un châle alors pourquoi vouloir un foulard « Bonnie continua.

« Un foulard protégeait mieux mon cou, et maintenant mon mari est mort à cause de ce stupide foulard parce que j'ai encore fait ma madame comme il aimait si bien le dire « Mary disait en versant une larme qu'elle essuya de suite. Bonnie resta à fixer le châle de la femme ne comprenant pas le principe d'avoir un châle et de demander un foulard, mais elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle entendît Sophie. Cette dernière sortît sa carte puis la donna à Mary.

« On ne va pas vous dérangez plus longtemps si vous vous souvenez de quelques choses appelez moi ok » Elle déclara en tendant sa carte à Mary qui la prît de suite. Sophie se leva invitant Bonnie à faire de même. Bonnie allait se lever, mais elle s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle sentît l'odeur. Elle renifla subitement approchant sa tête de Mary

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » Mary demanda en reculant attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se ressaisit réalisant qu'elle était en train de la renifler. Elle ouvra les yeux surprise connaissant l'odeur qu'elle détestait, mais que sa mère adorait. Encore une divergence d'opinion que les deux avaient. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées puis parla.

« Hypnotique poison « Elle disait à Mary qui hocha la tête

« Oui c'est mon parfum préféré « Elle répondit n'aimant pas le regard que Bonnie avait envers elle, mais Bonnie avait dévié son regard sur le haut de sa lèvre.

Elle remarquait un grain de beauté, un grain de beauté qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le fait qu'elle porte le hypnotique poison dont Jane, la prostitué lui avait parlé avait réveillé ses sens et étrangement elle portait même le fameux grain de beauté dont Jane avait parlé. Bonnie resta à regarder Mary la trouvant vraiment élégante et belle. Elle faisait parti des femmes fatales que Jane avait énoncées.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence non ? Trop de similitude et honnêtement elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, pas du tout. Sophie remarqua le visage de Mary qui semblait ne pas apprécier la manière dont Bonnie la regardait alors elle décida d'intervenir n'aimant pas à son tour l'attention de Bonnie sur Madame Kerr.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé « Sophie disait réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Cette dernière hocha la tête comprenant qu'il était temps d'y aller.

« Désolé « Bonnie disait.

« Encore mes condoléances « Elle répéta puis s'en alla passant devant Sophie.

« Veuillez nous excuser « Sophie répéta à une Madame Kerr qui fixait Bonnie mal à l'aise par sa présence, par son regard qu'elle venait d'avoir envers elle.

« C'est rien « Elle répondit seulement puis s'en alla pour suivre Bonnie qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la maison. Sophie avança en direction de la voiture n'attendant pas Bonnie puis parla.

« Tu refais plus ça « Sophie disait à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Refaire quoi ? » Sophie tourna sa tête pour regarder la jeune femme

« Interroger la veuve sans mon accord « Sophie disait. Elle allait partir, mais Bonnie lui prît le bras décidé à être elle parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à supporter qu'on lui parle comme ça, qu'on la traite comme une bleu alors qu'elle n'en était pas une.

« Je ne travaille pour toi, mais si tu veux travailler sur cette affaire solo alors je te laisse faire, moi je vais faire mon boulot parce que je crois qu'on est là pour ça non « Bonnie disait clairement pas prête à supporter le caractère de merde de Sophie. Elles étaient sur une affaire, elles étaient sensés mettre leurs gamineries de côté au lieu de se prendre la tête pour des conneries. Sophie hocha la tête préférant effectivement faire les choses de son côté.

« Je vais interroger les collègues de la victime, seule « Sophie déclara sur un ton autoritaire. Elle s'en alla ensuite puis monta dans la voiture sous les yeux de Bonnie qui espérait qu'elle ne pensait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était en train de faire. Sophie mît le moteur puis s'en alla faisant halluciner Bonnie.

Elle resta à regarder en face d'elle le vide laissé par Sophie tout en se mettant à rire. Rire elle ne pouvait faire que ça, mais elle perdît petit à petit son rire en entendant un bruit. Elle se retourna puis regarda la résidence de la voisine voyant qu'il y avait des travaux. Elle entendît un marteau piqueur... Alors là cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence non. Bonnie ré entra dans la propriété, elle passa par l'arrière dans le jardin pour voir que l'intérieur de la piscine était en train d'être refaite. Elle resta à réfléchir.

« Je peux vous aider « Bonnie se retourna pour voir la voisine.

« Vous refaite votre piscine ? » Bonnie demanda confuse par le bruit des marteaux piqueurs, mais honnêtement pourquoi une femme comme Mary Kerr kidnapperait une prostitué, cela n'avait aucun sens à première vue, mais les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Elle le savait.

« Oui, j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus profonde « Elle déclara puis alluma sa cigarette sous les yeux de Bonnie qui la fixait de haut en bas. Elle était blondes, les cheveux courts, les yeux verts d'eaux, des yeux magnifiques. Elle prît une bouffé puis soupira. Elle l'ouvra son paquet pour en proposer une à Bonnie qui secoua la tête.

« non je ne fumes pas « La femme sourît

« Vous avez raison » Elle répondit tout en fumant sous les yeux de Bonnie.

« Vous connaissez bien les Kerr ? » Elle demanda. La voisine hocha la tête

« Mary est ma meilleure amis, nos maris se connaissaient du boulot et grâce à eux on a fais connaissance « Elle avoua tout puis relâcha de la fumée.

« Vous saviez que les Kerr avait des problèmes de couples « Bonnie demanda attirant l'attention de la femme en face d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules

« Je m'en doutais « Elle avoua

« Vous couchiez avec ? » Bonnie demanda subitement. La voisine ouvra les yeux en grand ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle se mît à rire

« Je sais qu'on est à Pacific Heigts, mais ça fait un peu cliché, la femme qui couche avec le mari de sa meilleure ami « Elle disait en souriant faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Cliché, mais ça existe. Vous avez beaucoup pleuré « Elle disait trouvant cela bizarre qu'elle semble plus affecté que Mary Kerr.

« Si vous voulez savoir si je l'ai tué, je vous dis tout de suite non « Elle déclara à une Bonnie qui ne croyait pas qu'elle avait tué, puis à en croire sa taille elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui l'avait frappé avec le chandelier. En pensant à taille, Mary Kerr aussi ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué à en croire sa taille. Elle était beaucoup trop grande.

« Je sais, je veux simplement savoir si vous saviez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider « Elle demanda. La voisine resta à la fixer un moment sans rien dire pensant à Joshua.

« Vous devez penser que je suis horrible, Mary est ma meilleure ami et pourtant je suis tombée amoureuse de son mari « Elle se mît à dire ayant besoin d'entendre un jugement de la part de Bonnie qui savait que c'était le cas, mais honnêtement elle n'était pas la mieux placé pour parler, pas du tout la mieux placé. Elle secoua la tête

« Il y a des sentiments qu'on ne contrôle pas « Bonnie disait honnêtement pensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à son tour. Comme la femme en face d'elle le lui avait dit, c'était cliché, mais pourtant cela arrivait plus souvent qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Vous semblez savoir de quoi je parle « La femme se mît à dire en voyant que Bonnie était devenue pensive subitement. Celle-ci resta à ne rien dire n'aimant pas ce souvenir de ça.

« On s'aimait « La voisine disait réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées.

« On avait prévu de divorcer, j'ai engagé un avocat et lui aussi. On avait prévu de le dire à nos proche « Elle avoua.

« Votre mari et Mary sont au courant «

« Je ne pense pas, mais je sais que Mary se doutait que son mari allait divorcer. Il lui en avait parlé et bien sûre vu la fortune qui repose sur son mari, elle a essayé de l'en dissuader «

« Il n'avait pas fait de contrat prénuptial ? » Bonnie demanda. La femme se mît à rire

« On est Pacific Heigts, personne ne fait de contrat prénuptial surtout pas les femmes comme nous qui dépendons de notre mari » Elle déclara. Bonnie allait parler, mais ils entendirent une voix d'homme.

« Madame « L'homme des travaux cria interrompant Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna puis regarda la femme.

« Merci, j'arrête de vous déranger « Bonnie déclara puis s'en alla sous les yeux de la voisine. Bonnie sortit de la propriété puis s'arrêta ayant vraiment une mauvaise intuition à propos de la veuve. Elle prît de suite son portable puis appela son taxi ne connaissant rien à la ville.

« Allo » Son père disait en faisant du bricolage sur son toit.

« J'ai besoin de toi, je dois aller à une adresse et je ne sais pas où je suis « Son père roula des yeux

« Où tu es ? « Il disait. Bonnie détourna son regard aux alentours

« 1220 Pacific Heigts « Elle disait surprenant son père

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce quartier de riche « Il disait attirant le rire de Bonnie

« Je travaille alors tu viens ma coéquipière m'a laissé tombé « Elle disait

« Tu fais chier sérieux » Il déclara avant de raccrocher au nez de Bonnie. Celle-ci sourit sans rien dire sachant pertinemment qu'il allait venir même s'il râlait. Elle allait sûrement l'entendre gueuler tout le reste de la journée, mais tanpis elle n'avait personne d'autre à appeler. Dans cette ville, elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa famille et à vrai dire cela la suffisait.

* * *

« Attends tu l'as laissé seule « Stefan disait en regardant Sophie qui était en train de se réinstaller à sa table après avoir interrogé les collègues de la victime. Sophie s'assît

« J'ai réagi au quart de tour, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une collègue j'en ai jamais eu « Sophie avoua aux gars.

« Tu as du culot j'aurais jamais osé « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Sophie.

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis allée loin « Elle demanda.

« Oué « Ils dirent tous en même temps. Sophie resta à les regarder puis soupira

« De toutes manière j'ai avancé dans l'enquête, Joshua Kerr avait une maitresse donc je parierais sur Miranda Divine « Sophie disait en parlant de la voisine des Kerr.

« Kerr comme Mary Kerr » Ils entendirent subitement. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Damon qui avait ramené des donuts. Il se moquait constamment d'eux en leur ramenant des donuts comme dans les films et séries. Il leur montrait à travers ce signe qu'ils étaient tous des fainéants et paresseux tandis que lui était un homme actif. A chacun son boulot, le sien était barbant et chacun des flics ici considéraient que leur job était peut-être mal payé, mais ils étaient fière de ne pas devoir porter des costards à des prix gigantesques. De toutes manière, vu leur salaire de misère, ils ne pouvaient même pas se permettre d'acheter rien que la moitié de ce que Damon s'achetait. Damon, c'était un autre level par rapport à eux, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre.

«Quoi tu connais Mary ? » Sophie demanda à Damon qui avança avec son costard hors de prix. Il prît place en face de Sophie sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de partenaire depuis bien longtemps et que ce bureau était vide. Il posa les donuts puis parla.

« C'est une ami d'Elena et moi, on a fais nos études de droits ensemble «

« TU connaissais Joshua « Sophie disait en parlant de la victime.

« Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois rien de bien sorcier, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort « Il avoua surpris par cette nouvelle. Connaissant Mary, elle devait être effondrée se disait Damon se rappelant très bien de Mary à la fac.

« Tu as une piste ? » Il demanda. Sophie hocha la tête.

« Oué peut être je pense à la maitresse « Sophie disait tandis que les autres étaient tous en train de se servir dans la boite de donuts que Damon avait ramené. Celui-ci les regarda tous avec un sourire moqueur.

« Vas y moque toi monsieur je me tape des costumes à 4000 balles « Stefan disait à son frère. Il allait toucher le costume de Damon, mais celui-ci lui retint sa main.

« 6000 balles Stefan, tu me prends pour qui « Il déclara attirant les cris des autres. Klaus se retourna

« Tu n'es pas sérieux 6000 balles pour un bout de tissus à la con « Il cria. Damon roula des yeux

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mes clients attendent de la qualité et la qualité passe par le prix « Damon disait en baissant sa tête. Il s'arrêta en voyant un calepin sur le bureau. Il prît le calepin pour voir que c'était une déposition. Il fronça les sourcilles confus.

« ll y a quelqu'un à ce bureau dorénavant « il disait en reposant le calepin. Il leva la tête pour regarder Sophie qui roula des yeux.

« Oué tu l'as raté, une plaie selon moi « Sophie disait attirant le rire de tous les autres gars.

« Et plutôt mignonne « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Damon qui sourît

« Je m'y attendais « Il disait en souriant. Il se releva puis mît ses mains dans les poches. Il avança pour regarder tout le monde.

« Je m'y attendais plus sérieusement si je suis là c'est parce qu'Elena veut s'assurer que vous ne nous faisiez pas faux bon ce soir « Damon disait attirant le roulement de yeux de tout le monde qui ne comprenait pourquoi ils faisaient tout un plat d'une simple crémaillère.

« Sérieux tu viens jusqu'ici pour nous le dire « Marcel disait tout haut lisant dans les pensées de ses potes.

« Faut vous prendre moins la tête, vous les avocats « Tyler continua. Damon roula des yeux

« C'est pour Elena, en ce moment elle est fatiguée et si on pouvait faciliter les choses ce soir en plus ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble « Il avoua

« Peut être parce que vous arrivez à défendre tous les enfoirés qu'on essaye de boucler « Klaus disait en tournant sa chaise roulante pour regarder Damon.

« et on innocente les innocents que vous pensez enfoirés « Il déclara préférant rectifier. Klaus rigola

« Sérieux on oublie le boulot le temps d'une soirée, si ce n'est pas pour moi fait le pour Elena » Il disait.

« C'est mignon « Sophie disait trouvant le couple Damon et Elena trop mignon.

« Bien sûre qu'on sera là « Stefan disait forçant tout le monde à répondre la même chose.

« Bien sure pour Elena on est prêt à tout « Klaus disait en souriant faisant sourire Damon. Ce dernier enleva ses mains de ses poches rassurées. Il regarda ensuite le bureau vide en face de Sophie puis le pointa du doigt.

« D'ailleurs vous pouvez emmener la nouvelle si vous voulez « Il déclara par politesse. Plus il y avait de monde, mieux c'était non.

* * *

« Attends pourquoi Mary Kerr aurait kidnappé Jane alors qu'elle a tous ce qu'il faut dans la vie » Son père disait en se garant en face de chez Jane car Bonnie voulait lui reparler afin de savoir si Jane connaissait Mary.

« Je ne sais pas, mais avoue que les coïncidences sont troublantes « Son père hocha la tête

« Oué, mais Mary Kerr est riche, elle vit à Pacific Heigt, Jane vit à Tenderloin c'est deux mondes à part. Il n'y a rien qui les relie « Son père disait se trouvant intéressé. Bonnie sourît voyant que son père semblait autant concentré qu'elle.

« A nous de le découvrir si je résolus cette affaire, peut être que j'en saurais plus sur le meurtre de Joshua Kerr, selon sa maitresse, Mary avait le mobile, il voulait la quitter « Elle disait en sortant de la voiture. Elle se retourna vers son père qui referma sa portière. Les deux se regardèrent.

« Oué, avait-elle les moyens et l'opportunité, elle a un parfait alibi ? » Il disait à une Bonnie qui sentait que Mary Kerr cachait quelque chose. C'était bizarre cette histoire de foulard. Pourquoi lui demandait de prendre un foulard alors qu'elle avait un châle ?

« Elle a pu engager quelqu'un ? » Bonnie disait à son père qui secoua la tête

« Non lorsqu'on engage quelqu'un souvent c'est un professionnel et c'est rare que les professionnels tuent avec un chandelier. Ils utilisent des flingues, des choses avec précision. Un chandelier ce n'est pas assez…. «

« Professionnel « Bonnie continua trouvant logique la pensé de son père. Il n'avait pas été flic pour rien se disait Bonnie.

« Alors on cherche quelqu'un de petite taille non professionnel, mais c'est pas logique avec Mary Kerr » Son père resta à la regarder

« Tu es en train de faire un amalgame entre ton histoire avec la prostitué et Mary Kerr. Ces deux histoires ne sont peut-être pas liés Bonnie même si tu pressens comme coupable Mary Kerr » Son père disait à une Bonnie qui savait qu'il avait raison.

« Je sais tu as raison « Elle déclara puis allait se retourner, mais elle pointa son père du doigt.

« Mais mon instinct ne me fais jamais faux bon « Elle déclara faisant rire son père qui savait qu'elle aimait bien avoir le dernier mot.

Les deux montèrent les marches puis allaient sonner au nom de Jane c'est à dire Hill à l'interphone, mais la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvra pour laisser passer des déménageurs. Bonnie et son père entrèrent donc sans sonner puis montèrent les escaliers ensemble. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte puis Bonnie toqua à la porte de Jane attendant qu'elle réponde. Ils entendirent subitement la porte s'ouvrir, mais la porte ne s'ouvra pas entièrement à cause du crochet. Bonnie et son père baissèrent instinctivement la tête surpris en voyant une jeune fille blonde les regardait de ses yeux bleues.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Elle demanda. Bonnie prît sa plaque

« On est des flics « Elle disait, dès qu'elle finit sa phrase, la jeune adolescente ferma son la porte pus la rouvrît en grand. Elle prît la plaque de Bonnie pour la regarder de plus près ce qui fit sourire Bonnie et son père. L'adolescente leva la tête ensuite.

« On peut entrer ? » Bonnie demanda. La jeune fille resta à les fixer un moment hésitante puis ouvra sa porte en grand. Bonnie et son père entrèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent surpris en voyant des cartons et un appartement assez vide.

« Vous allez quelque part ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant la jeune Maeva qui hocha la tête. Ils entendirent subitement une voix masculine parlait.

« Oui on va habiter ensemble « Un jeune adolescent disait en se mettant à côté de Maeva. Il mit ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je suis Clay, le copain de Maeva « Il disait aux deux Bennett qui étaient surpris en voyant leur âge.

« Vous allez habitez ensemble à votre âge ? » Le père de Bonnie demanda disant tout haut ce que Bonnie comptait dire. Maeva sourît tout en hochant la tête

« Oui « Elle déclara en prenant la main de Clay.

« Et qu'est ce que ta mère en pense ? D'ailleurs c'est elle que je viens voir à vrai dire « Bonnie disait surprise de voir qu'il ne restait presque plus rien dans l'appartement. Ils avaient tout vidés.

« Si vous venez voir ma mère, elle n'est pas là, cela va faire un moment maintenant, mais j'ai l'habitude « Maeva disait en avançant avec Clay dans le petit séjour dans lequel elle vivait.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? » Elle demanda e regardant Bonnie et son père qui secouèrent la tête instinctivement. Bonnie regarda ensuite les alentours pour voir que la seule chose qui était dans l'appartement était un ordinateur.

« Non ça ira « Bonnie répondit pour son père et elle.

« Ta mère n'est pas rentré « Bonnie redemanda confuse se disant que Jane aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps maintenant.

« Non » Maeva disait en se mettant encore une fois en face de Bonnie et son père. Clay resta près d'elle le bras autour de ses épaules ne voulant visiblement pas la lâcher.

« Pourtant lorsque je l'ai vu ce matin » Bonnie s'arrêta confuse en voyant Clay et Maeva écarquillés les yeux ne cachant pas leur surprise.

« Ce matin »

« oui elle est venue au poste ce matin « Maeva secoua la tête

« C'est impossible « elle déclara en esquissant un léger sourire. Le père de Bonnie resta à regarder la réaction des adolescentes, une réaction beaucoup trop anormale.

« Si elle est venu proclamant que quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé « Bonnie continua n'aimant pas la stupéfaction qui s'était lu sur leur visage.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si surprise ? » Bonnie demanda ayant encore ce sentiment qui lui disait que quelque chose était là, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le voir.

« Parce que ma mère est du genre à partir un long moment «

« Mais à revenir aussi non pourquoi tu sembles si surprise qu'elle soit revenue » Elle demanda honnêtement ne comprenant pas cette contraction. Maeva allait parler, mais ce fut son copain qui parla

« Non c'est le fait qu'elle se soit fait kidnappé qui nous surprend, elle va bien ? » Il demanda à une Bonnie qui ne croyait étrangement pas à l'inquiétude des deux jeunes. Cela respirait le mensonge.

« Oui elle était un peu secouée « Bonnie avoua déstabilisant les adolescents qui n'aimaient pas sa manière de regarder les alentours.

« Désolé, mais on doit y aller, on nous attend « Maeva se mît à dire réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ok on va y aller « Elle déclara puis alla en direction de la porte invitant son père à la suivre. Elle ouvra la porte sous le regard des adolescents. Elle laissa passer son père en premier puis allait partir, mais avant elle se retourna vers les adolescents qui semblaient n'attendre que ça.

« En fait vous ne connaissaient pas une certaine Mary Kerr ? » Bonnie demanda aux deux adolescents qui secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non qui c'est ? « Maeva demanda, mais Bonnie ne répondit rien.

« Et Joshua Kerr ? » Elle demanda, mais les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête.

« Non pourquoi ? » Maeva répéta encore une fois à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non pour rien, je vous laisse lorsque ta mère revient tu peux lui dire de m'appeler « Bonnie disait puis referma la porte laissant les ados seules. Son père et elle descendirent les escaliers puis sortirent de l'immeuble pour rejoindre leur voiture. Son père ouvra sa portière puis regarda sa fille.

« Ok ces gosses sont bizarres « Il disait ayant bien regardé les alentours. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Ils étaient un peu trop surpris en apprenant que Jane était en vie. On aurait dit qu'ils espéraient le contraire non « Bonnie avoua à son père qui hocha la tête

« En tout cas si toi tu aurais réagis de cette manière si on t'avait annoncé que j'étais en vie, je n'aurais pas aimé « Il disait en montant dans la voiture. Bonnie monta dans la voiture à son tour puis mît sa ceinture.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, je dois parler à Jane tu connais un endroit près d'ici où les prostitués circulent « Elle demanda à son père qui hocha la tête

« Je connais « Il déclara puis décida de conduire.

...

Ils arrivèrent sur un une allée en voiture et Bonnie regardait les alentours à travers la vitre. Elles voyaient que des prostitués qui travaillaient à cette heure là. Elle resta à les regarder un moment

« Arrête toi elle est là ? » Bonnie disait. Son père s'arrêta puis Bonnie sortît de la voiture.

« Jane « Bonnie disait en voyant que celle-ci marchait tout en comptant des billets. Jane se retourna et rigola en voyant Bonnie.

« Oh la flic superwoman « Elle disait en rigolant arrivant à peine à marcher. Bonnie s'avança

« Tu t'es shooté « Elle demanda en prenant le bras de Jane, mais celle-ci enleva son bras

« Oué et alors tu vas me punir « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui restait à la fixer. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle. Bonnie leur montra sa plaque

« Circulez si vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête l'une d'entre vous pour tapinage « Bonnie déclara faisant fuir toutes les filles qui marchèrent. Bonnie vît des voitures s'arrêter, elle s'approcha de chacun des voitures puis leur montra sa plaque pour faire fuir ses gros pervers qui payaient des prostitués pour leurs divers besoins. Ils fuyaient tous.

« Putain tu me fais perdre du fric » Jane cria. Bonnie se retourna vers Jane puis la prît par le bras.

« Toi je vais t'emmener en cellule le temps que tu sois plus clean « Elle disait prenant Jane de force. Jane chercha à se débattre de l'emprise de Bonnie, mais cette dernière avait une emprise trop forte sur elle. Bonnie la mît à l'arrière puis ferma la portière avant de monter à 'avant.

« On l'interrogera là bas « Bonnie déclara à son père qui conduit comprenant qu'il reprenait la route vers le commissariat. Jane resta allongée à l'arrière trop shooté pour faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

« Ok là je sèche « Sophie se mît à dire en revenant de son interrogatoire avec la maitresse de Joshua. Elle s'assit puis regarda en face d'elle confuse en ne voyant toujours pas Bonnie.

« Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée « Elle demanda confuse. Marcel se mît à sourire

« Tu es au courant qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, ça se trouve qu'elle s'est perdue « Il disait en rigolant. Klaus regarda Sophie

« J'espère pas pour toi « Il disait

« Ce n'est pas cool ce que tu as fais en même temps « Tyler continua à une Sophie qui les regarda tous agacé. Elle prît son portable puis appela instinctivement Bonnie n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas rentrée. Bonnie ne répondit rien à la place, elle éteignît son téléphone puis regarda Jane dans la cellule. Elle avait décidé d'entrer à son tour dans la cellule. Jane s'était assoupie un moment. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux puis gémît.

« Où je suis ? »Elle demanda

« En cellule « Bonnie répondit à une Jane qui releva le haut de son corps confuse.

« Hey j'ai amené des kebabs vous en voulez ? » Le père de Bonnie demanda en arrivant derrière la cellule. Jane le regarda puis hocha la tête. Bonnie ouvra donc la cellule invitant son père à entrer. Celui-ci s'assît à côté de Jane puis lui passa son kebab. Il passa aussi à Bonne, mais celle-ci ne l'ouvra pas à la place elle regardait Jane mangeait.

« Je meurs de faim « Elle disait en mangeant les frites.

« ça c'est l'effet des drogues « Le père de Bonne disait en mangeant ses frites à son tour. Jane sourît sans rien dire.

« Dit Jane tu connais un Joshua Kerr ? » Bonnie demanda. Jane fronça les sourcilles puis Bonnie lui montra une photo. Elle secoua la tête

« Jamais vu » Elle disait. Bonnie resta à la fixer

« Mary Kerr » Bonnie demanda. Jane secoua la tête tout en mangeait

« Non pourquoi ? » Bonnie soupira ne comprenant pas en quoi elle pouvait avoir un lien avec Mary Kerr, avec le meurtre de Joshua. Il lui manquait quelque chose et cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Elle resta à réfléchir ne faisant pas attention à Jane et son père qui mangeaient.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas bien pour votre fille d'emménager avec son copain à son âge, vous devriez faire quelque chose sic 'était ma fille, je la frapperais « Le père de Bonnie déclara subitement essayant d'en savoir plus sur la fille de Jane qu'il avait trouvé bizarre. Bonnie était quant à elle de dos en train de réfléchir totalement perdu ne faisant pas attention à son père.

« Je savais qu'elle envisageait ça et je ne lui en veux pas, je lui ais fais vivre un enfer, elle s'en sortirait mieux sans moi » Jane disait au père de Bonnie qui restait à la fixer sans rien dire. Il mangea sans rien dire

« Vous êtes proche ? Elle vous avez parlé de ses projets « Il demanda attirant le rire de Jane. Elle secoua la tête

« Non pas du tout, je l'ai vu sur son ordinateur, elle passe son temps sur ses réseaux sociaux à la con. Elle passe plus de temps à parler à Ali-k qu'avec moi « Jane se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se retourna subitement

« Pardon ? » Bonnie disait. Jane leva la tête confuse en la regardant

« Quoi ? « Son père et Jane dirent en même temps.

« Votre fille parle avec qui sur Internet ? » Bonnie demanda. Jane haussa les épaules

« Ces derniers mois à une certaines Ali-k, elle ne fait que ça 24h sur 24h elle pense que je ne le vois pas, mais bon » Bonnie resta à réfléchir un moment puis parla

« Ali-k » Bonnie répéta plusieurs fois. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ayant l'impression de connaître ce pseudo. Elle ouvra les yeux en grand puis regarda son père. Elle regarda Jane un moment perdant cette surprise ce qui intrigua celle-ci.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui vous est arrivé et j'ai compris le lien entre Joshua Kerr et vous ? » Elle disait seulement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce pseudo, mais le nom et prénom qui rimait avec ce pseudo oui.

* * *

Sophie était à son bureau en train de regarder son téléphone n'aimant pas le fait que cela allait faire des heures que Bonnie n'était pas revenue. Merde, elle aurait dû penser au fait que Bonnie n'habitait pas à San Francisco, qu'elle ne devait rien connaître d'ici. Peut-être qu'elle s'était perdue.

« Oooooooh, je sens le stress montait, il y en a une qui va se faire engueuler « Klaus disait en levant la tête de son bureau pour regarder Sophie qui ne trouvait pas sa marrant. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie débarquait.

« Putain qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » Sophie disait. Bonnie se mît près de son bureau puis regarda Sophie

« Je propose que tu viennes la bleu et que je te montre ce qu'est un vrai flic donc salle interrogatoires 06» Bonnie déclara laissant tout le monde sur le cul. Elle passa le calepin à Sophie puis s'en alla laissant tout le monde. Ils regardèrent tous Bonnie partir les yeux grands ouverts puis se levèrent instinctivement.

« ça m'a l'air intéressant « Tyler disait. Ils avancèrent tous derrière Sophie jusqu' à la salle d'interrogatoire qui était à leur étage. Ils entrèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Jane, le père de Bonnie, mais surtout leur chef qui les regardait d'un air sévère. Leur chef s'avança

« Je vous présente Monsieur Bennett, ancien flic de renommé, Jane mère de la petite que Bonnie s'apprête à interroger et vous pouvez rester, mais après Sophie on parlera dans mon bureau » Il déclara froidement glaçant tout le monde dans le dos. Ils se mirent tous derrière comprenant qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit. Jane resta à regarder sa fille n'aimant le sentiment qui était en train de l'envahir. Elle restait à se ronger les oncles n'arrivant pas à contrôler son stress de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Maeva et Clay étaient quant à eux assis l'un à côté de l'autre attendant que Bonnie arrive ce qu'elle fît. Elle entra subitement tout en apportant des bouteilles d'eau. Elle s'assît.

« Tenez je sens qu'on va avoir une longue conversation vous et moi « Bonnie avoua en regardant les deux adolescents qui étaient mal à l'aise. Ils restaient à la regarder

« Pourquoi on est là ? Quelque chose est arrivé à ma mère ? » Maeva demanda.

« Non elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas » Bonnie disait en souriant. Maeva esquissa un léger sourire

« Quand est ce que je peux la voir ? » Elle demanda se montrant inquiète. Bonnie aurait pu trouver ça mignon, mais bof.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal » Maeva la regarda comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« Elle était en manque « Elle demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'ai l'habitude à force on s'y fait « Elle continua se montrant plus surprise de rien avec sa mère. Jane ouvra les yeux derrière la vitre en voyant l'air blazer de sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère à vrai dire elle devait sûrement être la pire.

« Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi en me disant à quel point tu étais mature pour ton âge. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile avec une mère absente. Tu dois en voir défiler des hommes chez toi, puis l'argent, tout doit aller dans la drogue. Tu dois bosser pour subvenir à tes besoins «Bonnie disait à une Maeva qui resta à la regarder sachant pertinemment à quoi elle jouait.

« Oui c'est le cas « Elle répondit seulement n'aimant pas la femme en face d'elle.

« Là en emménageant ensemble c'est une autre vie qui s'offre à vous « Bonnie continua en regardant Clay et Maeva.

« Sans l'ombre d'une épave derrière vous « Bonnie continua à une Maeva qui souriait voyant très bien qu'elle essayait de les déstabiliser, mais cela n'allait pas marcher.

« A quoi vous jouez ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Bonnie resta à fixer un moment les deux adolescents puis montra une photo.

« Je vous présente Joshua Kerr » Elle disait en montrant sa photo à la morgue. Les deux adolescents restèrent à ne rien dire un moment paralysés, mais de toute manière ils n'eurent pas besoin car Bonnie parla.

« PDG d'une grande entreprise, père de famille, mari. Il a une fille avec qui chaque samedi il partage un moment avec elle voulant réserver une journée rien que pour elle. Elle nous a dit que son père était un homme formidable et maintenant elle pleure la mort de son père » Bonnie disait en regardant Maeva qui secoua la tête

« Je ne le connais pas « Maeva déclara faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Ali nous a dit » Elle se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Maeva et Clay qu'elle utilise ce surnom de la fille de la victime Allison. Elle resta à les regarder puis sortît un DVD et parla se souvenant de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« Lorsque j'étais jeune, mon père adorait me montrer des films en noirs et blancs vous voyez le genre de films que les jeunes détestent, mais parmi ces films, il y en avait un d'Alfred Hitchcock un anglais vous voyez qui c'est « Bonnie demanda aux deux ados qui étaient déstabilisés par ce qu'elle disait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, où elle voulait en venir. Ils ne répondirent rien, mais Bonnie continua

« Enfin bref et un jour il m'a fait montré ce film » Bonnie disait en posant le DVD sur la table au milieu de Clay et Maeva. Les deux baissèrent la tête confus.

« Oué je sais ça donne pas envie, mais je vous assure lorsqu'on lit le résumé de la quatrième de couverture, ça donne envie de le regarder et d'oublier le fait que ce soit un film en noir et blanc «

« Où elle veut en venir ? « Stefan demanda ne comprenant rien tandis que le père de Bonnie comprît enfin ce qui s'était passé. Jane resta à se mordre les ongles.

« Je n'aime pas ça, je vais aller la voir ok » Jane disait n'aimant pas l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait pour sa fille. Le père de Bonnie la prît le bras de Jane.

« Non attendez, je sais que c'est dure, mais vous devez savoir « il disait à la mère qui n'aimait pas la boule au ventre qu'elle avait.

« Lisez le titre et ensuite la quatrième de couverture à haute voix s'il vous plaît « Bonnie demanda intimidant les adolescents. Maeva tourna sa tête vers Clay n'aimant pas la sensation qu'elle avait.

« Allez, c'est juste un film, il ne va pas vous manger « Bonnie continua en tapotant le DVD de ces doigts. Clay prit le DVD puis retourna pour regarder la 4ème de couverture. Il commença à lire timidement.

_« L'inconnu du Nord Express «_ Il commença à dire. Derrière la vitre, ils ouvrèrent les yeux connaissant bien ce film, qui ne le connaissait pas. Maeva resta à écouter.

_« Deux hommes se rencontrent par hasard, dans un train. Chacun aimerait se débarrasser d'une personne de son entourage. Et si l'un tuait pour le compte de l'autre, il serait impossible d'établir le lien entre la victime et son meurtrier »_ Clay s'arrêta subitement se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de lire. Maeva ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir. Bonnie regarda les deux adolescents

« Continue « Clay secoua la tête

« Non c'est bon « Bonnie prît le DVD

« Je vais le faire « Elle déclara puis commença à lire.

_« Bruno est un jeune homme riche qui déteste son père, nourrit des idées morbides et fomente des crimes parfaits. Cette fois, il a imaginé un chef-d'œuvre du genre. Mais son interlocuteur, Guy Haines, architecte promis à un brillant avenir, est un homme intègre. Il sera entraîné malgré lui dans une spirale cauchemardesque. »_ Bonnie continua à lire puis s'arrêta. Elle regarda les adolescents qui ne la regardaient pas trop, ils regardaient le sol comprenant qu'elle avait tout compris.

« Bruno c'est toi Maeva, tu es le jeune homme qui déteste sa mère « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Jane qui versa une larme n'arrivant pas à croire que sa fille la détestait autant. Le père de Bonnie prît subitement la main de Jane comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de soutien, qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Qui supporterait de savoir que son propre enfant, sa propre chair le détestait au point qu'elle souhaite la mort.

« Et Allison c'est Guy Haines, architecte brillant, homme intègre qui d'ailleurs dans le film n'a pas accepté le marché, il s'est rétracté et c'est ce que Allison a fait. Au lieu de tuer ta mère, elle a kidnappé attendant que toi tu tiennes ta part du marché. Elle t'a fais croire qu'elle avait tué ta mère pour que tu tues son père et maintenant tu vas être inculpé pour meurtre sur Joshua Kerr et elle, elle va s'en sortir parce qu'elle n'a rien fait à ta mère « Bonnie disait à une Maeva qui essuya ses larmes qui étaient en train de couler.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » Maeva se mît à dire en serrant la main de son copain.

« Les hommes, la drogue, l'argent qui disparait, les sorties scolaires annulés pare que votre mère ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a une fille, une fille dont elle est sensés s'occuper « Allison disait attirant les larmes de Jane qui savait que tout était de sa faute. Bonnie ne dît rien

« Vous êtes rencontré sur un réseau sociaux et de là tout est parti » Bonnie se mît à dire ayant reconnu que dans le pseudo Ali-K, il y avait Ali comme Allison et K comme Kerr. Son pseudo était facile à relier à la fille de la victime. Maeva hocha la tête

« Oui, j'avoue que j'en ai eu l'idée en première puis après elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais bizarre. Selon elle j'étais bizarre et je devais me faire soigner, mais un jour elle m'a recontacté ayant reconsidéré ma proposition « Maeva avoua

« Elle t'a dit que où monsieur Kerr serait «

« Et qu'elle me laisserait les clés sous un pot de fleurs « Maeva continua en essuyant ses larmes tandis que son copain la regardait étant au courant de tout ce que Bonnie savait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre « Maeva disait en regardant Bonnie qui la regardait sans rien dire.

« Non je ne peux pas comprendre « Bonnie avoua ayant eu la chance d'avoir eu un père et une mère formidables. Elle ne dirait jamais le contraire, mais cela n'excusait pas le fait de tuer.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on pense à tuer un innocent à ton âge « Bonnie déclara puis se leva. Elle prît ses affaires puis ouvra la porte. Dès qu'elle ouvra la porte, des collègues à elle entrèrent pour arrêter les deux adolescents. Bonnie regarda les adolescents être emmené. Jane sortît subitement de la salle et s'arrêta net en voyant sa fille qui s'était arrêtée en la voyant. Elles se regardèrent un moment sentant chacune leurs larme coulaient. Maeva resta à la fixer un moment puis s'approcha instinctivement de sa mère pour l'enlacer. Sa mère mît ses bras autour d'elle

« je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute tout est de ma faute « Elle murmura sous les yeux de tout le monde qui les regardait. Bonnie sentît une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir son père. Mon dieu qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir se disait-elle. Les policiers emmenèrent Maeva et Clay laissant Jane qui décida de les suivre ne voulant pas laisser sa fille seule. Le chef Gordon arriva subitement à côté de Bonnie.

« Je vous laisse vous charger de Allison Kerr, mais je ne pense pas que ce petit numéro que vous nous avez fait marchera « Il disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête se doutant parfaitement que cela allait être plus dure avec les Kerr. Le chef s'en alla laissant Bonnie qui sentît des regards sur elle. Elle tourna sa tête et entendît subitement des applaudissements. Elle sourît voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous mis en ligne pour la féliciter devant avouer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Stefan siffla.

« C'est pas fini, je dois m'occuper de Mary Kerr ? » Bonnie disait subitement attirant l'attention des autres qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle parlait de Mary Kerr et non Allison, sa fille qui était responsable.

« Et là vous m'applaudirez comme il se doit avec des coupes de champagnes et la total « Bonnie déclara faisant sourire son père. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son père

« Ha en fait je vous présente mon père » Elle disait changeant de sujet perdant le reste de ses collègues qui n'arrivaient pas vraiment à la cerner.

* * *

**Salle d'interrogatoire 1h plus tard :**

« Ha fais ta superwoman « Rudy disait les bras croisés en regardant Bonnie derrière la vitre. Sophie, Klaus, Marcel, Tyler, Stefan tournèrent la tête pour le regarder voyant que ce monsieur semblait s'y connaitre en même temps leur chef leur avait fait comprendre qu'il était un ancien flic. Ils étaient en train de le regarder lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir. Caroline sourît

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se débrouille bien la nouvelle « Caroline disait curieuse. Cela avait attiré sa curiosité le premier interrogatoire qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu assister alors là elle avait décidé d'assister à celui-ci pour observer les compétences de la bleu. Bleu était un surnom que Sophie pouvait enlever à son vocabulaire maintenant. Caroline se mît à côté de Sophie et regarda Bonnie qui était assise encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus en face d'elle Maeva et Clay, elle avait Mary Kerr, la veuve de la victime et Allison Kerr, la fille de la victime.

« Je t'ai ramené du chocolat chaud » Bonnie disait en tendant son chocolat. Mary leva la tête puis prît le chocolat à la place de sa fille.

« Qu'est ce que vous ovulez on est en deuil je vous rappelle ? » Mary disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête comprenant que la mère ne voulait pas qu'elle parle à sa fille. Cela n'était pas surprenant, elle agissait comme tout bon parent et contrairement à Maeva et Clay, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser à faire durer l'interrogatoire pas avec des gens comme eux. Des gens qui s'y connaissaient, cultivaient, mieux informés, plus chiants en gros, mais bon elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de difficultés.

« Je sais, j'essaye simplement de trouver le meurtrier de votre mari » Bonnie disait seulement à une femme qui était suspicieuse. Elle n'aimait pas l'agent en face d'elle, c'était physique elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Et de ton père « Elle continua en regardant Allison qui la regardait inquiète n'aimant pas le fait d'être ici. Elle semblait tellement fragile et affectée par la mort de son père que Bonnie savait que cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

« Elle et mineur donc je vous prie de ne pas lui adresser la parole « Mary disait clairement en se rapprochant de sa fille. Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Mary n'appréciant pas le fait qu'elle interrompe constamment. Elle avait compris le petit manège de Bonnie.

« Elle est mineure donc je peux l'interroger en votre présence, je crois que j'en sais un minimum sur le droit Madame » Bonnie disait honnêtement. Elle regarda ensuite Allison puis parla préférant ignorer sa mère.

« Dit Allison tu connais le surnom Ali.k » Bonnie demanda à une Allison qui fronça les sourcilles confuses. Elle regarda sa mère puis Bonnie ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de son surnom.

« Oui c'est mon surnom sur un site de chat entre ados « Allison avoua. Bonnie hocha la tête comprenant qu'Allison n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Elle répondait trop facilement à ses questions comme si elle n'avait rien à cacher parce que c'était le cas. Bonnie ouvra son dossier puis sortît des pages de chat qu'elle imprimait de l'ordinateur à Maeva qui était devenu une pièce à conviction. L'avantage c'était qu'elle avait de la matière sur quoi travaillait maintenant.

« Et tu connais le surnom de MaeHill» Elle demanda en montrant des pages de site internet. Allison resta à regarder les pages un moment. Elle se souvenait effectivement de cette fille.

« Oui, c'est une fille avec qui je parlais avant « Allison avoua en prenant les pages pour voir le pseudo de plus près.

« Avant ? tu ne lui parles plus ? » Bonnie demanda. Allison secoua la tête

« Non » Elle répondit attirant le regard de Bonnie qui voulait qu'elle en dise plus. Allison resta à la regarder puis parla

« Maeva avait des discours bizarres, elle parlait constamment de sa mère en des termes méchants et cruels et je trouvais ça bizarre, c'était un peu malsain « Allison avoua attirant la confirmation de Bonnie. Maeva lui avait dit qu'au début Allison l'avait trouvé étrange c'était donc vrai alors pourquoi ce changement d'avis si soudain ?

« C'est moi où la petite semble innocente « Caroline disait ne comprenant rien à l'interrogatoire qui paraissait beaucoup trop simple. La fille était trop honnête. Bonnie resta à regarder la petite

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de meurtres ? » Bonnie demanda attirant la confusion de l'ado. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de parler car sa mère parla n'aimant pas toutes ces questions.

« Et quel est le rapport avec mon mari ? Pourquoi posait ces questions à ma fille ? » Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Mary puis l'ignora ayant marre de ses interruptions, ayant marre de madame je sais tout.

« Alors Allison « Cette dernière resta à regarder Bonnie puis hocha la tête comprenant qu'elle voulait qu'elle réponde et elle le fît sans problème.

« Oui alors je l'ai supprimé de mes contacts c'est d'ailleurs ma mère qui m'a demandé de le faire. Elle est très stricte à propos des chats et elle vérifie constamment avec qui je parle « Mary hocha la tête

« Oui je lui ais demandé de supprimer cette jeune fille de son répertoire « Mary avoua à une Bonnie qui sortît une feuille de son dossier.

« C'est bizarre, sur ce site on montre que tu as un autre compte, un autre compte sur lequel Mae est ta seule amie « Bonnie disait en montrant la feuille à Allison qui leva la tête confuse.

« Non ce n'est pas mon compte, là c'est Ali.k, moi je suis en grand majuscule « Bonnie fronça les sourcilles confuse

« ha bon pourtant Maeva affirme qu'elle conversait avec toi, tu lui aurais dit que tu t'apprêtais à faire un autre compte pour ne pas que ta mère te retrouve » Allison fronça les sourcilles

« N'importe quoi je n'ai jamais parlé avec Maeva, pas depuis qu'elle m'a parlé de meurtres. Mon père et ma mère étaient au courant hein Maman « Allison disait ne voulant pas que sa mère croit qu'elle mente. Sa mère allait parler, mais Bonnie parla.

« Et pourtant elle nous a avoué que tu cherchais à faire tuer ton père et elle sa mère donc vous deux êtes arrangés pour que ça arrive « Bonnie disait attirant les gros yeux de surprise d'Allison.

« J'aimais mon père « Allison disait horrifié tandis que sa mère posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille outré par les allusions de Bonnie.

« Hey il est hors de question qu'on reste une minute de plus « Mary cria en prenant sa fille. Elle allait partir, mais Bonnie se mît en face d'elle

« Ou peut-être que vous avez crée ce compte « Bonnie se mît à dire en regardant la femme de Joshua Kerr. Allison tourna sa tête confuse. Elle regarda sa mère et Bonnie ne comprenant pas ce que Bonnie voulait insinuer.

« Peut-être que vous avez repensé à cette fille de 15 ans donc votre fille vous a parlé et vous vous êtes dites pourquoi pas lui reparler en vous faisant passer pour votre fille sous un pseudonyme presque identique « Bonnie disait attirant les gros yeux de tout le monde derrière la vitre y compris d'Allison.

« Ce que vous dite est scandaleux » Mary répondit se montrant horrifié.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui serait scandaleux que vous ayez incité une fille de 15 ans à tuer votre mari, ou que vous n'ayez même pas eu le cran de tuer sa mère pour ne pas devoir porter le fardeau d'un meurtre sur le dos. Vous préférez qu'une gosse porte ce fardeau pour vous c'est ça « Bonnie disait trouvant ce genre de femme écœurante. Elle s'était servie d'une fille fragile psychologiquement en se faisant passer pour sa fille pour orchestrer le meurtre de Joshua et Jane, mais elle avait été trop lâche pour tuer Jane alors elle avait kidnappé faisant croire à Maeva qu'elle avait tué. Cela lui permettait de ne pas être accusé de meurtre puisqu' après tout elle n'avait pas tué.

« Mais même si vous n'avez tuez personne, le fait de demander à quelqu'un de faire pour vous équivaut à la même peine qu'un meurtre de vos mains « Bonnie disait. Allison regarda sa mère espérant que ce ne soit pas vrai.

« C'est faux Maman hein » Sa fille disait à sa mère qui restait à regarder Bonnie. Il fallait qu'elle craque se disait tout le monde qui voyait la manière que Mary regardait Bonnie, la manière qui disait je suis foutue.

« La loi est dure pour les femmes qui utilisent des filles de 15 ans pour tuer leur mari » Bonnie déclara voulant la faire craquer. Mary ouvra les yeux en grand, elle allait parler, mais elles entendirent toutes et tous la porte s'ouvrir.

« La loi est dure pour les jeune flics qui accusent sans preuve « Bonnie resta à regarder la cliente puis sourît sachant déjà qui c'était. Fais chier se disait-elle n'aimant pas à chaque fois lorsque ces foutues avocats interrompaient son moment et rendait les choses difficiles. Tyler, Stefan, Klaus, Marcel, Sophie, Caroline regardèrent l'avocat.

« Merde « Ils dirent en même temps intriguant le père de Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda. Stefan regarda le père de Bonnie

« Je vous présente l'avocat qui est capable de rendre un coupable innocent mon frère « Stefan disait en regardant Damon qui souriait en regardant la flic qui était dos à lui. Ce flic semblait persécuter sa nouvelle cliente et il n'aimait pas ça. Bonnie soupira puis parla.

« L'avocat j'imagine « Elle déclara déjà blaser. Elle se retourna instinctivement ayant l'habitude de ces avocats à la con, mais là elle s'arrêta net se trouvant surprise en le voyant. Tout comme Damon qui avait ouvert les yeux en grand ayant des flashbacks de la nuit dernière.

« Fais chier « Damon et Bonnie dirent en même temps intriguant tout le monde qui remarquèrent une tension inhabituelles entre deux individus. Ils restèrent à se fixer pensant tout deux à la nuit dernière, ayant des flashbacks de leur nuit ensemble. Merde, ils n'étaient pas sensés se revoir, merde il n'était pas sensé être avocat, elle n'était pas sensé être flic. Ils restaient là paralysés pensant au fait que cela les faisait plus chier qu'autres choses de se revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Non de se revoir tout court.

« Il leur arrive quoi « Marcel demanda en voyant la tension qui était apparu entre Bonnie et Damon. Ils assistaient tous à un silence inexplicable tout comme le père de Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien. Il tapa à la vitre réveillant Damon et Bonnie qui se ressaisirent en même temps réalisant que cela pouvait paraître étrange pour les autres et cela l'était y compris pour Mary et Allison. Damon devait se ressaisir, il était là pour Mary après tout et il allait faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas à vrai dire il ne la connaissait pas donc c'était plutôt facile.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve pour poursuivre cette interrogatoire alors je propose que vous relâcher mes clientes. Dorénavant si vous avez des questions faudra s'adresser à moi » Damon disait à une Bonnie qui se ressaisit à son tour pas prête à laisser un avocat de médeux foirait ses plans. Elle fît mine de réfléchir puis parla.

«Oui j'en ai une qu'est ce que vous feriez si votre mère avait tué votre père et que vous le saviez ? » Elle demanda attirant le sourire de Sophie qui comprît qu'elle était en train de parler à Allison via Damon. Damon sourît

« Jolie tentative, mais je vous interdis de vous approcher d'Allison » Bonnie fronça les sourcilles

« Je n'ai eu aucune réponse « Elle disait à un Damon qui roula des yeux comprenant qu'elle se foutait de lui. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour laisser passer Mary et Allison. Damon sortît de la salle d'interrogatoire puis parla avec Mary et Allison ne voulant surtout pas que l'une d'entre elle parle aux flics. Heureusement que Mary l'avait appelée. Il devait la protéger dorénavant.

« Attendez moi à l'accueil et ne parlez à personne surtout » Damon disait. Mary s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main sur son épaule

« Merci d'être venu, elle m'accuse de choses immondes « Mary déclara ayant eu besoin de son ami de fac. Elle connaissait la réputation de Damon et là elle avait bien besoin de sa réputation, de lui. Damon resta à la fixer sentant la sincérité dans sa voix. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle n'a aucune preuve de toute manière « Il disait. Mary hocha la tête puis emmena Allison avec qu'elle qui restait à réfléchir les yeux grands ouverts à ce que Bonnie venait de dire. Non sa mère n'avait pas pu faire ça se disait Allison horrifié. Non elle n'avait pas pu faire à son père, à son mari, à leur famille hein ? Alison demandait à sa conscience ayant que les mots du flic en tête.

Une fois que Mary et sa fille s'en allèrent en direction de l'accueil, Damon se retourna pour regarder Bonnie sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'approcha et allait lui parler, mais Stefan arriva en face de Damon l'empêchant de parler à Bonnie. Cette dernière sourît puis s'éclipsa vers le distributeur pour se chercher à boire et aussi elle préférait attendre que Stefan parle avec cet avocat pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Damon regarda Bonnie un moment puis détourna son regard vers Stefan lorsque celui-ci parla.

« Hey Damon « Stefan disait attirant l'attention de Damon

« Tu ne peux pas la défendre, c'est une meurtrière « Stefan demanda confus en regardant Damon n'aimant pas le fait que Damon s'implique encore dans une de leur affaire. Damon roula des yeux ayant l'habitude d'avoir les mêmes conversations avec Stefan et les autres à chaque fois que leurs affaires étaient liées. Cela créait souvent des tensions, des tensions qui s'effaçaient au bout de mois de distance généralement. C'était des habitudes qu'ils avaient tous pris. Que ce soit Stefan ou les autres.

« Ce n'est pas une meurtrière jusqu'à preuve du contraire « Damon disait à un Stefan qui en avait marre de ces phrases à la con surtout que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était meurtrière jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était au USA ici, mais Damon préférait prendre cette phrase dans l'autre sens pour justifier le fait que récemment il avait tendance à protéger des gens malhonnêtes.

« Elle est Damon, son mari allait la quitter ne lui laissant plus rien, elle avait un mobile, les moyens et l'opportunité « Stefan disait préférant récapituler les faits.

« Personne ne peut prouver que Mary est une meurtrière puis cette histoire est insensé, vous avez des conversations qui montrerait qu'elle se cache derrière cette Ali.k, ça peut être n'importe qui »

« La petite Maeva a admit qu'elle avait tué son mari «

« Alors vous avez la coupable, mais ma cliente n'a rien fait si cela avait été le cas, la prostitué serait en morte, tant que vous ne pouvez pas prouver qu'elle se cachait derrière le pseudo Ali.k, elle est innocente « Damon disait attirant la surprise de Stefan. Voila pourquoi il détestait les avocats, il avait toujours un moyen de détourner les faits, mais il avait raison, il n'avait aucune preuve que derrière ce pseudo se trouvait Mary. Il resta à fixer son frère puis le pointa du doigt.

« Tu en as pas marre de vendre ton âme au diable » Stefan déclara surprenant Damon. Stefan resta à le fixer un moment

« Hey où est passé mon frère, celui que j'appréciais « Il continua puis s'en alla agacé par Damon et son attitude souvent très contradictoire. Pendant un moment Damon était différent, mais récemment il jouait sur différents tableaux. Damon se retourna pour regarder le dos de Stefan.

« Je fais mon job tout comme toi « il cria avec une main dans sa poche sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était derrière lui. Donc Stefan et ce mec avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, cet étranger étaient frère.

Ben merde alors le hasard faisait bien les choses. Non en réalité elle ne croyait pas au hasard, elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences ou à tous ces conneries de destin. Elle avait qu'elle avait abordé Damon par intérêt, mais là elle se demandait ce qu'elle mijotait. C'était le Damon dont tout le monde avait parlé ce matin, cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait tout le monde dans son service. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Kat ? Bonnie se disait confuse pensant à elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle voulait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. En débarquant ici, la première chose qu'elle voulait qu'elle trouve était ce mec dos à elle, ce Damon Salvatore mais pourquoi ? Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées en voyant Damon se retournait vers elle pour la regarder. Elle lui sourît puis bu sa bouteille

« En vous voyant en veste cuir, jean je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez de ce pain là » Bonnie avoua faisant sourire Damon qui pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle.

« La remarque est réciproque « Il disait. Bonnie avança puis s'arrêta en face de lui. Elle regarda ses yeux bleus comprenant pourquoi elle avait craqué la nuit dernière au bar, c'était à cause de ses yeux bleus. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient beaux ? se disait Bonnie, mais elle se ressaisit.

« Bien, de toute manière j'ai obtenu un mandat pour fouiller le domicile de la défunte donc il suffit qu'on récupère son ordinateur pour prouver qu'elle se cachait derrière le pseudo Ali.k » Bonnie disait préférant se mettre au boulot que de penser à des choses superficielles comme leur nuit dernière. Damon resta à la fixer voyant très bien qu'elle était douée, mais il fallait plus que ça avec lui.

« Bien alors à ce moment là il est facile de démontrer l'usurpation d'identité » Il déclara essayant de déstabiliser Bonnie, mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça avec elle. Bonnie resta à réfléchir puis secoua la tête

« Vous pourrez trouver tous les stratagèmes que vous voulez, je vais faire boucler votre cliente »

« Elle n'a tué personne » Damon répondit à une Bonnie qui avança sourire aux lèvres

« Non elle a juste incité une fille de 15 ans à tuer et elle n'a pas eu le courage de tuer à son tour pour s'assurer de ne pas être coupable de ça » Damon disait montrant clairement une aversion contre Mary ce que Damon pouvait voir.

« Même si c'était le cas, Maeva avait déjà l'idée de tuer sa mère «

« Et Mary a renforcé cette idée entre un adulte et une mineur nul besoin de vous dire pour qui le jury va se pencher «

« Oh vous voyez déjà le procès, je ne pense pas que ça ira jusque là, mais bonne chance pour ça « Il déclara en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie. Il s'en alla sous les yeux de Bonnie qui restait à le regarder n'aimant pas l'assurance qu'il semblait avoir. Il devait être doué, il devait l'être si Mary l'avait engagé. A quel point était-il doué se demandait Bonnie n'aimant pas le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire parler Mary avant qu'il débarque. Damon descendît à l'accueil, il descendît les escaliers légèrement confus en voyant Mary et Allison à l'accueil qui étaient en train de se disputer à voix basse.

« Comment tu as pu faire… « Alison s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Damon arrivait. Celui-ci remarqua le malaise, mais ne dît rien.

« Dite vous savez comment s'appelle l'agent qui vient de vous interroger « Damon demanda

« Dite c'était qui l'avocat ? » Bonnie demanda en arrivant dans son bureau pour regarder ses collègues.

« Bonnie Bennett »

« Damon Salvatore « Stefan disait puis se pointa du doigt

« Mon frère « Il continua à une Bonnie qui savait déjà, mais elle espérait qu'il en dise plus.

« et je te présente ma sœur « Klaus disait attirant le regard de Bonnie vers l'entrée. Elle vît une blonde qui avait les cheveux attachés.

« Ouaw sympa tes talons « Sophie disait en se levant vers Rebecca qui sourît sachant que Sophie adorait tous ses talons. Bonnie resta à regarder la jeune femme blonde la trouvant canon étrangement canon avec son tailleur et ses immenses talons. Comment pouvait-elle marcher avec ça ? Elle était en train de divaguer lorsqu'elle entendît la sœur de Klaus parlait.

« Plus sérieusement, on a rien trouvé au domicile de la veuve « Rebecca disait intriguant Bonnie et Sophie. Bonnie se releva

« C'est impossible « Bonnie disait. Rebecca regarda perdu Bonnie

« Bonnie Bennett notre nouvelle agent, je te présente le nouveau procureur Rebecca Mikaelson, elle travaillait au cabinet Salvatore et associés » Bonnie resta à regarder Rebecca se demandant pourquoi elle était partie.

« Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

« Trop longue histoire enfin bref, j'ai trouvé aucun ordinateur, rien du tout qui nous permettrait de prouver que Mary Kerr est derrière le pseudo Ali-k » Rebecca déclara ne voulant pas perdre de temps sur des choses personnelles et inutiles ce que Bonnie voyait. Elle voulait parler de l'affaire, elle était là pour ça.

« C'est impossible j'en ai vu un la dernière fois « Bonnie disait. Rebecca sourît

« Bienvenu à San Fransisco, Damon a dû s'arranger pour qu'on ne trouve pas l'ordinateur « Rebecca disait attirant les gros yeux de Bonnie.

« Vous rigolez c'est une obstruction à la justice là « Bonnie disait ayant l'impression d'être la seule révolté. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude visiblement.

« Peu importe du moment qu'ils défendent leurs clients « Rebecca disait citant la philosophie du cabinet des Salvatore. Bonnie rigola, elle se dirigea vers sa veste la mît puis prît son portable.

« Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça « Elle disait

« Tu ne peux rien faire le mieux c'est d'en parler au juge « Sophie déclara. Bonnie courra à la place surprenant tout le monde puis prît l'ascenseur. En descendant, elle se retrouva à l'accueil.

« Papa j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes « Bonnie avoua puis tapa le cabinet de Salvatore pour avoir l'adresse sur son portable.

« Elle a le sang chaud la nouvelle « Rebecca disait en regardant les autres qui rigolèrent.

Sophie regarda Rebecca un moment puis parla

« Dit tu aurais l'ordinateur de Maeva « Elle demanda. Rebecca hocha la tête

« Oui pourquoi ? «

« Je veux voir les conversations passée entre Ali-k et Mae, peut être que dans leur conversation il y aura un signe ou un mot qui peut faire comprendre que Ali-K est Mary Kerr après tout Maeva avait l'impression de parler à une adolescente, mais il est très dure pour un adulte de se faire passer pour « Sophie avoua attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Rebecca resta à réfléchir.

« C'est pas mal ça « Elle déclara.

* * *

Le père de Bonnie la déposa au bout d'un moment à l'adresse.

« Qu'est ce que tu espère faire en fait ? » Son père demanda une fois arrivé. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment

« Bonnie sérieux, tu réagis au quart de tour tu ne peux rien faire là bas, si tu espère récupérer l'ordinateur, tu n'as aucun mandat pour te permettre de fouiller dans leur cabinet « Son père se mît à dire essayant de raisonner sa fille, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait besoin de son ordinateur et elle n'était pas prête à laisser qui que se soit prendre des preuves. Sans ordinateur elle était foutue et cette Mary Kerr était libre de faire tous ce qu'elle voulait et il était hors de question. Pas après avoir tué son mari. Bonnie leva la tête une fois qu'elle se ressaisit. Le building était immense. Etait-ce sensé lui faire peur ?

Elle entra tout de même. Elle passa à l'accueil pour voir les différents étages. Il y avait plusieurs sociétés qui occupaient cet immeuble. Elle regarda les plaques puis s'arrêta en voyant Salvatore et associés. Bonnie regarda l'étage puis prît de suite l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'elle arriva à l'étage, elle vît quelqu'un à l'accueil qui la regardait. Elle sortît de sa plaque comprenant qu'ici il fallait un laissé passer pour se permettre de franchir les bureaux.

« Je viens voir Damon Salvatore « Bonnie disait attirant la confusion de celui de la réception.

Damon quant à lui était assis sur son fauteuil en face de son ordinateur. Il restait le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la main sur le menton à regarder l'ordinateur en face de lui curieux vis-à-vis de Bonnie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il la reverrait et surtout qu'elle était flic et collègue avec la plupart de ses amis. C'était marrant les coïncidences se disait-il ou peut être que c'était le karma qui voulait se moquer de lui et le juger après ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme. Il s'en voulait déjà, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de coïncidences dans sa vie pour être honnête. Il avança de son siège et tapa le nom de Bonnie Bennett voulant savoir quel genre de personne elle était. Il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre avec elle si elle était du genre discrète ou au contraire. Oui la peur de perdre son couple était en train de l'envahir étrangement. Il ne trouva rien. Il s'arrêta en voyant le département de New York. Damon prît son téléphone de suite prêt à appeler un ami pour avoir plus de renseignements, mais la réceptionniste l'appela donc il appuya pour la prendre.

« Oui »

« Il y a une certaine Bonnie Bennett ici « Elle déclara attirant la curiosité de Damon qui n'eut même pas le temps de parler, qu'il vît Bonnie passait dans le couloir à travers sa grande bé vitré. Bonnie avança puis s'arrêta devant la porte en verre sur laquelle il y avait écrit Damon Salvatore.

« Je m'en charge « Il déclara puis raccrocha. Bonnie ouvra la porte de suite sans toquer surprenant Damon qui allait parler, mais elle parla à sa place.

« Où est l'ordinateur ? » Elle demanda en se mettant devant le bureau de Damon qui fît mine de ne pas comprendre selon elle.

« Quel ordinateur ? »

« On a fouillé le domicile de Madame Kerr et comme par hasard l'ordinateur a disparu « Elle déclara à un Damon qui se mît à rire

« Sérieusement, vous pensez que je suis capable de faire ça, je suis un avocat « Il déclara en se posant contre son siège. Bonnie resta à fixer son sourire charmeur ne le croyant pas du tout. Elle voyait quel genre il était.

« Qui défend ses clients avant tout, on est pas dans le monde des bisounours, je sais comment ça marche. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire ce coup, mais je veux l'ordinateur alors je propose que vous me le passiez et qu'on en fasse pas une histoire « Elle déclara, pas prête à partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas cette ordinateur. Damon resta à la regarder sourire aux lèvres n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle osait l'accusé de ça et n'arrivant pas à croire la manière dont elle lui parlait. Elle avait du culot.

« Je crois qu'on vous a pas appris les bonnes manières vous les flics ? » Damon disait. Bonnie s'approcha et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

« Il n'y a aucune bonne manière pour des gens comme vous « Elle disait. Damon sourît puis leva les mains.

« Je n'ai pas votre ordinateur « Il déclara en montrant ses mains tout en positionnant confortablement dans son siège.

« Ok seconde tentative passez moi l'ordinateur «

« Vous ne comprenez ma langue ou vous voulez peut être que je vous le dise en chinois « Il demanda. Bonnie se mît à sourire. Elle regarda les alentours sous les yeux de Damon qui comprît qu'elle cherchait l'ordinateur.

« Et vous n'avez aucun mandat pour vous permettre de fouiller ici donc je propose que vous fassiez demi tour et que vous me lais' »Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie sortît quelque chose de sa poche et posa ce quelque chose sur le bureau. Damon baissa sa tête et ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant un anneau tournait légèrement avant de s'arrêter net. C'était son alliance. Il leva la tête pour regarder Bonnie ayant l'impression qu'il devait comprendre quelque chose. Donc c'était elle qui avait la bague. Oh le con se disait Damon, il avait trouvé le moyen d'oublier sa bague là bas, mais à quoi il pensait en partant ? Peut-être à rejoindre très vite sa femme. Les deux se fixèrent laissant encore une fois une tension dans le bureau.

« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? » Il demanda décidé à briser la tension apparue. Bonnie haussa les épaules

« Que si les coups bas sont permis, vous allez perdre » Elle déclara en reprenant la bague. Elle se releva de son bureau

« Les hommes mariés sont des cibles faciles ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit monsieur l'avocat « Elle continua. Damon se releva subitement

« Croyez moi vous ne voulez pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi « Il déclara comprenant qu'elle était en train de faire du chantage. Alors elle était ce genre de femmes, le genre de femmes à faire du chantage pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle était ce genre là, ils n'allaient pas entendre et lui aussi était prêt à tout pour protéger sa vie privé, pour protéger Elena et son couple alors elle allait perdre facilement. Bonnie rigola comprenant que lui aussi était en train de la menacer, mais elle en avait rien faire de ce qu'il pouvait dire, de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Elle voulait coincer Mary Kerr et sans cet ordinateur c'était impossible, c'était tous ce qui l'importait à ce moment.

« J'ai joué à pire, donc je vous laisse une heure pour me passer cet ordinateur sinon je gardes la bague ou je la remet à votre femme « Elle déclara puis s'en alla en claquant la porte laissant Damon dans son bureau. Celui-ci regarda Bonnie partir n'arrivant pas à croire le culot dot elle venait de faire preuve. Utiliser leur nuit passée dans le cadre de leurs affaires. Tous les coups étaient permis.

« Espèce de « Il jeta subitement les affaires qu'il avait sur son bureau la trouvant vraiment culoté. Il avait fallu qu'il se tape une femme de ce genre là.

Bonnie quant à elle entra dans l'ascenseur qui descendait ne voyant pas Elena qui était monté grâce à l'autre ascenseur.

Elena avança sourire aux lèvres, mais perdît son sourire aux lèvres en voyant Damon qui s'était rassis sur son siège pensif. Elena toqua à la porte de Damon qui leva la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle demanda à un Damon qui se réveilla de ses pensées. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis avança voyant bien que son mari n'allait pas. Damon resta à réfléchir ne pouvant lui dire que Bonnie lui faisait du chantage alors il se contenta du plus simple pour ne pas devoir raconter la nuit dernière.

« Un agent m'accuse d'avoir pris l'ordinateur de Mary « Damon avoua à une Elena qui se mît à sourire tout en s'asseyant perturbant Damon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait ? Honnêtement il n'était pas enclin à sourire à cause de Bonnie Bennett et sa bague de mariage. Elena sourît en s'asseyant

« C'est rien tant qu'ils en ont pas la preuve « Elena disait en croisant ses jambes. Damon la fixa confuse puis leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien. On l'accusait d'un truc qu'il n'avait même pas et ça aussi cela l'agaçait, mais il avait l'habitude d'être considéré comme le méchant garçon.

« Sauf que je ne l'ai pas « Il disait. Elena prît son sac qu'elle avait posé au sol. Elle le posa sur ses genoux puis l'ouvra et sortît un ordinateur de son sac

« Maintenant tu l'as « Elle déclara en le posant en face de Damon, mais celui-ci ne prît pas la peine de regarder l'ordinateur. Il regardait sa femme espérant qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore fait ce coup, qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait ce coup là, mais si. Son énervement envers Bonnie commença à dissiper pour le laisser ressentir de l'agacement envers Elena. Il resta à la fixer énervé ce qu'Elena savait. Elle savait reconnaitre lorsque que quelque chose le tracassait et là c'était le cas.

« Mary m'avait contacté pour que je récupère l'ordinateur avant les policiers « Elena avoua trouvant une justification, mais il en avait rien à foutre. Il posa un doigt sur l'ordinateur sans jamais détacher ses yeux de sa femme.

« C'est une obstruction à la justice Lena « Damon disait clairement à une Elena qui sourît n'ayant pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle son métier. Elle s'y connaissait un minimum sans rappeler qu'elle avait fondé cette société avec lui, qu'elle était une co associé.

« Une amie avait besoin de mon aide et c'est ce que j'ai apporté comme on le fait à tous nos clients « Elle déclara, mais Damon n'était pas dupe si Mary avait demandé à Elena de faire ça, cela voulait dire qu'elle était coupable, qu'elle s'était cachée sous le nom de Ali-k.

« Sauf que celle-ci est coupable « Damon disait ayant bien compris qu'elle était coupable. Cela ne le gênait pas de défendre un coupable du moment qu'il le faisait honnêtement. Il pouvait rendre innocent un coupable avec des preuves beaucoup plus accablante contre lui et avoir recours à ça c'était un peu trop bas de sa part, de leur part.

« Tu commences à parler comme Rebecca, on ne se soucie pas de qui est coupable ou non. On se soucie de nos clients, ils doivent nous faire confiance « Damon se mît à rire subitement laissant Elena confuse qui le fixait perdu. Il mît une main sur sa bouche puis la regarda

« Arrête de tenir ce genre discours » Damon se mît à dire ayant marre de voir l'Elena en face de lui. Elle était sensée faire des efforts, mais rien du tout. Il avait connu une autre Elena. Une Elena qui se souciait de sa morale avant tout.

Auparavant, il était celui immorale dans leur relation, mais récemment il avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Il se voyait beaucoup trop en elle et elle se voyait beaucoup trop en lui. Les lignes de leurs personnalités ne s'alignaient plus parce qu'au final ils ne se reconnaissaient plus eux même. Il savait qu'elle changerait en étant avec quelqu'un comme lui et il savait qu'il changerait, mais là leur changement était trop brutal et chacun n'avait l'habitude de voir l'autre de cette manière.

Après tout il n'était pas tombé amoureuse de cette Elena, il était tombé amoureux d'une Elena douce, charmante, aimable qui n'aimait pas faire des choses contre sa morale. C'était l'Elena qu'il aimait, celle qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ces faiblesses comme elle lui avait montré hier soir. Il voulait cette Elena, il voulait la revoir et il pensait que dorénavant elle ferait des efforts, mais c'était encore des paroles en l'air visiblement. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Rebecca avait quitté le cabinet. D'ailleurs Rebecca et Elena ne s'entendaient plus à cause de ça parce que Rebecca n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Elena puisse faire des choses moralement répréhensibles alors qu'à l'époque elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce genre de chose. Elena savait ce que Damon pensait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant perturbé qu'elle lui ressemble autant ? il devait apprécier ça ? Mais ce n'était pas celle là qu'il avait aimé.

« Depuis quand tu tiens le discours inverse ? » Elena demanda n'ayant pas l'habitude que Damon se comporte ainsi et récemment à vrai dire depuis le départ de Rebecca, quelque chose l'avait marqué. Non ce n'était pas depuis le départ de Rebecca, c'était depuis quelques mois, du jour au lendemain Elena avait eu un caractère différent comme si elle avait connu un déclic et malheureusement lui avait connu le déclic inverse en réponse aux changements d'Elena.

« Depuis que tu tiens le genre de discours que je pourrais avoir « Il déclara mettant enfin des mots sur ses pensées. Elena se mît à sourire

« Bon ça pourra continuer des heures le plus important c'est de protéger Mary » Elle déclara aimant bien se défiler ce que Damon savait.

« Mary qui a tué son mari, le père de sa fille en invitant une jeune ado à le faire pour elle « Damon disait se montrant énervé par sa femme alors il trouvait le moyen d'attaquer Mary. Elena resta à le regarder

« Non Mary qui a perdu son mari et qui comme toutes femmes cherche à en faire son deuil « Elena déclara puis se leva. Elle allait partir, mais Damon parla

« Qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? » Il demanda à une Elena qui ouvra les yeux en grand surprise d'entendre du dégout dans la voix de son mari. Elle serra son poing sentant son cœur se resserrer, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait depuis ce soir là.

Ce soir là l'avait changé, et cela avait des répercussions sur son comportement, sur sa relation avec Damon et elle avait beau vouloir essayer d'être autrement elle n'arrivait pas. Peut –être qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça, mais que Damon l'idéalisait beaucoup trop comme tout le monde semblait l'idéalisait, mais elle ne méritait pas cet idéal que tout le monde lui accordait.

Elena se retourna vers lui sentant son cœur s'alourdir de tristesse rien que par la phrase de Damon. Une phrase qu'elle redoutait, un dégout qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre dans sa voix, mais cela passera se disait-elle. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ce genre discussion, mais cela finissait par s'arranger. Ils se disaient constamment que ce n'était rien, ça allait s'arranger, mais à force d'attendre les choses finissaient souvent par se briser définitivement et chacun le savait, mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à faire l'effort de dépassait leur conflit intérieur qui avait tendance à ressortir lors de ce genre d'enquête.

Elena se ressaisit ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle parla voulant mettre fin à la discussion parce qu'elle ne voulait voir ce dégout dans ses yeux et l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Celle que tu voulais que je sois « Elle déclara puis s'en alla ensuite laissant Damon dans son bureau. Il resta à la fixer ne comprenant plus rien à eux.

« Mais j'aimais celle que tu étais » Il disait n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle lui fasse ce coup à lui. Il resta à réfléchir un moment puis se rapprocha de ce foutu ordinateur. Il ouvra le clapet puis prît son téléphone pour appeler le service informatique.

« Oui Billy, j'aurais besoin de toi pour retrouver des conversations sur un site s'il te plaît « Damon déclara au service informatique. Billy hocha la tête

« J'arrive «

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? « Son père demanda en regardant sa fille qui restait à réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Elle pensait au fait qu'au final elle avait fait du chantage. Elle aurait aimé pensé qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, mais honnêtement elle était. Lorsque cela concernait quelque chose d'important, elle ne savait plus la limite entre le bien et le mal, mais visiblement ce Damon aussi alors elle n'avait pas le choix et il était hors de question qu'elle se sente coupable parce qu'honnêtement elle n'allait pas le faire, c'était plutôt un chantage affectif en l'air. Elle n'était pas venue dans cette ville pour se prendre la tête avec des histoires de coucherie. Bonnie se réveilla subitement de ses pensées réalisant que son père lui avait adressé la parole.

« Rien pourquoi tu penses que j'ai fais quelque chose ? » Elle disait sortant son plus grand sourire hypocrite.

« Parce que tu as toujours un Plan B qui s'avère foireux ou immoral « Il déclara connaissant par cœur sa fille. Bonnie se contenta de sortir de la voiture sans rien dire ne pouvant nier ce fait à son père. Elle se baissa pour le regarder.

« C'est bon je te libère, merci Papa pour avoir fait mon taxi » Elle déclara, mais son père se contenta de saluer puis s'en alla laissant Bonnie comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Bonnie entra dans le commissariat puis monta dans l'ascenseur légèrement contrarié par cette histoire avec Mary Kerr et avec Damon. Les portes s'ouvrèrent puis elle sortît pour se diriger vers son bureau, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vît que tout le monde y compris les collègues qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré l'applaudissaient. Son patron sortît de son bureau puis tapa dans ses mains à son tour. Bonnie tourna sur elle-même confuse ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait le droit à des applaudissements alors que Mary Kerr était toujours en liberté.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle demanda ne comprenant pas tous ses applaudissements. Sophie avança et s'arrêta en face de la nouvelle recrue qui la regardait curieusement. Sophie déplia un papier et le montra à Bonnie.

« On a obtenu un mandat d'arrêt en express contre Mary Kerr » Elle disait attirant les gros yeux de Bonnie qui arracha de suite le mandat des mains de Sophie.

« Comment ç »

« Sophie a pu retrouver la conversation entre Maeva et Mary et Mary avait tendance à beaucoup en dire sur sa vie, des choses que seule elle pouvait savoir et ces choses prouves que Mary était derrière le nom de Ali-k « Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Sophie trouvant l'idée pas mal. Les deux femmes sourirent subitement puis Sophie parla.

« Allez viens je te laisse l'arrêter jeune bleu » Elle déclara en souriant face à une Bonnie qui avait un sourire radieux, le plus radieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

« C'est dans ces moments là que j'adore notre métier « Bonnie avoua sous les yeux de tout le monde qui rigolèrent en voyant l'enthousiasme de Bonnie.

* * *

Damon était à son bureau avec Billy. Un jeune homme qui venait de finir ses études en informatique. Il était afro américain, portait des lunettes et était avant tout très doué dans son domaine. Il restait debout à côté de Damon qui était assis.

« Voila, j'ai pu retrouver les conversations et là vous voyez c'est le pseudo de Mary »

« Ali-k « Damon disait en souriant. Billy hocha la tête

« Maeva semble croire qu'elle parle à une ado pendant toutes la conversation et c'est là que les deux commencent à imaginer le meurtre » Damon commença à lire

« Elle lui a déposé les clés sous le pot de fleurs pour qu'elle puisse rentrer et elle a demandé à son mari d'aller dans la chambre lui cherchait un foulard pour que Maeva sache où le trouver pour le tuer « Damon disait en souriant pensant à Mary.

Une amie qu'il avait rencontrée à la fac comme quoi les gens pouvaient vraiment changer d'une période à une autre se disait-il un peu comme lui et Elena. Les choses ne paraissaient vraiment pas ce qu'elles étaient. L'idéal que certains accordé aux autres n'existaient pas. Lui qui pensait que Mary était incapable de faire ce genre de choses, mais qu'est ce que les gens ne feraient pas pour de l'argent.

« Ouaw, elle mène bien le jeu » Billy disait à un Damon qui hocha la tête. Ils étaient en train de lire la conversation lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Damon leva la tête puis ouvra les yeux en grands surpris en voyant Rebecca. Celle-ci entra.

« Je peux « Elle demanda. Damon regarda Billy qui comprît.

« Je vous laisse « Il déclara puis sourît à Rebecca lui montrant en un sourire qu'il était content de la revoir dans ses bureaux. Une fois qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, Rebecca parla.

« Je suis venue t'annoncer personnellement que Mary Kerr est sur le point d'être arrêté « Rebecca déclara attirant le sourire de Damon qui se doutait que Rebecca devait se réjouir de lui dire personnellement en même si elle venait c'était pour ça.

« Tu viens me narguer « Rebecca fît mine de réfléchir

« Oui un peu » Elle avoua en souriant. Il resta à la regarder un moment puis se leva. Il détourna son bureau puis se posa contre en croisant les bras faisant face à Rebecca qui le regardait.

« Comment ? » Il demanda curieux de savoir comment il avait pu obtenir un mandat d'arrêt au juge sans l'ordinateur.

« On a repris la conversation que Maeva et Mary ont entretenue et Mary a beau être intelligente, il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas, des signes distinctifs de sa vie que seul elle peut connaître « Rebecca révélé à un Damon qui hocha la tête

« Bien joué « Damon disait. Il baissa ensuite sa main puis tourna son corps pour prendre l'ordinateur. Il baissa le clapet puis se releva le tendant à Rebecca.

« Tiens je crois que ça te reviens de droit « Il déclara. Rebecca prît l'ordinateur, elle le mît dans son sac puis regarda Damon pas du tout surprise.

« Moi qui pensait que tu t'étais assagis « Rebecca déclara donnant son avis sur les méthodes de Damon.

« A côté d'Elena, je crois que je me suis assagis « Il avoua à une Rebecca qui ne préféra rien dire sur Elena parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir ce que Damon savait.

« Vous deux vous ne comptez pas essayer d'arranger les choses « Damon demanda subitement. Rebecca secoua la tête

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Elena ces derniers mois, mais ce n'est pas l'ami et associé que j'ai rencontré, plus maintenant « Elle disait. Damon resta à la regarder ne contredisant pas ce qu'elle disait parce que lui aussi avait vu les changements. Rebecca ne dît rien puis s'en alla. Elle ouvra la porte du bureau de Damon, mais s'arrêta en entendant celui-ci.

« Tu te sens bien au bureau du procureur « Il demanda. Rebecca se retourna et sourît

« ça fait du bien de faire parti du bon camp pour une fois « Elle avoua avant de s'en aller laissant Damon seul dans son bureau. L'homme brun aux yeux bleus resta rien dire puis regarda en direction du bureau d'Elena qui était à son bureau au téléphone. Depuis quand les rôles étaient-ils inversés entre eux ? se demandait-il ressentant de la culpabilité. Même lui ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé en Elena pour qu'elle change autant.

* * *

**Fin d'après-midi, début de soirée. **

Bonnie tapota la dernière lettre de son rapport puis sourît contente. Elle bailla subitement puis éteignît son ordinateur prête à rentrer même si elle devait prendre un taxi pour ça. Elle prît sa veste puis regarda les autres qui étaient en train d'écrire leurs rapports à leur tour.

« Bon les gars, je vais vous laisser « Bonnie disait faisant sourire Sophie qui était en face d'elle

« Tu rigoles il faut fêter ta première enquête résolus ici »

« Notre « Bonnie rectifia attirant la surprise de Sophie qui se ressaisit.

« Allez viens, on t'emmène à la crémaillère de Damon et Elena « Sophie se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie. Elle resta à réfléchir un moment

« Comment vous faites pour êtes tous amis, mais pas du même camp « Elle demanda aux gars et à Sophie.

« Rien c'est pour ça qu'il y a souvent des tensions entre nous « Marcel déclara attirant l'attention de Bonnie sur lui.

« Mais ça passe » Klaus continua. Bonnie haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête pas sure que ça marche, mais bon elle n'allait pas donner son avis.

« Je vais passer mon tour «

« Allez Bennett, il y aura à manger à boire puis c'est une manière de m'excuser de t'avoir laissé en plan aujourd'hui « Sophie avoua attirant le sourire de tout le monde qui lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait été méchante. Bonnie resta à réfléchir puis hocha la tête

« Oué en même temps je dois des excuses à ton frère Stefan, j'ai un peu fais un scandale à leur cabinet « Bonnie avoua.

Elle devait lui rendre la bague tout de même. Elle pouvait être garce, mais pas à ce point surtout que maintenant Mary Kerr risquait d'en prendre pour un moment. Damon devait sûrement penser que c'était une salope doublé d'une salope, mais elle avait l'habitude et elle devait faire l'effort avec Damon vu qu'il semblait proche de tout le monde de se montrer moins salope que d'habitude, de montrer qu'elle ne comptait jamais parler de la nuit dernière. C'était un secret bien gardé entre eux et cela l'arrangeait bien. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kat l'avait mené jusqu'ici ? Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. Le fait que le gars qu'elle avait abordé la veille soit lié à tous les gens de sa brigade était beaucoup trop étrange et il fallait qu'elle trouve pourquoi Kat l'avait mené ici.

« Ok j'appelle Caroline pour qu'elle monte et on y va « Sophie disait puis appela Caroline au téléphone.

« Bon nous on part devant on se rejoint là bas « Klaus disait en mettant sa veste invitant les autres gars à le faire. Ils mirent leur veste puis s'en allèrent laissant Bonnie et Sophie. Bonnie se rassît à sa place pour regarder Sophie.

« Excuse accepté, mais si tu pouvais la prochaine fois me laissait une carte de la ville ça m'aiderait « Bonnie avoua attirant le rire de Sophie qui hocha la tête. Elle ouvra sa commode puis sortît une carte de la ville

« Tiens, ne la perd pas « Elle disait faisant rire Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Merci » Elle répondit. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment puis Sophie parla

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir une coéquipière « Sophie disait. Elles partagèrent un regard puis secouèrent toutes les deux la tête.

« Non « Elles dirent en même temps puis rigolèrent intriguant Caroline qui les regardait confuse en arrivant.

« La fin de journée s'annonce mieux que le début « Caroline disait attirant le regard des filles. Elles sourirent puis se levèrent prête à aller à cette fameuse crémaillère.

* * *

« Bon je pense qu'on a tout » Elena disait en mettant la table derrière Damon qui était en train de boire tout en regardant à travers leur immense bé vitré. Elena et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés n'ayant plus vraiment rien à se dire à propos de Mary Kerr. Cette histoire avait fait ressortir le gros problème dans leur ménage. Il bu donc son verre de vin préférant se souler avant de s'apprêter à jouer le couple idéal. C'était de l'ironie bien sûre. Damon se retourna vers Elena qui s'était préparée pour recevoir ses amis. Elle avait mit un long robe noire très classe qui épousait très bien ses formes. Elle avait fait une natte qu'elle avait mise sur le côté.

« En fait autant que tu le saches, j'ai passé l'ordinateur à Rebecca « Damon disait arrêtant Elena dans ce qu'elle faisait. Celle-ci se retourna.

« Quoi ? » Elle disait à un Damon qui avait décidé de faire son emmerdeur avec elle ce soir. Elle n'allait pas gagner la manche, il n'était pas Rebecca et au lieu de se taire ou de partir, il allait aussi imposer sa personnalité comme il le faisait avant.

« Rebecca avait un mandat d'arrêt donc autant l'inculper »

« Sans l'ordinateur, il y avait un moyen de la sauver « Damon haussa les épaules tout en souriant sachant parfaitement que s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu se battre et faire en sorte de sauver Mary.

« Je sais, mais je ne le voulais pas « Il répliqua seulement en buvant. Elena resta à le fixer comprenant qu'il était déterminé à rester assis sur sa position.

« Ok tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes clients « Elena se mit à dire comprenant qu'elle devait calmer le jeu parce que Damon semblait contrarié par elle depuis tout à l'heure. Contrarié il était. Il bu une gorgé sous les yeux d'Elena qui s'avança

« Ecoute je suis désolé « Elena déclara se rendant compte qu'elle devait s'excuser, mais Damon resta à la fixer un moment. Il posa sa main sur sa joue faisant sourire Elena qui adorait la délicatesse de son toucher sur elle, mais elle perdît vite son sourire en entendant Damon qui repensait à ce que Rebecca lui avait dit.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Elena ? Quelque chose a dû se passer non ? tu peux tout me dire « Damon se mît à dire préférant jouer tac au tac. Il devait savoir pour comprendre si e quelque chose qui les consumait était réparable ou tout simplement détruite. Elena s'éloigna de Damon

« Ho arrête de croire que quelque chose s'est passé, rien ne s'est passé « Elle se mît à dire se braquant ce que Damon remarqua. Elle resta à le fixer ayant marre que Damon la voit d'une manière qu'elle n'était plus là.

« C'est juste que tu t'es crée un idéal de moi, un idéal qui ne te correspond plus et maintenant c'est de ma faute « Elle déclara en se pointant du doigt. Damon se mît à sourire.

« Quoi c'est moi qui est crée un idéal de toi « Damon demanda espérant avoir mal entendu.

« Oui, une Elena chaleureuse, souriante, accueillante, fragile. Tu as aimé une Elena fragile et cette fragilité t'arrangeait « Elena continua. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment espérant qu'elle se foute de sa gueule. Honnêtement c'était vrai, il avait aimé cette Elena, mais en rien il ne s'était crée un idéal, il avait simplement aimé pour ce qu'elle était. Il n'avait pas aimé une illusion, une illusion de ce qu'il voulait et il le savait. Il avait aimé ce qu'elle était un point c'est tout.

« Je pensais que je t'aimais pour ce que tu étais «

« Oui et je ne suis plus cette personne Damon alors aime moi pour ce que je suis maintenant au lieu de nous inventer des conflits « Elena disait. Damon resta à la fixer, il se contenta de boire son vin d'un coup sec.

« Tu sais quoi je vais même pas répliquer parce que je risque de dire des choses que je regretterais « Il déclara puis passa à côté d'Elena qui comprît qu'elle avait énervé avec son discours. Elle se retourna pour voir Damon qui était derrière le bar de leur cuisine ouverte. Celui-ci posa son verre dans l'évier. Elle allait parler pour s'excuser, mais ils entendirent leur interphone sonnait. C'était sûrement les invités. Damon sourît

« Amusons nous à jouer le couple idéal « Il disait en souriant hallucinant qu'elle lui ait sorti le fait qu'il s'était crée un idéal d'elle alors que pas du tout, mais s'il voulait qu'il créait un idéal alors il allait le faire visiblement elle pensait qu'il ne faisait que ça. Damon se déplaça vers l'entrée. Il monta les petites marches puis répondit.

« Oui »

« C'est nous les mecs « Klaus disait en prenant une voix grave ce qui fît sourire Damon qui ouvra la porte.

* * *

« Alors vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps ? » Bonnie demanda une fois dans la voiture avec les filles. Maintenant que les tensions de ce matin étaient redescendues, elle pouvait se permettre de demander à Sophie plus de détails sur la brigade.

« Oui on est tous arrivé en tant que bleu en même temps, ça va faire 7 ans maintenant qu'on travaille ensemble » Sophie avoua surprenant Bonnie qui comprît pourquoi ils étaient assez proche.

« Et vous êtes ami avec Damon et Elena c'est ça « Elle demanda essayant d'en savoir plus sur Damon. Honnêtement elle ne l'avait pas rencontré par hasard, elle avait abordé pour une raison malheureusement cela s'était finie par un nuit sans lendemain, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, mais elle devait en savoir plus.

« C'est rare qu'on se retrouve sur les mêmes affaires tu sais, et d'habitude, ils nous aident, mais lorsqu'on se retrouve face à face, c'est un combat acharné, mais on arrive à faire abstraction» Sophie avoua à une Bonnie qui trouvait ça impressionnant de savoir faire abstraction.

« Elena est sympa, c'est une ami très proche à nous « Caroline continua.

« Tu vas l'apprécier « Caroline continua en regardant Bonnie qui restait à réfléchir se disant que c'était bizarre, mais bon elle n'allait pas s'ne vouloir d'avoir couché avec un homme marié, c'était un homme d'une nuit puis elle n'était pas au courant. Elle était adulte, vacciné et elle assumait toute les décisions qu'elle prenait.

Elena c'était un jolie prénom se disait Bonnie pensant à la femme de Damon qui elle ne doutait pas selon la manière que tout le monde avait de parler d'elle mignonne et charmante.

« ça fait combien de temps Damon et Elle ? » Bonnie demanda cherchant à trouver ce qui coinçait dans toutes ses coïncidences étranges.

« Depuis le lycée, ils se connaissent, mais ils se sont mariés i ans en même temps qu'ils aient fondé le cabinet ensemble « Bonnie sourît voyant que c'était du solide les deux. Ils étaient mariés, ils avaient fondé une société ensemble. Pas mal se disait Bonnie.

« Hey ben, ils m'ont l'air très « Bonnie disait n'arrivant pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Riche ? » Sophie demanda essayant de continuer la phrase à Bonnie. Bonnie secoua la tête ne voulant pas dire ça.

« Fixe, marié, ils ont même un cabinet ensemble c'est très figé «

« C'est le couple qu'on envie tous « Caroline déclara attirant le rire de Bonnie ce qui intrigua les filles.

« Désolé je pensais que c'était une blague « Bonnie avoua attirant le sourire de Sophie.

« Toi tu m'a l'air terne comme femme « Caroline disait utilisant les mêmes expression que le père de Bonnie. Elle ne dît rien ayant l'habitude qu'on lui fasse cette remarque et en même temps elle ne pouvait rein dire car c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas du tout comme sa sœur, comme Damon et Elena, comme Katherine, comme tous ces gens.

Les filles arrivèrent très vite en bas de l'immeuble. Elles sortirent toutes de la voiture puis Sophia et Caroline guidèrent Bonnie. Elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble attirant le choque de Bonnie qui avait l'impression d'être dans un hôtel 4 étoiles. Il y avait même un réceptionniste. Il existait même des réceptionnistes dans un immeuble et ben… surprenant se disait Bonnie. Elle entra ensuite dans l'ascenseur avec Sophie et Caroline.

« Je me suis peut- être trompé de vocation « Bonnie déclara attirant encore une fois le rire des filles.

« Attends de voir leur appartement « Sophie déclara. Elles montèrent au 8ème étage puis sortirent. Sophie se dirigea vers la porte de gauche puis toqua. La porte s'ouvra pour laisser apparaître Stefan.

« Enfin là « Stefan disait invitant les filles à entrer ce qu'elles firent. Bonnie s'arrêta surprise en voyant l'immense appartement avec bé vitré. Elle resta figée.

« Bave pas « Sophie disait puis descendit les 3 petites marches invitant Bonnie à la suivre. Il y avait déjà tout le monde qui était là en train de parler entre eux à différents endroits de l'appartement qui était immense.

« Ha Elena est là « Caroline disait en pointant du doigt près de la cheminé. Il avait même une cheminé intérieur dans l'appartement se disait Bonnie avant de se retourner. Elle souriait, mais perdît très vit son sourire en voyant la femme près de la cheminé. Elle resta paralysée les yeux grands ouverts en regardant cette Elena qui étaient en train de parler avec des collègues. Elena était en train de sourire et rigolait très concentrée à parler avec ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Bonnie qui la scrutait n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle ressemblait tellement à..

« Katherine » Bonnie murmura sous le choque. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle, non ce n'était pas possible. Sophie et Caroline allaient avancer, mais elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Bonnie qui était paralysée.

« Quoi tu as vu un fantôme « Sophie disait intrigué en voyant le visage de Bonnie. Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées, elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle allait parler, mais Elena arriva

« Ha les filles vous êtes là enfin » Elena disait en faisant la bise à Caroline et Sophie.

« Je te présente la nouvelle on l'a amené avec nous « Sophie disait en montrant Bonnie. Elena tendît sa main en souriant

« Je suis Elena Salvatore vous devez être Bonnie Bennett, celle qui a bouclé mon ami « Elena disait face à une Bonnie qui était déstabilisée par la ressemblance entre Katherine et Elena. Tellement déstabilisé qu'elle ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Oui c'est moi » Elle répondit en serrant la main d'Elena. Elle regarda ensuite les alentours

« je suis désolé où sont les toilettes ? » Bonnie demanda vraiment perturbé ce que les filles voyait. Elena montra les escaliers

« En haut des escaliers là, première porte à gauche» Elle disait en montrant des immenses escaliers en verre. Tout sonnait riche dans cet appartement se disait Bonnie. Elle hocha la tête

« Oui merci » Elle déclara puis s'en alla en direction des escaliers ayant besoin de se rafraichir, d'avoir les idées claires parce que là c'était trop bizarre. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse ne faisant pas attention à Damon qui était en train de les descendre. Il se retourna curieux en voyant Bonnie qui ne semblait pas bien.

Bonnie entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé puis s'approcha de suite du lavabo pour mettre de l'eau sur son visage. Beaucoup d'eau, elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau totalement perdu par la ressemblance trop flagrante entre Katherine et Elena. Pourquoi cette femme ressemblait autant à sa collègue et amie. Bonnie arrêta au bout d'un moment et resta à fixer le fond du lavabo ayant pleins de questions en tête. Elle se réveilla, ferma l'eau puis prît une serviette sur le côté pour essuyer le visage.

« Pourquoi elle lui ressemble autant ? » Elle se disait à elle-même confuse. Elle resta à réfléchir un moment

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici Kat « Elle murmura tout bas comprenant mieux en quoi cela n'était pas une coïncidence sa rencontre avec Damon parce qu'il était le mari de la femme qui ressemblait à Katherine. Elle avait emmené ici parce que c'était une piste, c'était ça. Quelque chose se cachait derrière, une piste c'est ça ? Bonnie se demandait à elle-même. Elle se releva décidé à se ressaisir, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle devait comprendre le lien, pourquoi cette ressemblance.

Bonnie reposa la serviette puis sortît des toilettes. Elle regarda le couloir, mais au lieu de retourner en bas, elle se dirigea vers les autres pièces de l'appartement. Elle entra dans la chambre à couché puis regarda ayant besoin de comprendre, ayant besoin d'avoir des indices, ayant simplement besoin de réponses. Elle regarda l'immense chambre puis vît des photos de Damon et Elena, il n'y avait que ça. Elle ouvra les commodes ayant besoin d'en savoir plus, mais il n'y avait rien, c'était une chambre tout à fait normal. Bonnie s'arrêta subitement en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Elle referma la commode tout doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Damon Salvatore près de la porte qui la fixait confus en la voyant dans la chambre à coucher.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » Il demanda en regardant la chambre n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle soit dans sa chambre. Bonnie resta à le fixer silencieuse un moment, mais finit par sourire tout en sortant la bague de mariage de Damon de sa poche.

« Je voulais la poser à un endroit pas trop suspect « Bonnie disait en sortant son plus merveilleux sourire face à un Damon qui restait à la fixer confus n'aimant pas l'idée qu'elle soit dans leur chambre. Il tendît sa main

« Vous auriez plus simplement me la passer « Il disait se montrant suspicieux. Il regardait la chambre derrière. Bonnie la posa sur sa main et les deux se regardèrent.

« Aussi, mais vu notre dernière altercation je pensais que valait mieux qu'on s'évite « Elle avoua préférant mentir.

« Je voulais vous rassurer du fait que ça restera entre nous « Bonnie continua puis s'en alla passant à côté de Damon qui se retourna pour la regarder partir. Il ferma ensuite la porte puis suivît Bonnie qui était descendue des escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers Sophie, Elena et Caroline

« Votre appartement est vraiment sympa « Bonnie disait en regardant les alentours. Elena hocha la tête

« Oui Damon et moi avons décidé d'emménager pour un endroit plus grand « Elena avoua. Damon s'approcha d'Elena avec son verre à la main ayant besoin de boire pour oublier un peu Elena. Il ouvra les yeux surpris en sentant Elena mettre son bras autour de sa taille. Visiblement elle aussi voulait jouer les couples modèles, idéales à son tour. Bonnie sourît en voyant la surprise de Damon. Pourquoi se montrait surprise de l'étreinte de sa femme ?

« Alors Elena vou » Bonnie allait parler, mais elle entendît son portable vibrait alors elle s'arrêta attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui la regardèrent. Bonnie se montra surprise en voyant le numéro inconnu.

« Vous allez bien ? » Elena demanda. Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Elena.

« Oué où puis-je prendre un appel en privé ici ? » Elle demanda seulement voulant répondre à son appel ce que les autres voyaient.

« Il y a le balcon si vous voulez ? » Elena disait en montrant un balcon derrière. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand étonnés.

« Ouaw vraiment sympa cet appart « Elle disait faisant sourire Sophie, Caroline. Bonnie s'en alla ensuite en direction du balcon. Elle ouvra la légère porte en verre puis alla sur le balcon. Elle répondit de suite

« A quoi tu joues ? » Bonnie disait de suite au téléphone ce qui fît sourire son interlocutrice qui était en train de la regarder avec des jumelles dans l'immeuble en face.

« Tu l'as rencontré ? » elle demanda. Bonnie resta à ne rien dire

« Qui ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi Bonnie, Elena Gilbert ma copie conforme « Elle déclara. Elle sourît en voyant la curiosité sur le visage de Bonnie qui regardait le vide totalement perdu par leur ressemblance. Elle ne dît rien sous le regard moqueur de Katherine.

« Pourquoi elle te ressemble autant ? » Bonnie demanda troublé ayant besoin que Katherine lui en dise plus. Elle ne lui avait pas dit assez, elle avait décidé de la suivre jusqu'ici, mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Katherine sourît.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené jusqu'ici pour que tu le découvres pour moi « Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment puis se retourna voulant vérifier que personne ne l'entendait.

« Tu m'as demandé d'aller au bar et d'aborder Damon c'était parce que tu savais qu'il était lié à Elena « Bonnie demanda ne comprenant rien aux manigances de Katherine. Celle-ci sourît encore une fois

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de coucher avec » elle répliqua n'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de Bonnie.

« Tu peux faire mieux que les hommes mariés « Katherine continua attendant une réaction de Bonnie, mais celle-ci ne disait rien et ne montrait rien.

« Tu te souviens de ce que Sully disait « Katherine se mît à dire en souriant pensant à son mari qui lui manquait horriblement. Bonnie secoua la tête ne voulant pas jouer aux jeux tordues de Katherine en se rappelant de Sully.

« Tu m'as fait muté à cette unité parce qu'ils ont tous un lien avec Elena qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Je crois que c'est ma sœur Bonnie » Katherine se mît à dire attirant la surprise de Bonnie. Elle regarda encore une fois derrière elle puis écouta Katherine qui ne détachait les jumelles de Bonnie.

« Sœur jumelle qui avons vécu le drame d'être séparé à la naissance, mais tu ne devineras pas quoi, le type avec le tatouage sur son poignet, celui qui a tué brûlé ma maison et tuer ma famille» Katherine disait froidement.

« C'était un bulgare et Elena est bulgare techniquement moi aussi, mais elle parle bulgare et elle a été élevé par des bulgares et ce type avant de mourir m'a simplement dit Elena Gilbert « Bonnie ouvra les yeux surprise comprenant pourquoi elle était ici ?

« Tu penses qu'elle a un rapport avec ceux qui ont tué ta famille « Bonnie demanda

« Je veux que tu le découvres pour moi, parce que deux possibilités s'offrent à nous dans cette histoire, soit Elena est une innocente alors elle est en danger et tu dois la protéger soit elle est responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé et alors là tu devras la protéger de moi parce que si cette dernière possibilité s'offre à moi, je détruirais tous ce que cette femme a construit, je lui enlèverais son mari comme elle a enlevé le mien et ses amis tout » Katherine déclara froidement. Elle allait raccrocher, mais Bonnie parla

« je ne te laisserais pas faire » Bonnie déclara faisant sourire Katherine qui savait que si Bonnie était là c'était aussi parce qu'elle cherchait des réponses sinon elle n'aurait pas tout quitté.

« Si et tu sais pourquoi parce que tu as perdu quelqu'un aussi » Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand ayant peur de comprendre.

« Tu pensais que je ne savais pas pour Sully « Katherine continua à une Bonnie qui restait à ne rien dire n'aimant pas les sentiments passées qui étaient en train de revenir.

« Je n'ai jam »

« Je sais »Katherine disait sachant pertinemment que Bonnie n'avait jamais rien fait à part ressentir et penser.

« Et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu parce que je sais à quel point ça fait mal de l'aimer « Katherine déclara avec de la tristesse dans sa voix, un tristesse que sa meilleure amie pouvait entendre et ressentir malheureusement.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en prendre à des innocents « Bonnie se mît à dire comprenant la peine de Katherine.

« Sully et Nadia étaient innocents aussi» Katherine répondit seulement avant de raccrocher. Bonnie ne dît rien sentant la menace de Katherine. La connaissant, elle était sérieuse, elle allait se venger et cela lui faisait peur. Katherine avait déjà tout prévu, la faire venir, l'intégrer à cette unité, la faire rencontrer Damon. Tout avait été planifié depuis le début. Elle avait bien peur que ce schéma était des préliminaires à quelque chose de dangereux. Elle était en train de ressentir cette peur lorsqu'elle entendît une voix derrière elle qui la fît sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir Damon Salvatore qui remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien.

« Vous allez bien ? » Bonnie se mît à sourire en voyant qu'il se montrait plus aimable que tout à l'heure.

« Vous savez, je ne vais rien dire à votre femme, je ne me souviens déjà plus de la nuit dernière alors pas besoin d'être aimable avec moi « Elle disait attirant le rire de Damon qui referma la porte du balcon. Elle fronça les sourcils confus en le voyant resté ici, mais il avait besoin d'air.

« Quelque chose m'intrigue Bonnie Bennett » Damon disait n'ayant pas de problème avec le fait que Bonnie le dise. Elle resta à le regarder se poser contre la bé vitré en face d'elle.

« Vous avez obtenu une promotion et pourtant vous avez demandé à être muté ici pour redescendre en grade « Damon disait faisant sourire Bonnie qui comprît qu'il avait fait des recherches.

« Vous avez fait des recherches «

« Comme bon avocat que je suis « Il déclara lui rendant son sourire, un sourire beaucoup trop charmeur pour Bonnie.

« Si vous avez fait des recherches vous devriez savoir que j'ai perdu ma coéquipière et meilleure amie ce qui m'a chamboulé et donc je suis revenue dans la ville de mes parents comme la bonne fille à Maman et Papa que je suis « Elle répondit tout en souriant préférant parler ouvertement et en rigolant pur éviter des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

« Vous ne m'en voudriez pas si je ne vous pas crois du tout, vous semblez être tout sauf une bonne fille à Maman et Papa « il répondit en rigolant attirant le rire de Bonnie.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'amuse à coucher avec des hommes mariés « Elle demanda essayant de déstabiliser Damon qui savait à quoi elle jouait.

« Oh alors il y en a eu plusieurs ? »

« ca vous choquerait ? » Elle demanda. Damon resta à ne rien dire ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Et vous ça ne vous choque pas ? Vous venez ici, parlez à ma femme comme si de rien était « Damon disait.

« Je ne connais pas votre femme et pour mon excuse et la vôtre, on était bourré et malgré ce qui s'est passé vous n'avez pas arrêté de me répétez à quel point vous aimiez votre femme alors vous ne semblez pas être un coureur de jupons, ça arrive à tout le monde des moments de faiblesses. On a tous des problèmes de couples » Bonnie disait essayant de trouver une justification.

« Et moi qui pensait être l'avocat du diable » Il répondit. Bonnie resta à le regarder un moment comprenant mieux pourquoi Katherine lui avait demandé de l'aborder ? Elle espérait réellement que sa femme n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à Katherine parce que la connaissant, cette histoire finirait mal. Ils restèrent à se fixer ce que Bonnie trouva étrange alors elle se ressaisit.

« Bon je vais y aller » Elle déclara. Damon se ressaisit trouvant aussi leur interaction étrange. Bonnie avança puis passa à côté de lui. Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder, celle-ci sortît du balcon puis se retourna pour le regarder encore une fois. Ils se fixèrent, mais Bonnie se ressaisit alors elle s'en alla ayant besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire face à Katherine. Elle devait réfléchir à la meilleure marche à suivre pour en apprendre plus sur Elena Gilbert. Elle se dirigea vers Sophie ayant besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir sous les yeux de Damon qui la fixait.

« Dit je vais y aller, ça me fait un sacré trajet, je vais appeler un taxi « Bonnie disait encore troublé par ce que Katherine venait de lui révéler, pas les plans de son ami. Bonnie ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant la voix de Damon derrière elle.

« Je vais vous raccompagner » Damon disait attirant le regard de Bonnie vers lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait la raccompagner.

« Profitez de votre crémaillère, le trajet est long «

« Je sais, mais Elena ne sera pas contre que je vous raccompagne hein chéri» Damon disait avec un air pas du convaincu en disant chéri. Elena le regarda comprenant que Damon voulait prendre l'air.

En effet il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'Elena un moment encore beaucoup trop énervé par ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire. Lui se créait un idéal quel connerie ? Elena hocha la tête comprenant que peut-être le mieux c'était que Damon se calme dehors parce qu'étrangement lorsqu'elle voyait la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, elle avait peur non pas de lui, mais peur pour eux, pour son couple. Son regard pouvait être très doux envers elle, mais aussi très froid et cela la surprenait autant. Elle hocha la tête sous les yeux de Bonnie qui comprît qu'il y avait des problèmes de couple dans l'air. Le couple idéal ne semblait pas être si idéal.

« Va y, mais fais vite « Elle déclara en posant un bisou sur la joue de Damon voulant le réchauffer de sa chaleur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolé ce que Damon savait. Bonnie resta à le fixer ne comprenant pas trop à quoi Damon jouait ?

Pourquoi la ramenait ?, le meilleur moyen de faire des conneries c'était en prenant ce genre d'initiatives et elle le savait. Damon se dirigea vers l'entrée avec Bonnie et les deux s'en allèrent. Il ferma la porte puis monta dans l'ascenseur avec Bonnie. Ils restèrent côte à côté un moment

« C'est avec ce genre d'initiative que vous prenez le risque de tromper votre femme « Bonnie avoua honnêtement n'aimant pas passer par 4 chemins. Elle ne comprenait pas le fait qu'il pense à la raccompagner alors qu'il avait des invités et avant tout une femme. C'était ces contradictions qu'elle ne supportait pas chez les couples, beaucoup trop de contradiction. Damon resta à ne rien dire un moment

« A priori si vous ne me sautez pas dessus ça ira à moins que je vous tente beaucoup trop » Il déclara en souriant essayant de la déstabiliser ce qu'elle savait. Elle se contenta de sourire sans rien dire se doutant qu'il devait attirer pas mal de femme même marié après tous les meilleurs étaient souvent mariés. En pensant à ça, elle commença à penser à ce que Katherine lui avait dit, mais se ressaisit ne voulant pas sombrer dans des souvenirs douloureux encore une fois.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent subitement les menant au parking. Ils sortirent puis Damon ouvra la portière du côté passager pour Bonnie. Elle monta et celui-ci monta à de l'autre côté. Il commença à conduire, mais les deux ne dirent rien.

Bonnie posa son coude sur la portière puis regarda Damon qui était en train de regarder la route. Elle resta à le fixer le trouvant vraiment beau, mais elle préféra détourner sa tête pour regarder de l'autre côté préférant ne pas se tenter elle-même. Damon détourna son regard pour regarder Bonnie qui fixait à travers la vitre. Il l'admira de haut en bas puis regarda en face de lui sachant pertinemment qu'il prenait un risque, le risque de réagir au quart de tour face à une Elena qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il prenait le risque de faire des choses qu'il allait encore regretter, le risque d'avoir des comptes à rendre et de ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'aimerait pas ressentir.

Les deux ne dirent rien jusqu' à que Bonnie parle décidé à faire abstraction de la tension et du malaise qui s'étaient installés. En même temps c'était étrange pour eux de se revoir comme si de rien était alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout et maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient c'était étrange, mais ils allaient réussir à faire la part des choses non. Et pour couper la tension, Bonnie décida de parler de la femme de Damon comme ça cela les empêcherait de faire un truc qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux et aussi cela lui permettrait d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Elena, sur la copie conforme de Katherine. En revoyant le visage d'Elena, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à croire en la ressemblance, mais si elles étaient sœurs, cela justifiait tout.

« Alors votre femme et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Bonnie demanda

« Depuis le lycée, mais on s'est marié i ans de ça « Damon avoua. Bonnie hocha la tête puis regarda Damon pour parler de sa femme encore une fois. Si elle restait dans sa ligne de conduite et parlait constamment de sa femme tout irait bien non.

« J'ai cru entendre un accent d'ailleurs dans la voix de votre femme« Bonnie se mît à dire. Damon hocha la tête puis regarda Bonnie trouvant surprenant qu'elle puisse entendre son accent qui avait bien disparu depuis longtemps même lui ne faisait plus attention.

« Jolie observation, elle est bulgare « Bonnie hocha la tête pensant à ce que Katherine lui avait dit. Elle resta à regarder Damon se posant pas mal de questions à propos d'Elena.

« Vous avez des enfants ? » Elle demanda faisant rire Damon. Il la regarda sourire aux lèvres le trouvant bizarre avec ces questions. Elle semblait lui faire un interrogatoire, et une part de lui n'aimait pas ça.

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Il demanda. Bonnie décida de se ressaisir trouvant qu'elle n'était pas très discrète avec son interrogatoire.

« Ben je ne sais pas, vous semblez avoir une parfaite vie de couple « Elle disait. Damon tourna sa tête

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est une moquerie venant de votre bouche «

« Chacun sa perception de la vie » Bonnie déclara donnant un peu son avis ce qui faisait sourire Damon.

« Si j'avais une aussi vie parfaite, pourquoi j'aurais couché avec vous la nuit dernière ? » Damon demanda déstabilisant légèrement Bonnie. Visiblement ils s'amusaient chacun à se déstabiliser. Elle décida de calmer le jeu et parlait normalement.

« Je ne sais pas j'ai jamais été en couple « Bonnie avoua attirant les grands yeux de Damon

« Vous rigolez ? » Il demanda à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête

« Non « elle avoua. Damon resta à la regarder les yeux grands ouverts n'arrivant pas à le croire. Elle se mît à rire puis parla.

« Je vous l'ai dit je suis une bonne fille à sa Maman et à son Papa « Elle déclara attirant le rire de Damon. Il resta à rigoler la trouvant à la fois bizarre et marrante. Ils se fixèrent donc sourire aux lèvres, mais ils perdirent leur sourire réalisant que c'était beaucoup étrange leur manière de se regarder, de se parler comme si de rien était. Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'habite loin donc vous m'en voudrez pas si j'en profite pour dormir « Bonnie se mît à dire préférant mettre un terme définitivement à toutes discussions pour le bien de tout le monde. Elle n'attendît pas l'accord de Damon qu'elle tourna sa tête puis ferma les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, mais elle allait au moins faire semblant. Damon la scruta sans rien dire un moment puis détourna son regard comprenant que peut être le mieux était de mettre un terme à la conversation. Valait mieux ne pas être tenté non ?

**Sia : Chandelier **

_**Party girls don't get hurt**_  
_Les fêtardes ne sont pas blessées_  
_**Can't feel anything, when will I learn**_  
_Elle ne peuvent rien ressentir, quand apprendrai-je_  
_**I push it down, push it down**_  
_J'étouffe tout ça, l'étouffe_

_**I'm the one "for a good time call"**_  
_Je suis celle "appelée pour du bon temps"_  
_**Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell**_  
_Le téléphone explose, ils sonnent à ma porte_  
_**I feel the love, feel the love**_  
_Je sens l'amour, sens l'amour_

_Son sourire était radieux, il avait toujours eu un sourire radieux. Son visage était doux, tellement doux avec ses yeux en amande d'une couleur noisette qui éclaircissaient la noirceur de ses cheveux. Rien qu'en l'admirant, on pouvait voir qu'il était gentil, agréable, charmeur et surtout marrant. Il pouvait faire rire n'importe qui même Darkvador c'était ce qu'il adorait dire étant un très grand fan de star wars depuis petit. A chaque fois qu'il leur disait cette phrase, toutes les filles étaient mortes de rire. Elles fondaient toute pour lui, elle avait fondu pour lui, mais lui pour quelqu'un d'autre. _

_« Tu sais Bonnie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Katherine et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça « Sully disait en souriant à Bonnie. _Bonnie ouvra subitement les yeux puis se releva en sursaut attirant le regard de Damon qui était toujours en train de conduire. Il resta à la fixer remarquant qu'elle semblait avoir fait un rêve lui laissant un gout amer.

« Ca va ? On arrive dans 3 minutes « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour voir Damon. Elle commença à se souvenir qu'elle était avec lui. Elle hocha la tête

« Mauvais rêve c'est tout « Bonnie répondit seulement n'en disant pas plus à Damon qui remarquait étrangement une froideur sur le visage de la femme à côté de lui. Il resta à la fixer

« C'est tout ? » Il demanda, mais n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part de Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour regarder sur le côté sentant parfaitement le regard de Damon qui voyait bien que ce n'était pas tout. Il se gara au bout d'un moment à côté de la maison.

« On y est « Il disait. Bonnie enleva sa ceinture puis sortît de la voiture. Elle se baissa pour le regarder décidé à se ressaisir.

« Merci » Elle déclara. Damon hocha la tête

« Il n'y a pas de quoi « Il répondit intrigué par la femme en face de lui. Ils restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à que Bonnie parle essayant de détendre cette tension étrange entre eux.

« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à se revoir « Elle avoua attirant le sourire de Damon qui hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais en dire autant « Il avoua à une Bonnie qui préféra ne pas répondre à ça. Elle ferma la portière. Elle ouvra son portail sous les yeux de Damon. Bonnie se baissa lorsqu'elle vît Bilbo. Elle le porta

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)**_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 bois_

_**Throw em back, till I lose count**_  
_Les renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_  
_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_  
_Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
_**Like it doesn't exist**_  
_Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**_  
_Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes alors qu'elles s'assèchent_  
_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_

« Ho tu m'attendais » Elle disait en le caressant puis posa un bisou sur son cou. Damon sourît sans rien dire puis décida de s'en aller sinon il ne partirait jamais. Une fois qu'il s'en alla, Bonnie se retourna pour regarder le vide laissé par Damon. Elle resta à fixer le vide sans rien dire un moment puis entra dans sa maison.

Elle reposa Bilbo qui avait une tendance à sortir de la maison. Elle enleva sa veste, posa ses clés puis alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un verre de vin puis se servît du vin rouge. Elle bu d'un coup sec son verre ayant besoin d'un verre pour comprendre tous ce qui était en train de se tramer, un verre de vin pour oublier ses souvenirs qui arrivaient à revenir à n'importe quel moment et il suffisait qu'elle se souvienne pour avoir besoin d'un verre. Elle était perdue ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Comment devait-elle en apprendre plus sur Elena ?

Bonnie se resservît, enleva ses chaussures puis se dirigea vers son canapé. Elle se posa verre à la main puis sourît en voyant une assiette prête pour elle sur la table basse. Elle sourît comprenant que son père avait pensé à elle. Elle prît le post-it puis le lit voyant qu'il avait laissé un mot pour elle.

« Je dors chez ta mère « Son père disait attirant le roulement de yeux de Bonnie qui s'amusait à ne pas vouloir comprendre ses parents, mais pourtant comparé à tous les couples, elle les trouvait mignon et cette fois c'était sincère. Bonnie prît une gorgé de vin puis posa son verre sur la table basse. Elle prît ensuite son ordinateur et ouvra une page internet. Elle tapa le nom de

« Elena Gilbert « Elle tapa pour trouver la page du site du cabinet Salvatore associés.

« Elena Salvatore désolé » Bonnie disait en souriant parlant à son chat. Elle regarda une photo d'Elena et porta Bilbo.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Et je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Aidez-moi je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight**_  
_Pour ce soir_

_**Sun is up, I'm a mess**_  
_Le soleil est haut, je ne sais plus où j'en suis_  
_**Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**_  
_Je dois sortir à présent, je dois courir loin de tout ça_  
_**Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**_  
_Voilà que vient la honte, voilà que vient la honte_

« Tu as vu ta maîtresse avait une sœur jumelle ? » Elle disait à Bilbo qui fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur à son tour. Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle sortît son portefeuille pour regarder une photo, une photo d'elle et Katherine qui étaient en train de sourire côte à côte bras dessous bras dessus. Elle resta à regarder la photo un moment

« Elle me manque aussi « Elle disait en regardant Katherine sourire.

Elle referma le clapet de l'ordinateur puis le reposa à sa place. Elle fît encore un bisou à Bilbo.

« Toi et moi on est seule dorénavant « Elle continua. Elle allait se perdre dans des pensées sombres lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte puis ouvra se demandant qui c'était.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Damon Salvatore qui la fixait ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était là ? En fait si c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans cet appartement immense. Il préférait fuir et échapper aux problèmes.

« J'ai fais demi tour » Damon avoua n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir et il savait qu'en rentrant chez lui, il allait une seconde fois se prendre la tête avec Elena à propos d'eux, à propos du fait que chacun ne reconnaissait plus en eux, non en réalité ils se reconnaissaient beaucoup trop en chacun d'eux. Il se voyait en elle, elle se voyait en lui et pourtant ils n'étaient plus chacun d'eux ce qu'ils étaient autrefois et plus les jours passaient, plus ça l'effrayait de voir cette rupture.

Bonnie resta à ne rien dire un moment tout en regardant Damon et étrangement elle avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait. Il était marié, il aimait sa femme et elle était le second choix, mais avec l'habitude cela ne la blessait même plus. Elle était habituée à être la seconde alors pourquoi ne pas se conforter dans cette idée se disait-elle pour justifier son prochain mouvement…

_**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink (x3)**_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 bois_

_**Throw em back till I lose count**_  
_Les renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_  
_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_  
_Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
_**Like it doesn't exist**_  
_Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**_  
_Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes alors qu'elles s'assèchent_  
_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_  
_Je vais me balancer du lustre, du lustre_

Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui puis posa une première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en le regardant. Les deux se fixèrent lèvres posés l'une sur l'autre sans fermer les yeux. Bonnie éloigna ensuite délicatement ses lèvres des siennes voulant leur laisser le choix de ne pas faire une erreur. L'erreur pour lui de tromper sa femme, l'erreur pour elle de prendre le risque de vivre encore la même histoire c'est-à-dire l'histoire où elle était la seconde face à des femmes comme Katherine et Elena. Elle ne gagnerait jamais et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant c'était simplement une nuit, mais elle voulait quand même avoir la conscience de lui laissait le choix.

« Vous pouvez encore faire demi tour » Elle disait voulant laisser le choix ce que Damon voyait. Il resta à ne rien dire. Il préféra répondre autrement montrant que sa décision était prise. Il s'approcha donc de plus près de Bonnie puis l'embrassa. Il posa sa main derrière sur sa nuque surprenant légèrement Bonnie qu'il ne semble pas hésiter. Ne pas hésiter à rester ici alors qu'il avait une femme, ne pas hésiter alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il avait passé une nuit ensemble et encore ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, mais après tout c'était le temps d'une nuit et honnêtement elle n'était pas une femme morale alors elle ne s'en souciait pas du fait que quelqu'un l'attendait. Etait-ce horrible ? Oui, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus aucun discernement, car le discernement posait beaucoup trop de problèmes de conscience. Sa conscience était morte depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient décidé à ne pas se prendre la tête plus longtemps. S'il était là c'était pour ne pas se prendre la tête et si elle avait accepté, c'était aussi pour ne pas se prendre la tête.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Et je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_  
_Aidez-moi je tiens à la chère vie, je ne regarderai pas en bas, n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Je garderai mon verre plein jusqu'à la lumière du matin, parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight (x2)**_  
_Pour ce soir_  
_**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Oh Je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight (x2)**_  
_Pour ce soir_  
_**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Parce que je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**_  
_Oh je tiens le coup juste pour ce soir_  
_**On for tonight (x2)**_  
_Pour ce soir_

* * *

**Alors ?**


	2. Suicide ?

**Salut, tout le monde !**

**Oui vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un chapitre sur cette histoire lol après toutes ces années. Le temps passe vite c'est horrible. Il faudrait que je me dépêche de poster avant que je finisse trop vieille pour ces conneries (lol je rigole).**

**Bon j'ai mis de côté à chacun son histoire que je vais reprendre après, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre de l'amour n'a pas date d'expiration, je vous dis bien essayer parce que cette histoire c'est un gros casse tête, il y a trop d'histoire d'amour ça me fatigue (soupir), mais il faut que j'essaye d'avancer. Je promets rien comme d'habitude.**

**Alors je voulais tous vous remercier d'avoir laissé un review sur le pilot. La plupart des review m'ont rassuré sur cette histoire qui comme vous l'avez remarqué est beaucoup plus mature et sombre, mais c'est mon deuxième coup de coeur alors je vais essayer de m'y investir et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. **

**Vous m'avez tous rassuré alors un énorme merci à bdbouchra, Lexisomerhal, R. Bonnie, howimymnh, nanak, kerta Angita, Little T, Bamonlove forever, milie, Canneberge, lyn42, accrolcriture. **

**J'ai adoré chacun de vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment, vraiment, vraiment touché. Bon j'arrête.**

**Petite précision avant que vous lisez ce chapitre. Dans cette histoire il y a beaucoup de personnage qui ont tous une histoire donc à certains moments on apercevra quelques uns, mais pas tous. On enquêtera avec certains dans un chapitre et avec d'autres dans un autre voilà. **

**Et vu que cette fiction est policière ( je m'y connais pas du tout vous allez le remarquer lol), les enquêtes prennent beaucoup plus de place que la romance. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui veulent des couples tout de suite, les couples vont se faire sur la durée alors il faudra vous accrocher sinon décrocher :) je préfère vous le préciser parce que ce chapitre contient 3 enquêtes (allez 2 je ne compte pas Elena) et pas du tout de romance alors voilà, vous êtes prévenu. **

**J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre qui est moins captivant que le pilot ce qui est normal, mais bon j'ai fais de mon mieux pour établir les caractères de mes personnages et le passé de certains alors bonne lecture et bonne écoute parce qu'il y a de la musique :) En parlant de music, ce chapitre contient beaucoup de chansons de Bob Marley, ne soyez pas choqués. J'ai redécouvert cet artiste cet été et j'ai fondu pour quelques chansons que j'ai décidé de mettre.**

**Désolée pour les fautes et les coupures de phrase que vous pourriez constater, j'ai fais de mon mieux alors désolée si cela perturbe votre lecture. Aussi, il arrive que je me trompe de prénom ou que j'inverse des noms dans certaines phrases parce que je suis fatiguée et que ne peux pas relire 66 000 mots continuellement donc encore désolée.**

**Music :**

**Bob Marley : No Women no Cry **

**Bob Marley : Get up, Stand up**

**Bob Marley : Is this love**

**Yuca : Where are my soldier at**

**Bob Marley : Could you be loved **

**James Blunt : Goodbye my lover (jusqu'à la fin) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Il avait de l'argent avec son costard à 500 dollars « Le vieux Monsieur maghrébin disait en face de Bonnie et Sophie qui étaient toutes deux assise en train de l'écouter en ce début de soirée. Elles étaient assises dans la salle d'interrogatoire face au clochard. Bonnie dessinait sur son calepin abandonnant Sophie dans cet interrogatoire qu'elle menait toute seule depuis tout à l'heure.

Le vieux SDF rigola subitement ne détachant pas ses yeux de Sophie.

« Et je lui demande juste une pièce et il me dit non « Il continua surprenant Sophie qui halluciné face à cette affaire qui lui paraissait stupide. Il avait tué parce que le jeune homme avait refusé de lui passer une pièce, quel gâchis se disait Sophie qui s'imaginait toutes les fois où elle n'avait pas donné de pièce à un SDF.

« Alors vous l'avez tué parce qu'il a refusé de vous donner une pièce « Sophie répéta hallucinant. Le vieux Monsieur rigola en voyant le regard stupéfait de Sophie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre « Il disait comme tous les coupables qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'arrêter. Sophie hocha la tête avant de fouiller les poches de son tailleur sous les yeux confus du vieux Monsieur. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand lorsqu'il vît Sophie déposait délicatement une pièce sur la table en face du Monsieur. Elle la rapprocha du Monsieur qui avait ouvert les yeux en grand choqué.

Bonnie esquissa un sourire tout en gribouillant dans son capelet ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder le vieux Monsieur qu'elle ignorait depuis tout ce temps.

« Tenez et j'espère que vous la garderai jusqu'à votre sortie de prison qui n'arrivera pas d'aussitôt je vous le garanti « Sophie disait écœuré par le discours de l'homme en face d'elle. Sophie esquissa un sourire

« Il avait loué le costard pour un entretien d'embauche Monsieur et il n'avait aucune pièce à vous donner tout simplement « Sophie continua attirant les grands yeux du Monsieur.

« Vous avez tué le mauvais gars « Elle disait à l'homme qui restait à la fixer sans rien dire. Bonnie arrêta de gribouiller subitement pour relever la tête afin d'admirer le vieux SDF qui ne semblait avoir aucun remord pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ou exactement le bon « Bonnie rectifia en regardant droit dans les yeux le vieux Monsieur. Il esquissa un sourire

« Ha j'existe enfin « Il disait ayant bien remarqué que Bonnie le snobait depuis le début. Bonnie ignora sa remarque pour continuer.

« Vous venez d'une famille royale « Bonnie continua surprenant le vieux Monsieur qui se demandait comment elle savait, mais il y avait des habitudes qu'il était dure d'effacer même après toutes ces années.

« Et vous avez dû échapper à votre pays après un coup d'état alors vous avez tout perdu, votre famille, votre royaume, votre richesse et avant tout le respect « Bonnie disait ne voyant pas Caroline derrière la vitre teintée qui fixait ses amis à son tour écœuré par cette histoire qui lui paraissait stupide à première vue, mais Bonnie avait toujours le don de trouver des raisons plus profonde aux actes de chacun. C'était comme si l'homme avait toujours une raison intérieur, une amertume intérieur que Bonnie arrivait à comprendre.

« Pour échapper à la mort, vous êtes venu au Etats-Unis en espérant vivre le rêve américain « Bonnie continua en fixant le collier du vieux Monsieur. Ce dernier toucha son collier subitement

« Comme tous les immigrés vous pensiez qu'en arrivant ici, ce pays vous accueillerai les bras ouverts, qu'il y aurait du boulot, à manger, de quoi subvenir à vos besoins « Elle disait avant d'esquisser un sourire

« Mais vous avez très vite réalisé que le rêve américain n'existait pas, que le système est le même pour tout le monde, vivre ou survivre et que personne ne vous tendra la main pour vous aider. Il y a les dominés et les dominants et vous avez passé des années assis sur ce carton à être désillusionné par ce pays. Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous avez vu assis tous les soirs qu'il pleut qu'il vente, qu'il neige « Elle continua troublant le Monsieur qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Vous avez dû voir de la violence, de la haine, et surtout vous avez dû commencer à vous souvenir de qui vous étiez, du prince que vous étiez et du peuple que vous gouverniez « Bonnie disait avant de détourner son regard pour fixer le vide à côté du Monsieur troublant à la fois Sophie, Caroline et le SDF.

« Et Sahid arrive tout droit du même pays que vous, il emménage dans un appartement en face de votre petit carton «

« Il cherche à vivre le rêve américain aussi, et vous vous êtes vu en lui « Bonnie continua troublant l'homme qui restait à la fixer les yeux grands ouverts.

« Excepté que pour Sahid, le rêve devenait petit à petit réalité « Elle continua

« Et là quelque chose à dû se passer en vous, de la jalousie, de l'amertume, du ressenti, un ressenti qui s'est transformé en colère lorsqu'il n'a pas voulu vous donner cette pièce « Bonnie continua avant de retrouver sa vue sur le Monsieur qui la fixait étonné parce que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment les raisons de son meurtre, mais lorsque Bonnie parlait, il commençait à se souvenir de tous les sentiments indésirables qu'il avait poussé à le tuer.

« Comment ose-t-il me snober, moi prince que je suis « Bonnie disait s'imaginant ce qui avait dû se passer dans la tête du clochard en face d'eux.

« Si je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais alors personne ne l'aura « Bonnie continua

« Alors j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de le tuer, que vous viviez paisiblement avec cette haine en vous, mais Sahid a dû vous ignorer, vous avez dû insister et ce dernier a dû s'énerver, il a dû vous dire quelque chose de déplaisant « Bonnie disait au vieux Monsieur qui avala difficilement sa salive. Bonnie restait à le fixer attendant qu'il parle ce qu'il fît.

« Lâche-moi espèce de clochard « Le vieux Monsieur disait en souriant

« D'habitude j'accepte ce genre de remarque, mais il m'a parlé en arabe avec cet air supérieur et je me suis souvenu de qui j'étais « Il avoua sous les yeux de Bonnie et Sophie. Le vieux Monsieur rigola ensuite avant de parler.

« Au moins en prison j'aurais un toit « L'homme disait surprenant Sophie. Il regarda Bonnie puis Sophie, mais il perdît très vite son sourire lorsqu'il entendît Bonnie.

« Excepté que vous avez des comptes à rendre à votre pays et il n'existe aucune prescription pour un criminel de guerre « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de l'homme.

« Ça c'est le rêve américain « Bonnie disait. Il y a eu un long silence, un long silence de tension que le Monsieur eu besoin de couper en se relevant pour attraper Bonnie par le cou. Caroline sursauta avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant Sophie interpellait l'homme avant qu'il touche Bonnie. Bonnie se releva tout en regardant l'homme qui avait le corps plaqué contre la table par Sophie.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Said Aklahbaih « Sophie disait tout en regardant Bonnie étonné.

« Et n'oubliez pas votre pièce « Bonnie disait en regardant l'homme qui se fît emmené par Sophie. Cette dernière l'emmena à l'extérieur pour le remettre à ses collègues. Bonnie esquissa un sourire pas étonné en entendant l'adieu du clochard.

« Espèce de salope » Le clochard cria attirant le regard de tout le monde à l'étage y compris Damon qui attendait Stefan pour boire un verre avec lui. Ce dernier regardait en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire lorsque Stefan arriva.

« Cela devait être destiné à Bonnie « Stefan disait attirant l'attention de Damon. Le vieux Monsieur menotté passa à côté de Stefan et Damon qui le regardèrent étonné par la haine dessiné sur son visage.

Bonnie fixait le sol lorsque Sophie revînt dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un long moment avant que Sophie parle

« On boit un verre pour se changer les idées « Sophie proposa réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Bonnie releva la tête avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« Une autre fois peut-être, la famille de Said doit arriver et je leur ai dit que je les attendrai « Bonnie disait à une Sophie qui n'était pas vraiment étonné par sa réponse. Sophie se contenta de fixer Bonnie intrigué car depuis des semaines qu'elle était là, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la cerner. Bonnie paraissait sociable à première vue, mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui proposait de boire un verre ou de faire quelque chose elle ne venait jamais là. Elle se résigna donc à ne pas insister, décidé à ne plus insister.

« Alors bonne soirée, à demain « Sophie disait attirant un sourire de Bonnie

« A demain » Elle répondit. Sophie hocha la tête avant de sortir de la salle. Elle regarda la porte un moment avant de se diriger en direction du bureau attirant l'attention de Stefan et Damon.

« Hey Sophie tu veux boire un verre avec nous « Stefan demanda attirant l'attention de Sophie qui releva la tête. Elle vît Caroline, Stefan et Damon qui étaient tous trois en train de parler.

« Avec plaisir, je récupère mes affaires et on y va « Elle disait tout en faisant la bise à Damon qui regardait en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Stefan esquissa un sourire en voyant Bonnie sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire à son tour.

« Hey Bonnie, tu veux boire « Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie passa à côté d'eux les ignorant totalement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner en même temps que Damon, Sophie et Caroline pour voir Bonnie se dirigeait en direction d'un homme en costard et d'une femme voilé.

« Ha ça doit être la famille « Sophie disait

« Monsieur et Madame Aklahbaih « Bonnie disait en serrant la main de la femme, mais pas celle de l'homme. Elle le regarda avant de se pencher en avant pour saluer le Monsieur sous les yeux de tout le monde. Elle regarda ensuite la mère de Said pour lui parler, mais personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait au couple.

« C'est la partie que je déteste de ce job « Sophie disait en regardant la mère de Said qui se mît à pleurer sous les yeux de Bonnie. Son mari quant à lui était en colère, une colère qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser en criant sur Bonnie qui se contentait d'hocher la tête ne pouvant pas lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son meurtrier parce qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache ce genre de choses.

Son épouse posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari qui se calma dès qu'il sentît sa main sur son épaule. Les deux époux se regardèrent avant que l'homme prenne sa femme dans ses bras sous les yeux de Damon, Stefan et Sophie qui dans ces moment-là remerciaient Dieu que ce ne soient pas eux en face de Bonnie.

* * *

« Ha mes clients préférés vous m'avez manqué « Lexi, la barmaid du bar en face du commissariat disait en voyant Damon, Stefan, Sophie et Caroline entraient dans le bar.

« Salut Lexi, tu m'as manqué aussi « Stefan disait en s'approchant du bar pour lui faire la bise sous les yeux moqueurs de ses amis qui savaient que Stefan était un peu trop aimé par les filles. Il faisait son mec sensible et discret, mais il était plus volatile que tous les gars du commissariat réunis. Tellement volatile qu'ils ne comptaient même plus toutes les conquêtes de Stefan. Stefan parla avec Lexi ignorant Caroline, Sophie et Damon qui avaient pris place à leur place habituelle, à savoir la table près de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la rue principale. Damon s'assît en face des filles tout en admirant Stefan parlait avec Lexie.

« Ho qu'est-ce qu'on va bien faire de lui ? » Damon disait faisant sourire les filles qui admiraient Stefan aussi.

« Tu l'as dit, je vais finir par croire que tous les hommes sont pareils « Caroline avoua avant de regarder Damon

« Dit moi pourquoi tu es pris déjà ? Tu crois qu'Elena voudra partager avec nous « Caroline disait attirant un sourire de la part de Damon. Il hocha la tête

« Je pense que c'est une proposition à faire, je propose que tu lui soumettes l'idée « Il disait attirant un sourire de la part des filles. Caroline et Damon sourirent lorsque Stefan revînt.

« Et voilà nos verres « Stefan disait en ramenant des bières sur un plateau. Il les posa devant tout le monde avant de s'asseoir. Il releva son verre.

« Bon je propose qu'on porte un toast pour une journée moins pire que la prochaine « Stefan disait attirant un rire de la part de tout le monde. Ils sourirent avant de boire à leur tour un verre. Ils burent leur gorgée content de pouvoir boire ce verre en fin de soirée, vous savez ce verre qui vous dit que votre journée est fini, que vous êtes en repos, ben eux c'était ce verre. Sophie reposa son verre tout en soupirant.

« Alors Bonnie t'a encore foutu un vent et ça te soul « Stefan disait en souriant attirant l'attention de Damon en direction de Sophie.

« J'en ai un peu marre d'essayer de jouer les filles sociables, personnellement je ne l'inviterai plus à boire un verre » Sophie disait à un Stefan qui rigola

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'embête à essayer de comprendre Bennett, ça se voit à des milliers de kilomètre que c'est une fille bizarre « Stefan continua sous les yeux de son frère.

« Pourquoi vous dite ça « Damon demanda n'ayant jamais pris la peine de converser avec elle depuis ce soir-là, mais étrangement depuis il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre parler de Bonnie.

« Elle se la raconte » Stefan disait en regardant son frère.

« Auprès de Klaus ça ne passe pas du tout, tu t'imagines bien, moi ça va j'essaye de pas ne pas trop la connaître, ce n'est pas mon délire ce genre de fille « Stefan disait attirant un regard de Caroline et Sophie.

« C'est sûre, vous avez du mal avec tous ce qui a plus de couille que vous « Sophie répondit attirant un rire de la part de Damon et Stefan. Ce dernier leva son verre

« Effectivement dit comme ça « Il disait avant de boire son verre sous les yeux de Sophie.

« De ce que j'ai vu, elle semble « Damon chercha le mot pour décrire Bonnie qui lui paraissait un total mystère encore maintenant. En même temps couché avec une personne n'était pas vraiment source d'apprentissage de l'un sur l'autre. Ils le regardèrent tous attendant une réponse qui ne vînt jamais alors Stefan parla à sa place.

« Hautaine, Madame je sais tout, insolente, vulgaire heu légèrement négligé juste exécrable « Stefan disait surprenant son frère par les caractéristiques qu'il donnait à Bonnie. Caroline lui jeta un bout de pain

« Et ça c'est les paroles de quelqu'un qui est influencé par tous les flics qui n'apprécient pas Bonnie, tu ne la connais même pas et tu la juges. Bonnie est cool, tellement cool qu'elle vous fait ragé parce qu'elle est douée pour connaître les gens et vous n'aimez pas être analysé, je suis sûre qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose qu'il ne t'a pas plu « Caroline disait lisant en Stefan comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce dernier restait à la fixer faisant rire tout le monde

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit qui me gêne, mais « Il essaya de trouver les mots pour décrire son malaise en présence de Bonnie, un malaise que Sophie comprît

« Mais ce qu'elle ne dît pas « Sophie se mît à dire surprenant Stefan qui avait l'impression que Sophie lisait dans ses pensées.

« Oué » Stefan avoua troublant tout le monde.

« C'est comme si elle te connaissait mieux que toi tu te connaissais, mais elle va se retenir de dire quelque chose « Stefan continua. Damon hocha la tête pas vraiment surpris car il avait eu accès aux antécédents Bonnie lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches sur elle et il savait que cela faisait partie de son boulot d'avant de savoir analyser les gens.

« Enfin bref, évitons de parler de Bennett ce soir, tout le monde en parle déjà trop au commissariat « Stefan continua sous les yeux de tout le monde qui savaient que Bonnie n'était pas vraiment apprécié par l'ensemble du commissariat.

2 heures plus tard, Damon, Stefan, Caroline et Sophie se quittèrent à l'extérieur du bar pour prendre des chemins séparaient.

« Bon ce fut bien sympa, mais demain boulot alors bonne soirée « Sophie disait en faisant la bise aux deux Salvatore suivît de Caroline. Caroline monta sur le côté passager laissant Sophie conduire comme à sa grande habitude. Stefan et Damon les saluèrent une dernière fois avant que Stefan parle.

« Attends-moi, je vais voir Lexie « Stefan disait attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Damon

« Sérieux, je croyais que c'était une amie « Damon disait à un Stefan qui rigola

« Oui, tout dépend de ta définition d'ami « Stefan répondit troublant Damon

« Ne me laisse pas faire le trottoir trop longtemps « Damon disait en souriant attirant un rire de Stefan.

« Il faut bien que tu ramènes un peu de sous « Stefan se contenta de répondre avant d'entrer laissant Damon seul sur le trottoir.

Damon se retourna sourire aux lèvres avant de regarder sa montre. Il perdît son sourire lorsqu'il vît l'heure. Elena devait être rentrée se disait-il et s'il avait de la chance elle devrait être en train de dormir. C'était horrible, mais récemment il faisait en sorte de rentrer tard en espérant ne pas voir sa femme. Quelle tristesse qu'il en était réduit à ça lorsqu'il y repensait. Il soupira avant de relever la tête, mais il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Bonnie en face. Cette dernière saluait ses collègues qui travaillaient de nuit avant de se diriger vers sa voiture garé juste devant.

Elle descendît du trottoir, contourna sa voiture pour monter sur le côté conducteur qui était du côté de la route. Elle monta, referma la portière sous les yeux de Damon qui la fixait ne pouvant s'empêcher de la fixer. Il allait dévier son regard, mais il s'étonna en voyant Bonnie frapper brusquement son volant.

« Bon c'est bon on peut y aller « Stefan disait faisant sursauter Damon qui se retourna pour regarder son frère. Stefan esquissa un sourire légèrement confus.

« Ca va on n'aurait dit que je te prenais en flagrant délit de tromperie « Stefan disait en rigolant attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Damon.

« N'importe quoi « Damon disait à un Stefan qui rigola. Stefan s'en alla invitant Damon à le suivre. Ce dernier détourna son regard en direction de la voiture de Bonnie, mais elle n'était plus là. Il monta alors sur le côté passager comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier ce soir-là même s'il le voulait.

Bonnie sortît du commissariat légèrement fatigué par cette journée qui était encore une fois de ces journées où elle déprimait à se demander dans quel monde elle vivait. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, descendît le trottoir, regarda s'il y avait du monde sur la route avant de monter sur le côté conducteur contente que la journée soit finie. Elle s'installa, mît sa ceinture avant de regarder en face d'elle revoyant le visage des parents de Said. Quel gâchis ? pensait-elle avant de frapper son volant.

Encore un gâchis en plus qu'elle pouvait rajouter au nombre d'affaire sur lesquelles elle avait enquêter. Honnêtement l'histoire de Said n'était pas la plus triste, ou la plus déplorable, mais elle détestait les fins tristes, et c'était forcément ce qui était réservé à la plupart des victimes. Une fin triste….Plus elle vivait dans ce monde et plus elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une fin heureuse, après tout le monde ne semble pas être aussi beau et encore moins la vie.

Encore ces pensées déprimantes se disait-elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle résolvait une enquête. Elle se ressaisit ensuite, tourna la clé, fît démarrer le moteur avant de tourner son visage pour regarder si un voiture arrivait, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Damon sur le trottoir avec Stefan. Elle les admira avant de regarder à travers son rétro. Une fois qu'elle vît que la route était libre, elle mît son clignotant indiquant qu'elle sortait puis s'en alla. Elle mît ensuite sa musique et esquissa un sourire en entendant **No Women no Cry de Bob Marley**. Ha c'était sa chanson ça, à vrai dire toute les chansons de Bob Marley était ses chanson. Après son père, Bob devait être le second homme qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa vie.

**Bob Marley : No woman no cry **

**No woman no cry (x4)**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas(x4)_

**Say I remember when we used to sit**  
_Je me rappelle du temps où nous nous asseyions_  
**In the government yard in Trenchtown**  
_Sur la cour du gouvernement à Trenchtown_  
**Observing all the hypocrites**  
_Observant tous les hypocrites_  
**As they would mingle with the good people we met**  
_Qui voulaient se mêler aux gens biens qu'ils rencontraient_  
**Good friends we had and good friends we lost**  
_De bons amis nous avions et de bons amis nous avions perdus_  
**Along the way**  
_Sur le chemin_  
**In this bright future**  
_Dans ce brillant futur_  
**You can forget your past**  
_Tu peux oublier ton passé_  
**So dry your tears I say and :**  
_Alors je te dis de sécher tes larmes et :_

C'était triste parce que comme lui disait souvent Katherine, elle n'était capable d'aimer que des morts et Bob en était la preuve. Elle avait attrapé cette adoration pour lui à cause de son père qui pouvait l'écouter en boucle tout comme elle.

Elle augmenta le son tout en chantant essayant d'oublier sa journée.

Elena était assise sur son canapé avec un verre de vin à la main. Elle tenait sa tablette d'une main qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux grâce à laquelle elle admirait les photos de Damon et elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Des photos qui remontaient au lycée. Ouaw depuis le lycée se disait-elle encore choqué de réaliser de jour en jour que comme sa tante le lui disait, comme tout le monde lui disait, Damon et elle c'était toute une vie. Ils étaient tombés amoureux au lycée, les circonstances de la vie les avaient séparés pendant un moment puisqu'Elena était partie étudier en Bulgarie tandis que Damon avait travaillé aux Etats-Unis. Elle se souvenait de la fois où ils avaient rompu pour suivre leur chemin chacun de leur côté, elle avait pleuré des heures, des jours et elle s'était forcée à ne pas le rappeler alors que tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était le rappeler.

Si Damon n'avait pas forcé la rupture, elle savait qu'elle aurait tout abandonné pour lui, tout. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ce fut l'évidence eux d'eux, l'évidence pure. Elle repassait toutes les photos avant de s'arrêter sur les photos de son mariage, le plus beau jour de sa vie à cet instant. Ils avaient tellement rigolé à leur mariage, tout le monde était réuni.

Elena s'étonna en voyant une photo d'elle et Rebecca en train de rigoler et boire. Auparavant, elle aurait parlé de ses problème de couple avec Rebecca, maintenant elle se contentait de tout garder pour elle parce qu'une part d'elle ne voulait pas détruire l'image que Sophie, Caroline et les autres avaient de son mariage, une image qui avait été réel pendant un moment, mais cela faisait maintenant des semaines que ce n'était devenue qu'un vague souvenir. Elena bu son verre avant de reposer sa tablette décidé à appeler Damon qui n'était pas encore rentré troublé par le fait qu'il soit aussi tard et qu'il ne soit pas là. Si encore il l'avait prévenu, elle comprendrait, mais il ne prenait même plus de la prévenir. Elle tomba sur la messagerie de Damon après plusieurs sonneries. Elle soupira avant de poser son téléphone pour se mettre à boire décidé à le confronter car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ses aises et l'inquiéter pour rien.

**No woman no cry (x2)**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas (x2)_  
**Hey little darling don't shed no tears**  
_Oh ma petite chérie, ne verse pas de larmes_  
**No woman no cry**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas_

**Say I remember when we used to sit**  
_Je me rappelle du temps où nous nous asseyions_  
**In the government yard in Trenchtown**  
_Sur la cour du gouvernement à Trenchtown_  
**And then Georgie would make a fire light**  
_Et puis Georgie faisait de la lumière avec le feu_  
**As it was love wood burning through the night**  
_Comme si c'était du bois d'amour brûlant pendant la nuit_  
**And we would cook wholemeal porridge**  
_Et nous préparions notre pauvre repas_  
**Of which I'd share with you**  
_Lequel je partageais avec toi_  
**My feet is my only carriage**  
_Mes pieds sont mon seul moyen de transport_  
**So I've got to push on through**  
_C'est pourquoi je dois y aller_  
**But while I'm gone I mean**  
_Mais alors que je pars j'espère_  
**Everything's gonna be allright (x8)**  
_Tout ira bien(x8)_

Rebecca s'arrêta en plein milieu de ses escaliers légèrement essoufflée habillé de son tailleur. Elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et donc de se mettre à maigrir et une partie de son régime consistait à prendre les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur en rentrant du boulot. Elle releva la tête pour regarder les 4 étages qui lui restaient à monter alors qu'elle venait déjà d'en monter 5. Elle reprît sa respiration avant de monter tout en portant son sac de course.

Elle parvînt à atteindre son étage avec de légers dégâts. Elle était essoufflée et elle avait même trouvé le moyen de transpirer. Elle devait vraiment se remettre au sport. Elle arriva essoufflé devant la porte de son appartement, tellement essoufflé qu'elle se posa contre le mur à côté de sa porte pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle gémît de douleur lorsqu'elle sentît son cœur lui faire mal. Elle toucha légèrement l'endroit où était sa cicatrice près de son cœur avant d'entrer la clé dans le verrou supérieur de sa porte. Elle ouvra ce verrou avant d'ouvrir celui au milieu et d'ouvrir celui d'en bas de sa porte. Une fois tous ses verrous ouverts, Rebecca ouvra sa porte. Elle alluma la lumière de son appartement avant de refermer sa porte. Dès qu'elle fût fermée, Rebecca se retourna pour mettre tous les verrous de sa porte. Elle mît le verrou supérieur, ensuite celui du milieu, avant de mettre celui d'en bas. Elle regarda ensuite à travers le juda avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle entendît du bruit. Elle se retourna et vît son chat tout noir qui avait des yeux verts. Elle regarda son chat qui miaulait légèrement rassuré avant de regarder le petit appartement dans lequel elle avait emménagé il y a pas longtemps. Elle admira le salon légèrement étonné en voyant le bordel qu'il y avait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus le ménage ce que son chat avait besoin de lui faire remarquer. Rebecca admira son appartement avant d'hocher la tête

« Peut-être que je devrais ranger « Elle se mît à dire avant de déposer les courses sur la table de la cuisine en face. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son téléphone pour mettre le répondeur voyant qu'elle avait des messages. Elle se déplaça dans sa chambre afin d'échanger son tailleur qui lui serrait horriblement par un jogging et un sweat.

« Salut petite sœur » Rebecca arrêta de s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendît la voix de son plus grand frère, Elijah.

« Bon je voulais te parler et avoir de tes nouvelles, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle de toi, enfin si uniquement à travers Klaus, mais j'aimerai entendre ta voix « Elijah disait n'apprenant rien à Rebecca qui ne donnait plus trop de nouvelles à tous ses frères. Elle avait pris ses distances avec son entourage depuis ce soir-là même avec Klaus alors que ce dernier travaillait souvent avec elle. Une fois en jogging et en sweat, Rebecca sortît de sa chambre, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendît la voix du jeune homme sur le second message.

« Salut Becka, c'est Eddy comment tu vas ? Tu me manques, si seulement je pou » Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir son message que Rebecca l'éteignît pour mettre le message suivant, mais elle tomba encore sur sa voix.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à nous « Rebecca passa le message suivant

« D'imaginer tes lèvres sur les mienn » Elle se déplaça pour prendre le fil de son téléphone. Elle arracha brusquement refusant d'en entendre plus. Elle jeta ensuite son téléphone par terre sous les yeux de son chat qui ne semblait plus surpris par les messages qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de recevoir. Rebecca regarda en face d'elle avant de s'effondrer au sol n'arrivant plus à supporter cette peur dans laquelle elle vivait.

**No woman no cry (x2)**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas (x2)_  
**Oh my little sister don't shed no tears**  
_Oh ma petite soeur, ne verse pas de larmes_  
**No woman no cry**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas_

**I remember when we used to sit**  
_Je me rappelle du temps où nous nous asseyions_  
**In the government yard in Trenchtown**  
_Sur la cour du gouvernement à Trenchtown_  
**And then Georgie would make a fire light**  
_Et puis Georgie faisait un feu pour faire de la lumière_  
**As it was love wood burning through the night**  
_Comme si c'était du bois d'amour brûlant pendant la nuit_  
**And we would cook wholemeal porridge**  
_Et nous nous préparions notre pauvre repas_  
**Of which I'd share with you**  
_Lequel je partageai avec toi_  
**My feet is my only carriage**  
_Mes pieds sont mon seul moyen de transport_  
**So I've got to push on through**  
_C'est pourquoi je dois y aller_

Stefan se gara devant l'appartement de Damon pour raccompagner son frère qu'il avait emmené en voiture. Il s'arrêta, mit la boite de vitesse au point mort avant de mettre le frein à main.

« Bon ça fera 100 dollars pour la course « Stefan disait en tournant sa tête pour regarder Damon qui regardait à travers la vitre la lumière de son appartement qui était allumée. Stefan restait à fixer Damon un long moment

« Damon « Stefan l'appela pour le réveiller de ses pensées. Damon détourna son regard pour regarder Stefan

« Tu vas bien ? » Stefan demanda attirant un sourire de la part de son frère.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Damon demanda à un Stefan qui avait bien vu que ces derniers temps Damon était bizarre.

« Parce que lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es au boulot et je me demande quand tu vois Elena dans tout ça « Stefan avoua avant de sourire

« Je suis un flic tu te souviens « Stefan continua faisant face au visage inexpressif de Damon. Ce dernier restait silencieux sans rien dire avant de regarder en face de lui refusant de parler ce que Stefan voyait. Stefan allait laisser tombé mais Damon parla

« Il n'y a pas un jour ces derniers temps sans qu'on se dispute « Damon avoua en rigolant, mais Stefan savait que Damon en avait gros sur le cœur. Damon posa son coude sur la portière.

« A tel point que je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi » Damon avoua perdant petit à petit son sourire.

« Et tout ça parce que je ne sais plus qui je suis Stefan « Damon disait surprenant son petit-frère qui ne pensait pas que cela allait mal entre Damon et Elena. Dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous, Damon et Elena étaient le couple pilier et eux étaient les électrons libres, mais visiblement comme il était souvent dit les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

« Je pensais savoir, j'ai passé ma vie à suivre une seule direction « Damon continua en regardant en face de lui

« Elena « Il continua

« Mais il y a eu l'affaire Turman, et « Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir que son portable sonna. Il prît de suite son portable dans sa poche ignorant Stefan qui le regardait ne sachant pas quoi dire, parce qu'il ne savait pas. Damon regarda le numéro avant d'ouvrir la portière

« Je dois y allé oublie ce que j'ai dit « Damon disait en descendant de la voiture de Stefan. Damon allait partir, mais Stefan sortît de sa voiture pour l'interpeller.

« Grand-frère « Stefan disait. Damon se retourna pour regarder Stefan qui parla.

« Elena et toi c'est l'évidence « Stefan se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Damon qui se souvenait du discours de Stefan à son mariage. Il avait utilisé les mêmes termes. Damon esquissa un sourire ne voulant pas prendre la tête à son frère qui ne se prenait jamais la tête. Stefan n'aimait pas les complications et Damon savait aussi que les sentiments que Stefan avait eu auparavant pour Elena au lycée affectait son jugement.

« Oui, tu as raison » Damon se contenta de dire décidé à aller dans le même sens que son frère. Si seulement il savait que l'évidence avait été trompé, que lui Damon Salvatore n'avait pas respecté ses vœux. Il avait menti, il avait trompé, il ne méritait en rien Elena, plus maintenant.

« Allez on se voit demain « Damon disait avant de se retourner laissant Stefan seul. Ce dernier retrouva sa place sur le côté conducteur avant de partir de sa place. Une fois que Stefan parti, Damon se retourna pour regarder le vide laissé par son frère inquiet pour la suite de son histoire. Il soupira avant d'entrer dans son immeuble.

Dès qu'il arriva à son étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent dévoilant Damon. Ce dernier sortît de l'ascenseur, se dirigea vers sa porte. Il allait entrer les clés, mais il se figea à cause de cette boule au ventre qu'il ressentait en lui à l'idée de voir sa femme. Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point se disait-il inconsciemment. Il se paralysa une bonne minute avant de prendre une profonde inspiration décider à se lancer. Il entra les clés dans la serrure de son appartement attirant l'attention d'Elena qui était en train de boire un verre devant leur bé vitré. Elle tourna son corps, entendît Damon qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures. Dès qu'il enleva ses chaussures, Damon posa ses clés dans leurs pots à clé avant de monter les escaliers du salon rassurant Elena qui était content que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

« Je me suis inquiétée « Elena avoua verre à la main.

« Je suis parti boire un verre avec Stefan, Caroline et Sophie « Damon disait en posant son attaché case sur leur canapé. Il se retourna ensuite, se dirigea vers leur cuisine pour prendre un verre de vin à son tour ignorant Elena.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir « Elena disait en avançant. Elle resta de l'autre côté de la table pour admirer Damon qui était dos à elle en train de boire.

« Désolé, je n'avais plus de batterie « Disait-il se rendant lui-même compte qu'il mentait pour des petites choses juste pour éviter une dispute. Elena le regarda un long moment ce que Damon pouvait sentir. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il préférait rester de dos pour éviter de croiser son regard et devoir s'expliquer. Elena s'approcha de leur four.

« Je t'ai attendu pour manger, j'ai fait des lasagnes « Elena se contenta de dire surprenant Damon. Ce dernier tourna sa tête s'attendant à un reproche ou un début de dispute, mais Elena devait en avoir marre aussi. Il admira sa femme qui était en train de sortir le plat du four.

« Tu poses les couverts « Elle disait en prenant le plat pour le poser sur la table de la cuisine. Damon hocha la tête avant de prendre deux assiettes et des couverts pour deux personnes. Il les posa sur la table face à face. Il s'assît à l'autre bout de la table pendant qu'Elena servait les assiettes. Une fois servi, elle s'assît en face de Damon.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main « Elena avoua à un Damon qui devait avouer qu'il était étonné qu'Elena ait cuisiné. Ce n'était tellement pas son style qu'il admirait les efforts qu'elle faisait. Alors c'était bien lui qui ne faisait aucun effort.

Ils mangèrent tout deux les lasagnes.

**No woman no cry (x2)**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas (x2)_  
**Oh my little sister don't shed no tears**  
_Oh ma petite soeur, ne verse pas de larmes_  
**No woman no cry**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas_

**Oh my little sister don't shed no tears**  
_Oh ma petite soeur, ne verse pas de larmes_  
**No woman no cry**  
_Non femme ne pleure pas_

« Tu n'as pas du tout perdu la main, elles sont très bonnes « Damon avoua attirant un sourire de la part d'Elena.

« Merci je suis contente « Elle avoua avant de manger.

« Sinon tu as réussi à corriger tous tes copies pour demain « Elena demanda. Damon hocha la tête

« Oui, j'ai fini ce soir au bureau « Damon disait en mangeant faisant plaisir à Elena qui pouvait voir qu'il semblait mourir de faim.

« En fait, j'ai été interpellé en bas des locaux par Connor Edison « Elena disait forçant Damon à s'arrêter de manger.

« Il m'a dit que tu avais refusé de le représenter « Elena continua à un Damon qui reprît sa bouchée de lasagne.

« Je ne prends plus des affaires de viol je te l'ai déjà dit « Damon disait

« Enfin je n'ai pas été assez clair, on ne prend plus des affaires de viol n'est-ce pas « Damon continua à une Elena qui restait sans rien dire un long moment avant de parler.

« Bien sûre c'est ce que je lui ai dit « Elena disait rassurant Damon qui se contenta de manger sous les yeux d'une Elena qui voulait encore éviter une dispute avec Damon, alors elle se tait ne préférant pas lui dire qu'elle avait considéré de prendre l'affaire de Connor Edison.

* * *

1h30 plus tard, Bonnie arrivait enfin chez elle à cause des bouchons qui n'avaient rien arrangé à son long trajet. Elle baissa de suite sa musique ne voulant pas déranger le voisinage de ses parents. Elle se gara devant la maison de son père, éteignît la musique s'attendant à entendre un silence, mais elle se trouva étonné en entendant la chanson **Get Up Stand up de Bob Marley.** Encore Bob Marley se disait-elle se doutant parfaitement que c'était son père. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle enleva sa ceinture avant de tourner sa tête en direction de la maison de sa mère pour apercevoir du monde dans le jardin de sa mère.

« Merde « Bonnie se mît à dire réalisant qu'elle avait oublié que ses parents organisaient un barbecue avec leur amis et la famille. Elle pouvait entendre les amis de son père chantaient et criaient sur du Bob Marley sous les yeux moqueurs des petits-enfants de Rudy.

« Il est temps qu'on montre à mes petits-enfants ce qu'est la vrai musique « Rudy disait avec une bière à la main debout sous les yeux admiratifs de sa famille qui étaient tous assis autour de la table en carré. Abby, la femme de Rudy roula des yeux tout en recouvrant ses plus jeunes petits enfants qui s'étaient endormis sur les genoux de leur Maman Lucy.

« Merci Mamie « Le plus petit garçon Chad disait tout en gémissant à cause des nattes collés que sa grand-mère avait fait.

« Chéri doucement les petits dorment » Abby disait en se retournant vers Rudy, mais ce dernier était déjà en train de danser et chanter avec ses amis tout en fumant son cigare un verre à la main. Abby regarda son mari et ses amis dépités.

C'était constamment comme ça avec Rudy, Carl, Richard et Marvin. Ces 4 hommes étaient inséparables depuis maintenant 20 ans. Ils étaient tous à la retraite depuis bien longtemps et ils passaient la plupart des journées ensemble à boire depuis maintenant 20 ans. Carl était le seul blanc de la soirée et peut-être le seul blanc dans l'entourage de Rudy. Ce n'était pas qu'il était raciste, mais disons qu'il avait inconsciemment un esprit communautaire, mais Carl était comme la famille. Carl était grand, il avait les cheveux gris blanc et des yeux extrêmement bleus, autrefois il en faisait tombé des cœurs, mais il avait vendu son âme au diable qu'était Cheryl, l'ami d'Abby.

« Carl fais attention « Cheryl disait en voyant son mari boire et dansait. Carl admira sa femme tout en souriant

« Viens chéri « Carl disait à la jeune femme afro américaine qui était très bien conservé pour son âge. Cheryl était l'ami que tout le monde enviait, qu'Abby enviait en tout cas. Elle était rayonnante, même à leur âge. Elle avait des cheveux très courts brun, des yeux marrons clairs et avant tout elle n'avait pas pris un gramme depuis des années. Elle était toujours grande et élancé. En plus c'était une business woman qui faisait constamment des soirées chez elle, soirée tuperware, soirée lecture peu importe elle organisait tout ce qui agaçait la plupart son mari qui contrairement à elle voulait profiter de sa retraite à ne rien faire. En plus leur enfants avaient réussi leur vie, avaient très bien réussi leur vie de quoi faire rager toutes les amis de Cheryl. Cheryl secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Juste fais attention à ta santé « Cheryl cria devant tout le monde faisant rire Rudy, Richard, Marvin.

« Je vais bien finir par mourir un jour hein » Carl se contenta de répondre attirant l'agacement de Cheryl qui n'aimait pas ce genre d'humour. Carl se retourna pour parler avec Rudy

« Elle me regarde là « Carl demanda. Rudy hocha la tête attirant un soupir de la part de Carl

« Je croyais que c'était une soirée entre mecs aujourd'hui » Carl se mît à dire agacé par la présence de sa femme.

« A la base cette soirée c'est pour voir ma fille et mes petits-enfants, vous je vous avais même pas invité « Rudy disait attirant l'attention de Richard.

« Tu nous as dit venez boire un coup, pour nous c'était une invitation « Richard disait sous les yeux moqueurs de Sacha et Ambre, les petits enfants de Rudy qui n'avaient pas arrêté de rigoler à chaque fois que Richard ouvrait la bouche. Richard était un afro américain qui avait la particularité d'être assez petit ce qui semblait faire rire Ambre et Sacha. Il portait un bob et un bermuda et lui qui était à la retraite paraissait très jeune contrairement à Rudy, Carl et Marvin.

« Je vous ai pas dit de venir boire un coup, j'ai dit « Rudy disait

« C'est quand qu'on boit un coup « Rudy continua préférant mettre les choses au claire.

« Tu dis ça à des afro américain, chez nous ça veut dire venez boire un verre « Richard disait attirant un secouement de tête de la part de Carl

« Arrête de me mettre dans le même sac que vous ok, je ne suis pas afro américain, je suis américain « Carl disait en buvant son verre sous les yeux de Rudy, Richard et Marvin qui rigolèrent tous en même temps d'autant plus quand Richard parla en pointant Carl du doigt

« Un américain qui a plus d'alcool réuni que tous les afro américain de ce pays, alors fait pas le fière « Richard disait attirant un rire de la part de Sacha et Ambre.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez à chaque fois que Richard parle « Lucy demanda à ses enfants devant les amis d'Abby qui comprenait la femme de Richard.

« C'est bon vous ne retenez pas de dire que mon mari est petit « Barbara disait. Cette dernière était d'origine colombienne. Elle avait une chevelure brune et des yeux noirs et honnêtement il était parfois dur de comprendre comment une femme aussi grande et belle qu'elle avait pu finir avec Richard. Cheryl, Abby et Linley n'avaient toujours pas la réponse à cette question. Au début elles pensaient méchamment que c'était pour les papiers, mais 20 ans plus tard elle était toujours là à leur soirée.

« Il ressemble trop à Kevin Hart, la même taille, même dégaine, même voix « Ambre disait troublant les femmes qui ne semblaient pas connaître Kevin Hart. Ambre montra alors une photo aux femmes qui mirent toute leur lunette pour regarder la photo. Barbara fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Richard

« Il a eu un fils dans mon dos ou quoi il lui ressemble ce con « Barbara disait avant de regarder Richard

« Richard « Barbara cria en se relevant troublant tout le monde y compris Richard.

« Pas maintenant chéri je parle « Richard cria en mettant sa main pour stopper sa femme. Cette dernière ouvra les yeux en grand tout comme Richard qui réalisa qu'il avait stoppé net sa femme sans sans rendre compte. Il regarda Carl, Rudy et Marvin lorsqu'il entendît sa femme hurlait en espagnol. Richard se mît instinctivement derrière Marvin pour se cacher surprenant ce dernier qui se retrouva devant Barbara qui avait surgi brusquement. Elle parlait en espagnol embrouillant Marvin qui la fixait tout en hochant la tête. Marvin hocha la tête tout en écoutant Barbara. Il hocha la tête avant de parler en espagnol à son tour comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour défendre Richard qui ne savait toujours pas parlé Espagnol. Il connaissait les insultes, mais c'est tout. Marvin la calma surprenant tout le monde qui vit Barbara repartir sous les yeux moqueurs de tout le monde.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » Richard demanda en regardant Marvin qui s'était retourné pour le regarder.

« J'ai rien compris « Il disait seulement attirant un rire de la part de Rudy et Carl.

« Va y je suis bourrée et ta femme fait mal à la tête « Il continua

« Elle a parlé d'un Kevin Hart, trompé et après je l'écoutais plus »

« D'ailleurs on est au Etats Unis et depuis elle à ses papiers elle veut pas parler américain comme tout le monde « Marvin continua avant de boire son verre de rhum. Richard regarda sa femme mal à l'aise puis l'ignora pour regarder Marvin.

« Putain Marvin tu parles dix mille langues et tu n'as pas été foutu de retenir ce qu'elle a dit » Richard disait à Marvin. Ce dernier portait des rastas marron très courts avec une barbe.

« Hey baissez d'un ton « Linley la femme de Marvin disait en voyant que les hommes montaient le ton.

« Ho laisse les ça se voit qu'ils sont content « Lucy disait tout en caressant ses deux plus petits-enfants. Elle regarda ensuite son plus grand fils ainsi que sa fille qui était tous deux en train de chanter assis. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils avaient envie de rejoindre leur grand-père et ses amis, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se ridiculiser.

« Faite pas vos timides et allez y » Lucy disait à son fils Sacha et sa fille Ambre. Sacha était le plus grand fils de Lucy qu'elle avait eu assez jeune avec son mari. Il avait les cheveux rasés et des yeux marron très clairs qu'il avait pris de Lucy alors qu'Ambre avait plus pris de son père. Sa chevelure marron doré descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses faisant ressortir les yeux bleus qu'elle avait pris de son père.

Lucy regarda ensuite ses deux plus petits. Chloé avait 13 ans, elle avait les cheveux frisés et des yeux marron tout comme le petit Chad qui avait 7 ans. Ils avaient tous pris de leur mère excepté Ambre qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père. Elle caressa le dos de ses enfants qui dormaient sur ses genoux avant de sursauter en entendant son père criait.

« Bon allez Sacha, Ambre venez « Rudy continua en s'approchant de ses deux petits-enfants cigares à la main agaçant sa femme qui avait envie de lui dire de ne pas fumer alors que Chad et Chloé dormaient juste à côté de lui. Rudy allait forcer ses petits-enfants qui étaient récalcitrant, mais il entendît subitement la voix de Bonnie derrière.

« Salut les alcolos « Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant Bonnie rejoindre les amis de son père tout en chantant. Elle fît la bise à Carl, Richard et Marvin sous le sourire content de Rudy.

« Ha l'attendu de la soirée « Rudy cria en se dirigeant vers sa fille. Il mît son cigare dans sa bouche tout en rejoignant Bonnie qui s'était éloigné des amis de son père pour danser avec lui. Rudy rigola tout en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner sur elle sous les yeux de ses amis qui savaient qu'à chaque fois la présence de Bonnie était appréciée par son père. Elle cria les paroles connaissant par cœur les paroles de cette chanson.

« Ha c'est bon, une fois que Bonnie est là, Rudy a oublié tout le monde » Cheryl l'ami d'Abby disait à Abby qui la frappa légèrement car Lucy était juste à côté. Lucy rigola préférant ignorer cette remarque qui était plutôt une vérité générale.

Ils regardèrent ensuite Bonnie qui prît la bouteille d'alcool pour s'en servir comme un micro. Elle bu ensuite à la bouteille sous les yeux de Lucy qui n'aimait pas lorsque Bonnie buvait devant ses enfants, mais tout le monde savait que Bonnie était une grande une buveuse. Elle se dirigea vers son neveu et sa nièce réalisant qu'elle ne les avait pas salués.

« Salut les morveux « Bonnie disait en faisant la bise à Ambre et Sacha. Elle tapota le bras d'Ambre.

« Pourquoi vous faite vos timide, je suis sûre que les jeunes de nos jours nous mettent la raclé en danse « Bonnie disait debout devant eux. Elle bu à la bouteille agaçant Lucy qui partagea un regard avec sa mère.

« Disons que Bob Marley ce n'est pas notre truc « Sacha disait faisant sourire Bonnie

« Vous êtes la génération Justin Bieber j'avais oublié « Elle disait attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de son neveu.

« Plus Timberlake « Sacha continua faisant rire Bonnie. Elle se pointa du doigt

« Je suis très douée, sur du Timberlake aussi » Elle disait faisant sourire ses neveux et nièces.

« Votre père n'est pas venu ? » Elle demanda à ses neveux et nièces qui secouèrent leur tête.

« Il est en voyage « Ambre répondit mal à l'aise par le regard de Bonnie qui semblait penser quelque chose ce que Sacha et Ambre avaient remarqué. Elle se contenta de boire sa bouteille avant de se diriger vers Lucy

« Salut ma sœur « Bonnie disait en faisant la bise à Lucy avant de s'éloigner de Lucy pour faire la bise aux amis de sa mère avant de faire la bise à sa mère qui était en train de manger une salade.

« Salut Maman « Bonnie disait sous le regard de tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de tenue que tu vas nous dégoté un mari Bonnie « Barbara disait en admirant Bonnie qui portait encore ses converses légèrement troué, avec un jean qui était aussi troué au niveau des genoux et un t-shirt noir tout simple. Tout le monde se mît à rire y compris Abby, mais ils perdirent très vite leur sourire en entendant Bonnie.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi Barbara, j'en décote plein des maris « Bonnie répondit en rigolant, mais Lucy, Babara, Linley Cheryl et Abby regardèrent Bonnie mal à l'aise. Sacha et Ambre rigolèrent mort de rire, mais visiblement ils étaient les seuls. Bonnie bu à la bouteille avant d'hausser les épaules

« Faite pas cette tête, ce n'est pas les vôtre que je me tape « Bonnie continua

« Bonnie « Lucy et Abby crièrent choquée à une Bonnie qui parla

« Vous faite des blagues et vous assumez pas la réplique derrière, assumez aussi « Bonnie disait aux amis d'Abby qui aimaient trop se moquer d'elle à chaque fois sur le fait qu'elle habitait toujours chez ses parents, qu'elle n'était pas marié, qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants, et visiblement aucune relation stable, mais à chaque fois que Bonnie répliquait ils se montraient mal à l'aise comme si elles s'attendaient à ce qu'elle ne réagisse pas.

« Relaxe, je rigole les filles, je suis une femme bien, je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas et jamais avant le mariage retenez ça les jeunes « bonnie disait avant de se diriger vers son père qui dansait. Elle prît le cigare de son père pour fumer tout en dansant avec lui. Ils la regardèrent tous choqué excepté Sacha et Ambre qui rigolaient

« Abby, prie dieu pour ta fille oh là là je vais prier pour elle « Cheryl se mît à dire en faisant la croix attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Sacha et Ambre qui avaient bien remarqué que les amis d'Abby aimaient beaucoup juger. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des réflexions au fait que leur père n'était pas venu.

« Comment tu fais pour la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut comme ça « Cheryl continua à une Abby qui ne répliquait rien parce qu'elle était d'accord avec ses amis. Bonnie exagérait la plupart du temps.

« C'est pas bien, dieu la re » Cheryl n'eut pas le temps de finir car Rudy arriva pour reprendre une bouteille d'alcool. Il s'arrêta confus lorsqu'il entendît le silence laissé par les femmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » Rudy disait confus par le silence, mais il comprît très vite le silence lorsqu'il vît le regard des copines d'Abby en direction de Bonnie. Cette dernière mangeait un sandwich tout en parlant avec les amis de son père.

« Bon vous devenez quoi ? Toujours la bouteille » Bonnie disait faisant rire les amis de son père.

« Fais attention Bennett junior, tu es en bonne voie pour finir comme nous « Carl disait. Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'espère bien « Elle répondit

« Rien « Abby se mît à dire en regardant son mari qui comprît que tout le monde parlait de Bonnie. Rudy regarda Abby sévèrement faisant comprendre à Abby qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'attitude chez lui. Il y eut un long silence qui fût brisé par Lucy qui parla surprenant tout le monde.

« Bon Papa tu m'aide avec Chad et Chloé on va y aller « Lucy disait surprenant son père qui baissa son regard pour la regarder faisant abstraction du malaise qu'il y avait eu.

« Déjà, on vient à peine de commencer à s'ambiancer « Rudy disait étonné.

« Oui, mais tout le monde a cours demain Papa, je te rappelle » Lucy disait en roulant des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave vous pouvez dormir ici « Rudy disait sentant la présence de Bonnie qui s'était rapproché avec son sandwich à la main.

« Ce n'est pas là question, les petits sont fatigués « Lucy continua

« Tu peux m'aider ? » Elle demanda légèrement fatigué ce que son père remarqua. Il hocha la tête et allait se baisser avec son cigare à la bouche, mais Lucy parla

« Papa ton cigare « Elle cria légèrement exaspéré ce que Bonnie et tout le monde remarquèrent. Ambre et Sacha roulèrent les yeux légèrement agacé par les manières de leur mère.

« Héy c'est bon j'ai fumé quand tu étais petite et tu n'es pas morte non » Rudy disait en montant le ton à son tour agacé par les manières de sa fille.

« Et ben je n'ai pas envie que tu fumes ou que vous buvez en présence de mes enfants « Lucy disait suivît d'Abby

« Vous pouvez comprendre quand même « Abby continua défendant sa fille comme d'habitude.

« Arrête de faire ton macho et enlève ton cigare « Linley l'autre ami d'Abby disait agaçant Rudy qui enleva son cigare avant de le passer à Bonnie qui le prît. Il prît délicatement Chloé dans ses bras, mais cette dernière gémît avant de pleurer exaspérant encore une fois Lucy.

« C'est bon Sacha va le faire, merci tu l'as réveillé tu es chiant combien de fois je t'ai demandé de faire attention tout au long de la soirée« Lucy disait énervant son père. Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder Lucy.

« Hey, si tu voulais une soirée tranquille, sans cigare, sans alcool, sans musique et sans vie, fallait allez chez tes beaux-parents ok parce qu'ici il n'y a pas de cuillère en argent ou en or alors arrête avec tes manières et baisse d'un ton avec moi « Rudy continua surprenant tout le monde qui savait qu'il fallait éviter de lui prendre la tête surtout lorsqu'il avait un coup dans le nez, mais là il en avait marre des manières de sa fille. Toute la soirée elle ne lui avait fait que des reproches alors que tous ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre à l'aise sa famille.

Il y eut un long silence entre tout le monde avant que Rudy prenne Chloé dans ses bras. Cette dernière entoura ses bras autour du cou de son grand-père qui la repassa à Sacha.

« Tiens, je vais vous sortir la voiture du garage pour vous aider « Rudy continua sous le malaise de tout le monde y compris Bonnie qui ne préférait rien dire dans ces moments- là. Bonnie se pencha pour récupérer Chad des genoux de Lucy avant de la passer à Ambre.

« Merci « Ambre disait en récupérant sa soeur

« Bon ben à la prochaine » Bonnie continua en faisant la bise à ses neveux et nièces y compris ceux endormis. Elle fît la bise à Lucy qui s'était relevé

« Nous aussi on va y allé « Les amis d'Abby disaient en se relevant essayant de rompre le malaise laissé par Rudy. Bonnie se retrouva à faire la bise à tout le monde tout comme Abby. Rudy revînt des minutes plus tard. Il fît la bise à ses amis qui s'en allèrent un à un avant de regarder sa famille.

« La voiture est devant, faite attention en rentrant » Rudy disait en faisant la bise à Sacha

« Merci Grand-père c'était sympa « Sacha disait pour rassurer son grand-père qui devait avoir l'impression qu'ils le snobaient, mais pas du tout. Rudy hocha la tête

« J'espère « Rudy disait en souriant avant de faire la bise à Ambre. Il embrassa les plus petits avant de faire la bise à Lucy

« Tu feras la bise à Galen « Rudy se contenta de dire à Lucy qui hocha la tête

« Pas de souci » Elle disait avant de s'en aller en direction du portail. Une fois sortît, elle prépara ses enfants dans sa voiture avant de se retourner vers sa mère qui avait pris la peine de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Rentre bien, fais attention et fais pas attention à ton père « Abby disait à une Lucy qui n'appréciait pas les remarques de son père.

« Qu'il évite ce genre de réflexion à l'avenir » Lucy disait refusant d'excuser l'attitude de son père qu'elle jugeait déplacé.

« Il faudrait peut-être que vous essayez de parler «

« Commence pas Maman » Lucy disait avant de la saluer refusant de débattre sur ses différents avec son père. Lucy monta ensuite dans sa voiture puis s'en alla laissant Abby seule. Cette dernière regardait le vide laissé par sa fille avant de retourner dans son jardin pas étonné en voyant Bonnie et Rudy qui étaient debout.

« Toi « Abby disait en pointant son mari du doigt

« Ok bon moi je m'en vais, dure journée et j'aimerais rester sur une note positive « Bonnie disait, elle allait passer à côté d'Abby, mais cette dernière la prît par le bras.

« Non tu restes, parce qu'il faut que tu revois ton attitude en public « Abby disait forçant Bonnie à se mettre à côté de Rudy.

« Evite ce genre de réflexion devant mes amis et montre toi présentable c'est quoi cette tenue ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas au boulot comme ça « Abby disait en regardant Bonnie de haut en bas comme ses amis l'avaient fait. Bonnie admira sa mère un long moment

« Bonne soirée « Elle se contenta de dire avant de s'en aller surprenant sa mère. Abby se retourna pour la regarder choqué par le fait que Bonnie l'ignore, mais Bonnie préférait l'ignorer parce qu'elle dirait des choses déplacée à sa mère.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie comme ça Bonnie » Abby hurla dans le vide à une Bonnie qui continuait sa route sans rien dire préférant ne pas créer un dispute avec sa mère comme à chaque fois que les deux essayaient de converser.

« Et toi tu devrais pas accepter que des gens fassent des réflexions sur Bonnie « Rudy se mît à dire attirant l'attention d'Abby en sa direction.

« Si tu savais ce qu'elle a osé leur dire Rudy, elle a insinué qu'elle couchait avec des hommes mariés devant eux « Abby disait à un Rudy qui haussa les épaules

« Et alors, c'est bon me fait pas croire que tout le monde est parfait, Bonnie est en vie, et en bonne santé c'est tous ce qui devrait t'importer et non le regard des autres, tu ne prends même pas la peine de la défendre devant les critiques de tes amis «

« Et toi tu la défends un peu trop oubliant que tu as une seconde fille « Abby déclara attirant un sourire de Rudy

« Nous y revoilà c'est ça qui te dérange que je sois proche de Bonnie «

« Non ce qui me dérange c'est que tu ne fasses pas d'effort avec Lucy « Rudy ouvra les yeux en grand en se pointant du doigt

« Moi, je trouve que j'en fais pas mal à ce que je sache si je l'inviterais pas, je ne serais pas invité rappelle moi combien de fois on a été invité chez eux « Rudy disait

« Enfin que j'ai été invité, parce que toi tu es assez acceptable pour leur milieu « Rudy déclara attirant les grands yeux de sa femme qui le pointa du doigt

« Ha c'est ça hein le problème, le problème c'est que ta fille est riche «

« Non le problème c'est que ma fille agi comme une riche à croire qu'on est plus bien pour elle »

« A chaque fois que je dis quelque chose c'est une raison pour me reprendre faut arrêter «

« Heu c'est comme le fait de ne pas manger avec les mains, putain on est à un barbecue, mange avec les mains, avec les pieds on s'en tape pas besoin de couverts « Rudy disait ne supportant pas les manières de sa fille.

« Tu me demande d'accepter que Bonnie soit différente, mais tu n'acceptes pas que Lucy soit différente. Tu ne sais pas à quelle point ça a été dure pour elle de s'intégrer dans la famille de Galen, d'être la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui et toi tu l'exclu « Abby disait faisant sentir coupable son mari.

« Je ne l'exclus pas Abby, j'essaye vraiment de me rapprocher de Lucy, mais elle me fait constamment comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à essayer « Rudy disait

« Toi et moi savons que Lucy me reprochera à vie toutes les fois où mon boulot a été plus important que vous, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Rudy demanda trouvant qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort.

« Que tu fasses ton rôle de père « Abby disait

« Parce que Galen souhaite divorcer d'elle « Abby continua attirant les grands yeux de Rudy. Ce dernier fixait sa femme étonné.

« Si tu avais pris soin de parler à ta fille, tu saurais qu'elle est malheureuse et qu'elle a passé ces dernières semaines à pleurer » Abby continua

« Alors je crois qu'elle aurait besoin que son père soit moins macho et têtu et qu'il soit là pour elle « Abby disait avant d'avancer passant à côté de Rudy.

« Tu fais chier Rudy « Abby cria en claquant la porte de sa maison attirant l'attention de son époux. Il se retourna pour regarder la porte avant de crier s'en foutant que ses voisins l'entendent.

« Tu me fais chier aussi Abby » Il hurla avant de crier agacé de voir qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre des nouvelles de Lucy. Il regarda le vide laissé par sa femme s'en voulant de n'avoir rien vu, mais surtout que Lucy ne lui avait rien dit. C'était donc vrai, cela faisait bien longtemps que Lucy et lui n'avaient plus vraiment une relation père-fille.

* * *

Dès que Bonnie entra dans sa chambre, cette dernière enleva ses chaussures ensuite son jean avant de s'allonger.

« Ça fait du bien » Elle disait en regardant le plafond revoyant à ce moment les parents de Said, leur tristesse dans leurs yeux.

Elle restait à fixer le plafond lorsqu'elle entendît son portable sonnait. Bonnie se releva pour prendre le portable de sa poche. Elle se rallongea ensuite tout en admirant le numéro.

« Allo » Elle disait faisant sourire Katherine

« Ha tu réponds enfin à mes appels « Katherine disait en mangeant des pops corns devant ce qu'elle considérait être un film. Bonnie garda le silence troublant Katherine qui ne pouvait voir à ce moment Bonnie qui regardait son plafond. Elle sentît Bilbo montait sur le lit. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, il monta sur le ventre de Bonnie pour s'asseoir en boule comme si Bonnie était son lit. Bonnie caressa les poils doux de Bilbo

« Bonnie « Katherine disait réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées.

« Ca va « Katherine demanda confuse.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect sur les Salvatore excepté une chose « Bonnie disait main posé sur son front. Katherine ouvra les yeux étonné car une part d'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bonnie enquête.

« Au cours de la création du cabinet les parents de Damon Salvatore ont exigé que sa femme et lui fassent un contrat de mariage « Bonnie avoua attirant un rire de la part de Katherine.

« Je vois c'est un fils à Papa Maman « Katherine disait en souriant faisant sourire Bonnie qui continua à caresser Bilbo qui était sur son ventre.

« Oué surtout lorsqu'ils font une donation de 100 000 dollars à leur fils » Bonnie répliqua

« Ha je comprends mieux, malins les Salvatore « Katherine disait. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Les 100 000 dollars ont servi d'apport pour la création du cabinet, mais ils ont fait donation de cette somme à leur fils uniquement à condition qu'Elena apporte un apport personnel de ce même montant afin de séparer ce qui est fonds communs et fonds personnels «

« Ils voulaient que le cabinet soit considéré comme un fond personnel, parce que si jamais un créancier en a après eux, il ne pourra pas prétendre aux fonds communs et si Damon avait prêté de l'argent à Elena, cela aurait pu être considéré comme un fond commun » Bonnie avoua attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Katherine.

« Ils sont quand même vicieux c'est riche « Katherine disait intrigué par le calme de Bonnie.

« Quand on a trop d'argent faut bien le préserver en tout cas Stefan et Damon Salvatore sont des blindés » Bonnie continua

« Tout ça mène à Elena Gilbert alias Cendrillon » Bonnie disait

« Fille modeste de Mystic Fall qui a perdu ses parents adolescentes, elle se retrouve à vivre avec sa tante et son jeune frère. Cette fille modeste et seul rencontre le prince charmant et jackpot « Bonnie disait en rigolant faisant rire Katherine.

« Cette même fille modeste trouve 100 000 dollars comme apport et la question est comment et où « Bonnie disait troublant Katherine. Cette dernière arrêta de manger des pop-corn.

« La succession de ses parents ? » Katherine demanda

« Non je me suis renseigné et ils ne lui ont rien laissé » Bonnie disait

« Pas de prêt de la banque, pas de succession, pas de donation ou d'assurance nada « Bonnie continua installant un silence que Katherine décida de briser.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à le savoir, je suis sûre que tu as fait effet auprès de Damon Salvatore « Katherine disait faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Oubli le, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce mec est tout sauf un bavard » Bonnie avoua faisant sourire Katherine. Les deux femmes ne dirent rien jusqu'à que Bonnie parle faisant perdre le sourire de Katherine

« Je ne compte pas aller plus loin Kat « Bonnie se mît à dire surprenant Katherine. Il y eu un long silence avant que Bonnie parle.

« Si Elena est impliqué qu'est ce qui se passera ? » Bonnie continua installant un silence, mais elle savait pertinemment la réponse. Elle la tuerait ou pire elle ferait en sorte qu'Elena perde tous ce qu'elle avait perdu.

« Sully restera mort, Nadia aussi et toi aussi « Bonnie continua

« Rien ne changera « Elle continua à une Katherine qui avait gardé le silence légèrement choqué par les propos de Bonnie. Elle se ressaisit ensuite pour répondre à Bonnie.

« J'obtiendrai une justice « Katherine répliqua à une Bonnie qui restait à ne rien dire.

« Alors montre toi, dit que tu es en vie et réouvre l'enquête sur la mort de ta famille voilà comment tu obtiendras justice « Bonnie disait attirant un rire de la part de Katherine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là « Katherine se mît à dire à une Bonnie qui pouvait entendre de la colère dans la voix de Katherine.

« Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de justice, je ne veux pas que le responsable de la mort de ma famille aille en prison, je veux qu'il souffre comme je souffre et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne veux pas la même chose « Katherine disait surprenant Bonnie. Cette dernière secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Excepté que je suis du côté de la loi « Bonnie disait attirant un rire de la part de Katherine qui savait que Bonnie jouait les hypocrites.

« Ho arrête de jouer les hypocrites avec moi « Katherine se mît à dire.

« Tu peux peut-être berner ta famille, tes collègues et peut-être ton reflet, mais pas moi «

« Je te connais, tu travailles sans croire en ce que tu fais « Katherine disait à une Bonnie qui savait pertinemment qu'elle ne croyait pas tant que ça en la justice sinon elle n'aurait pas ce gout amer même après l'arrestation du meurtrier de Said. Elle devrait se sentir soulagé à chaque fois qu'elle arrêtait un criminel, mais elle ne ressentait rien du tout, aucun soulagement, au contraire elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir accompli une justice. Elle avait l'impression que la justice se trouvait autre part, qu'elle se trouvait dans cette partie sombre de son âme, cette partie qui surgissait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait insatisfaite.

« Tu aimes sans croire à l'amour « Katherine continua

« Tu pries sans croire à un Dieu et tu vis sans croire en la vie « Katherine continua installant un silence que Bonnie n'arrivait pas à briser à cause des paroles de Katherine.

« Peu importe la volonté que tu mets à essayer de te suffire de ta famille, à essayer de faire le bien dans chacune de tes affaires, tu restes cette fille déçu par cette vie qui en fermant les yeux le soir espère ne jamais se réveiller « Katherine continua

« Parce qu'un mort ne ressens pas la déception et l'injustice comme tu les ressens constamment «

« Et ce sentiment te pousse à vouloir te retirer parce que tu as peur non pas que je tue le responsable, mais d'être celle qui le fera « Katherine continua avant de rire

« Mais écoute si tu veux continuer à faire semblant va y, en ce qui me concerne je sais qui je suis et il n'y a plus de retour en arrière « Katherine disait avant de raccrocher surprenant Bonnie. Cette dernière restait à fixer en face d'elle sans rien dire. Elle gardait le téléphone contre son oreille lorsqu'elle entendît son père de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bonnie ça va ? J'ai entendu du bruit « Rudy disait à une Bonnie qui se releva pour s'asseoir forçant Bilbo à se déplacer pour dormir. Ce dernier retrouva très vite une position pour dormir.

« Oué ça va « Bonnie répondit troublant son père. Ce dernier restait à fixer la porte de Bonnie ayant étrangement une mauvaise impression, mais il décida de ne pas embêter sa fille. Il s'en alla laissant Bonnie seule qui fixait en face d'elle sans rien dire. Elle prît une bouteille d'eau puis la bu avant de la reposer pour s'allonger essayant de ne pas penser aux mots de Katherine, mais malheureusement elle ne fît que ça.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Elena ouvrait délicatement les yeux dès qu'elle entendît son réveil. Elle tendît son bras pour l'éteindre avant de se retourner de son lit pour saluer Damon comme tous les matins, mais elle ouvra les yeux en grand en voyant que Damon n'était pas là. Elle admira sa place avant de poser sa main sur le drap ressentant encore la chaleur de Damon sur le drap. Elle se releva vêtue d'une simple nuisette noir. Elle descendît les escaliers et esquissa un sourire en voyant Damon se préparait pour aller à son cours.

« Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, moi je dois y allé, je suis déjà en retard « Damon disait en regardant Elena. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Ok tu passes au bureau aujourd'hui ? « Elena demanda en s'approchant de Damon qui s'était assis sur les escaliers à l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures.

« Non je remplace un autre professeur alors je pense que je vais passer ma journée à la fac « Damon avoua avant de se lever. Il se retourna ensuite

« Je t'enverrai un message lorsque j'ai fini » Damon disait rassurant Elena. Cette dernière allait s'approcher, mais Damon se retourna pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

« Bonne journée à ce soir « Damon se contenta de dire évitant tout contact avec Elena ce que celle-ci avait bien remarqué. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne la touchait plus. Il y avait des baisers par ci par là, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Connaissant Damon il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il était en général très tactile et il était souvent celui à l'initiative de leur rapport sexuel, mais récemment c'était elle qui essayait d'engager un rapport sans succès parce que Damon avait toujours une excuse. Il rentrait tard, il bossait beaucoup, il était fatigué. C'était comme s'il accumulait plusieurs événements afin d'éviter une relation avec elle. Depuis l'affaire de Mary Kerr, elle voyait bien que Damon s'était renfermé sur lui.

Une fois au parking, Damon monta dans sa voiture puis referma sa porte. Il démarra, brancha son portable sur son auto radio avant de se mettre à rouler. Il sortît du garage puis tourna à droite en direction de la faculté de Stanford.

Damon esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il entendît **Is this Love de Bob Marley**. Il augmenta le son connaissant par cœur les paroles de cette chanson. Son frère et lui avaient eu tendance à subir la lubie de leur oncle Zach avec cette chanson, enfin avec Bob surtout. Leur oncle était un pur fan.

**Bob Marley : Is this Love**

_Je veux t'aimer et prendre soin de toi  
Je veux t'aimer, chaque jour et chaque nuit  
Nous serons ensemble, avec un toit au dessus de nos têtes  
Nous partagerons l'abri, de mon petit lit  
Nous partagerons la même chambre, JAH nous nourrira_

« I want to love you, and treat you right » Damon commença à chanter dans la voiture tout en tapotant son volant.

« I want to love you, every day and every night, We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads, » Rudy continua dans sa cuisine tout en dansant sur la chanson qu'il adorait mettre le matin. Il regarda ensuite l'heure troublé de voir que Bonnie n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Cette dernière était allongée à l'intérieur de sa baignoire en train de retenir sa respiration sous l'eau ignorant le temps qui passait. C'était son rituel le matin, arrêter le temps le temps d'une seconde, le temps d'une respiration.

« We'll share the shelter, of my single bed, » Marcel disait torse nu tout en préparant le petit déjeuner pour lui et la petite fille qui était en train de le regarder assise en face de lui les mains sous son menton sac à dos sur son dos.

« Du jambon ? » Marcel demanda à la jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus qui hocha la tête

« Jambon ça sera « Marcel disait avant de reprendre la musique de Bob Marley faisant sourire la petite fille qui esquissa d'autant plus en sourire en entendant son père criait la chanson tout en descendant les escaliers. Klaus descendît les escaliers avant de se diriger vers sa fille Hope pour lui faire un bisou sur son cou tout en chantant et dansant sur la musique. Il lui fît des chatouilles attirant un rire d'Hope qui retenait sa casquette afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Hope sourît derrière sa casquette.

« Je m'occupe des œufs brouillés « Klaus disait avant de chanter sous les yeux de sa fille.

« Dite moi c'est quoi votre problème avec Bob Marley « Hope demanda attirant un sourire de la part de Klaus et Marcel.

« Ha la nouvelle génération, ils ne savent pas reconnaître de la vrai musique « Klaus disait. Il continua à danser sous le rire de sa fille qui était contente de passer quelques semaines avec son père. Elle n'était pas dupe et connaissait parfaitement les tensions entre ses parents, mais elle aimait bien oublier ces tensions lorsqu'elle était chez lui.

_Est-ce de l'amour, est-ce de l'amour, est-ce de l'amour,  
est-ce de l'amour que je ressens (x2)  
Je veux savoir, veux savoir, veux savoir maintenant  
Il faut que je sache, que je sache, que je sache maintenant  
_

« I want to love you every day and every night, » Sophie et Caroline criaient tout en faisant le ménage dès le matin habillé d'un simple short et t-shirt. Sophie subissait les lubies de Caroline qui aimait bien nettoyer le matin avant d'aller au boulot. Oui Sophie avait appris à supporter Caroline qui avait un grand problème avec les bactéries, la poussière et tous ce qui n'était pas propre. Caroline Forbes était une grande obsédé de la propreté alors Sophie faisait des efforts depuis leur rencontre pour suivre Caroline dans ses délires. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'amitié se disait souvent Sophie qui admirait Caroline dansait et chantait sur du Bob Marley.

« Is this love, is this love, is this love » Lucy s'étonna en entendant du Bob Marley dans la chambre de son fils. Elle releva la tête avant de sourire comprenant que ses enfants avaient aimé la soirée d'hier en compagnie de leur grand-père. C'était rassurant parce que pour être honnête, pendant longtemps elle avait sans sans rendre compte éloigner son père de sa famille. Elle s'était éloigné en partie parce qu'il y avait Galen et que ce dernier n'appréciait pas forcément le père de Lucy. Rudy avait un caractère à lui qu'on pouvait soit adorer ou soit détester et Galen n'appréciait pas du tout, mais bon comparé à Bonnie, Rudy s'en sortait bien. Oui parce que s'il n'appréciait pas Rudy, Galen ne supportait pas du tout Bonnie ce qui est souvent l'objet de dispute entre Rudy et Galen. Les deux étaient comme chien et chat, mais au final ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Lucy baissa son regard en direction de la photo de son mariage lorsqu'elle entendît sa fille arrivait.

« Maman « Ambre disait en se mettant à côté de sa mère pour lui prendre les mains.

« Allez dansons sur du Bob « Ambre disait en faisant tourner Lucy qui rigola sous les yeux de sa fille qui avait décidé d'être plus cool avec sa mère surtout depuis qu'elle pouvait l'entendre pleurait le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Les deux femmes rigolèrent troublant l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la maison. Galen fronça les sourcils en entendant la musique à fond dans la chambre de Sacha.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Il demanda attirant l'attention d'Ambre et Lucy. Elles le regardèrent étonné par sa présence lorsque Chad et Chloé crièrent.

« Papa « Ils crièrent en même temps avant de courir dans ses bras.

_Je suis volontaire et capable_  
_Alors je jette mes cartes sur ta table_  
_Je veux t'aimer et prendre soin de toi_

_Je voudrais t'aimer, chaque jour et chaque nuit_  
_Nous serons ensemble, avec un toit au-dessus de nos têtes_  
_Nous partagerons l'abri, de mon petit lit_  
_Nous partagerons la même chambre, JAH nous nourrira_

« I wanna love you and treat you right « Tyler murmurait assis près du lit de la jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui était inconsciente sur le lit d'hôpital. Il tenait délicatement sa main espérant chaque jour qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, mais c'était constamment la même chose alors il se contentait de lui chanter cette chanson qu'elle adorait constamment qu'il lui chante.

« We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads! » Stefan murmura en s'installant entre les jambes de Valéry qui était assise sur le meuble de sa cuisine. Valéry entoura ses bras autour du cou de Stefan qui la porta tout en chantant. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Stefan la pose sur le canapé de son appartement, mais à peine fut elle allongé Valéry reçu un appel. Elle soupira

« Ça doit être Elena, je dois y allé « Valéry disait avant de jeter son téléphone refusant qu'Elena lui prenne la tête dès le matin.

« Mais bon on s'en fout « Valéry continua avant d'embrasser Stefan, mais malheureusement ce fut cette fois-ci Stefan qui entendît son biper. Il soupira se doutant parfaitement qu'une affaire l'attendait.

_Est-ce de l'amour, est-ce de l'amour, est-ce de l'amour,_  
_est-ce de l'amour que je ressens (x2)_  
_Oh oui je sais, oui je sais, oui je sais maintenant (x2)_

_Je suis capable et capable_  
_Alors je jette mes cartes sur ta table_  
_Vois je voudrais t'aimer, je voudrais t'aimer et prendre_  
_Soin de toi, je voudrais t'aimer, chaque jour et chaque_  
_nuit_  
_Nous serons ensemble, avec un toit au dessus de nos tête_  
_Nous partagerons l'abri, de mon petit lit_  
_Nous partagerons la même chambre, JAH nous nourrira_

* * *

30 minutes plus tard :

Tyler se gara près d'une usine abandonné qui était déjà scellé par ses collègues. Il sortît de sa voiture avec un café à la main. Il avait profité du long trajet pour prendre un café afin de se réveiller. Comme souvent il avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital et malheureusement la banquette de l'hôpital n'était pas très confortable alors il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Il referma sa portière, bu une grande gorgée de son café pour se réveiller avant d'entrer dans l'usine abandonné. Il avança tout en buvant pas étonné que Caroline soit déjà sur les lieux. Cette dernière était accroupît près d'un squelette ce qui intrigua Tyler qui avait arrêté de boire. Il allait parler, mais il fût interrompit par un policier qui s'était arrêté près de Caroline.

« Caroline, je peux prendre ton café « Le policier Antony disait tout en se penchant pour prendre le café qui était posé sur le sol, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le prendre que Caroline parla.

« Non c'est mon café « Elle déclara en prenant son café pour le déposer au pied de Tyler qui regardait troublé Caroline tout comme le policier.

« Mais tu n'en bois pas « Antony répondit connaissant par cœur Caroline puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne buvait pas de café car cela faisait jaunir les dents.

« Aujourd'hui si « Caroline disait troublant Tyler qui esquissa un sourire ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver Caroline Forbes bizarre. Oui bizarre était le mot, mais bon il s'y faisais-j'imagine.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Tyler demanda interrompant Caroline et le policier. Caroline tourna son regard étonné en entendant Tyler. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de perdre son sourire en croisant le regard de Tyler. Elle baissa son regard en direction de sa main ce qui intrigua Tyler qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caroline semblait admirer le café qu'il avait dans la main. . Elle admira son café paralysée, tellement paralysée que ce fût le policier en uniforme qui renseigna Tyler.

« Cette usine s'apprêtait à être détruite, mais un des démolisseurs a retrouvé un squelette emmuré « Le policier disait à Tyler qui hocha la tête avant de baisser son regard en direction de Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » Tyler demanda attirant l'attention subite de Caroline qui se décida à se ressaisir.

« A premières vu je dirais que sa mort remonte à plus de 40ans, mais comme je suis médecin légiste et non anthropologue, je ne peux pas en dire plus « Caroline avoua troublant Tyler.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Il demanda en pointant le squelette avec son café sous le regard de Caroline qui admirait le café que Tyler avait dans sa main. Tyler se montra troublé.

« Tu veux mon café ? » Tyler demanda surprenant Caroline.

« Il a l'air de t'intriguer « Il continua à une Caroline qui rigola

« Non du tout, j'ai mon café « Caroline disait essayant de paraître pas bizarre, mais elle se doutait qu'elle devait semblait bizarre encore une fois.

« Tu t'es mise au café « Tyler demanda. Caroline hocha la tête

« Oué, je n'ai pas très bien dormi » Elle avoua

« Pareil « Tyler répondit en buvant son café sous les yeux de Caroline qui avait envie de lui demander s'il avait encore passé la nuit à l'hôpital, mais elle ne fît rien, parce qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Tyler n'en parlait jamais, à personne. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment lorsque Stefan arriva

« Bon dite moi que quelqu'un a du café à me proposer parce que je suis dans le coltar « Stefan disait interrompant le regard de Tyler et Caroline. Stefan regarda ensuite le squelette.

« Pas très joli qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Oscar « Il demanda se souvenant du squelette de son cours de science qui s'appelait Oscar. Tyler n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Stefan parla

« Mais avant que vous me répondez, j'ai besoin d'un café « Stefan continua. Caroline tourna son regard en direction de son café avant de le prendre pour le passer à Stefan.

« Tiens de toute façon ça fait jaunir les dents donc autant que je ne commence pas « Caroline disait surprenant Tyler qui ne comprenait pas ce changement de réaction qu'elle avait eu avec Antony, le policier en uniforme et là Stefan.

« Ho c'est gentil Care, ça doit être quand même fatiguant d'être toi parfois avec tous ces problèmes que tu t'invente « Stefan répondit en prenant le café. Il le bu, mais très vite il le recracha par terre attirant les grands yeux de Caroline et Tyler.

« Ha il est trop corsé pour moi » Stefan disait ne supportant pas le café corsé. Il tendît le café à Tyler

« Tiens, ça c'est un café pour toi « Stefan continua attirant les grands yeux de Caroline et Tyler. Caroline tourna de suite sa tête faisant semblant d'examiner le corps pouvant sentir le regard de Tyler qui avait détourné son regard pour la regarder comprenant qu'elle avait ramené le café pour lui. Tyler prît le café que Stefan lui tendît se retrouvant avec deux cafés à la main.

« Cool plus de café pour moi, merci Care « Tyler disait attirant l'attention de Caroline qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Elle esquissa un sourire sous les yeux de Stefan qui roula des yeux ayant bien remarqué qu'en présence de Tyler, il était invisible pour Caroline.

« Bon si tu ne peux pas examiner le corps comment on fait ? » Tyler demanda réalisant qu'il avait dévié du cadavre. Caroline se ressaisit puis parla.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider dans cette affaire, j'ai donc fait appel à l'institut d'anthropologie pour qu'il vous apporte de l'aide « Caroline disait en fixant Tyler. Ce dernier allait demander plus de précision, mais il n'eut pas besoin lorsqu'il entendît une voix féminine derrière lui.

« Ce que vous avez bien fait « Une jeune femme disait attirant l'attention de Tyler, Caroline et Stefan. Ils se retournèrent tous avant que Tyler écarquille les yeux en grand en voyant la femme brune aux yeux bleus accompagnée d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux noirs. Stefan écarquilla aussi les yeux reconnaissant parfaitement la femme.

« Ha Madame Parker » Caroline disait en se levant pour enlever ses gangs. Elle serra la main de Jo Parker ainsi que sa collègue

« Caroline Forbes « Caroline disait à une Jo qui regardait Tyler avant de retrouver sa vue sur Caroline

« Jo Parker et ma collègue Anna Zhu qui va m'assister lors de cette enquête « Jo disait pour présenter Anna à Caroline. Caroline hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour regarder Stefan et Tyler.

« Et voici ceux qui enquête sur l'affaire, Stefan Salvatore « Caroline disait en montrant Stefan à Jo qui se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu. Stefan la salua mal à l'aise car il savait parfaitement que l'entente n'était pas très bonne entre Tyler et Jo.

« Et je vous présente « Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jo parla l'ignorant.

« Tyler ça fait longtemps « Jo disait troublant Caroline qui regardait Tyler et Jo confuse tout comme Anna.

« Pas assez longtemps « Tyler répondit installant un malaise comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'était pas très doué pour jouer les hypocrites ce qui était à la fois bien, mais trop souvent pas bien comme disait Stefan. Caroline admira les deux confuse avant de parler.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Caroline demanda troublé essayant de comprendre pourquoi Tyler semblait tendue d'un coup. Tyler hocha la tête

« C'est ma belle-sœur « Tyler se contenta de dire attirant les grands yeux de Caroline qui pouvait sentir une tension émanait de Tyler qui avait toujours détesté tous les membres de la famille Parker.

« Ex belle-sœur « Jo rectifia attirant les grands yeux de Tyler et Stefan qui comprirent la référence. Contrairement à Tyler, elle avait fait le deuil de sa sœur depuis bien longtemps et elle refusait de parler d'elle ou de leur relation de Tyler au présent alors qu'il n'y avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps. Tyler allait parler, mais Stefan parla préférant ne pas que Tyler réponde.

« Donc qu'est ce que vous faite là ? » Stefan demanda attirant l'attention de Jo qui s'avança habillé de sa blouse blanche.

« Mes collègues et moi allons emmener le squelette à l'institut pour examen, comme vu avec votre Patron le chef Gordon » Jo Parker disait.

« Alors si vous permettez, on a besoin d'espace pour récolter les ossements saint et sauf » Jo continua en passant à côté de Tyler qui regardait en face de lui légèrement énervé de revoir Jo.

« Prends tout l'espace dont tu as besoin « Tyler répliqua avant de s'en aller laissant une tension que tout le monde pouvait sentir, mais que Jo ignorait concentrer à examiner le squelette. Caroline regarda le vide laissé par Tyler étonné.

Elle allait le rejoindre, mais elle entendît son biper sonnait. Caroline regarda son biper avant de regarder Jo et Anna.

« Je dois y allé, j'ai une autre affaire si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas « Caroline disait

« Je pense que ça va aller mais merci « Jo disait froidement ignorant Caroline.

* * *

« Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Rudy demanda en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain de Bonnie. Cette dernière revînt de suite à la surface de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration qu'elle avait volontaire coupé le temps d'un moment, un infime moment hors du temps. Elle agrippa la baignoire de ses deux mains essayant de reprendre son souffle sans que son père l'entende.

« Bonnie ça va ? » Rudy demanda confus en entendant la très forte respiration de Bonnie. Cette dernière allait cracher à cause de l'eau dans ses poumons, mais elle se retînt pour parler à son père.

« On a plus le droit de se préparer tranquillement « Bonnie répliqua avant de se relever pour sortir de la baignoire. Rudy esquissa un sourire

« Tu vas encore être en retard et tu vas te plaindre alors je te préviens, j'ai préparé le déjeuner aussi « Rudy disait avant de s'en aller laissant sa fille seule. Bonnie releva une jambe puis la deuxième pour sortir de la baignoire. Elle prît sa serviette puis s'essuya tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle mît sa culotte puis son soutien-gorge avant d'essuyer rapidement ses cheveux. Bonnie mît la serviette autour d'elle puis sortît de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle enleva sa serviette une fois dans la chambre. Elle passa de la crème sur son corps et son visage avant de mettre un jean puis le seul vêtement propre dans sa chambre, à savoir son sweat gris. Elle mît son sweat gris avant de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Bonnie arriva dans la cuisine attirant l'attention de son père qui buvait son café.

« Toujours aussi élégante « Rudy disait à une Bonnie qui savait qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort vestimentaire. En général, elle portait soit un sweat, soit un t-shirt simple ou un débardeur avec forcément un jean troué et ses converses qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis des années. Elle ne se maquillait pas, et elle ne coiffait presque jamais ses cheveux. Encore elle avait fait l'effort de les couper court pour éviter d'en prendre trop soin.

« Je sais merci « Elle disait en souriant. Elle s'approcha de son père pour lui faire la bise avant de s'asseoir en face de lui pour boire son café qu'il avait déjà préparé.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi mon petit Papa « Bonnie disait comme un remerciement. Rudy esquissa un sourire tout en l'admirant manger.

« Je t'ai lavé des vêtements parce que tu me fais de la peine à porter tout le temps les mêmes vêtements « Rudy avoua attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie. Elle bu son café ne disant rien sous les yeux de Rudy qui parla

« ça a été ton affaire avec le jeune « Rudy demanda. Bonnie arrêta de boire pour regarder son père.

« Résultat des courses un clochard l'a tué parce qu'il a refusé de lui donner une pièce « Bonnie répondit surprenant son père. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« On vit vraiment dans un monde de dingue « Rudy disait attirant un hochement de tête de la part de Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas le monde qui est dingue ce sont les gens « Bonnie répliqua. Rudy hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir en face de Bonnie.

« Dit moi tu savais que Galen et Lucy comptaient divorcer « Rudy demanda subitement à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer sans rien montrer

« Elle te l'a dit ? » Il demanda choquée à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Le jour où Lucy me parlera de ses problèmes et inversement ça sera la fin du monde « Bonnie répondit en souriant

« Je suis flic Papa, Galen était étrangement souvent en voyage et Lucy avait les yeux gonflés hier alors sachant que 1+1 fait 2 je dirais que c'était plutôt évident « Bonnie disait à son père qui haussa les épaules mal à l'aise

« J'étais flic aussi et pourtant je n'ai rien vu « Rudy avoua troublée. Il regarda le vide avant de regarder Bonnie

« Tu penses que je suis un mauvais père « Rudy demanda subitement à une Bonnie qui roula des yeux attirant l'agacement de son père

« Sérieux, ta mère m'a pris la tête hier soir « Rudy disait ayant besoin d'être rassuré par Bonnie qui s'avança pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son père. Ce dernier la fixait confus

« Tu as été un très mauvais père qui nous a battu et violé quand on était pet » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Rudy la coupa

« Ha arrête avec ton humour à la con, c'est glauque et pas marrant « Il disait en enlevant son épaule du bras de Bonnie qui rigolait sachant que son père n'aimait pas ce genre d'humour.

« Tu es chiante parfois « Rudy continua mal à l'aise ce que Bonnie remarqua.

« C'est toi qui est chiant à me prendre la tête si tu as un problème avec Lucy, prend ta voiture et va là voir et mettez les choses au clair. Elle va te dire qu'elle t'en veut d'avoir privilégié ta carrière au lieu de nous, qu'elle ne s'est jamais senti proche de toi, qu'elle en a marre de ne pas être assez bien pour toi et en retour tu vas lui dire que tous ce que tu as toujours voulu c'est d'être proche d'elle, mais que tu t'es senti repoussé par elle d'autant plus lorsqu'elle s'est marié avec Galen, tu as eu l'impression qu'elle voulait te fuir et au lieu de chercher à te battre, tu l'as laissé faire, mais que tu n'aurais pas dû « Bonnie disait sous les yeux de son père qui n'aimait pas le don qu'avait Bonnie pour lire dans ses pensées.

« C'est bon casse-toi, j'en ai marre de toi va travailler « Rudy disait ensuite attirant un rire de la part de Bonnie qui savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle allait parler, mais elle entendît son portable sonnait. Elle le prît de suite puis répondit sous les yeux de son père.

« Allo » Bonnie disait en souriant ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler en présence de son père.

« Agent Bennett, je vous dérange « La femme blonde aux yeux bleus disait assise à son bureau. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non qui êtes-vous ? » Elle répondit sèchement surprenant la femme. Bonnie fît signe à son père d'appeler Lucy pour qu'il prenne les choses en main avec sa fille aîné.

« Je suis le docteur O'connell » Cami O'connell disait assise à son bureau. Bonnie grimaça avant de regarder son portable comprenant qu'elle était en retard.

« Les examens c'est aujourd'hui pour tout le monde, j'avais zappé « Bonnie disait en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour mettre ses converses. Elle les enfila n'ayant pas besoin de défaire ses lacées à force de les avoir faite.

« Oui, et je vous rappelle que si vous ne venez « Le docteur O'Connell n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie parla.

« Non j'arrive de suite, je suis déjà en chemin » Bonnie disait avant de raccrocher. Elle se retourna pour regarder son père.

« J'ai oublié mon rendez-vous avec la psy du boulot » Bonnie disait en s'approchant de son père pour lui faire la bise.

« A ce soir « Elle disait attirant l'agacement de Rudy. Ce dernier allait s'éloigner de Bonnie, mais Bonnie le prît dans ses bras délicatement surprenant son père. Elle regarda en face d'elle sous les yeux confus de son père.

« Tu es le meilleur « Elle continua avant de s'en aller laissant son père seul qui la regardait perdu. Bonnie prît ses lunettes de soleil à l'entrée puis les mît avant de sortir de la maison laissant son père seul. Elle descendît les escaliers, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant sa mère

« Quoi tu t'en vas déjà ? » Abby demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'ai rendez-vous chez la psy « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de sa mère.

« Ha bon pourquoi ? » Abby demanda tout en faisant la bise à sa famille. Bonnie la regarda derrière ses lunettes de soleil

« Pour comprendre pourquoi à plus de 30 ans, je porte encore des jeans troués, je porte des converses et je vis chez mes parents « Bonnie disait en souriant à sa mère qui la tapa sur l'épaule.

« Allez je m'en vais « Bonnie se contenta de dire avant de s'en aller sous les yeux d'Abby qui parla subitement

« Bonnie « Abby cria attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se retourna avant de franchir le portail du jardin de son père. Abby regarda mal à l'aise Bonnie avant de parler

« Tu sors vraiment avec des hommes mariés » Abby demanda subitement. Bonnie restait à fixer sa mère un long moment

« A ce soir Maman » Bonnie se contenta de dire ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère ce qui choqua cette dernière. Elle regarda sa fille montait dans sa voiture paralysée par son silence car le silence en disait beaucoup plus que des mots. Abby se retourna encore sous le choc

« Rudy » Abby cria en avançant en direction de la maison. Elle monta les escaliers et s'apprêtait à parler à Rudy, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vît Rudy de dos au téléphone en train de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? » Rudy demanda troublant sa fille.

« Rien, je range mes courses et je compte faire du ménage, la lessive des enfants, leur goûter, rien de bien passionnant pourquoi ? » Lucy demanda à son père qui haussa les épaules

« Parfait, je peux passer chez toi alors «

« Pourquoi ? » Lucy demanda troublant son père

« Ben pour te voir comme tout père voudrait voir sa fille «

« On s'est vu hier « Lucy disait

« Oui, mais on a pas pu converser toi et moi c'était plus une fête hier « Rudy disait

« Puis j'ai rien à faire, ta mère organise une après-midi lecture ce n'est pas mon truc, et tous mes potes ont un truc de prévu « Rudy avoua

« Alors je suis ta roue de secours je vois » Lucy disait en souriant. Son père esquissa un sourire

« Dit le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je vienne «

« Non tranquille, viens le midi qu'on mange ensemble, tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose en particulier « Elle demanda à son père

« Tu sais quoi je vais te cuisiner quelque chose, je ramène les ingrédients t'embête pas, je vais m'occupe de toi « Rudy disait troublant Lucy

« A 11h je suis là « Rudy disait. Lucy hocha la tête confuse et n'eut pas le temps de parler que son père raccrocha. Elle fronça les sourcils confus avant de sourire.

* * *

Après avoir conduit à toute vitesse, Bonnie arriva en courant dans le commissariat. Elle allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur, mais au dernier moment elle se dirigea vers l'accueil en direction de l'agent Doll qui était en train de regarder une vidéo sur son portable.

« Dit moi « Bonnie disait attirant l'attention de l'agent qui releva la tête pour la regarder. Il esquissa un sourire et allait saluer Bonnie, mais Bonnie le coupa encore une fois

« Quel étage le bureau de Cami O'connell » Bonnie demanda à ce dernier.

« Bonjour Agent Doll comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? oui ça va merci, et vous ? « Agent Doll disait à une Bonnie qui esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis désolée pour mes manières, salut Dany, comment tu vas aujourd'hui « Elle disait en souriant à l'agent qui hocha la tête.

« Bien et toi ? » Bonnie esquissa un sourire

« Ca va bien, j'ai rendez-vous avec Docteur O'Connell, tiens ça tombe bien que je tombe sur toi tu saurais où est le bureau du docteur O'Connell « Bonnie disait attirant un rire de Dany.

« Tu es doué, 3ème étage et franchement vu que je suis le seul assez lucide pour t'apprécier, tu pourrais me ramer des dognuts « Il disait à une Bonnie qui s'en alla en courant en direction de l'ascenseur.

« Noté, je te ramène ça « Elle disait attirant un sourire de Dany. Ce dernier admirait Bonnie entrait dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendît un de ses collègues parlait.

« Je rêve où Dany Doll semble apprécié Madame je me la raconte, je sais tout mieux que tout le monde « Un agent disait en arrivant au comptoir habillé de son uniforme. Dany se retourna pour regarder son collègue.

« Ne commence pas toi aussi » Il disait refusant d'entendre encore une fois des méchancetés sur l'Agent Bennett comme il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre depuis son arrivé.

Une fois sorti de l'ascenseur, Bonnie courra en direction de la porte du fond. Elle toqua sans plus attendre avant d'ouvrir la porte

« Je suis en retard, mais je suis là » Elle disait avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Klaus et le Docteur O'connell debout face à face. Les deux se retournèrent pour regarder Bonnie qui sentît de suite un malaise entre le docteur O'connel et Klaus.

« On attend l'invitation avant d'entrer dans le bureau de quelqu'un, je suis occupée maintenant « Docteur O'connell disait froidement à une Bonnie qui restait à la fixer un long moment sans rien dire et faire.

« Alors attendez moi à l'extérieur, je vous appellerai » Cami continua. Bonnie hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vous laisse « Bonnie disait avant de refermer la porte. Elle se retrouva à l'extérieur à attendre. Elle tourna en rond, mains dans les poches de son sweat attendant que Klaus sorte du bureau du docteur.

Au bout de 5 minutes, elle arrêta de tourner en rond en voyant Klaus sortir du bureau.

« Bennett, toujours aussi classe « Klaus disait en admirant Bonnie de bas en haut.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié mon tailleur, visiblement tu aimes ça « Bonnie disait en souriant à Klaus faisant référence au Docteur O'connell qui était habillée en tailleur. Klaus perdît son sourire avant de le retrouver. Il s'avança de plus près de Bonnie qui restait sans bouger refusant de se laisser intimider par lui. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait, il le savait, ils le savaient.

« Tu devrais surveiller plus souvent ta bouche « Bonnie hocha la tête

« J'ai des tic-tac merci « Bonnie répondit en souriant. Klaus allait répliquer, mais il réalisa comme souvent que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec elle.

Il s'en alla alors sans rien dire laissant Bonnie seule qui avait tourné sa tête pour le regarder partir. Elle regarda ensuite en direction de la porte de Cami avant de s'avancer. Elle toqua à la porte et allait rentrer, mais Cami releva la tête de son bureau.

« Je ne vous ai pas appelé « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Ok, j'attends « Elle disait et allait partir, mais Cami parla

« Vous pouvez entrer « Cami disait attirant un léger soupir de la part de Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder Cami qui s'était relevé de son siège.

« Vous avez peut-être quelque chose à dire « Cami disait en regardant Bonnie qui hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes doué, vraiment « Bonnie disait troublant Cami jusqu'à que Bonnie parle

« J'imagine que vous avez lu mon dossier, et qu'il est mentionné que j'ai un problème avec l'autorité alors vous me tester sur la partie sur l'autorité, alors vous êtes doué « Bonnie disait avant de regarder en direction du canapé sur lequel elle était censé s'asseoir.

« En revanche, vous n'êtes pas très maligne pour vous taper ce con de Mikaelson » Elle disait attirant les grands yeux du Docteur O'connell. Bonnie releva la tête du canapé pour regarder Cami

« D'ailleurs vous m'excuserez si je préfère m'asseoir par terre « Bonnie continua en regardant Cami qui était assise sur son fauteuil.

« Alors je vois, c'est votre moyen de me faire payer d'avoir utilisé mon autorité sur vous » Cami demanda avant de pointer Bonnie du doigt

« Cette méchanceté «

« Je ne suis pas méchante « Bonnie répliqua

« Alors pourquoi essayer de me mettre dans l'embarras ? Parce que je vous ai énervé « Cami demanda attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie qui s'avança pour s'asseoir par terre refusant de poser ses fesses sur son canapé. Bonnie regarda Cami un long moment

« Vous avez tout faux » Elle disait

« Je hais les hypocrites, on vit dans un monde d'hypocrite, vous portez un tailleur ce qui amène vos patient à se confier à vous parce que vous donnez l'image d'une femme sage, respectée, saine d'esprit » Bonnie continua avant de sourire

« Alors que vous n'êtes pas mieux que vos patients, parce que résoudre les problèmes des autres vous évite de résoudre les vôtres comme le fait que vous vous taper un mec aussi con que Klaus « Elle disait attirant un sourire de la part de Cami

« Alors j'aime bien rappeler aux gens que derrière leur tailleur, leur costard, leur argent, leur fierté ou je ne sais pas, ils sont tous aussi banal que la plupart des gens de ce monde «

« Banal comme vous ? » Elle disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête.

« C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu en jean, sweat, basket parce que vous refusez d'être hypocrite en portant un uniforme ou une tenue plus conventionnelle « Cami disait

« Alors ne le prenez pas personnellement si j'aime bien réduire les choses et les gens par ce que vous appelez de la méchanceté « Elle disait en mettant des guillemets

« Je dirai plus de la franchise « Elle continua

« Toute vérité ne sont pas bonnes à dire « Cami disait

« Bien sûre que non » Bonnie répondit

« Sinon cela ferait bien longtemps que je serais sous terre « Bonnie continua avant de regarder les alentours du bureau de Cami.

« Vous êtes hypocrite à votre manière Agent Bennett « Cami continua attirant l'attention de Bonnie.

« Vous vous montrez banal alors que vous avez un doctorat en psychologique et comportement que vous avez obtenu tout en faisant l'école de police « Cami disait légèrement étonné en lisant le dossier de Bonnie qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Vous estimez que parce que j'ai un doctorat, je ne suis pas banal » Bonnie demanda.

« Alors il faut avoir un doctorat pour ne pas être banal « Elle continua à une Cami qui préféra changer de sujet car elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Cela a dû être dure pour concilier vie privé et Etude non « Cami demanda. Bonnie esquissa un sourire

« Vous rigolez, je n'ai pas eu de vie privé pendant toutes mes études ce qui explique que je suis toujours dans ma crise d'adolescence « bonnie disait avant de lever sa jambe

« Je porte encore des converses « Elle disait attirant un sourire de la part de Cami. Cette dernière baissa ensuite son regard pour regarder le dossier de Bonnie.

« Vous avez commencé en tant que comportementaliste « Cami continua en relevant la tête pour regarder Bonnie

« Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté « Elle demanda.

« Il suffit de lire la suite du dossier « Bonnie répondit uniquement à une Cami qui comprît que Bonnie ne voulait pas le dire. Cami baissa son regard pour regarder le dossier de Bonnie.

« Une trop grande implication, une confusion des personnalités « Cami disait sous les yeux de Bonnie

« A force d'entrer dans la tête des gens, on en devient fou » Bonnie avoua surprenant Cami. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un long moment lorsqu'elles entendirent le portable de Bonnie. Bonnie répondit de suite

« Allo » Bonnie disait sous les yeux de Cami.

« On a un cadavre dans une résidence étudiante de la faculté de Stanford « Sophie disait.

« Je suis déjà sur place « Sophie disait en mettant ses gangs prête à entrer dans la résidence étudiante accompagnée de Caroline et des policiers.

« Ok j'arrive « Bonnie disait avant de raccrocher surprenant Sophie. Bonnie esquissa un sourire

« J'ai un mort à Stanford « Bonnie continua en se relevant.

« Stanford quel jolie endroit pour briser les hypocrites « Cami répliqua tout en admirant Bonnie qui était en train de s'essuyer les fesses. Bonnie s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'elle entendît Cami parlait.

« Votre manière de penser ne cache t-elle pas un complexe d'infériorité « Cami continua attirant l'attention de Bonnie. Cette dernière l'admira un long moment troublant Cami qui écarquill a les yeux d'étonnement en entendant Bonnie.

« Bien sûre que oui » Bonnie répondit surprenant Cami qui se trouvait à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Elle s'attendait à ce que Bonnie la contredise, mais malheureusement pour elle, Bonnie se connaissait assez pour reconnaître ses propres défauts.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me connaître «

« Je me connais et c'est sûrement la seule chose dont je suis fière en moi « Bonnie continua.

« Alors je sais que j'ai 15h à faire avec vous, donc il me reste 14h30 à faire comment on fait « Bonnie continua surprenant Cami par sa franchise et son honnêteté.

« Il faudra profiter de votre temps libre pour me voir « Cami répondit. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Pas de souci, à plus tard alors « Bonnie se contenta de dire. Elle ouvra la porte et allait partir sous les yeux étonné de Cami qui trouvait beaucoup trop étrange que Bonnie soit aussi cool et franche. Ce genre de personne cachez forcément quelque chose.

« Si vous croisez Tyler, merci de lui dire que je l'attends « Cami demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête, puis sortît de la salle. Elle prît l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau afin de récupérer des affaires, mais elle fronça les sourcils confus lorsqu'elle vît Tyler sortir en furie du bureau du chef Gordon.

« Lockwood, je vous parle « Le chef Gordon cria à Tyler qui s'arrêta avant de se retourner.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de séparer boulot et vie privé alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici « Le chef Gordon disait attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde.

« On sera amené à travailler souvent avec l'Institut d'Antropologie, ils ont gagné le marché alors ils sont nos partenaires pour les crimes avec prescriptions alors acceptez le et la prochaine fois que vous me parlez comme vous venez de le faire, je serais beaucoup moins gentil avec vous « Le chef Gordon disait avant de claquer la porte à Tyler, Klaus, Marcel et Stefan qui étaient tous au bureau. Tyler regarda la porte du bureau de son patron visage fermé.

« Franchement essaye de détendre l'atmosphère avec lui, c'est plus possible la tension qu'il y a entre vous « Klaus disait à un Tyler qui se dirigea vers son bureau agacé.

« Bon désolé de détendre ce moment délicat, mais la psy O'connell veut te voir Lockwood « Bonnie se contenta de dire avant de s'en aller sans rien dire pour rejoindre Sophie à la faculté.

« Bon allons à l'institut voir ce qu'ils ont découvert « Tyler se contenta de dire en se levant troublant tout le monde qui avait bien compris que Tyler n'avait pas l'intention de rencontrer O'connell.

* * *

Valery arriva au cabinet des Salvatore un quart d'heure après l'appel d'Elena. Elle salua la standardiste avant d'avancer pour rejoindre le bureau d'Elena. Elle allait ouvrir sa porte, mais elle hésita lorsqu'elle vît qu'Elena n'était pas toute seule. Valéry resta à l'extérieur avant de relever la tête pour regarder Mary Louise qui était à l'intérieur du bureau. Valery lui fît un signe de la tête pour lui dire de venir la rejoindre à l'extérieur du bureau pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Mary Louise regarda Elena avant de se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle retrouva Valery à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que Connor Edison fait là ? Je croyais qu'on ne prenait pas d'affaire de viol « Valéry demanda. Mary Louise regarda en direction d'Elena qui était en présence des parents de Connor et de ce dernier.

« Visiblement Elena a décidé de se la jouer sans Damon sur ce coup-là « Mary Louise avoua ce qui déplût à Valéry qui n'aimait pas lorsque les Salvatore ne se mettaient pas d'accord.

« Mais je suis innocent « Le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus disait à Elena qui était assise à son bureau. Elena regarda l'adolescent avant de regarder la mère et le père de l'adolescent.

« On connait notre fils c'est un bon garçon » Le père de Connor disait essayant de convaincre Elena qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre l'affaire de son fils. Elena admira les parents avant de détourner son regard en direction de l'adolescent.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, mon mari a la moitié du cabinet et il ne me permet pas d'accepter cette affaire « Elena disait attirant les grands yeux de Connor qui ne croyait pas à cette excuse.

« Vous pensez que je l'ai fait c'est pour ça « Connor demanda choqué. Il se releva de sa chaise avant de mettre ses mains sur sa tête

« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, on est sorti, on a parlé, on a déjeuné et on a couché ensemble c'est vrai, mais elle le voulait, je le voulais, tout était consentent, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit ça « Il disait avant de regarder Elena. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau.

« Je vous jure Madame Salvatore, je vous jure que je n'ai pas violé cette fille, si c'était le cas je ne me le pardonnerai jamais « Il avoua surprenant Elena par les larmes qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

« Et demander à tout mon entourage, mes amis et mes ex petite amis, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars » Il continua mettant mal à l'aise Elena qui pouvait voir la vérité dans les yeux du petit.

« Mes parents s'en prennent plein la gueule à cause de moi et je suis sûre que même eux doivent avoir un doute »

« Dit pas ça « Sa mère disait en posant sa main sur celle de son fils, mais Connor regarda Elena.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait à Alex » Il continua espérant qu'Elena voit la vérité dans ses yeux. Cette dernière garda le silence un long moment avant d'hocher la tête

« Je vous crois « Elle avoua attirant les grands yeux des Edison et de Connor.

« Bien, j'accepte cette affaire « Elena disait soulageant Connor qui se posa sur la chaise.

« Oh merci, je vous remercie, je vous remercie « Il disait ne pouvant retenir ses larmes

« Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai pas encore gagné cette affaire et pour ça vous allez devoir tout me dire sur cette fille, tout « Elena disait avant de regarder ses collègues qui étaient à l'extérieur de son bureau.

« Je reviens, je dois parlez à mes collègues « Elena continua en se relevant de sa chaise. Elle ouvra la porte en verre de son bureau puis sortît pour parler avec Valery et Mary Louise. Dès qu'Elena se retrouva face à eux, Valery parla avec franchise comme à son habitude.

« Damon ne va pas être content « Valéry disait à une Elena qui hocha la tête

« Damon est à Stanford aujourd'hui donc on a 1 jour pour faire en sorte que cette gamine retire sa plainte «

« Sinon « Elle répliqua

« Si on va jusqu'au procès « Mary Louise demanda.

« Alors on ira jusqu'au procès, et je gérerais les conséquences avec Damon plus tard » Elena avoua.

« Mais je vais faire en sorte que ça n'aille pas jusque-là croyez-moi » Elena disait en regardant en direction de Connor qui regardait le vide sous le choc n'arrivant pas à croire toutes les accusations qui étaient portées à son encontre.

« Met tout le monde sur cette affaire, je veux que vous emmenez Rose avec vous» Elena continua refusant que Connor soit considéré comme un violeur alors qu'il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour le croire. Mary Louise esquissa un sourire

« Que des filles « Elle répondit

« Que des filles » Elena confirma.

« Je ne veux aucun homme autour de cette Alex « Elena disait et allait s'en aller, mais avant elle se retourna vers Mary-Louise

« Je veux que vous ne lui fassiez pas de gâteau, découvrez tous ses petits secrets, ses point faibles et utilisez les contre elle «

« Comme d'habitude chef « Mary Louise répliqua à une Elena qui s'en alla laissant les filles seules. Valery regarda en direction de Connor avant de regarder sa collègue.

« Damon va nous tuer « Elle continua mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Damon n'imaginant même pas qu'à ce moment Damon était déjà arrivé à Stanford. Il entra accompagné de sa sacoche dans l'amphithéâtre où il avait cours.

« Bonjour « Damon disait en buvant son café attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bonjour Monsieur Salvatore « Des étudiantes disaient attirant un sourire de la part de Damon qui avait tout le temps droit un accueil chaleureux des étudiantes. Il préférait en rire ce qu'Elena ne supportait pas. Damon s'installa derrière la table pour poser sa sacoche. Il sortît des copies de son sac.

« J'ai corrigé vos examens « Il continua en relevant la tête pour regarder tous ses étudiants.

« Ce n'est pas très glorieux « Il disait avant de prendre ses notes.

« Sur 50 élèves que vous êtes, j'ai mis 20 F, 25 C et 4 B et 1 A « Damon disait avant de relever la tête pour regarder ses élèves.

« Ce qui est pathétique » Il disait attirant un rire de la part de ses étudiants.

* * *

Bonnie arriva à l'intérieur de la résidence étudiante à Stanford qui était assez éloigné de l'université. Elle sortît de sa voiture, mît ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux avant de mettre son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Elle baissa son sweat pour cacher son portable avant de se diriger vers la résidence des étudiants en direction des scellés qui étaient installés. Bonnie vît deux policiers à l'entrée, mais les deux se mirent devant elle brusquement.

« Madame les lieux sont interdit au public « Ils dirent en regardant à travers les lunettes de soleil de Bonnie. Cette dernière les regarda confuse avant d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil.

« Je suis de la maison « Elle disait en montrant sa plaque surprenant les policiers qui regardèrent sa tenue. Ils dévisagèrent de haut en bas avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser entrer à l'intérieur de la résidence étudiante. Elle allait suivre les scellés et montait à l'étage, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant la salle à manger, le salon et la cuisine au premier étage. Elle entra dans le salle à manger ignorant les policiers qui la regardaient ne sachant pas déterminer si elle était policière ou pas.

« Combien de personne vivent ici ? » Bonnie demanda en regardant les policiers. Un des policiers haussa les épaules

« Une seule personne, la victime «

« Ben dis donc l'université de Stanford est généreuse « Bonnie disait en regardant la pièce qui était très grande pour des étudiantes. Elle s'éloigna du salon pour monter les escaliers et rejoindre le deuxième étage. Elle vît deux pièces à l'étage, une pièce comportant les toilettes et une autre qui devait être la chambre de la victime. Bonnie suivît les scellés et la voix de Sophie qu'elle pouvait entendre de là.

A peine fût-elle un pas dans la chambre étudiante qu'elle s'arrêta en voyant un corps suspendu d'une jeune femme en sous-vêtements.

« Flippant « Bonnie disait attirant le regard de Caroline et Sophie qui étaient en train de regarder le corps.

« Tu l'as dit « Caroline disait avant de prendre une chaise pour monter dessus. Elle regarda le cou de la victime

« Qu'est- ce qu'on a ? » Bonnie demanda pour avoir un récapitulatif, mais elle entendît un des policiers qui surveillait la porte parlait

« Une baleine échoué « Il déclara attirant le rire de tous ses collègues. Oui effectivement la victime était légèrement obèse, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une information qui estimait qu'on fasse ce genre de remarque se disait Bonnie. Elle allait parler, mais Sophie parla à la place

« Les gars » Sophie cria attirant le regard de tous les gars.

« Allez y mollo, et aidez les autres à interroger les voisins s'il vous plaît « Sophie disait éloignant les policiers. Bonnie détourna son regard pour regarder sa collègue.

« Allez y mollo sérieux « Elle disait à une Sophie qui savait que si Bonnie allait ouvrir la bouche, cela encore détériorer ses relations avec leur collègue.

« C'est des mecs et les mecs font des blagues de mauvais goût, c'est comme ça « Sophie disait à une Bonnie qui ne préféra rien dire car si elle en venait à parler elle risquerait de dire des choses déplaisantes. De toute manière elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car Sophie parla.

« La dame de ménage l'a retrouvé dans cet état, la porte de sa chambre était ouverte alors elle s'est inquiété et elle a découvert le corps de Malia Frost, étudiante en droit selon sa carte étudiante « Sophie disait en regardant dans le portefeuille de la victime.

« 22 ans, 1m « Elle regarda Caroline qui haussa les épaules

« Je dirais 70 pour 100 kilos selon sa masse corporel « Elle disait avant de relever la tête de la jeune brune qui avait les yeux fermés. Caroline ouvra un œil avant de le pointer avec sa lampe torche pour mieux voir.

« Elle est morte il y a plus de 10 heures déjà « Caroline disait à une Bonnie qui fouillait le bureau de Malia.

« Une femme de ménage « Bonnie répéta troublant Caroline et Sophie qui levèrent la tête pour regarder Bonnie qui était en train d'ouvrir les tiroirs de Malia pour voir des livres et encore des livres.

« C'est qui la fille du président cette fille, ce n'est pas une chambre étudiante, mais un appartement en plus elle a le droit à une femme de ménage « Bonnie disait surprenant les filles surtout lorsque le policier derrière Franck, un policier en uniforme blond aux yeux bruns parla avec sa tablette la main.

« Non, mais la fille du doyen de la faculté « Il disait attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Bonnie le regarda

« Vous l'avez appelé « Bonnie demanda à Franck qui ne répondit rien. Il fixait sa tablette sans répondre à Bonnie qui avait l'habitude que les policiers l'ignorent. Étrangement elle n'était pas vraiment appréciée ici. Elle avait le don pour ne jamais être apprécié.

« Bien ignore moi « Bonnie disait sous le regard de Sophie qui regarda Franck.

« Franck tu as appelé le doyen » Sophie demanda attirant l'attention comme par magie de Franck. Bonnie esquissa un sourire avant de continuer sa fouille. Elle alluma l'ordinateur de Malia qui était installé sur son bureau, mais il était verrouillé par mot de passe. Bonnie releva ensuite la tête pour regarder les alentours confus en voyant une chambre assez froide. Il n'y avait pas de poster, pas de photo rien. Elle s'approcha du miroir de Malia posé sur sa coiffeuse pour voir une légère trace au coin du miroir de Malia. Il y avait une photo ici se disait-elle confuse. Elle dévia ensuite son regard en direction du bureau de la petite pour voir des emplacements de poussière précis. La poussière formait des rectangles sur le bureau. On aurait dit que des photos avaient été placées sur le bureau, mais qu'elle avait été enlevée. Malheureusement la poussière ne s'enlevait pas facilement. Bonnie releva la tête pour admirer les murs vierges de Malia sur lesquels elle vît des traces de patafix. Il y avait des posters accrochés ici se disait Bonnie qui détourna son regard en direction de l'ensemble de la chambre comprenant que Malia avait enlevé des affaires. Pourquoi ?

« Oui, j'ai envoyé des hommes chez eux, ils attendent votre arrivé pour que vous puissiez l'interrogé « Franck disait faisant sourire Bonnie. Cette dernière entra dans la salle de bain que Malia avait la chance d'avoir dans sa chambre. Elle ressortit avec un jean fouillant dans les poches troublant Franck, Sophie et Caroline.

« Vous avez trouvé son portable « Bonnie demanda à ses collègues qui secouèrent la tête.

« Non on l'a pas trouvé « Sophie disait troublant Bonnie. Cette dernière retourna dans la salle de bain à la recherche du portable de Malia. Elle revint, s'accroupît pour se mettre à genou près du lit afin de chercher son portable sous le lit.

« Sophie, tu peux demander à Franck de demander à ses collègues de fouiller les lieux à la recherche d'un portable « Bonnie disait en relevant la tête pour regarder Franck

« Ça serait gentil « Elle continua pouvant voir l'agacement de Franck. Ce dernier ne bougea pas un long moment avant de s'en aller une fois que Sophie lui fît signe. Dès qu'il s'en alla, Sophie regarda Bonnie.

« Soit gentille « Sophie disait à une Bonnie qui roula des yeux.

« Et toi sois moins gentille avec eux, je sais que c'est dure de se faire respecter quand on est une femme dans ce milieu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur lécher botte. « Bonnie disait en se relevant attirant les grands yeux de Sophie et Caroline.

« Va te faire foutre Bennett « Sophie disait en regardant dans les yeux Bonnie qui détourna son regard pour regarder le lit.

« Elle a déplacé son lit pour faire de la place « Bonnie continua changeant de sujet ce qui étonna les filles. Sophie et Caroline se regardèrent avant que Caroline réponde à Bonnie.

« Il n'y a pas de place sinon « Caroline fît remarquer tout en admirant la petite chambre étudiante.

« Je pense que l'origine de la mort est évidente, sa corde autour du cou et relié au ventilateur en haut et la chaise qu'on voit au sol suppose que la chaise l'a abandonné « Elle disait ne préférant pas supposer un suicide avant qu'il y ait d'autres analyses.

« Il faut faire des examens approfondi « Elle disait en regardant Bonnie.

« Elle était étudiante à l'université en droit pénal et droit des affaires « Sophie disait avant de montrer la carte étudiante. Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à que Caroline parle.

« Hey ben il y a vraiment des gens qui arrivent à être passionné par les cours de Damon » Caroline disait en souriant faisant rire Sophie.

« Il est professeur ? » Bonnie demanda étonné

« Oué à ces heures perdus « Sophie disait en regardant Bonnie qui était en train d'examiner la chambre.

« Francis, Joé, Franck« Sophie hurla à ses collègues qui arrivèrent de suite en courant à toute allure surprenant les filles.

« Oui Sophie « Ils dirent ayant l'habitude que Sophie soit leur supérieure alors que lorsque Bonnie leur demandait quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas là.

« Regroupez toutes les affaires pour analyse et Francis et Joé faite descendre ce corps s'il vous plaît « Elle continua attirant l'étonnement des hommes qui rigolèrent surtout leur collègue qui ne pouvaient que sourire.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'à deux ça va suffire « Ils dirent avant de se regarder mort de rire sous les yeux choqués de Caroline, Sophie et Bonnie. Caroline et Sophie se regardèrent avant d'entendre Bonnie parlait.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? » Bonnie disait brusquement installant un silence entre tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué par les propos des policiers. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?.

« Est-ce que vous trouvez que la situation porte à faire des blagues, elle est morte « Bonnie continua attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Franck, Joé et Francis. Franck allait répondre, mais Sophie intervînt.

« C'est bon, les gars faite là descendre s'il vous plaît « Sophie se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui commençait à être légèrement agacé par l'attitude cool de Sophie qui essayait d'être toujours la gentille de cette histoire. Bonnie l'admira décidé à fermer sa gueule parce que sinon elle dirait des choses qu'elle regretterait, mais honnêtement elle pouvait sentir son cœur bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux. Francis prît les jambes de la jeune femme pour les serrer ensemble dans le but de la surélevé afin que son collègue puisse enlever sa tête de la corde. Il soupira pouvant entendre les rire de Franck.

« Je la surélève tu es prêt « Francis cria tout en la relevant pendant que Joe enlevait la corde. Francis gémît de douleur sous les yeux de tout le monde lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement tous un pet. Franchis lâcha le corps subitement qui allait tombé au sol, mais Bonnie se pencha pour se mettre au sol amortissant le choc du corps de Malia qui tomba sur son dos. Bonnie gémît de douleur à cause du poids de Malia surprenant tout le monde. Franck et Joé gloussèrent en voyant Bonnie être coincé sous le corps de Malia.

«Qu'est-ce que vous foutez putain » Bonnie se mît à dire en éloignant légèrement le corps de Malia de son corps pour faire attention à elle. Elle se releva pour regarder les deux hommes qui pointèrent du doigt Malia mal à l'aise par le regard menaçant de Bonnie.

« Elle a pété « Il disait en montrant la victime pouvant entendre ses potes pouffaient de rire.

« Ca arrive parfois les gars, le corps réagit on vous a recruté où sérieux « Bonnie disait hallucinant d'autant plus de voir que Sophie et Caroline ne disaient rien. Elle admira Sophie et Caroline halluciné avant de regarder ses collègues.

« J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a rien « Bonnie disait en pointant les deux hommes du doigt. Elle allait se diriger vers Malia, mais Francis parla attirant encore l'attention de Bonnie.

« Elle est morte alors je crois » Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Bonnie en sa direction.

« Tu crois quoi ? » Bonnie demanda ne laissant même pas finir son collègue.

« Ça sera toujours moins pire que son statue actuelle « Francis disait sous le sourire de tout ses potes. Il haussa les épaules

« C'est bon lieutenant, ce n'est pas la mort enfin souriez un peu « Francis continua agacé par Bonnie.

« Non, mais tout atteinte à l'intégrité d'un cadavre est puni par la loi agent alors, je ne sais pas où vous avez étudié, mais je vous conseille de surveiller votre bouche avant que je dégaine mon arme « Bonnie disait avant de sourire

« Parce que là je suis sur le point de te buter et après que je te bute, je vais m'amuser avec ton corps et on verra si tu rigoleras encore à l'heure actuelle « Bonnie disait clairement avant de baisser son regard vers Malia. Elle toucha son visage pour la regarder sous les yeux des agents

« Je vais vous faire un rapport « Elle continua.

« C'est une blague non « Il déclara pendant que Bonnie regardait Malia. Franck regarda ensuite Sophie qui lui fît signe de la tête de s'en aller. Une fois qu'ils s'en allèrent, Sophie parla

« Ouaw, tu vas trop loin, c'est des mecs, et les mecs rigolent pour un tout et pour un rien « Sophie disait tandis que Bonnie regardait la victime. Bonnie détourna son regard en direction de Sophie

« Regarde là » Bonnie disait en se relevant avec difficulté à cause de son dos. Elle mît une main sur son dos à cause du choc

« On ne rigole pas de tout surtout pas des morts alors maintenant tu vas m'aider à la poser sur le brancard pour l'emmener décemment se faire autopsier « Bonnie continua froidement avant de prendre le brancard attirant le silence de Sophie et Caroline qui comprirent qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Les filles surélevèrent toutes les trois le corps de Malia avant de faire rouler le brancard jusqu'à la camionnette de Caroline. Elles sortirent de la résidence toutes les trois sous les yeux des étudiants de la résidence qui l'avait découverte.

« Bon on se retrouve au poste après mon diagnostic » Caroline disait avant de monter dans le camion laissant les filles seuls.

« Ok ce n'était pas marrant, mais c'était innocent « Sophie disait à une Bonnie qui était en train d'avancer en direction de la voiture avec une main sur son dos. Bonnie s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Sophie.

« Dit moi le jour où tu décideras de l'ouvrir fais-moi signe « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Sophie.

« Pardon c'est quoi ton problème « Sophie demanda n'aimant pas le ton supérieur que Bonnie avait envers elle.

« Bien sûre c'est moi qui est un problème comme d'habitude, surtout ne prends pas ma défense je sais qui appelait si je n'ai pas besoin d'aide « Bonnie disait attirant un rire de la part de Sophie

« Ho tu es celle qui a créé cette situation si tu faisais plus d'effort pour t'intégrer peut-être que tu serais plus apprécié et qu'on serait plus enclin à te défendre « Sophie disait attirant cette fois-ci le rire de Bonnie

« Alors tu ne prends pas ma défense parce que tu as peur de te mettre tes amis à dos c'est ça « Bonnie continua installant un silence entre Sophie et elle.

« Ils refusent de m'adresser la parole Sophie tu réalises et toi tu es cool comme tu aimes si bien le dire parce que tu as peur de te les mettre à dos »

« Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de les choisir eux au lieu de toi « Sophie avoua

« Non c'est sûre et tu sais quoi je m'en fous, je vais leur faire un rapport parce que c'est ce qui devrait être fait « Bonnie disait avant d'avancer tout en gémissant sous les yeux agacé de Sophie.

« Tu devrais voir un médecin « Sophie hurla légèrement énervé par les propos de Bonnie.

« T'occupe, je vais voir la famille de Malia « Bonnie se contenta de dire légèrement énervé ce que Sophie voyait.

* * *

« Ça va aller avec Jo dans les parages ? » Stefan demanda en conduisant la voiture en direction de l'institut d'anthropologie où travaillait Joe.

« Ai-je le choix ? » Tyler disait en déviant son regard de la vitre du côté passager pour admirer Stefan. Stefan haussa les épaules sans rien dire avant de reprendre vue sur l'institut qui était tout juste sur le côté. Les deux regardèrent l'institut pendant que Stefan tournait en direction de l'entrée principale gardé par des gardes. Stefan s'arrêta devant la barrière pour regarder le garde qui était celui qui autorisait ou non l'accès.

« Bonjour, police, on a rendez-vous avec Madame Jo Parker « Stefan disait en montrant sa plaque d'immatriculation au garde. Ce dernier regarda Stefan avant de prendre son calepin.

« Vous pouvez entrer, je vous conseille de continuer en voiture le long du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'entrée E « Il déclara avant d'ouvrir la barrière invitant Stefan et Tyler à entrer. Stefan conduit dans ce qui ressemblait à un campus tellement c'était immense.

« Hey ben ils ont de l'argent ici » Stefan disait avant de se garer devant l'entrée B. Une fois garé, ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture pour monter les escaliers et entraient dans le bâtiment, mais même une fois dans le bâtiment, ils tombèrent sur des gardes.

« On doit vous fouiller « Un des gardes disait attirant un sourire de Stefan.

« On est flic, alors « Stefan disait en montrant la plaque aux deux gardes.

« Vous devez laisser vos armes ici « Le garde disait.

« Hors de question, on est en service alors nos armes restent là où elles sont « Stefan répliqua à côté de Tyler qui avait décidé de laisser faire Stefan.

« Alors vous n'entrerez pas dans le » Le garde n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'ils entendirent Jo parlait.

« Vous pouvez les laisser entrer « Jo disait en arrivant habillé d'une blouse blanche comme d'habitude. Elle regarda ensuite Tyler et Stefan.

« Suivez-moi « Elle continua avant de se retourner pour les inviter à la suivre. Stefan regarda les gardes tout en les narguant avec son sourire avant de suivre Jo dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage.

« Après vous « Joe disait invitant les policiers à entrer. L'ascenseur monta ensuite au 8ème étage et dès que les portes s'ouvrèrent Jo sortît.

« Je vous présente le laboratoire dans lequel on effectue nos recherches « Jo disait en marchant sur du marbre blanc. Tyler et Stefan admirèrent sur le marbre blanc au sol avant de relever la tête pour voir différends bureaux. Tyler admirait les bureaux avant de suivre Jo à l'intérieur d'une pièce tout blanche. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour voir un laboratoire en marbre avec des vitres en verre.

« Anna et moi avons étudiez le squelette trouvé « Joe disait en s'arrêtant près de la table sur laquelle Anna et elle avaient reconstitué le squelette. Anna salua encore une fois Stefan et Tyler avant de récupérer sa tablette pour retrouver les recherches qu'elle avait faite sur la victime.

« Honnêtement je pensais que tu allais te désister de l'affaire « Jo disait en relevant la tête vers Tyler. Si seulement elle savait qu'il avait essayé, mais son patron lui avait mis un coup de pression.

« Difficile étant donné que Stefan et moi sommes les seuls sur les affaires classés et ancienne « Tyler fît remarqué à une Jo qui retrouva sa vue sur le squelette

« Un jour faudrait arrêter de vivre dans le passé « Jo disait ne laissant pas le temps à Tyler de répliquer qu'elle parla de l'affaire.

« Alors votre victime est mort il y a 46 ans, plus exactement en 1970 je dirais « Elle disait attirant la confusion de Tyler

« Comment tu peux le déterminer? » Tyler demanda.

« C'est mon métier « Jo répondit avant de se retourner en direction d'Anna.

« On a reconstitué le cadavre de la victime « Joe disait avant de demander à Anna de reconstituer le corps du squelette. Anna hocha la tête avant d'appuyer sur sa tablette et reconstituer le cadavre. Tyler et Stefan ouvrèrent les yeux en grand lorsqu'ils virent la reconstitution du cadavre sur la vitre en verre en face d'eux se demandant comment Anna pouvait transférer les données de sa tablette sur la vitre en verre. Ils virent apparaître un homme blanc blond aux yeux marron âgé de 21 ans environ habillé d'une tenue de soldat. Il portait un fusil derrière son épaule.

« On a trouvé une correspondance avec Edouard Hugh » Anna continua troublant Tyler et Stefan qui comprirent que l'institut possédait de la technologie haut pointe.

Elle montra une photo de Edouard Hugh.

« C'était un soldat pendant la guerre du Vietnam à en croire les registres de l'armée « Anna disait en se retournant vers Tyler et Stefan.

« Vous avez pu déterminer les circonstances de sa mort « Stefan demanda réveillant Tyler de ses pensées.

« Je voulais en venir, on a rien retrouvé autour de lui ou sur lui, mais « Joe continua avant de se diriger vers un échantillon d'objet qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver.

« J'ai réussi à extraire une balle « Elle disait en montrant la balle aux deux policiers.

« On lui aurait tiré sur la tempe à en croire le trou sur son crâne que l'on peut apercevoir « Jo continua en montrant le trou dans le crâne.

« L'intensité et la profondeur de la surface laisse à penser que le pistolet était posé sur sa tempe « Elle continua. Stefan mit ses gangs avant de s'approcher de Joe pour regarder la balle.

« Et la balle vous avez pu la déterminer « Stefan disait en prenant la balle essayant de déterminer la balle.

« C'est la balle d'un M40A1 « Tyler disait en se mettant à côté de Stefan. Il mît ses gangs pour prendre la balle à son tour.

« Les armes commercialisaient pendant la guerre du Vietnam « Tyler avoua avant de se retourner en direction de la photo qu'Anna avait montré d'Edouard.

« Exactement cette arme « Tyler disait en montrant l'arme d'Edouard sur la photo. Ils regardèrent tous la photos avant que Stefan parle.

« Vous n'avez rien retrouvé près de lui « Stefan demanda

« Rien, visiblement il était tout nu comme si on l'avait déshabillé » Jo répliqua à un Stefan qui prît de suite son téléphone

« Dit ma petite Nora, tu peux vérifier si une disparition a été déclaré au nom de Edouard Hugh en 1970 et faire des recherches sur lui maintenant « Stefan disait en mettant haut-parleur.

« Bien sûre j'étais juste en train d'essayer une robe pour mon rencard, mais ça peut attendre « Elle disait en se regardant à travers le miroir. Elle se retourna de suite pour se diriger vers son ordinateur. Elle tapota sur son clavier avant de parler.

« Alors aucune disparition déclarée à ce nom, mais votre Edouard a été déclaré mort par l'armée en 1970 une cérémonie a même été célébré en son honneur. Il est mort au combat » Nora disait troublant Joe, Anna, Tyler et Stefan. Tyler détourna son regard en direction du cadavre confus.

« Il est fils de Margaret et Richard Hugh, je vous envoie leur adresse et ce que j'ai retrouvé sur lui « Nora disait ne perdant pas de temps pour envoyer ce qu'elle avait retrouvé à Tyler et Stefan. Elle allait raccrocher, mais Tyler parla

« Ho Nora tu peux faire aussi des recherches sur l'usine abandonné Lux là où on a retrouvé le corps, je crois que c'était une usine d'emballage trouve moi des informations dessus « Tyler disait à Nora qui hocha la tête.

« Pas de souci chef « Elle disait avant de raccrocher. Dès qu'elle raccrocha, Tyler se retourna pour regarder le squelette tout comme ses camarades.

« Votre soldat est mort certes, mais pas sur le champ de bataille « Anna se mît à dire en admirant Stefan et Tyler.

* * *

Affaire Frost 

Une fois arrivé devant la maison de la famille de Malia, Bonnie sortit de la voiture tout en gémissant attirant l'inquiétude de Sophie.

« Tu devrais aller voir un docteur « Sophie disait en refermant la portière du côté passager pour regarder Bonnie qui avait posé une main sur sa voiture pour se reposer à cause de son putain de dos. Mine de rien elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de cassé à cause du choc.

« J'y penserai, je hais les toubibs « Bonnie avoua en avançant en direction de la maison des Frost qui avait été déjà fouillé par les policiers qui étaient encore sur les lieux. Bonnie et Sophie entrèrent dans la maison près d'un des policiers qui parla de suite.

« Voilà les parents de Malia « Le policier disait en pointant les parents du doigt.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé accompagné d'une adolescente qui devait être leur fille. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus. Les parents étaient encore sous choque par la nouvelle de la mort de leur fille. Son père était brun avec de légers cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus. Il était en costard, il était prêt à partir au bureau, mais après l'appel des policiers il était resté auprès de sa femme et son fils. Sa femme quant à elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, très raffiné et élégante à en croire sa robe et ses chaussures. Son mari allait poser sa main sur la jambe de sa femme, mais cette dernière retira la main de son mari sous les yeux de Sophie et Bonnie.

« Et c'est la sœur de Malia ? » Sophie demanda au policier qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non c'est Maryssa Palmer sa meilleure amie, elle était là lorsqu'on leur a annoncé à la nouvelle « Le policier disait troublant Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait-là ? » Bonnie demanda au policier. Ce dernier se montra troublé car il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Heu, ben je ne sais pas c'est important ? « Il demanda à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer mettant mal à l'aise le policier qui était légèrement intimidé. Sophie esquissa un sourire en voyant le policier.

« Non » Bonnie répondit en souriant. Le policier hocha la tête mal à l'aise avant de parler

« Ha et le plus petit fils est chez ses grands-parents, il est en état de choc » Le policier disait. Il allait partir, mais Bonnie parla

« Merci Marc » Bonnie disait surprenant le policier qui se retourna étonner qu'elle ait retenue son nom.

« Il est trop mignon « Bonnie avoua en admirant Marc sous les yeux de Sophie. Bonnie l'admira un long moment avant de retrouver sa concentration sur les parents de Malia et sa meilleure amie.

« Monsieur et Madame Frost « Sophie disait en avançant en direction des parents de Malia. Le doyen se releva de suite pour serrer la main de Bonnie et Sophie tandis que sa femme restait à fixer en face d'elle avec un coussin sur son ventre consolé par l'ami de sa fille. Bonnie et Sophie restèrent debout à fixer le couple.

« Je suis l'agent Devereaux et voici ma collègue Agent Bennett, on enquête sur le décès de votre fille «

« Pourquoi enquêtais vous sur le décès de ma fille, je pensais qu'elle s'était suicidée c'est ce que votre collègue a dit « Bonnie regarda en direction de ses collègues préférant ne faire aucun commentaire sur une supposition qui n'était pas censé être dévoilé à la famille.

« Tout porte à croire que c'est un suicide, mais tant que l'autopsie n'a pas eu lieu on se doit d'enquêter sur le décès de votre fille « Sophie disait en regardant le doyen. Ce dernier allait parler, mais sa femme parla tout en regardant le vide en face d'elle

« Si ma fille s'est suicidée aucune enquête aura lieu « Elle demanda en relevant la tête en direction de Bonnie et Sophie. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses avant que Bonnie parle

« Dans 100% des cas de suicide aucune enquête a lieu « Bonnie avoua attirant les grands yeux de Sophie qu'elle soit autant honnête.

« C'est triste à dire, mais la loi ne considère pas encore le suicide comme un meurtre « Bonnie disait en regardant la mère de Malia qui hocha la tête avant de pleurer

« Ce n'est pas possible que Malia se soit suicidée « L'adolescente brune se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie et Sophie.

« Elle allait bien hier lorsque j'ai parlé avec elle « Maryssa avoua

« Vous lui avez parlé quand ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Hier matin, on s'appelle le matin pour choisir les vêtements qu'on va mettre la journée « Maryssa avoua avec un léger sourire qui partit très vite à la réalisation que Malia était morte.

« C'est de notre faute » La mère de Malia se mît à dire mettant mal à l'aise son mari d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se mît à pleurer à l'intérieur de son coussin.

« Elle se détestait et je continuais à la rassurer alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin« Elle disait attirant l'attention de son mari qui se retourna vers elle.

« Dit pas n'importe quoi tu peux rien faire contre le regard des autres » Il disait à sa femme qui l'ignora ce que les filles pouvaient voir.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle se serait suicidé à cause du regard des autres ? » Bonnie demanda subitement attirant les grands yeux des parents de Malia et Maryssa. Le doyen regarda Bonnie un moment n'osant rien dire alors ce fût Maryssa qui parla.

« Parce qu'elle subissait beaucoup de moquerie à la faculté, ils n'ont pas été tendre avec elle « Maryssa disait n'osant pas en dire plus ce que Bonnie et Sophie avaient remarqué. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire devant les parents de Malia.

« Est-ce que votre fille vous aurait parlé de quelque chose d'inhabituelle ces derniers temps « Sophie demanda aux deux parents qui secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

« Elle est venu la semaine dernière passait le week-end à la maison « Le mari commença à dire avant d'être interrompu par son épouse.

« Elle s'est suicidée alors je ne vois pas ce que vous faite là « Elle disait avant de s'en aller laissant seul son mari et Maryssa.

« Comment pouvais vous en être aussi sûre ? » Bonnie demanda à la femme qui s'arrêta avant de se retourner pour regarder Bonnie.

« On a diné ensemble la semaine dernière en famille et elle nous a dit qu'elle nous aimait et qu'on allait lui manquait je crois que c'était son message d'au revoir « La femme disait attirant les grands yeux de son mari qui se souvint de ce soir-là. Il regarda sa femme les yeux grands ouverts.

« Et comme à notre habitude on n'a pas écouté « Elle continua. Sa femme s'en alla ensuite laissant son mari seul avec les policiers. Ce dernier regardait le sol choqué se remémorant ce soir-là avec sa fille.

« Je dois y allé « Il disait subitement troublant Sophie et Bonnie

« J'ai beaucoup de travail » Il disait surprenant les filles

« Monsieur « Sophie cria à ce dernier qui parla

« Faite ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez fouiller, la chambre de Malia est la première à droite« Il disait aux filles qui étaient légèrement étonné par sa réaction. Monsieur allait travailler alors qu'il venait d'apprendre le décès de sa fille. Bonnie et Sophie se regardèrent sous les yeux de Maryssa.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est le moyen de Christian de gérer la nouvelle « Maryssa la meilleure ami de Malia disait attirant l'attention de Sophie et Bonnie.

« Christian ? » Sophie répéta confuse par le fait que Maryssa osait appeler le père de Malia par son prénom.

« Oh désolée, j'ai tendance à appeler Monsieur et Madame Frost par leur prénom, Christian et Elisabeth « Elle avoua avant de se relever troublant à la fois Sophie et Bonnie par sa réponse. Qui osait appeler les parents de sa meilleure amie par leurs prénoms. Visiblement Maryssa était proche des Frost.

« Je peux vous emmener si vous voulez « Maryssa disait. Bonnie et Sophie hochèrent la tête avant de suivre Maryssa en direction des escaliers.

Elles montèrent les escaliers avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Malia. Bonnie se montra étonné en voyant une chambre décorait de poster de Katy Perry essentiellement.

« Elle avait une passion pour Katy Perry « Bonnie demanda en avançant dans la chambre.

« Elle était fan « Maryssa avoua à une Bonnie qui vît des cd de pleins de chanteur. Bonnie esquissa un sourire en voyant un cd de Bob Marley. Elle se retourna en direction de Malia pour lui montrer le cd ce qui fît sourire Maryssa.

« Oui c'est Monsieur Salvatore qui lui avait passé « Maryssa disait surprenant Sophie et Bonnie qui se regardèrent tout deux sous les yeux de Maryssa.

« C'était à la fin de son stade, en plus de la rémunérer, il lui a offert le CD de Bob Marley car Malia avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque qu'elle ne connaissait pas et il voulait qu'elle découvre « Maryssa disait

« Malia était une passionnée de musique, elle chantait super bien « Maryssa continua aux deux policières.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi elle est la seule en 2016 à acheter des CD » Bonnie disait en fouillant dans les cd de Malia. Elle reposa ensuite les Cd pour détourner son regard en direction des photos sur le bureau de Malia.

Il y avait beaucoup de photo de Malia avec ses parents et de Malia et Maryssa.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils confuse en voyant la position de toutes les photos. Elle admira les photos pouvant voir que Malia était heureuse sur chacune d'elle.

« Malia était très proche de vous « Bonnie disait. Maryssa hocha la tête tout en admirant le dos de Bonnie.

« Et de ses parents aussi « Bonnie disait. Maryssa hocha la tête

« Ils étaient tout pour elle «

« Toujours pas de portable, on cherche le portable de Malia vous ne sauriez pas où il est « Sophie demanda. Maryssa secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non » Elle disait. Sophie admira un long moment Maryssa avant de parler.

« Vous connaissez Maryssa depuis longtemps « Sophie demanda tout en fouillant la chambre.

« Uniquement 1 ans, mais c'était comme si on se connaissait depuis petite « Maryssa avoua aux policières qui fouillaient la chambre sans vraiment la regarder.

« C'était ? » Bonnie murmura troublant Sophie qui avait pu entendre le murmure de Bonnie. Etrange de parler déjà au passé se disait Bonnie.

« Vous êtes sa seule amie ? » Bonnie demanda en relevant le matelas de Malia mettant mal à l'aise sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, on était les exclus « Maryssa disait troublant Bonnie. Cette dernière regarda Maryssa n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une fille aussi belle soit exclue. Honnêtement ce n'était pas méchant, mais une part d'elle se demandait comment Malia et elle avaient pu être amis. Malia semblait être à part, différente et Maryssa semblait être une fille populaire. Elle était brune avec de longs cheveux et des yeux extrêmement bleus ne parlent pas du corps de mannequin qu'elle avait. Il suffisait de la voir pour constater qu'elle faisait beaucoup de sport. Elle était physiquement tout l'opposé de Malia alors comment les deux avaient pu devenir ami se demandait Bonnie qui se retenait d'être vexante.

« Vous avez dormi ici ? » Bonnie demanda troublant Maryssa.

« Il est dit que vous étiez là lorsqu'on vous a annoncé la nouvelle « Bonnie continua pour préciser sa pensée.

« Non Malia était sensée dormir ici et je devais aller la chercher pour aller à la fac « Elle répondit.

« Il y aurait une raison pour laquelle Malia aurait déserté sa chambre étudiante « Bonnie demanda surprenant Maryssa et Sophie. Sophie regarda en direction de Bonnie pour voir que cette dernière admirait la chambre.

« Il semblerait que des posters aient été décollés dans la chambre à Malia** « **Bonnie disait avant de monter sur la chaise de Malia pour montrer le mur sur lequel le poster de Katy Perry était posé.

« Et ce poster a été ré accroché, comme le montre les anciennes marques de collage « Bonnie continua avant de descendre de la chaise.

« Puis il n'y a aucune photo dans sa chambre étudiantes quand j'y pense sa chambre était vide comme si elle avait ramené toutes ses affaires ici « Bonnie continua avant de regarder Maryssa. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Oui, Malia en avait marre de la faculté, les étudiants se moquaient souvent d'elle et une photo nu de Malia a été publié. Elle a fait le tour de la fac jusqu'à que le doyen s'en mêle alors Malia ne voulait plus vivre près de la faculté. Elle avait tellement honte » Maryssa avoua révélant enfin ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire devant la mère de Malia.

« La mère de Malia n'est pas au courant, on ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète «

« On ? » Bonnie disait.

« Malia, Chris enfin le doyen et moi « Maryssa avoua.

« Avez-vous une idée de qui a posté cette photo ? » Sophie demanda. Maryssa hocha la tête

« Britney Stewart et sa bande d'amis, on les appelait les pétasses « Marysa disait en souriant. Sophie hocha la tête

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide » Sophie disait en tendant sa carte à Maryssa.

« SI vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, dite nous « Elle disait avant de regarder Bonnie qui fixait Maryssa depuis tout à l'heure. Bonnie regarda une dernière fois la chambre avant de se retourner vers Maryssa.

« Vous portez des lentilles « Bonnie se mît à dire troublant Maryssa. Bonnie montra les photos du doigt

« Vous avez les yeux verts et vous êtes rousses sur les photos » Bonnie continua

« En quoi est-ce important ? « Maryssa demanda légèrement agacé par les questions inutiles de Bonnie. Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sophie arriva.

« Agent Bennett on y va « Sophie disait n'aimant pas les questions inutiles que Bonnie posait à chaque fois. Bonnie garda le silence, à la place elle s'en alla sous les yeux de Maryssa qui ne comprenait rien aux questions de Bonnie.

« C'est quoi toutes ces questions inutiles « Sophie se mît à dire en descendant les escaliers avec Bonnie. Bonnie l'ignora pour regarder les alentours étonné en voyant un petit garçon sur le canapé en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à concentrer tes questions « Sophie continua réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Cette dernière hocha la tête sans rien dire ne préférant rien répondre à Sophie.

* * *

Affaire Hugh :

Stefan et Tyler quant à eux se retrouvèrent devant une maison modeste situé près d'un terrain de chasse. Stefan détourna son regard pour admirer la forêt et l'endroit isolé où était située la maison.

« Au moins ici pas besoin de s'inquiéter des voisins « Stefan disait invitant Tyler à admirer les alentours. Ils allaient avancer, mais ils virent un pick-up arrivait. Ils partagèrent un regard lorsqu'ils virent une femme descendre de la voiture habillé d'un jean, de botte, et d'un blouson de chasse.

« Je peux vous aider « La femme blonde demanda en regardant Damon et Stefan de ses yeux marron légèrement teint par la casquette qu'elle portait. Elle prît son fusil pour le mettre sur son dos tout en se mettant en face de Tyler et Stefan.

« Police « Tyler disait en montrant sa plaque.

« On aimerait parler à Monsieur et Madame Hugh » Tyler disait à la femme. Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de tourner son regard en direction de la maison.

« Papa Maman « Elle hurla surprenant Damon et Stefan. Elle détourna ensuite son regard en direction de Tyler

« Si vous venez encore à la demande des Jackson sachez que nous avons notre permis de chasse « Elle disait à Tyler et Stefan qui secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler qu'ils virent une vieille dame avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus sortir accompagner de son époux qui était en chaise roulante. Ce dernier était chauve avec des yeux noirs. Madame Hugh poussa son époux pour s'approcher de sa fille.

« Les Messieurs de la police veulent vous parler « La femme disait invitant Tyler à tendre la main pour serrer celle de la vieille dame. Il tendît ensuite sa main en direction du vieux Monsieur qui la prît faiblement n'ayant plus de force dans les mains ce que Tyler remarqua.

« On est venu au sujet de votre fils Edouard » Tyler disait troublant la famille en face de lui.

« On a retrouvé son corps dans une usine abandonné « Tyler avoua attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde. Le père regarda sa femme tout en secouant la tête troublant Tyler et Stefan qui pouvaient voir qu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans réussir.

« Calme-toi chéri » Sa femme disait avant de relever la tête pour regarder Tyler et Stefan.

« A quoi jouez-vous « La fille blonde se mît à dire surprenant Stefan et Tyler.

« Mon grand frère est mort à la guerre lorsque j'avais 3 ans » La femme disait troublant Tyler et Stefan.

« L'armée est venu nous annoncer sa mort il y a 46 ans déjà alors je ne sais pas comment la police de San Fransisco travaille, mais vous devriez avoir honte de revenir ressassé le passé comme ça « Elle disait sous les yeux de son père qui posa sa main sur celle de sa fille pour la calmer.

« Allez-vous en » La mère d'Edouard disait montrant une colère dans ses yeux et sa voix. Elle admira Tyler et Stefan de ses yeux bleus outré.

« On a retrouvé le corps de votre fils dans une usine abandonné, je ne sais pas ce que l'armée vous a dit à l'époque et je regrette les informations qui vous ont été communiquées, mais votre fils a été tué sur le sol américain il y a 46 ans » Tyler répliqua froidement attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde.

« Peu importe il est mort et rien ne le ramènera « La vieille dame disait avant de s'en aller avec son mari surprenant Tyler et Stefan. Tyler détourna son regard en direction de la mère troublé comme sa fille.

« Ne voulez-vous pas que justice lui soit faite « Tyler demanda arrêtant la mère d'Edouard. Cette dernière se retourna pour regarder les deux policiers.

« Justice ? » Elle se mît à dire sous les yeux de sa fille qui savait que sa mère avait une rancœur en elle.

« Mon fils a été tué par l'Amérique « Elle disait.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez lui rendre justice ? Est-ce que vous pouvez aller voir les dirigeants de ce pays et leur demander de m'expliquer comment ils ont pu embarquer mon fils dans une guerre qui n'en valait pas la peine. Est-ce que vous pouvez demander à l'Amérique de me rendre mon fils ? «

« Et leur expliquer qu'ils ont détruit toute la bonté, les rêves et les espérances de mon fils qui n'était plus que l'ombre que lui-même après cette guerre « Elle continua installant un silence. Tyler ne répondit rien

« Si vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne pouvez en rien rendre justice à mon fils » Elle continua. Stefan baissa son regard en direction du père d'Edouard qui semblait se plonger dans le passé. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à que Monsieur et Madame Hugh entrèrent dans leur maison laissant sa fille seule avec les policiers. La femme blonde aux yeux noirs regarda Tyler et Stefan

« Ne leur en voulez pas de réagir comme ça ils se sentent coupable depuis qu'on nous a annoncé sa mort « La femme avoua troublant Tyler et Stefan.

« Edouard était un garçon turbulent «

_« Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, dès qu'il rentre je le tue « l'homme bruns aux yeux noirs criait à son épouse qui essayait de le calmer en vain. Elle savait que leur fils était allé trop loin. _

_« Alexandra va te coucher « La mère d'Edouard disait à sa fille qui était arrivé. Cette dernière ne discuta pas et s'en alla laissant ses parents seuls à l'entrée. Alexandra resta près du couloir pour écouter ses parents. _

_Son mari secoua la tête de gauche à droite hallucinant avant de s'arrêter net en voyant la porte de leur maison s'ouvrir. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir un jeune homme blond aux yeux bruns entrait. Dès qu'Edouard, fît un pas dans la maison ce dernier s'arrêta en voyant le regard de ses parents. Richard Hugh, le père d'Edouard s'approcha de son fils et tendît sa main._

_« Rend moi l'argent que tu as pris « Richard disait à son fils qui haussa les épaules n'ayant plus peur de se prendre des raclés par son père parce qu'honnêtement il le méritait bien. Il savait aussi qu'il était allé trop loin. _

_« Je l'ai perdu » Edouard avoua installant un silence dans la maison. Richard esquissa un sourire _

_« Répète, rassure moi j'espère que je ne t'ai pas entendu dire que tu avais perdu les économies de toute une vie « Richard demanda ignorant l'inquiétude de sa femme qui était derrière. _

_« Je te rembourserai t'en fais pas « Edouard disait seulement. Il allait passer à côté de son père, mais ce dernier le prît par le col pour le plaquer contre la porte. _

_« Si seulement ce n'était qu'une histoire d'argent mon fils « Richard disait surprenant Edouard qui n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état. Ce dernier n'avait jamais osé poser la main sur lui malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire, mais visiblement c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. _

_« C'est une question de respect, on ne vole pas ses parents et la moindre des choses c'est de s'excuser d'avoir gaspillé les économies d'une vie » Richard continua _

_« Je suis désolé, dès que je retrouve un boulot je te rembourse je te jure Papa « Edouard disait à un Richard qui le lâcha subitement faisant tombé Edouard au sol qui tomba sur les fesses. _

_« J'en ai marre de tes désolés Edouard, j'en ai marre de m'inquiéter constamment pour toi et ton avenir alors demain tu iras t'inscrire à l'armée c'est fini les privilèges parce que je te vire de la maison et je te coupe les vivres c'est fini, il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu comprennes ce qu'est le respect « Richard disait attirant les grands yeux de sa femme qui était légèrement vexée que son époux ne lui en parle pas. _

_« Je ne veux pas aller à l'armée Papa, je ne suis pas toi « Edouard cria à son père qui haussa les épaules _

_« Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'option devant toi, tu as arrêté tes études, tu as été viré de ton boulot et qui t'engagera à part l'armée au vu de tes antécédents judiciaires hein « Richard disait réveillant Edouard de cette vie malsaine qu'il vivait. _

_« Alors dès demain tu vas t'inscrire sans discussion et si tu refuses pas la peine de remettre un pied ici « Richard continua avant de s'en aller laissant Edouard et sa femme seule à l'entrée. Edouard regarda son père énervé _

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas être parfait Papa « Edouard hurla subitement avant de frapper le sol avec ses poings. Il releva ensuite la tête pour regarder sa mère qui elle aussi ne voulait pas que son fils rejoigne l'armée. _

« Mon père a fait la seconde guerre mondiale et l'armée était pour lui le moyen de remettre Edouard sur le droit chemin » Alexandra avoua une fois qu'elle se réveilla de ses pensées.

« Mais il est mort et je crois qu'il ne se l'est jamais pardonné « Alexandra continua aux deux policiers.

« Alors laissez la mémoire de mon frère en paix, le jour où le soldat nous l'a annoncé mes parents n'ont plus jamais été pareil. Ils ont pris du temps à faire leur deuil alors allez-vous en et laissez-nous tranquille « Alexandra avoua et allait s'en aller, mais Tyler parla.

« Comment s'appelait l'homme qui vous a annoncé la mort de votre fils ? » Tyler demanda uniquement.

* * *

Elena descendait de sa voiture garée devant un restaurant, café. Elle regarda l'enseigne avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle regarda la photo d'Alex sur son portable que Connor lui avait envoyé pour pouvoir la repérer. Elena releva ensuite la tête en direction d'Alex qui était en train de nettoyer une table.

« Alex Clark » Elena disait attirant l'attention de cette dernière qui était brune aux yeux noirs.

« C'est moi pourquoi ? » La jeune adolescente disait à une Elena qui sortît la carte de son cabinet.

« Je suis l'avocate de Connor Edison » Dès qu'Elena parla, Alex s'en alla

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire « Elle disait en s'éloignant d'Elena. Cette dernière la suivît

« Je veux juste vous dire que Connor risque d'avoir de très gros problème « Elena disait attirant le rire d'Alex qui se retourna pour se mettre en face d'Elena.

« Il m'a violé « Elle disait faisant face au visage froid d'Elena qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne crois pas, je pense que vous mentez « Elena disait attirant les grands yeux d'Alex

« Comment osez-vous allez-vous en « Elle cria attirant l'attention de tout le bar. Elle pointa la sortie du restaurant tout en fixant Elena qui esquissa un sourire subitement.

« Je veux simplement vous avertir « Elena se mît à dire. Elle avança ensuite délicatement pour se rapprocher d'Alex qui semblait vouloir que tout le monde témoigne de cette scène.

« Je suis très douée pour reconnaitre la vérité et le mensonge et je sais que vous mentez alors j'espère que vous n'avez rien à cacher et que vous êtes une gentille fille à sa Maman et à son Papa comme vous semblez le faire croire « Elena murmura avant de sourire

« Parce que si vous continuez cette plainte, je serais forcée de vous détruire Madame Clark devant tout une audience « Elena disait attirant les grands yeux d'Alex. Cette dernière la regardait choqué

« Je dévoilerai des choses que vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache, je vous déshabillerai en public et à ce moment-là vous allez comprendre ce que ça fait d'être violé « Elena continua ne détachant pas ses yeux noirs de la jeune femme qui la regardait légèrement intimidé.

« A vous de choisir « Elle continua avant de s'en aller laissant seul Alex qui regardait en face d'elle sous le choc. Elle se retourna pour regarder Elena avant de tourner sa tête pour voir que cette dernière avait déposé sa carte de visite sur la table qu'elle venait de nettoyer.

* * *

« Ha « Bonnie criait sous les mains de Caroline qui examinait son dos. Bonnie était assise sur la table attendant le verdict de Caroline.

« Tu devrais voir un médecin, j'ai l'impression que tu as une vertèbre légèrement déplacé « Caroline disait faisant sourire Bonnie.

« Tu peux peut-être me la remettre qu'on en parle plus «

« Je ne suis pas médecin, je suis médecin légiste »

« C'est la même chose non » Bonnie répondit attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Caroline qui baissa le sweat de Bonnie.

« Non, à moins que tu veuilles que j'aggrave la situation je te conseille d'aller voir un médecin « Caroline disait

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à tenir là « Caroline continua en se mettant en face de Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« J'irais plus tard »

« Non maintenant Bonnie « Caroline disait avant de soupirer

« De toute façon tu n'écoutes personne à part toi « Caroline fît remarquer à une Bonnie qui esquissa un sourire

« Il est dit que j'ai un problème avec l'autorité « Bonnie avoua ne faisant pas rire Caroline qui semblait contrarié par elle.

« Tu sais « Caroline se mît à dire en regardant Bonnie

« Sophie a galéré pour avoir le respect des autres, des mecs alors ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire ta remarque « Caroline disait faisant remarquer à Bonnie qu'elle n'avait pas aimé l'attitude de Bonnie envers Sophie lors de la découverte du corps de Malia.

« Klaus, Marcel, Stefan, Tyler sont machos ne parlons pas des autres alors il a bien fallu qu'elle s'impose à sa manière, et le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé de se faire respecter est d'être cool et de mettre son estime de côté « Elle disait attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie

« Et qui a respecté Malia ? » Bonnie demanda subitement attirant l'étonnement de Caroline.

« Dit moi toi qui a respecté cette jeune femme ?, elle ne semble pas l'avoir été de son vivant alors je refuse que quelqu'un se moque d'elle même après sa mort. Je suis désolée si j'ai blessé Sophie ou si je t'ai blessé, mais je refuse d'accepter ça et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je vais me mettre à genoux et leur lécher les baskets « Bonnie disait en regardant Caroline qui haussa les épaules

« On est pas tous aussi courageuse que toi respecte le « Caroline continua

« Mais je le respecte c'est pour ça que j'ai le mauvais rôle non parce que tu étais autant écœuré que moi lorsque tu les as entendu se moquer d'elle et j'ai dit à voix haute ce que Sophie et toi n'avez pas osé dire et c'est ok je comprends, chacun sa vie, chacun son caractère et je suis désolée si tu l'as pris personnellement « Bonnie disait troublant Caroline

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je pris personnellement ? » Caroline demanda en fixant Bonnie confuse. Bonnie et elle se regardèrent un long moment lorsque Bonnie se réveilla de ses pensées.

« Je vais chercher Sophie pour que tu me fasses part des résultats « Bonnie disait en gémissant. Elle se releva, prît de la glace ainsi que son café. Elle posa la glace sur son dos et marcha en direction de l'ascenseur sous les yeux perturbé de Caroline.

Bonnie bu son café tout en montant à l'étage. Elle sortît de l'ascenseur et allait se diriger vers son bureau, mais malheureusement quelqu'un la bouscula lui faisant tombé le café sur son sweat gris. Merde se disait-elle pensant au fait qu'elle n'avait plus de vêtement propre. Bonnie cria tout en regardant son corps qu'elle avait rétracté. Elle tourna instinctivement son corps en direction du policier

« Hey tu pourrais faire attention « Elle disait au policier qui se retourna subitement tout en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? tu vas me faire un rapport « Il cria en souriant avant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur sous les yeux de Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça. Elle resta à le fixer un long moment avant de décider de l'ignorer. Elle entra dans le bureau pour prendre ses mouchoirs et s'essuyait sous les yeux de Klaus, qui avait détourné son visage pour la regarder.

« Putain de merde, je n'ai même pas bu boire ce café « Bonnie disait en essuyant son sweat. Elle gémît encore de douleur sous les yeux de Klaus à cause de son dos.

« Les gars se sont vengé hein » Klaus déclara à une Bonnie qui leva la tête en sa direction voyant que ça avait faisait déjà fait le tour

« A peine arrivé vous êtes au courant « Elle disait à un Klaus qui haussa les épaules pouvant voir la colère de Bonnie d'avoir gaspillé son dernier vêtement propre.

« De quoi sommes-nous sensé être au courant « Marcel demanda en se dirigeant vers la photocopieuse pour récupérer un document.

« Bonnie a foutu un rapport à Franck, Joé et Francis « Klaus disait avant de regarder Marcel en face de lui

« Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'être elle « Il continua en face d'une Bonnie qui n'était pas étonné par la remarque de Klaus. A vrai dire s'il pouvait être contre elle, il le serait. Il était tout simplement contre elle.

« Je suis présente au cas où tu ne le verrais pas et ces mecs méritaient largement ce rapport » Klaus détourna son corps

« C'était une blague ok, on a tous fait des blagues de mauvais gouts, on est des mecs « Klaus disait ne voyant pas Sophie passait derrière lui pour rejoindre son bureau en face de Bonnie

« Oh ne me dite pas que vous parlez encore de la blague des gars « Sophie disait. Klaus hocha la tête

« Merci Sophie essaye de dire à ton ami, d'essayer d'apprendre à rire « Il continua attirant le haussement de tête de Marcel qui devait avouer que le fait que Bonnie mette un rapport à un de leur collègue était limite et inapproprié.

« Il a raison « Marcel déclara trouvant aussi que Bonnie exagérait. Cette dernière se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle montra ses deux doigts à Klaus avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Elle s'accroupit près de sa poubelle pour faire semblant de vomir sous les yeux moqueurs de Sophie. Bonnie leva subitement la tête pour regarder Marcel et Klaus.

« C'est exactement ce que je ressens en écoutant des conneries pareils « Bonnie disait avant de se lever. Klaus roula des yeux d'autant plus en écoutant Bonnie qui continua à l'exaspérer lorsqu'elle était comme ça.

« J'aimerais bien savoir dans quelles boites de kellogs vous avez acheté vos badge de flics, que je la conseille à ma nièce » Elle continua avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise pour faire la recherche qu'elle comptait faire. Sophie rigola avant de s'arrêter en voyant la tête de Klaus.

« Tu as toujours le dernier mot hein «

« Non si tu veux mettre un terme à cette conversation vas-y je te laisse le dernier mot « Elle disait en tournant sa tête vers Klaus. Elle resta à le fixer un long moment

« Va te faire voir Bennett, sérieux « Klaus disait clairement pas prêt à faire semblant de l'apprécier comme les autres. Bonnie hocha la tête sans rien dire avant de faire le signe de ses mains qu'elle fermait sa bouche pour lui laisser le dernier mot.

Il y eut un long silence entre tout le monde lorsque le chef Gordon sortît de son bureau.

« Bennett « Il déclara avant d'entrer dans son bureau faisant comprendre à Bonnie qu'elle devait le suivre. Bonnie se releva de sa chaise puis avança en direction du bureau du chef sous les yeux de tout le monde. Elle referma la porte derrière elle sous le sourire moqueur de Klaus.

« N'empêche, ils ont été vraiment irrespectueux avec le cadavre « Sophie se mît à dire en regardant ses collègues.

« Arrêtez de jouer vos âmes sensibles c'est bon « Klaus disait troublant Sophie

« ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Elle demanda confuse attirant un sourire de Marcel et Klaus

« Que vous les femmes vous avez tendance à exagérer les choses « Marcel répondit à la place de Klaus.

« Et ? »

« Que si vous n'êtes pas capable de supporter une petit blague, je ne vois pas ce que vous faite là parmi nous. On fait des blagues de mauvais gout on est comme ça «

« Peu importe si ça blesse « Sophie demanda attirant un rire de la Klaus.

« A l'occurrence qui cela aurait pu blesser, elle était morte « Klaus disait ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils faisaient tous une histoire d'une simple blague.

« Et vous êtes définitivement des gros cons « Sophie disait en regardant Klaus qui rigola

« C'est ce que tu préfères te taper non « Klaus répliqua attirant le malaise de Marcel qui avait subitement arrêté de boire son café. Sophie regardait Klaus un long moment qui se mît à rire

« Encore une blague Sophie, essaye de sourire « Klaus disait installant un silence.

« Ou tu vas pleurer » Klaus continua

« La ferme Klaus c'est bon on a compris « Marcel disait mal à l'aise mettant un terme à la discussion. Il regarda ensuite Sophie qui semblait énervée à en croire les tapotements de sa jambe sous son bureau. C'était le signe qu'elle avait envie de lui mettre un coup de poing.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous « Le chef Gordon disait assis en regardant Bonnie qui était resté debout à cause de son dos ne voulant pas que son chef remarque sa petite blessure au dos. Elle préférait rester debout pour avoir moins mal.

« Je vais parfaitement bien pourtant « Elle répondit en souriant attirant un sourire de son chef.

« Je suis ami avec votre ancien patron vous savez « Il disait n'apprenant rien à Bonnie qui avait réussi à entrer ici aussi grâce à la relation de son ancien patron avec Chef Gordon.

« Et il m'a dit qu'avec le métier que vous faisiez, vous aviez tendance à vous investir beaucoup trop, à vous mettre dangereusement dans la peau des victimes ou meurtrier » Il disait attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie.

« En même temps on n'a pas le choix lorsqu'on est comportementaliste « «

« Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ici alors essayer de prendre de la distance avec vos sentiments. Je sais que ce n'est pas très malin de rigoler sur un cadavre et c'est de très mauvais goût, mais je pense que votre attitude montre une implication qui m'inquiète « Il avoua faisant sourire Bonnie. Ouaw lui aussi allait s'y mettre se demandait Bonnie qui n'arrivait pas à croire que tout le monde semblait contre elle. A croire que c'était elle qui avait fait une blague de mauvais gout sur un cadavre. C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle hocha la tête décidé à être honnête.

« Oui c'est vrai qu'en entendant les moqueries envers Malia je l'ai imaginé entendre ces choses de son vivant et peut-être que ce sont ces moqueries qui l'ont tué alors il était hors de question qu'elle entende des moqueries une fois morte « Bonnie disait surprenant son patron. Ce dernier ouvra les yeux étonnés avant de parler se surprenant lui-même mais avant tout Bonnie qui écarquilla les yeux en grand.

« La voyez-vous ? « Il demanda attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie. Cette dernière le regardait choqué ce que le chef Gordon remarqua.

« Malia Frost la voyez-vous « Il demanda attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie. Elle se mît à rire

« Comment pourrais-je voir une morte ? Je crois que vous devriez consulter Patron « Bonnie disait à son patron

« J'ai lu votre dossier et comme je l'ai dit je suis ami avec votre ancien patron » Il continua refusant que Bonnie lui mente.

« Et vous pouvez me faire confiance ? Vous avez votre méthode de tr « Son patron n'eut pas le temps de parler car Bonnie l'interrompît n'appréciant pas tous ce qu'il savait sur elle.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite « Bonnie disait en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, alors même si je la voyais, je pense que vous seriez la dernière personne à le savoir sans vouloir vous offenser et je trouve ça inadmissible que je suis celle convoqué à votre bureau à cet instant et non pas Franck, Joé et Francis « Bonnie disait avant de s'en aller claquant la porte derrière son chef faisant comprendre à ce dernier qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Son patron resta assis comprenant qu'il était trop loin. Bonnie se dirigea vers son bureau sous les yeux de tout le monde. Elle verrouilla son ordinateur sous les yeux de Sophie qui comprît que Bonnie était en colère.

« Ça va ? » Sophie demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Allons voir Caroline, elle a des nouvelles « Bonnie disait seulement. Elle allait partir, mais Klaus parla l'arrêtant dans son geste.

« Je vois qu'il y en a une qui est en colère, tu t'es prise un rapport pour motif j'emmerde mon monde « Klaus disait en souriant. Bonnie se contenta de garder le silence, elle s'en alla ensuite invitant Sophie à la suivre. Sophie se releva

« Va te faire foutre sans déconner « Sophie disait avant de s'en aller pour suivre Bonnie. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Bonnie frappait brutalement les portes de l'ascenseur ayant besoin de contrôler son énervement.

« Tu vas trop loin « Marcel disait à Klaus qui soupira

« Difficile de croire que quelqu'un n'a jamais pensé à la tuer « Klaus disait à Marcel.

« Facile à croire que quelqu'un voudrait te tuer, sur ce coup tu n'as pas été cool « Marcel disait attirant un rire de Klaus.

* * *

Affaire Hugh Centre d'entraînement des soldats

Tyler et Stefan entrèrent dans le centre d'entraînement des soldats pas étonné en voyant les soldats s'entraînaient sur tout le campus.

« Oui commandant, à vos ordres « Les soldats en ligne criaient avant de faire leur parcours d'entrainement.

« Ha je déteste les soldats sans vouloir t'offenser « Stefan disait à Tyler qui esquissa un sourire

« Rassure toi c'est du passé pour moi » Tyler disait troublant Stefan qui avait remarqué que Tyler ne parlait jamais de son passé à l'armée. Il avait fait l'armée, tout le monde le savait, mais il n'en parlait jamais.

« Ils se la racontent « Stefan continua en admirant les soldats qui s'entraînaient.

« Avec leur air supérieur « Il avoua attirant un sourire de la part de Tyler

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je parle de toi « Stefan continua attirant un rire de la part de Tyler qui avait bien compris la blague de Stefan. Les deux se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent leur nom être prononcé.

« Agent Lockwood, Agent Salvatore, vous vouliez me parlez « Le général Powell disait. Il avait une casquette sur sa tête qui recouvrait ses yeux verts. Tyler lui serra la main tout comme Stefan.

« Oui on voulait vous parler du sergent Edouard Hugh « Tyler disait surprenant le général.

« Ouaw, ça remonte à plus de 40ans, il est mort pendant la guerre du vietnam pourquoi « Le général disait en avançant invitant Tyler et Stefan à le suivre. Tyler et Stefan ignorèrent le bruit de l'entraînement des soldats pour se concentrer sur le général Powell qui avait pris de son temps pour les recevoir.

« Parce qu'on a retrouvé son corps dans une usine abandonné ce matin « Stefan disait arrêtant le général qui se retourna pour regarder les deux policiers. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Alors là je doute que vos résultats soient correcte, parce que de ce que je suis sûre c'est que Edouard Hugh est mort dans une embuscade « Le général disait en regardant les deux policiers. Stefan esquissa un sourire décidé à être honnête parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour des cons.

« Bon on sait qu'on a l'air de simple flic comme ça, mais évitez de nous prendre pour des cons « Stefan se mît à dire surprenant le général.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous « Le général disait en fixant Stefan qui détestait l'air supérieur que les soldats avaient constamment. A chaque fois qu'il en rencontrait ils les prenaient de haut à croire qu'être simple policier était dégradant.

« Pour un homme qui cherche à savoir la vérité sur Edouard Hugh qui n'a pas pu être tué à deux endroits différents et sans vouloir vous offenser vous êtes bien parti pour être le menteur dans cette histoire « Stefan continua au général qui fixait Stefan et Tyler.

« Alors on en discutera avec mon avocat « Il disait attirant un sourire de Stefan qui trouvait le général imbu de sa personne.

« Bien alors je vous emmène au poste de police « Stefan continua installant un silence. Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant qu'il parle.

« Ben allons y « Le général disait en avançant laissant Tyler et Stefan derrière.

« ha je ne les supporte pas avec leur honneur, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait « Stefan disait avant de s'en aller laissant Tyler seul. Ce dernier regardait subitement les soldats qui s'entraînaient repensant à son passé. Il se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendît un des lieutenants hurlaient. Il s'en alla pour suivre Stefan et le général Powell.

* * *

Affaire Frost

« Bon après une analyse approfondie, je vous confirme que c'est un suicide « Caroline disait en posant le drap sur le corps de Malia. Bonnie restait à fixer le corps de Malia repensant à ce que son patron avait dit. Caroline regarda Sophie confuse en voyant le silence de Bonnie qui semblait énervée. Oui énervée c'était le mot.

« On a qui, comment et maintenant on est obligé de chercher le pourquoi ? » Sophie continua attirant un hochement de tête de la part de Caroline.

« Je ne veux pas jouer ma pessimiste, mais il est très dure de condamner des personnes pour un suicide « Caroline continua

« A la minute où je vais dire au chef que c'est un suicide, l'affaire sera classée sans suite « Caroline disait attirant l'attention subite de Bonnie qui se réveilla de ses pensées.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne vas rien lui dire « Bonnie disait en admirant Caroline qui rigola subitement pensant que c'était une blague, mais elle perdît de suite son rire en voyant le visage de Bonnie et Sophie qui étaient étrangement sur la même longueur d'onde.

« C'est une blague, non je ne vais pas mentir « Caroline disait refusant de mentir

« Le chef veut que je lui rende des comptes et il est hors de question que je mente dans mon rapport « Caroline disait

« Mais non il ne faut pas le voir comme un mensonge Caroline « Sophie continua à côté d'une Bonnie qui hochait la tête.

« Mais comme une déformation de la réalité, parfois on pense que c'est un suicide, et parfois on a besoin de plus de temps pour déterminer la cause du suicide « Sophie disait offrant un léger mensonge à Caroline.

« Vraiment, même un enfant de 9 ans peut déterminer que c'est un suicide «

« Et parfois c'est plus compliqué que ça « Bonnie répliqua attirant l'attention de Caroline.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un suicide qu'il n'y a pas meurtre » Bonnie continua en regardant le corps de Malia caché par les draps étonnant Caroline et Sophie.

« Les moqueries tuent, la méchanceté tue et la violence aussi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a subi, mais peu importe ce que c'est cela l'a tué. On ne pense pas à se suicider à cet âge sans raison et il est temps que les lois de ce putain de pays le comprennent « Bonnie continua installant un silence entre les trois filles. Bonnie se ressaisit subitement.

« Alors tu vas mentir, parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse tombé cette gamine compris « Bonnie disait non plus comme un service, mais comme ce qui ressemblait à un ordre. Caroline restait à l'admirer un long moment avant de regarder Sophie.

« Bien, bien, mais vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher parce que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on découvre que c'est un suicide « Caroline disait à ses deux amis.

« Je t'adore « Sophie disait en faisant la bise à Caroline. Elle regarda ensuite Bonnie

« Merci, on fait vite « Bonnie disait avant de s'en aller invitant Sophie à la suivre sous les yeux de Caroline. Cette dernière baissa son regard en direction de Malia ensuite.

« Il y aura peut-être une justice pour toi qui sait « Caroline disait en admirant Bonnie et Sophie partirent.

« Qu'est-ce que le chef t'a dit pour te mette hors de toi « Sophie demanda en entrant dans l'ascenseur avec Bonnie.

« Rien « Bonnie disait installant un silence entre Sophie et elle. Les filles sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se retrouver à l'accueil du commissariat.

Les deux femmes avancèrent en direction de la sortie, mais Bonnie se retrouva bousculée par un flic. Elle se retourna pour regarder le flic connaissant son nom.

« Malcolm hein « Bonnie cria subitement à ce dernier qui s'arrêta pour se retourner vers elle. Il haussa les épaules

« Quoi vous allez me mettre un rapport « Il disait ayant visiblement bien retenu ce que ses potes lui avaient dit de dire. Il s'en alla ensuite sous le regard de tout le monde, les femmes semblaient choquées alors que les hommes rigolaient. Bonnie regarda Malcolm un long moment avant de regarder en direction des hommes qui semblaient tous fière de ce que Malcolm disait. Elle les regarda tous un à un légèrement écœuré par la mentalité de son commissariat.

« Il te bizute c'est tout c'est rien « Sophie disait en prenant le bras de Bonnie l'invitant à se retourner pour s'en aller. Bonnie se retourna, mais elle écarquilla les yeux en grand en voyant Malia debout à l'entrée en train de la fixer. Bonnie s'arrêta net surprenant Sophie

« Ça va ? » Sophie demanda avant de détourner son regard en direction de l'entrée pour voir ce que Bonnie voyait, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Bonnie « Bonnie se ressaisit subitement pour regarder Sophie.

« Oui ça va allons y «

* * *

Affaire Hugh 

« Je pensais que vous m'emmeniez au commissariat « Le général Powell disait en avançant dans l'institut anthropologique accompagné de Stefan et Tyler. Il s'arrêta net en entrant dans les locaux de l'institut lorsqu'il vît la photo d'Edouard Hugh sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Jo.

« J'ai des invités « Jo disait en se retournant.

« Oui, je vous présente le général Powell qui affirme qu'Edouard Hugh est décédé au Vietnam lors d'une embuscade « Stefan disait en avançant laissant Tyler avec le général Powell.

« J'en doute, selon mes analyses Edouard Hugh est mort d'une balle dans la tête par son fusil. Les examens dentaires correspondent aussi au registre de l'armée de l'époque » Jo disait en face du général.

"J'ai par ailleurs trouvé des hématomes sur le visage du sergent " Jo se mît à dire en s'approchant du squelette.

"il semblerait que des coups lui ont été portés sur son visage et son abdomen " Elle continua ignorant le général Powell qui fixait la photo du sergent sans rien dire.

« Et je serais ravi d'informé le secrétariat général de votre base qui je pense seront enchanté d'apprendre que vous avez annoncé le décès d'un soldat mort sur le champ alors qu'il ne l'était pas » Stefan continua

« Aucun rapport ne figure sur le décès du sergent Hugh » Stefan fît remarquer au général qui fixait la photo du sergent sans rien dire. Tyler fronça les sourcils confus en voyant le regard attendri du général envers la photo d'Edouard Hugh.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, contacté mon avocat « Le général disait avant de se retourner. Il allait s'en aller, mais Tyler parla l'arrêtant dans son geste.

« C'était personnel « Tyler se mît à dire attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Le général resta dos à Tyler sans rien dire

« Vous avez annoncé seul le décès du sergent à la famille alors que la procédure nécessite qu'au moins deux soldats viennent chez la famille pour leur annoncer « Tyler disait connaissant par cœur les procédures.

« Mais vous êtes venu seul « Tyler disait en s'approchant de l'ordinateur de Jo pour regarder la photo du sergent Hugh. Le général se retourna pour regarder Tyler.

« je l'ai fait pour protéger sa famille « Le général avoua troublant tout le monde.

« J'ai recruté ce gamin « Le général se mît à dire attirant l'attention de Jo, Anna, Tyler et Stefan. Il regarda la photo un long moment

« A l'époque on nous avait demandé de recruter le plus de jeune possible, si possible de milieu défavorisé, peu importe que ce soit des délinquants, des criminels, on avait besoin de soldat alors on faisait les sortis du lycée, des centres commerciaux, en y repensant c'était du racolage « Le général avoua

« Il s'est présenté à mon bureau suite à une dispute avec son père « Le général continua en se plongeant dans le passé à son tour revoyant Edouard à son bureau.

_« Entrez « Le sergent Powell disait en levant la tête de son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs entrait dans son bureau._

_« Désolé je vous dérange « Edouard demanda en admirant le jeune soldat bruns aux yeux verts. Le sergent referma son dossier avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite_

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous « Il demanda. Edouard s'avança avant de sourire_

_« Voilà j'aimerais entrer dans l'armée « Edouard disait n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se retrouvait à faire ça, mais son père avait raison il n'avait pas dix mille possibilités dans la vie hein. Il n'avait pas fait d'étude, pas de boulot, pas d'argent et pas de famille alors la meilleure option semblait être l'armée._

_Le sergent Powell esquissa un sourire_

_« Vous êtes au courant qu'on parle d'une guerre là « Il demanda. Edouard hocha la tête_

_« Oui, mon père a fait la seconde guerre mondial alors il m'a appris tous ce que je sais sur les armes, je pense que je peux vous être utile « Edouard avoua surprenant le sergent Powell. Ce dernier se releva de sa chaise légèrement confus. Il se posa contre son bureau pour regarder le général de plus près._

_« Ouaw, je vous avouerai que c'est rare les gamins qui se présentent d'eux même à mon bureau « Il avoua_

_« J'imagine, ne me le faite pas regretter alors « Edouard disait en souriant surprenant le général._

Le général se réveilla de ses pensées pour regarder Stefan et Tyler.

« Il n'était pas prêt pour cette guerre, personne ne l'était à vrai dire. Tous les fléaux de l'humanité se sont regroupés en cette guerre, c'était l'enfer « Il continua en regardant Tyler.

« Edouard était plus sensible que tous les autres soldats, il n'a pas supporté « Le général avoua

« On est revenu en ville en 1970 le temps d'une permission de 3 semaines » Tyler hocha la tête

« Il est venu me voir trois jours avant notre départ pour m'annoncer qu'il ne comptait pas revenir » Le général avoua

« Il comptait déserter « Stefan demanda, mais le général secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non« Il disait faisant comprendre aux personnes en face de lui. Stefan, Jo et Anna ouvrèrent les yeux en grand excepté Tyler qui n'était pas étonné.

_« Je sais que vous ne me devez rien « Edouard disait au général qui était assis à son bureau surprenant ce dernier._

_« Je sais que je suis uniquement un pion de plus dans cette guerre et dans votre rang » Edouard avoua sentant ses larmes venir face à tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était revenu de la guerre._

_« Mais je ne peux pas repartir là-bas « Edouard continua avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du général. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite_

_« C'est normal de ressentir ce sentiment lorsqu'on revient chez soi, mais « Le sergent Powell n'eut pas le temps de finir car Edouard parla_

_« Non non vous ne comprenez pas « Edouard disait en se relevant de la chaise ne pouvant rester en place à cause de tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait._

_« J'ai vu, j'ai fait et j'ai ressenti des choses qu'un homme ne devrait pas ressentir « Edouard disait en regardant le jeune sergent en face de lui._

_« Cette guerre était censé me rendre meilleure, mais je me sens sale tellement sale « Il disait en touchant son corps ayant l'impression que des parasites s'étaient incrusté en lui. Le sergent Powell se releva subitement pour se diriger vers Edouard afin de le prendre par les épaules._

_« Sergent Hugh, vous faite une crise de panique là « Le sergent disait invitant Edouard à le fixer. Ce dernier le fixa un long moment avant de pleurer_

_« J'ai besoin de retrouver ma respiration « Edouard se mît à dire surprenant le général qui comprît que depuis cette guerre Edouard n'arrivait plus à respirer comme avant._

_« Je peux vous aider » Le sergent Powell disait, mais Edouard s'éloigna de lui_

_« Non vous ne pouvez pas, personne ne peut « Il cria surprenant le sergent Powell_

_« Mais vous pouvez comprendre « Il continua troublant le sergent_

_« Mon père ne comprendra pas, mon père a fait la seconde guerre mondial alors il ne comprendra pas « Edouard se mît à dire attirant la confusion de son interlocuteur._

_« De quoi parlez-vous « Le sergent Powell demanda_

« Il voulait se suicider « Tyler se mît à dire sachant que le général Powell n'osait pas le dire. Pour tout soldat la notion de suicide était difficile à abordé. Le général Powell regarda Tyler avant d'hocher la tête.

« Le suicide n'est pas accepté pour un soldat, tu vis en héros ou tu meurs en héros, mais le suicide est un acte égoïste que les soldats sont incapables de comprendre. A l'époque le trouble de stresse post traumatique n'était pas reconnu. Il était inconcevable qu'un soldat fuit ou se suicide, c'était un déshonneur « Le général avoua avant de sourire

« Même maintenant « Il continua n'apprenant rien à Tyler.

« Et Edouard ne voulait pas être un déshonneur pour ses parents qui étaient pro guerre du vietnam. Son père était un ancien soldat de la seconde guerre mondial et il savait qu'il ne pourrait comprendre » Il continua surprenant Joe, Anna et Stefan.

« Alors il vous a demandé de couvrir son suicide « Tyler se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde.

« Il vous a annoncé qu'il voulait se suicider, et vous l'avez laissé faire « Jo se mît à dire choquée par les propos de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre « Le général Powell disait en fixant tout le monde.

« Une fois qu'on entre dans les rangs, il n'y a plus de retour à la normal possible n'est-ce pas Agent Lockwood « Le général Powell disait surprenant tout le monde qui se demandait comment il savait que Tyler avait été soldat.

« Vous avez beau vouloir être une meilleure personne, vouloir changer de vie la meilleure partie de vous vous aura été enlevé sur le champ de bataille « Le général Powell avoua ne détachant pas ses yeux de Tyler qui savait parfaitement ce dont il parlait.

« Parce que la guerre ne fait pas de vous une meilleure personne non, elle vous détruit de l'intérieur. Votre sentiment de culpabilité est mélangé au sentiment de manque » Il disait ne détachant pas ses yeux de Tyler.

« Tenir une arme vous manque, tuer vous manque, votre humanité vous manque, et tout ce manque vous asphyxie de l'intérieur « Il continua surprenant Tyler qui trouvait que le général décrivait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à certains moments et ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant longtemps après son retour parmi les civils.

« Je ne suis même plus affecté par les morts. Un bébé, un enfant, une femme peuvent mourir devant moi je ne ressentirais rien n'est-ce pas triste « Le général Powell continua installant un silence entre tout le monde.

« C'est ce que sergent Hugh appelait la mort » Il continua avant de se réveiller de ses pensées réalisant qu'il avait dévié de ses pensées.

« Sergent Hugh m'a dit d'annoncer sa mort 1 mois plus tard et faire comme s'il était retourné au front et c'est ce que j'ai fait parce que ce gamin méritait d'être honoré peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il méritait qu'on sache ce qu'il a fait pour ce pays, il méritait qu'on sache qu'il a été présent, qu'il était quelqu'un » Le général Powell disait avant de regarder Stefan

« L'honneur est tous ce qu'il nous reste en tant que soldat sans ça on ne survivrait pas au front « Il disait en regardant Stefan. Ce dernier hocha la tête comprenant qu'il avait été présomption envers lui.

« Il n'avait pas laissé de lettre rien « Tyler demanda confus au général qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non je me suis contenté de faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'ai menti et annoncé à ses parents qu'il était mort au front, mais « Le général Powell fronça les sourcils légèrement confus.

« On aurait dit qu'ils le savaient déjà « Le général Powell avoua troublant Stefan et Tyler.

« Son père n'a même pas accepté la médaille, rien il a juste refermé la porte. Il n'est pas venu à la célébration, il n'a jamais récupéré la médaille de son fils rien « Il disait. Stefan et Tyler se regardèrent

« Excepté que quelqu'un a emmuré le corps d'Edouard, ce qui signifie que quelqu'un savait qu'il n'était pas mort au front » Joe continua en regardant Stefan et Tyler. Stefan entendît subitement son téléphone sonnait. Il regarda les photos

« Nora a retrouvé des informations sur l'usine abandonné, c'était une usine d'emballage appartenant à Clay Sullivan » Stefan disait surprenant le général

« Le sergent Sullivan était le meilleur ami d'Edouard. Ils ont étaient dans le même régiment « Le général disait.

* * *

Affaire Frost

« Il y a un truc qui m'intrigue, comment Maryssa et Malia ont pu être amis ? » Bonnie disait subitement assise dans la voiture à côté de Sophie.

« Là c'est toi qui te montre méchante « Sophie fît remarquer troublant Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas jusqu'à que Sophie parle.

« Sous prétexte que Maryssa est canon elle n'aurait pas pu être ami avec Malia, c'est méchant « Sophie disait en regardant Bonnie qui regardait en face d'elle en réfléchissant

« On est prédisposé à rechercher dans toute relation une personne qui nous ressemble, qui aime les mêmes intérêts que nous, que ce soit en amour et en amitié et cela joue pour la religion, les communautés interraciales, les classes sociales et le physique. On a tendance à s'approcher de gens qui nous ressemblent physiquement pour éviter de se comparer constamment « Bonnie avoua faisant rire Sophie

« N'importe quoi « Sophie disait ne croyant pas du tout la théorie de Bonnie qui ne chercha pas à débattre sur le sujet. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux femmes jusqu'à que Sophie parle.

« Joe, Francis et Franck sont cools Bonnie « Sophie se mît à dire attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie. Cette dernière admirait à travers la vitre sans rien dire se retenant de parler ce que Sophie remarqua.

« si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le « Sophie se mît à dire en montant le ton agacé par l'attitude de Bonnie. Bonnie détourna son regard en direction de Sophie n'ayant pas besoin de deux autorisations pour se lancer.

« Avec toi tout le monde est cool et tu es cool avec tout le monde « Bonnie se mît à dire

« Tu es cool à l'idée que Klaus te traite comme de la merde, tu es cool à l'idée que tes plus proches amis défendent des criminels qui ont de l'argent « Elle disait en parlant des Salvatore ce que Sophie savait.

« Tu es cool à l'idée que tes hommes ont eu une attitude irrespectueuse voire dégueulasse envers un cadavre, mais tu es cool tranquille peace, la vie est belle « Bonnie disait

« Malcolm me renverse du café, c'est rien il me bizute c'est tout « Bonnie continua ayant remarqué que Sophie prenait tout à la légère.

« Parce qu'être cool t'évite de prendre position « Bonnie continua n'ayant aucun problème avec la franchise.

« J'imagine que tu as eu du mal à te faire respecter en arrivant dans la police et que le seul moyen a été d'être cool avec tout le monde » Bonnie disait

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal à admettre les choses tels qu'elles sont, à admettre que tout n'est pas aussi beau et je n'étais pas celle qui aurait dû ouvrir sa bouche ce matin, mais toi parce qu'il t'aurait écouté et respecté « Bonnie continua installant un silence entre Sophie et elle.

« Au fond tu es bien contente qu'ils aient un rapport, tu ne voulais simplement pas être la méchante de l'histoire. ca t'arrange que j'ai le mauvais rôle « Bonnie disait choquant Sophie qui s'était garé sur le parking de Stanford. Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à que Sophie parle

« Va te faire voir « Sophie se contenta de dire avant de sortir de la voiture laissant Bonnie seule dans la voiture. Bonnie regardait en face d'elle avant d'ouvrir la portière pour la refermer.

« Si tu ne voulais pas que je sois franche fallait pas me le demander « Bonnie cria attirant l'arrêt de Sophie. Cette dernière se retourna choquer

« Il y a une manière de dire les choses et le tact ne te ferait pas de mal « Sophie disait avant de se retourner pour s'en aller laissant Bonnie seule près de la voiture. Elle entra dans l'immeuble forçant Bonnie à la suivre ce qu'elle fît. Bonnie courra pour rattraper Sophie dans le couloir à la recherche de Britney qui était censée avoir cours avec Damon.

Bonnie et Sophie entrèrent par le haut de l'amphithéâtre pour voir Damon qui était posé contre son bureau en train de parler à ses étudiants. Bonnie ignora la tension dégageait par Sophie qui semblait ne plus lui vouloir lui parler.

« Monsieur, un F sérieux ? » Une étudiante disait de loin en montrant la copie à Damon qui haussa les épaules

« Lis les commentaires avant de protester et si tu n'es pas d'accord je t'écoute « Damon se contenta de dire avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en voyant Sophie et Bonnie qui le saluèrent. Damon resta à fixer Bonnie un long moment revoyant subitement des flashbacks d'eux deux. Il se réveilla de ses pensées lorsqu'il vît Bonnie et Sophie descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

« On ne veut pas déranger, j'aimerais simplement parler à Britney « Sophie disait en montrant sa plaque. Bonnie détourna son regard cherchant du regard Britney, mais elle eut très vite la réponse en voyant une jeune femme blonde qui les regardait étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Britney demanda de suite toujours assise surprenant Sophie et Bonnie par son air hautain. Bonnie allait répondre, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant un jeune homme à l'arrière qui était en train de lui faire un geste lui montrant son sweat. Bonnie baissa sa tête en direction de son sweat avant de regarder le jeune homme qui faisait semblant d'essuyer sous les yeux de Damon, Sophie qui ne comprenaient pas.

« Logan, tu as quelque chose à dire « Damon demanda à ce dernier qui hocha la tête

« Vous avez une tâche sur votre machin, c'est stressant « Ce dernier déclara à Bonnie attirant le rire de tout le monde. Bonnie fronça les sourcils

« Quoi ? » Elle disait surprise avant de baisser sa tête pour regarder son haut.

« Où ? J'ai une tâche « Elle demanda à un Logan qui répondit.

« Sur tout votre sweat, comment ne pouvez pas l »

« Elle se fout de toi » Sophie se mît à dire à l'étudiant qui pouvait entendre le sourire de tout le monde. Bonnie leva la tête en souriant

« Si ça te démange ne me regarde pas, Britney on doit te parler descend s'il te plaît » Bonnie se contenta de dire sous les yeux de Logan qui restait à fixer Bonnie. Britney secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non je ne bougerais pas pourquoi vous devez me parler » Britney disait surprenant Sophie et Bonnie.

« Elle a des problèmes avec la justice « Damon demanda en regardant Sophie et Bonnie.

« Si elle en avait on irez pas la chercher ici devant toi » Sophie disait à un Damon qui hocha la tête

« Britney tu peux descendre « Damon disait. Britney se releva avant de se retourner pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle se pencha montrant aux filles qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.

« J'en connais un qui a la côte « Bonnie disait en détournant son regard en direction de Damon qui roula des yeux. Sophie esquissa un sourire aussi avant de regarder Bonnie. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de regarder Damon.

« Quoi ? « Ce dernier disait n'aimant pas le regard des deux flics.

« Tu réalises qu'elle n'a pas mis de culotte pour toi « Sophie murmura à un Damon qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« N'importe quoi, je croirais entendre Elena « Damon disait en regardant Bonnie et Sophie mal à l'aise.

« Arrêter d'être paranoïaque « Damon continua à une Sophie qui avait perdit son sourire pour parler sérieusement.

« Fais attention Damon »

« De quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal « Damon murmura légèrement agacé par les insinuations de Sophie. Bonnie regarda Damon sérieusement mettant mal à l'aise ce dernier. Il la regarda confus avant que Bonnie monte l'estrade pour éclairer Damon.

« Maître, je peux vous prendre un stylo, j'en ai pas sur moi « Bonnie disait en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Damon habillé de son sweat et des lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait mis sur sa tête. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils confus.

« Merci beaucoup j'imagine que c'est un oui « Bonnie continua avant d'ouvrir le caisson de Damon. Elle regarda le caisson de Damon avant de relever la tête en direction des étudiants surtout des étudiantes. Elle mît ses gangs tout en regardant les filles.

« Soyez un peu plus original quand même, le coup de la culotte est connu depuis « Bonnie disait en prenant une culotte des bouts de ses doigts.

« Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq « Elle disait attirant les grands yeux de Damon. Sophie rigola tout comme les garçons gênant la plupart des filles. Bonnie prît les culottes de ses deux mains avant de s'approcher d'une bande de copine qui était assise au premier rang.

« Je crois qu'elles vous appartiennent « Bonnie continua sous les yeux de Logan qui la regardait sourire aux lèvres hallucinant.

« Vous êtes folle, ce n'est pas à nous « Une des filles disait mal à l'aise. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Vous êtes 5 et i culotte et de là où est Monsieur Salvatore, je peux voir que vous n'avez pas de culotte alors je récapitule l'astuce, vous mettez vos culottes dans son caisson avant qu'il arrive, vous vous mettez au première loge pour qu'il puisse admirer le spectacle «

« Bon c'est bon agent Bennett « Damon disait agacé par Bonnie qu'elle mette mal à l'aise tout le monde.

« Non ce n'est pas bon « Bonnie disait en regardant Damon. Elle le regarda intensément et allait parler, mais Damon parla

« Si, vous en avez terminé croyez-moi » Damon disait faisant comprendre à Bonnie qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Ils regardèrent tous Damon choqué comprenant qu'il était en colère. Bonnie et lui se regardèrent un long moment mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise par la tension qu'ils dégageaient.

Bonnie regarda Damon avant de s'en aller avec Britney laissant tout le monde dans l'amphithéâtre. Damon regarda ses élèves mal à l'aise avant de parler

« Bon allez vous en le cours est annulé « Damon disait énervé ce que tout le monde pouvait voir. Ils ne discutèrent pas tous mal à l'aise par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Alors là vous avez réussi à énerver Damon, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé « Britney disait une fois à l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre en regardant Bonnie et Sophie. Les deux collègues se regardèrent la trouvant culoté d'appeler Damon par son prénom.

« Ha je vois, j'en suis encore à le vouvoyer et l'appeler Monsieur Salvatore, mais pas vous « Bonnie disait à Britney qui haussa les épaules

« Quoi c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Parce que je trouve canon Monsieur Salvatore et je le tutoie « Britney disait en souriant à Sophie et Bonnie qui se sentaient souvent dépassé par la génération d'aujourd'hui.

« Non, on est là parce que Malia Frost a été retrouvé morte ce matin, on ne connait pas encore la cause « Sophie disait attirant les grands yeux de Britney. Cette dernière se ressaisit.

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi » Britney demanda.

« On nous a dit que vous aviez publié des photos de Malia nu et que vous la persécutiez « Sophie disait attirant un rire de Britney

« Persécutez c'est un grand mot, c'est vrai que je me moquais d'elle, mais rien de grave «

« Publié une photo de Malia nue n'est pas grave pour vous « Bonnie demanda subitement.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, mais je n'ai jamais publié des photos de Malia nu, cette fille je l'ignorais la plupart du temps je n'allais pas m'en prendre à elle. C'était déjà triste d'être elle « Britney disait attirant de l'écœurement de la part de Bonnie.

« Vous réalisez qu'elle est morte « Bonnie disait troublant Britney

« Et quoi ? Parce qu'elle est morte je devrais la considérais désolée je ne l'ai pas fait de son vivant, je ne vais pas le faire après sa mort « Britney disait à une Bonnie qui décida de se retenir de lui parler. Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de s'en aller troublant Britney, mais pas Sophie qui savait que Bonnie préférait s'éloigner face à ce genre de personne.

« Quelle conne « Bonnie murmura en serrant son poing. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'amphithéâtre pour parler à l'avocat du diable.

Damon rangeait ses affaires dans son attaché caisse. Il ferma son attaché caisse et allait avancer pour rejoindre la sortie, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Bonnie contre le mur avec ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux.

« On a rien à se dire vous et moi « Damon disait avant d'avancer en direction de Bonnie pour prendre la sortie. Il allait sortir, mais Bonnie se mît devant lui l'empêchant de passer. Damon allait parler, mais Bonnie parla en première.

« J'avais un professeur au lycée, un prof super canon qui portait des costars qui moulait parfaitement ses formes « Bonnie disait en regardant sérieusement Damon qui la fixait perdu par ce qu'elle racontait.

« Il recevait des cadeaux, des petites culottes, il en rigolait. Il se disait, ce n'est pas grave, c'est rien, c'est juste une adoration temporaire, il les avait même autorisé à le tutoyer « Bonnie continua

« jusqu'au jour où à la fin d'un cours une lycéenne essaye de le draguer. Lui il la rejette et elle, elle fait quoi elle porte plainte pour harcèlement. Il lui aurait arraché sa culotte, aurait essayé de l'agresser, et tout le blabla « Bonnie disait à un Damon qui comprît enfin où elle voulait en venir.

« Ce genre de situation sont anodines pour vous Monsieur Salvatore, mais un jour ça peut très vite déraper alors croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je vous ai rendu service »

« C'est pourquoi Sophie vous a dit de faire attention ? Elle ne vous accusait pas de faire quelque chose, mais elle vous accusait de ne rien faire parce que pour un avocat vous êtes bien naïf de croire que les jeunes de nos jours sont innocents, personne ne l'est alors vous devriez parler au doyen ou exclure ces filles de votre cours et ne pas accepter ce genre d'attitude parce que vous êtes leur professeur et rien de plus »

« L'effet papillon ou l'effet boule de neige ça vous dit quelque chose « Bonnie demanda énervant Damon par ce qu'elle semblait tout savoir de tout.

« Et parfois une situation anodine et juste une situation anodine qui n'engendre aucune conséquence « Damon répliqua troublant Bonnie qui avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'autres choses.

« Ha oui je vois comme couché avec une étrangère alors qu'on est marié « Bonnie disait installant un silence entre Damon et elle. Cela devait être son besoin de briser les hypocrites qui revenait à la surface. Damon allait passer, mais Bonnie se mît en face de lui et allait poser ses mains sur son torse, mais Damon fît un geste de recul brusque surprenant Bonnie. Elle se montra surprise et comprît que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas à l'aise depuis ce soir-là. Ok c'était surprenant pour elle car d'habitude elle n'avait pas à faire à des hommes aussi mal à l'aise.

« Ok je vois que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise alors je vais éviter d'en parler j'ai compris » Bonnie disait comprenant que Damon se sentait coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? « Damon demanda confus par la présence de Bonnie subitement. Si elle était là pour lui rappeler toutes les deux secondes qu'il avait trompé sa femme, c'était réussi.

« Si je suis là c'est parce que l'une de vos étudiantes, Malia Frost a été retrouvé morte, on ne sait pas encore la cause du décès, mais on enquête » Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Damon. Ce dernier restait à fixer Bonnie sans rien dire avant de parler.

« Malia « Il demanda surprenant Bonnie

« Morte « Il continua. Bonnie hocha la tête surprenant encore plus Damon. Il restait à fixer sa sacoche se perdant dans ses pensées sous les yeux de Bonnie qui attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne dît rien.

« Vous allez bien « Bonnie demanda réveillant Damon de ses pensées. Il sortît quelque chose de son sac à Bonnie montrant une copie à Bonnie.

« Elle était la seule à avoir eu A « Il disait légèrement troublé. Il se ressaisit avant de regarder Bonnie

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous « Il demanda ensuite en récupérant la copie. Il ferma sa sacoche et s'en alla forçant Bonnie à le suivre

« Que saviez-vous sur elle ? » Elle disait seulement. Damon haussa les épaules traversant le couloir avec Bonnie

« Réservé, manque de confiance en soi, timide, incapable d'ignorer le regard des autres, mais elle aurait pu aller loin. Je l'ai pris à mon cabinet pour un stage pour vous dire à quelle point elle était douée « Il avoua. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel ces derniers temps ? » Elle demanda. Damon s'arrêta subitement pour fixer Bonnie

« Si, elle voulait avoir mon aide » Il avoua troublant Bonnie qui aimerait en savoir plus

« Sur quoi ? »

« Comment prouvez le harcèlement moral » Il avoua

« Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » Bonnie demanda. Damon baissa son regard en sa direction

« Qu'il était presque difficile de le prouver ou de condamner quelqu'un pour harcèlement, mais pas impossible « Bonnie hocha la tête

« Et vous pensez qu'elle aurait subi du harcèlement « Damon resta à la fixer un long moment avant de répondre

« Si mettre des photos d'elle nu en est alors oui bien sûr « Damon avoua en s'arrêtant troublant Bonnie.

« Vous avez des pistes sur sa mort « Damon demanda troublé. Bonnie hocha la tête

« On songe à un suicide « Elle avoua. Dès qu'elle dit ça, Damon écarquilla les yeux en grand en regardant Bonnie

« Si c'est le cas alors rien ne peut être fait » Damon disait à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, même si c'était un suicide j'enquêterai comme si c'était un meurtre « Elle disait attirant un rire de la part de Damon

« Et vous arrêterai alors toute la faculté pour l'avoir ridiculisé avec ces photos et vous arrêterai tout le corps enseignant pour n'avoir rien fait ne soyez pas stupide « Damon disait vexant Bonnie

« Alors selon vous je devrais classer l'affaire sans suite, et Malia vous y avait pensé «

« Et Malia a-t-elle pensé à sa famille, à ses amis, aux gens qui l'aiment non je ne crois pas alors je ne vois pas en quoi on devrait penser à elle si c'était un suicide «

« Le suicide n'est pas entièrement reconnu et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un acte égoïste que la société est incapable de comprendre « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui le regardait pas étonné que ce Damon Salvatore pense exactement comme une grande partie de la société. Il faisait parti des citoyens langda qui pensait tout savoir, qui avait eu une vie tellement paisible et tracé qu'ils étaient incapable de comprendre qu'il existe des gens mal dans leur peau, incapable de voir la beauté de ce monde, des gens comme elle.

Elle le regarda froidement avant de parler.

« Un mort est un mort Monsieur Salvatore peu importe si c'est un suicide ou pas je ne vais pas être celle qui va ignorer ses problèmes comme vous ou la société le fait, alors je vous conseille de la fermer compris « Bonnie disait froidement refusant de se montrer compréhensive face à ce genre de propos. Damon ouvra les yeux étonné par la froideur dégagé par Bonnie. Il était donc possible de l'énerver se disait-il presque amusé. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment lorsqu'ils entendirent subitement le doyen de la faculté les interrompre.

« Monsieur Salvatore « Le doyen de la faculté cria attirant l'attention de Bonnie et Damon. Les deux tournèrent la tête en direction du doyen pendant que tous les étudiants étaient en train de regarder leur téléphone.

« Je veux que vous soyez mon avocat « Le doyen disait troublant Damon et Bonnie. Bonnie esquissa un sourire

« Vous n'êtes même pas encore suspecté « Bonnie disait au doyen qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite ignorant Bonnie.

« Je veux porter plainte contre la police de San Fransisco « Il disait sous les yeux confus de Damon. Bonnie regarda les alentours confuse en voyant le regard de tous les étudiants qui fixaient leur téléphone.

« Pour atteinte à l'intégrité humaine « Il disait en montrant son téléphone à Damon. Damon regarda la vidéo confus tandis que Bonnie avait ouvert les yeux en grand en voyant ses collègues avec la victime.

« Une vidéo scandaleuse a été dévoilé aujourd'hui suite au décès d'une jeune étudiante, montrant un manque de respect total « Bonnie revît Franck et ses camarades se moquaient de Malia. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le doyen voyant dans ses yeux qu'il était choqué.

« Monsieur Frost, je suis « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que le doyen Frost

« On en discutera devant la justice » Il disait avant de s'en aller. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Sophie en face de lui.

« Juste une blague « Il répéta les mots de Sophie dans la vidéo avant de passer à côté d'elle mettant Sophie mal à l'aise. Bonnie restait à fixer Sophie

« Je crois que mon rapport n'est rien à ce qui risque d'arriver « Bonnie cria à Sophie attirant l'attention de Damon. Ce dernier releva la tête

« Je crois aussi « Damon disait avant de s'avancer

« Je pense qu'on va se revoir « Il continua avant de s'en aller laissant Bonnie et Sophie parmi tous les étudiants. Les étudiants regardèrent tous Sophie légèrement écœuré. Bonnie prît son portable pour regarder la vidéo pouvant voir la scène de ce matin de A à Z. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de courir. Elle sortit de la fac sous les yeux perturbés de Sophie.

« Bonnie « Sophie hurla à une Bonnie qui traversa toute la fac en courant sous les yeux de tout le monde.

« Regarde l'angle de la vidéo« Bonnie cria en courant sous les yeux de tous les étudiants. Elle entra dans la résidente étudiante juste en face de la faculté puis entra dans la chambre de Malia. Elle l'admira la chambre de Malia avant de regarder en direction du bureau. Elle admira le bureau ne voyant pas Sophie qui était arrivé.

« Bonnie « Sophie disait en arrivant derrière Bonnie.

« La scène a été filmé du bureau, là où il y avait l'ordinateur portable de Malia « Bonnie disait choqué à l'idée que le père de Malia avait vu la vidéo.

* * *

« Je veux faire appel à mon avocat « L'homme brun aux yeux bleus disait en sortant de la voiture de Stefan et Tyler.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation Monsieur combien de fois devons-nous vous le dire « Stefan disait en prenant Clay Sullivan par le bras qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Ils l'avaient retrouvé à moitié assommé, tellement assommé qu'ils avaient dû le réveiller avec de l'eau froide. Stefan et Tyler avancèrent avec Clay Sullivan légèrement troublé en voyant des journalistes devant le commissariat. Dès qu'ils montèrent les escaliers, ils se firent foudroyait par les journalistes.

« Tout ça pour moi ouaw « Clay Sullivan disait attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Stefan et Tyler.

« Lockwood, Salvatore « Les deux entendirent subitement. Ils tournèrent leur tête pour voir une des journalistes les plus emmerdantes qui puisse exister.

« Oh la petite Davina Claire « Tyler disait se moquant de Davina qui était toute jeune pour eux.

« Alors avez-vous un commentaire à faire sur la vidéo publié aujourd'hui montrant les policiers de San Fransisco se moquaient ouvertement d'un cadavre « Davina disait troublant Tyler et Stefan qui ne comprenaient pas de quoi Davina parlait.

« Retourne à l'école tu veux bien « Stefan se contenta de répondre avant de s'en aller avec Clay Sullivan et Tyler. Une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans le commissariat Tyler parla.

« Danny, tu peux emmener ce Monsieur en salle d'interrogatoire puis lui apporter du café « Tyler disait en emmenant Monsieur Sullivan auprès de Dany. Ce dernier hocha la tête et allait prendre Monsieur Sullivan avec lui, mais Tyler parla

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de vidéo ? » Tyler disait à un Dany qui restait à fixer Tyler et Stefan. Il regarda Tyler se doutant que lui n'allait pas aimer.

« Rien « Il disait seulement ne voulant pas mettre ses amis dans la merde surtout qu'ils se sentaient déjà mal depuis la publication de la vidéo, et l'arrivé du bureau du procureur. Stefan rigola

« Allez te fous pas de notre gueule « Stefan disait à un Dany qui haussa les épaules

« Disons que Franck, Francis et Joe ont fait une blague de mauvais goût mais faut les excuser tu sais ils ne sont pas méchants « Dany disait en regardant Tyler qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir peur de ses réactions dans ce commissariat.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a peur de moi allez va y montre la vidéo « Tyler disait, mais Dany semblait ne pas vouloir montrer la vidéo. Il soupira ensuite puis alluma la télé de l'accueil pour montrer à Tyler et Stefan la cause de tous ces journalistes.

« Alors là j'espère que vous avez suspendu ces petits-con « Rebecca hurla au chef Gordon qui était assis à son bureau. Tyler et Stefan arrivèrent à ce moment-là pour voir Klaus, Marcel, Caroline, Sophie à leur bureau en train d'écouter la conversation de chef Gordon et Rebecca.

« Où est Bonnie ? » Marcel demanda.

« Elle est dans les vestiaires à essayer de soulager son dos « Sophie disait avant de regarder le bureau de son patron.

« Personne ne va être suspendu « Chef Gordon disait sous le regard choqué de Rebecca

« Un rapport est en cours et je prévois des excuses en public » Gordon disait sous les yeux pas convaincu de Rebecca.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, on porte plainte contre nous, le procureur va être sur votre dos «

« Je gère le procureur « Le chef Gordon disait attirant le rire de Rebecca

« Comme vous gérez vos hommes « Elle disait surprenant le chef Gordon.

« A quel point on est dans la merde « Stefan demanda en regardant ses collègues.

« Profond, très profond » Sophie disait attirant l'agacement de Klaus encore une fois. Tyler se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires, mais il s'arrêta net en entendant Klaus.

« Bon c'est bon, pas besoin de faire tout une histoire d'une blague sans déconner « Klaus disait agacé attirant subitement l'attention de Tyler.

« Pardon « Tyler disait subitement en tournant sa tête pour regarder Klaus. Stefan et Marcel se regardèrent de suite ayant bien compris que ce n'était pas une chose à dire à Tyler qui avait vu la vidéo, et après avoir vu la vidéo Stefan avait remarqué la tension qui émanait de Tyler.

« Est-ce qu'on a vu la même vidéo ? « Tyler demanda n'arrivant pas à croire que Klaus trouvait le moyen de défendre leurs collègue.

« Tu aurais rigolé si cela avait été Hope dans cette chambre moqué par des putains de flics à la con « Tyler demanda

« Non sûrement pas, mais je connais Joe, Francis et Franck et c'est des gars cool alors ça m'emmerde qu'on leur prenne la tête pour une blague « Klaus disait avant de rigoler

« Et c'est évident que tu le prends personnellement vis-à-vis de Liv et de tous les cadavres que tu as dû voir en Irak, je comprends que ce genre de propos te choc, mais « Klaus n'eut pas le temps de finir car Tyler s'approcha de lui, le prît par son col pour le plaquer contre le mur surprenant tout le monde. Klaus esquissa un sourire en regardant son collègue et ami. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Stefan arriva près de Tyler pour le reculer de Klaus.

« Allons y « Stefan disait en emmenant Tyler avec lui loin de Klaus et Marcel. Marcel regarda le vide laissé par Tyler avant de regarder Klaus qui esquissa un sourire

« Quoi ? « Marcel préféra ne rien dire ne voulant pas en rajouter une couche.

* * *

Bonnie était assise dans les vestiaires de son travail. Elle était en soutien-gorge et avait mis une bande chauffante sur son dos pour essayer de calmer la douleur de son dos et étrangement cela semblait efficace alors elle restait assise sur le banc à se regarder dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle se regarda un long moment ne se montrant même pas étonné lorsqu'elle vît la silhouette de Malia derrière elle. Elle regarda sa silhouette un long moment lorsqu'elle entendît une voix féminine à côté d'elle.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal pour protéger un cadavre « Cami O'connell disait en arrivant dans les vestiaires attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui tourna son visage pour la regarder.

« Malia, elle s'appelait Malia Frost « Bonnie disait refusant d'entendre le mot cadavre. Cami hocha la tête comprenant que le mot employé était déplacé.

« Elle n'a pas été respecté de son vivant alors je refuse qu'on se moque d'elle maintenant c'est tout « Bonnie continua à une Cami qui parla

« Tout porte à croire qu'elle s'est suicidée Madame Bennett, je suis plutôt sûre que si vous ne trouvez rien de concluent d'ici la fin de la journée, votre affaire sera classé sans suite » Cami disait à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« On ne se suicide pas pour rien » Bonnie disait avant de sourire

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » Elle continua pensant aux mots de Damon. Cami restait à fixer Bonnie avant de s'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais Bonnie continuait à fixer le miroir en face d'elle voyant étrangement Malia Frost en elle.

« Avant je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment pouvait-on retirer ce que Dieu a fait de plus beau, la vie « Cami avoua en admirant Bonnie à travers le miroir qui la regardait à travers.

« Je n'accordais aucun pardon pour ceux qui se suicidaient, mais mon frère s'est suicidé après avoir subi beaucoup de persécution parce qu'il était différent alors détrompez-vous Madame Bennett, je peux comprendre le suicide, mais en quoi le comprenez-vous mieux que moi ? » Cami demanda à une Bonnie qui se regardait à travers le miroir. Bonnie esquissa un sourire

« Parce que j'y pense facilement « Elle disait en rigolant avant de perdre petit à petit son rire

« N'est-ce pas tentant de quitter ce monde « Elle disait en rigolant. Elle détourna son regard en direction de Cami

« J'ai une famille, mais j'y pense facilement parce qu'il y a des choses qui se passent là « Elle disait en touchant son crâne

« Et là » Elle continua en touchant son cœur

« Que je ne peux contrôler » Elle avoua en regardant Cami dans les yeux.

« J'ai arrêté le comportementalisme et vous savez pourquoi ? » Bonnie continua en regardant Cami droit dans les yeux n'ayant rien caché sur qui elle était.

« Parce que j'étais autant capable de ressentir de l'empathie pour un tueur que pour une victime « Bonnie continua avant de sourire.

« Vous pouvez enlever 10 minutes je considère cette conversation comme une séance « Bonnie disait en se relevant pour mettre son sweat. Elle referma son casier avant de s'en aller laissant Cami seule dans les vestiaires.

* * *

« C'est simple, je prends les décisions à partir de maintenant « Rebecca criait avant d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Marcel, Klaus, Caroline et Sophie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Le chef Gordon cria en suivant Rebecca à l'extérieur. Cette dernière s'arrêta pour regarder tous les policiers.

« Vous êtes tous en arrêt à partir de maintenant c'est une décision du procureur « Rebecca disait avant de chercher Bonnie du regard.

« Où est l'agent Bennett ? » Rebecca demanda. Sophie allait répondre, mais Bonnie arriva une fois sa conversation avec Cami terminée.

« Je suis là pourquoi ? » Bonnie demanda en s'approchant de son bureau sous le regard de Rebecca.

« Vous allez enquêtait sur la mort de Malia, quant au reste il est hors de question que vous touchez à une affaire « Rebecca disait

« Pardon c'est une blague « Sophie disait attirant l'attention de Rebecca

« Toujours plus marrante que votre humour, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à respecter les morts, « Rebecca disait écœurer ce que tout le monde pouvait voir.

« Damon Salvatore va venir et assistez Bonnie dans l'enquête sur la demande du doyen qui clairement n'a plus confiance à notre jugement. Et vous allez tout faire pour montrer qu'on respecte nos victimes parce que je peux vous assurer que le bureau du procureur ne va pas payer les conséquences de votre stupidité « Rebecca disait

« Pourquoi Bonnie travaille et pas nous ? » Klaus demanda à Rebecca.

« Parce qu'elle au moins à défendu Malia Frost devant votre atteinte à sa dignité et les gens le reconnaissent alors prenez plus exemple sur elle « Rebecca disait avant de fixer Bonnie du regard.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais vous avez intérêt à lécher les bottes de Salvatore « Rebecca continua avant de s'en aller laissant tout le monde seul. Ils restèrent tous silencieux avant que le chef parle.

« Cette histoire a pris des proportions démesuré « Le chef disait en regardant tout le monde.

« Mais je dois avouer que la vidéo est scandaleuse alors je vous dois des excuses Agent Bennett « Le chef disait à une Bonnie qui prît sa veste.

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser « Bonnie disait avant de s'en aller. Elle allait prendre l'ascenseur, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Franck, Joé, Francis assis sur le banc attendant la sanction du chef.

* * *

Damon se garait devant le commissariat. Il sortît de sa voiture avec sa sacoche à la main, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Elena sortir de sa voiture juste à côté de lui téléphone contre son oreille.

« On est au lycée de Connor et Alex » Mary Louise disait devant le lycée de Connor.

« Ok, tenez moi informé je vais essayer de me procurer le rapport de la plainte au commissariat, je vous tiens informé « Elena continua. Elle referma la portière de sa voiture et allait partir, mais elle s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Damon.

« Elena « Damon disait attirant l'attention d'Elena. Cette dernière ouvra les yeux en grand tout en s'avançant en direction de Damon.

« Je pensais que tu étais à l'université « Elena disait ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur Damon. Ce dernier hocha la tête

« C'est le cas, mais une étudiante est morte et le doyen porte plainte contre la police c'est compliqué et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Damon demanda. Elena le regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de se décider à mentir.

« Je devais déjeuner avec Sophie et Caroline « Elena disait à un Damon qui restait à la fixer un long moment mettant légèrement mal à l'aise Elena.

« Je leur ai ramené le déjeuner « Elle disait en montrant le sac. Damon hocha la tête et Elena et lui avancèrent en direction du commissariat côte à côte sans rien dire, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Rebecca sortir du commissariat. Cette dernière s'arrêta pour regarder le couple en face d'elle ne se souvenant même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Elena. Cela faisait longtemps. Les deux partagèrent un regard lourd de tension avant que Rebecca parle.

« Damon, Elena » Rebecca disait comme salutation. Elle s'en alla ensuite n'en disant pas plus surprenant toujours Damon qui trouvait dommage que leur relation s'arrête comme ça. Il regarda Rebecca avant de monter les escaliers avec Elena. Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat, prirent l'ascenseur puis montèrent tous deux à l'étage. Une fois à l'étage ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Damon s'arrêta net en voyant Bonnie de dos en train de regarder ses collègues au loin qui était assis sur le banc en train d'attendre la sanction de leur chef.

« Je te laisse, je travaille avec l'agent Bennett « Damon disait laissant Elena pour rejoindre Bonnie sous les yeux d'Elena.

« Ils font moins les malins « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui restait à les fixer sans rien dire.

« Ils l'ont bien mérité « Bonnie avoua ne montrant aucune compassion ce que Damon pouvait voir.

« C'est triste à dire, mais parfois une blague est juste une blague même si elle est de mauvaise goût « Damon avoua attirant l'attention de Bonnie. Elle regarda Damon un long moment avant de parler

« Et l'atteinte à l'intégrité humaine vous en fait quoi « Bonnie disait froidement surprenant Damon par sa froideur. Il se montra déstabilisé avant de parler

« Je pensais que vous seriez plus indulgente » Damon avoua à une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

« Pourquoi ? Ça qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça « Elle demanda ne voyant pas Elena qui fixait Damon et Bonnie parlaient sans que ces derniers ne la remarquent.

« Vous êtes plutôt doué pour blesser les gens avec des mots « Damon disait surprenant Bonnie. Ils restèrent à se fixer un long moment lorsque le chef Gordon arriva les interrompant.

« Damon Salvatore « Le chef Gordon disait en tendant sa main à Damon. Ce dernier se retourna avant de serrer la main du chef Gordon.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous nous harceler « Le chef disait à Damon qui pouvait sentir le regard de Bonnie en sa direction. Cette dernière admirait Damon avant de regarder en direction de Franck et ses amis. Ces derniers tournèrent leur tête lorsqu'ils sentirent le regard de Bonnie en leur direction. Ils restèrent à la fixer mal à l'aise ce que Bonnie remarqua.

« Vous faite en sorte que je vous harcèle « Damon disait réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées. Chef Gordon regarda Bonnie

« J'espère que tout se passera bien entre vous « Il disait en regardant Bonnie qui posa son bras autour des épaules de Damon le rapprochant d'elle surprenant ce dernier.

« Quoi vous en doutez ? À la fin de cette enquête lui et moi allons devenir meilleur ami » Elle disait en souriant à son chef qui rigola.

« Bennett faite attention « Il disait avant de s'en aller laissant Damon et Bonnie seuls. Bonnie resta à tenir les épaules de Damon sous les yeux d'Elena.

« Evitez ce genre de geste avec moi « Damon disait en enlevant le bras de Bonnie d'autour de ses épaules.

« Je vous ai connu plus tactile « Bonnie disait attirant l'attention de Damon ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être elle, mais en voyant le regard de Damon elle comprît qu'elle allait trop loin parce qu'elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise et elle continuait à faire en sorte qu'il le soit. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard

« C'est de ce genre de parole dont je parle « Il disait à une Bonnie qui sentît subitement un regard à côté d'elle. Elle tourna son corps pour voir Elena.

« Oh Maître, vous enquêtez aussi avec votre mari « Bonnie disait en s'avançant en direction d'Elena pour lui serrer la main. Elena secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non je viens déjeuner avec Caroline et Sophie « Elena disait à une Bonnie qui sourît

« Il est un peu tard pour déjeuner « Bonnie disait mettant mal à l'aise Elena qui changea de sujet.

« Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec mon mari « Elena disait tout en admirant Damon qui s'était rapproché de Bonnie.

« On devrait commencer « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui regarda Damon ensuite Elena.

« J'espère que vous êtes plus marrante que votre époux « Bonnie disait

« Ravi de vous avoir revu et à bientôt « Elle continua avant de s'en aller laissant Damon et Elena seuls. Elena regarda Damon qui parla

« A ce soir » Il disait avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre Bonnie qui était dans l'ascenseur en train de retenir les portes. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et dès qu'il rentra Bonnie referma les portes. Dès que les portes se refermèrent Damon parla.

« Ne refaite plus ça « Damon disait troublant Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda. Damon tourna son corps pour se mettre face à elle.

« Adresser la parole à ma femme, c'est culoté de votre part « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui esquissa un sourire décidé à être elle.

« Quoi vous pouvez embrasser votre femme, couchez avec elle après l'avoir trompé, mais moi je ne peux pas lui parler, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité « Bonnie disait en rigolant attirant les grands yeux de Damon. Ce dernier détourna son visage pour regarder Bonnie légèrement choqué. Ouaw elle en avait du culot se disait-il.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? les gens ont raison vous êtes détestable vous savez " Damon disait n'aimant pas l'attitude de Bonnie. Ils avaient raison sur elle, elle pensait tout savoir, elle pensait tout comprendre mieux que tout le monde.

"Vous pouvez comprendre que je n'ai pas envie que vous vous approchiez de ma femme, que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à vous 24h sur 24h et que j'aimerais qu'on en parle pas, mais vous faite tout pour me rappeler ce que j'ai fait alors expliquez moi c'est quoi votre problème " Damon demanda troublant Bonnie. Si Bonnie semblait ouverte alors lui aussi n'allait pas hésiter à mettre les choses cartes sur table. Bonnie le regarda un long moment comprenant qu'elle allait trop loin.

"Qu'on en finisse " Il continua à une Bonnie qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les portes s'ouvrèrent. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment avant que Bonnie parle décidé à changer de sujet.

« Bon allons voir ma copine Nora « Bonnie disait avant d'entrer dans un local tout blanc ignorant la tension qui venait d'émaner de Damon. Ce dernier admira Bonnie décidé à être cash avec elle parce qu'il n'allait pas supporter son attitude plus longtemps.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos de la caméra « Bonnie cria à côté Damon tout en cherchant Nora dans le bureau. Cette dernière cria.

« Tous ce que je peux te dire est « Elle cria avant de mettre la musique de Aretha Franklin Respect. Bonnie et Damon se dirigèrent vers la voix pour voir une Nora près d'un ordinateur en blouse blanche, lunette en train de danser sur la chanson d'Aretha Franklin.

« Respect Bonnie Bennett « Nora Hildegard disait en dansant attirant le sourire de Bonnie et Damon. Nora regarda les deux s'en foutant de paraître ridicule devant Damon.

« Cette chanson est pour toi » Nora disait sous le sourire de Bonnie qui la trouvait marrante. Honnêtement il y avait vraiment des personnes particulières dans ses locaux et Nora en faisait partie. Bonnie applaudit tout de suite tout en souriant à côté de Damon qui fixait la jeune femme ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant dansait sur du Aretha Franklin.

« All i ask is just a respect « Bonnie disait pendant que Nora faisait semblant de jouer à la trompette.

« R.E.S.P.E.C.T « les filles crièrent en même temps qu'Aretha Franklin. La musique s'arrêta et dès qu'elle s'arrêta Nora reprît ses esprits

« J'ai adoré comment tu as remis ces petits con à leur place « Nora disait en parlant de la vidéo.

« Bon trêve de plaisanterie si j'ai bien compris vous êtes l'avocat du diable qui vient nous surveiller « Nora disait avant d'avancer invitant Bonnie et Damon à la suivre.

« Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je viens les enterrer « Damon disait faisant sourire Nora.

« Parce que vous êtes très doué à ça « Elle disait avant de s'arrêter près d'une table en verre.

« Bon, la vidéo posté sur les réseaux sociaux a bien été prise de l'ordinateur portable de Malia « Nora disait surprenant les deux qu'elle passe de la rigolade au sérieux en deux secondes.

« Sa webcam a été piraté « Nora continua

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Bonnie répondit.

« Je veux dire que Malia Frost était espionné depuis sa webcam, même si elle pensait que son ordinateur était éteint, et ben sa caméra fonctionnait « Nora disait surprenant Bonnie.

« En plus, elle recevait des e-mail assez méchant « Nora disait avant de tourner l'ordinateur portable pour montrer les messages à Bonnie et Damon.

« Tu es laide, tu es grosse, personne ne veut de toi, on ne devrait même pas t'avoir autorisé à vivre « Nora disait reprenant une partie des messages.

« Rend nous service et pends toi, mieux encore rends toi service et disparait « Nora continua

« Que des messages qui donnent envie de vivre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire « Nora disait en regardant Bonnie et Damon qui lisaient les messages.

« Qui a écrit ça ? Tu as pu retracer l'adresse IP « Bonnie demanda de suite en relevant la tête pour regarder Nora qui hocha la tête.

« Alors l'adresse correspond à celle de la faculté, je pense que ces messages ont été écrit à partir d'un ordinateur de la faculté. Concernant le piratage, je crois avoir trouvé le gars qui a piraté le pc de Malia « Elle disait en basculant sur son pc à elle. Elle montra la photo

« En éliminant tous les étudiants incapable de pirater un ordinateur et en combinant ceux avec un lourd passé de Hacker je tombe sur Kevin Youth, étudiant en informatique qui a déjà eu des problèmes avec la justice, mais bon Papa est toujours là pour le sortir des ennuis « Nora disait en montrant la photo de l'étudiant à Bonnie et Damon.

« Tu penses que Kevin est celui qui a posté la vidéo ce matin » Bonnie demanda

« Sûrement, il doit posséder toutes les vidéos prises par la webcam parce que moi j'ai rien trouvé dans le PC de Malia donc il a réceptionné toutes les vidéos «

« Ok alors allons rendre une visite à notre hacker « Bonnie disait avant de regarder Nora

« Merci beaucoup Nora « Bonnie disait attirant un sourire de la part de Nora.

* * *

« Bon Clay, je crois que vous êtes dans la merde « Stefan disait en s'asseyant en face de Clay qui les attendait depuis tout à l'heure. Tyler s'assît à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ça fait 20 minute que je vous attends, vous me faite venir, m'offrez simplement un café et vous débarquez en fleur en croyant que je vais vous raconter ma vie « Clay disait en touchant son ventre arrondi.

« Ok si c'est encore cette histoire de pension alimentaire avec mon ex-femme sachez que dès que je retrouverai un boulot, j'essaierai de lui payer, mais là je suis au chômage «

« Oui vous aviez une usine d'emballage avant « Tyler fît remarquer. Clay hocha la tête

« C'était à mon père, mais je l'ai vendu à sa mort pourquoi « Clay demanda. Tyler sortît une photo du sergent Hugh pour la montrer à Clay.

« On a retrouvé le corps du sergent dans votre usine « Tyler disait attirant les grands yeux de Clay. Ce dernier prît la photo

« Impossible Ed est mort au front « Il disait en admirant Tyler et Stefan. Tyler secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je doute qu'Edouard soit reparti au Vietnam « Tyler avoua au sergent qui esquissa un sourire

« Et pourtant si en tout cas c'est ce que je sais « Il disait en reposant la photo sur la table pour s'installer confortablement sur son siège.

« Vous n'êtes pas reparti aussi, vous avez déserté « Tyler se mît à dire à Clay qui hocha la tête.

« Et j'ai fait ma peine de prison pour « Clay disait n'ayant pas honte de le dire. Tyler hocha la tête

« Edouard a mis fin à ces jours selon nos rapports « Tyler disait étonné en voyant aucune réaction de Clay.

« Il est mort sur le champs de bataille « Clay répondit seulement refusant d'en dire plus.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas vouloir allez sur le terrain » Stefan disait attirant un sourire de l'ancien sergent en face de lui.

« C'est bien un civil qui parle » Clay répondit en souriant sous les yeux de Tyler.

« Alors maintenant peu importe la raison de ma venue, je voudrais mon avocat « Clay disait avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la vitre en verre. Il toqua

« Merci d'appeler mon avocat « Clay continua en parlant aux personnes de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il s'éloigna ensuite sous les yeux de Tyler et Stefan pour se ré asseoir devant eux.

« Sinon ce fut bien cool notre petite conversation « Clay disait seulement en admirant Tyler et Stefan. Les deux fixèrent Clay légèrement troublé par le personnage qui semblait ne rien vouloir dire ou entendre. Tyler l'admira un moment avant d'oser parler.

« J'ai été en Irak « Tyler disait en admirant le Monsieur en face de lui. Clay ouvra les yeux en grand surprenant Stefan qui comprît que Clay semblait plus réceptif à cette information.

« J'ai été Sniper là-bas « Tyler continua

« J'ai tiré sur tellement de civil que je ne me souviens d'aucun d'eux, je me souviens uniquement de la froideur de mon fusil «

« Et lorsque je suis revenu « Tyler restait à fixer en face de lui le vide sous les yeux de Clay qui reconnaissait le regard du policier en face de lui, le regard qu'il avait eu auparavant, le regard qu'Edouard avait eu auparavant.

« C'était différent, j'étais différent et tout me paraissait pas à sa place « Il avoua sous les yeux de Clay qui savait exactement de quoi Tyler parlait.

« Je revoyais le champs de bataille dans la rue, dans mon lit, dans mes rêves « Il avoua

« Et à plusieurs reprises je me suis retrouvée avec une arme contre ma tempe « Il continua attirant les grands yeux de Clay. Clay restait à le fixer un long moment

« Et encore maintenant cette guerre hante mes rêves « Il continua

« Encore aujourd'hui la SPTT n'est pas comprise alors j'imagine qu'à l'époque » Tyler n'eut pas le temps de finir car Clay continua.

« On était des lâches à partir du moment où on ne voulait pas servir notre pays « Clay disait montrant de la colère subitement. Il pointa la table du doigt encore choqué par la mentalité de ce pays.

« J'ai pris 5 ans « Clay continua en souriant

« Et j'ai dû supporter le regard de ma famille et mes amis qui m'ont considéré comme un lâche parce que j'ai refusé de servir mon pays, mais on ne servait en rien notre pays là-bas, on massacrait des peuples parce qu'on nous demandait de le faire « Il disait

« Ce pays a détruit des vies, que ce soit celle des civils ou des soldats « Il disait avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en entendant Stefan.

« Ou de Edouard « Stefan disait attirant l'attention de Clay. Ce dernier hocha la tête faisant comprendre qu'il savait des choses.

« Vous saviez n'est-ce pas ? » Tyler demanda. Clay restait à ne rien dire

« Vous saviez qu'il avait l'intention de se suicider « Tyler répéta à un Clay qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non détrompez-vous j'en savais rien « Clay avoua troublant les deux policiers.

« Il est venu deux soir avant notre départ boire un verre « Clay disait se plongeant dans le passé.

_« Tiens c'est tous ce qu'on a chez nous « Clay disait en servant une bière à Edouard. Edouard prît la bière avant de la boire assis à l'extérieur du porche de la famille de Clay. Les deux étaient sur des chaises et admiraient les étoiles._

_« Tu penses que quelque chose nous attends là-haut « Edouard demanda en buvant sa bière attirant un sourire de Clay_

_« Je n'espère pas parce que ça ne serait pas très glorieux pour moi » Clay avoua attirant un sourire de la part d'Edouard. Les deux burent leur bière sans rien dire avant qu'Edouard parla._

_« Tu es mon meilleur ami Clay » Edouard avoua surprenant Clay qui détourna son regard pour regarder son meilleur ami. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, ils avaient tout fait ensemble y compris la guerre._

_« On a tous fait ensemble et je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre « Edouard continua avant de détourner son regard pour admirer son meilleur ami._

_« Alors merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi « Edouard avoua surprenant Clay. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de regarder le ciel_

_« J'ai l'intention de déserter Ed « Clay avoua subitement attirant les grands yeux d'Edouard qui le fixait choqué._

_« J'ai préparé mes affaires, ma moto et j'ai gardé un peu d'argent, après demain je prends ma moto et je m'en vais-je ne compte plus revenir ici, je vais essayer de retrouver le peu d'âme qui me reste « Clay disait avant de retrouver sa vue sur son meilleur ami._

_« Viens avec moi » Clay se mît à dire surprenant son meilleur ami._

_« Toi et moi nous savons pertinemment que rien nous attends là-bas, je n'ai pas de plan, mais on peut essayer de découvrir autre chose que ce que ce pays nous offre. On n'est pas des bons à rien de soldats, on est quelqu'un il faut juste qu'on se retrouve « Clay disait sous les yeux étonné d'Edouard. Edouard restait à le fixer un long moment ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ami lui annonce ses intentions de déserter._

« Je lui ai annoncé que je comptais déserter et je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi. Je comptais prendre ma moto et partir de cette ville pour ne plus jamais revenir « Il avoua

« On était censé se rejoindre le soir de sa mort, mais il n'est jamais venu « Il avoua

« A la place on est venu m'arrêter pour désertion et j'ai appris qu'Edouard était retourné sur le champs de bataille « Clay avoua avant de sourire

« Mais j'imagine qu'il avait déjà un projet à lui. Je pense que c'était son message d'adieu ce soir-là et je ne l'ai pas écouté au lieu de ça je lui ai parlé de mes projets alors qu'il voulait se suicider« Clay disait en regardant la photo d'Edouard.

« Et c'était deux soir avant sa mort « Tyler demanda car Edouard avait annoncé son suicide trois soirs avant sa mort au général. Peut-être avait-il décidé de changer d'avis, peut-être ne voulait-il plus se suicider se disait Tyler. Peut-être qu'Edouard avait décidé de suivre son meilleur amis.

« Oui » Clay disait invitant Stefan et Tyler à se fixer.

« Vous pensez qu'Edouard en à parler à sa famille de son intention de déserter « Stefan demanda intrigué par le fait qu'Edouard semblait avoir changé d'avis.

« Vous rigolez Monsieur Hugh est un soldat de la seconde guerre mondial, s'il avait appris « Clay s'arrêta subitement réalisant ce qu'il comptait dire. Tyler et Stefan le regardèrent mettant mal à l'aise Clay

« Il est du genre plutôt que mon fils meurt qu'il déserte non « Tyler demanda à Clay qui n'eut pas besoin de réponse à ce moment.

« Il s'est suicidé vous l'avez dit vous-même « Clay disait refusant de croire que Monsieur Hugh aurait pu être capable de faire du mal à son fils.

* * *

« Oh super j'ai rendez-vous avec Cami O'connell « Sophie disait ayant oublié son rendez-vous avec Cami. Elle allait se relever, mais elle vît Elena entrait dans le bureau.

« Super l'ambiance « Elena disait à Klaus, Marcel et Sophie.

« Rassure moi tu n'es pas venu nous enterrer comme ton mari « Sophie disait attirant un sourire de la part de son amie.

« Non, j'aurais besoin d'un service de mon amie « Elena disait tout en faisant un signe à Sophie pour qu'elle la suive. Sophie hocha la tête avant de se relever sous les yeux de Klaus et Marcel. Elle suivît Elena à l'extérieur du bureau. Une fois éloigné du bureau, Elena et Sophie s'arrêtèrent près de la machine à café.

« Je crois que je ne me trompe pas mais tous les commissariats ont un réseau général « Elena disait passant par 4 chemin alors qu'elle le savait pertinemment.

« Allez Lena crache le morceau qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Sophie demanda en mettant ses deux mains sur sa taille.

« J'ai un client qui est accusé de viol sur une fille et j'aimerais avoir la déposition de la fille qui l'a déposé à un commissariat pas très loin d'ici je crois « Elena disait troublant Sophie.

« Je croyais que les viols ce n'était plus votre truc « Sophie disait

« Disons que Damon n'est pas au courant « Elena avoua à son ami. Sophie soupira ce qui agaça Elena

« Je sais ce que je fais Sophie, Connor est innocent sinon je ne chercherai pas la vérité « Elena avoua à une Sophie qui avait déjà entendu le même refrain.

« C'est ce que tu disais du jeune Turman « Sophie disait installant un silence entre Elena et elle. Elena restait à la fixer un moment avant de parler

« Et n'ai-je pas le droit à ma rédemption Sophie, j'ai fait une erreur une fois et cela définit le reste de mes affaires « Elena disait surprenant Sophie.

« Il n'y a pas que Damon, Rebecca qui ont été traumatisé, je l'ai été et je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre comme ils semblent tout deux l'avoir fait depuis ce jour « Elena disait

« Alors si Connor est innocent, je vais le défendre parce que je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme Amanda Richardson a fini » Elena disait à une Sophie qui hocha la tête comprenant

« Bien, reste ici je t'imprime la déposition et le dossier « Sophie disait en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elena hocha la tête

« Merci « Elena disait avant de se poser contre le mur. Elle restait des minutes à attendre lorsque Sophie revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier.

« Voilà le rapport « Sophie disait en tendant le dossier à Elena.

« Je t'adore merci « Elena répliqua en ouvrant le dossier sous les yeux de Sophie.

« Elle a été battu, un coup de poing sur le visage, et on a lui à attraper brutalement le poignet aussi » Sophie précisa en se mettant à côté d'Elena pour regarder le dossier.

« Connor n'a aucune contusion sur les points montrant qu'il a porté un coup de poing « Elena disait en regardant Sophie.

Elle regarda ensuite la joue d'Alex qu'elle pouvait apercevoir sur les photo.

« C'est la marque d'une bague que je vois « Elena disait en prenant le dossier troublé. Elle releva la première page pour voir l'examen du corps.

« Traces de peau sous ses ongles, sperme, déchirement, alcool dans le système « Elena regarda ensuite le rapport d'un médecin qui datait d'i ans.

« Elle s'est présentée aux urgences i ans pour coups et blessures « Elena continua sous les yeux de Sophie qui regardait le dossier troublé.

Elena referma de suite son dossier

« Je vais à l'hôpital « Elena disait à Sophie qui hocha la tête

« Ok, bon je vois que ta journée est plus passionnante que la mienne bon courage, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur O'Connell « Sophie disait attirant l'attention d'Elena.

« on boit un verre ce soir « Elena demanda en admirant le dos de Sophie qui leva la main comme un accord.

« Je t'invite et encore merci « Elena disait attirant un sourire de Sophie qui la salua.

« Il n'y a pas de souci » Sophie disait faisant sourire Elena.

* * *

« Connor Edison violeur « Une lycéenne disait en regardant Valery et Mary Louise. Elle se mît à rire n'arrivant pas à croire que quelqu'un portait des accusations de ce genre contre Connor.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de marrant « Mary Louise demanda après avoir partagé un regard complice avec Valery.

« Je suis sorti avec Connor pendant 1 ans et il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je l'ai quitté. Il était gentil à en vomir « La lycéenne brune aux noirs disait attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Valery.

« Vous préférez les bad boy ? » Mary Louise demanda.

« Disons que j'aime bien les disputes, ça pimente un peu, Connor disait oui à tout il était ennuyant « Elle continua

« Mais ce n'est pas un violeur, je vous assure « Elle continua

« Où pouvons-nous trouver les amis d'Alex « Valery demanda. La jeune femme pointa du doigt une bande d'ami au loin qui était assise.

« Le club des gitanes là-bas » Elle répliqua troublant Valery et Mary Louise qui n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'elle s'en alla. Valery et Mary Louise se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers les quatre jeunes filles qui étaient assise en train d'essayer des rouges à lèvres.

« Trop beau lui « Une des filles disait en admirant sa copine. Elles sourirent, mais perdirent très vite leur sourire en voyant Mary Louise et Valery arrivaient près d'elles.

« Mesdames, on est de la police « Valery disait aimant bien mentir parce que Mary Louise et elle faisait pour le cabinet des Salvatore n'était pas très légal.

« On enquête sur le viol de votre copine Alex Clark » Valery disait

« On n'a pas le droit de vous parler « Une des amis d'Alex disait troublant les deux femmes.

« Pourtant tu es en train de nous parler « Valery disait en souriant, mais les quatre amis les ignorèrent pour regarder en face d'elle ignorant les deux amis.

« Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps avec Alex «

« Depuis qu'on est enfant, on a été à l'école primaire ensemble et nos parents sont amis « Une des filles disaient.

« Vous êtes plutôt communautaire n'est-ce pas « Mary Louise demanda.

« Ça vous pose un problème « Une des lycéennes demanda.

« Connor l'a violé, Alex était vierge, on n'a pas le droit au sexe avant le mariage c'est péché « Une des filles déclara attirant un sourire de Valery.

« Mais de vous à moi, on sait tous qu'on est au 21ème siècle et que cette règle est superflu « Valery disait attirant le regard de toutes les femmes.

« Pardon ? » Une des filles déclara choquer par les propos de Valery. Mary Louise regarda les filles avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elles sous les yeux de Valery.

« Sachez que le lycée est la meilleure des inventions pour des enquêteurs comme nous parce que tout se sait dans un lycée. Rien ne reste secret, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour écouter ou parler "

« Alors répondez moi franchement, si j'interroge quelques garçons du lycée et des filles, je trouverai rien de suspect sur vous hein « Mary Louise demanda mettant mal à l'aise les filles.

« Parce que ce qui va se passer c'est que si Alex porte plainte, alors il y a aura un procès et des vérités seront dite, on vous demandera de témoigner et connaissant l'avocate pour qui je travaille, elle vous détruira en sortant tous ce que vous faite lorsque vos parents ne sont pas là « Mary Louise disait faisant sourire Valery

« Ha regardez ma collègue là-bas interroge un des lycéens qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui lui dira sur vous ou Alex « Mary Louise disait en montrant Rose qui parlait avec le meilleur ami de Connor.

« Connor est ton meilleur ami « Rose demanda au meilleur amie de COnnor

« Oui on se connait depuis qu'on est enfant alors c'est pour ça que je vous dis que cette pétasse d'Alex est une menteuse « Il disait surprenant Rose qu'il sache qu'elle parlait d'Alex alors qu'elle n'avaient rien dit.

« Comment vous savez que c'est Alex ? « Rose demanda attirant un rire de la part du meilleur ami de Connor.

« Parce que Connor avait flashé sur elle, je lui ai dit que c'était mort vu que les parents d'Alex risquait de mettre un terme à sa relation s'ils savaient que Connor n'était pas comme eux « Il répondit n'aimant pas la mentalité de la communauté à Alex.

« Alex suit toutes les règles de ses parents hein ? « Rose demanda installant un silence entre le meilleur ami de Connor et elle. Elle fronça les sourcils confus

« Non ? » Rose demanda.

« Je n'ai pas envie de cracher sur son dos et lui apporter des ennuis « Le gamin disait

« Le problème est que soit c'est Connor qui a des ennuis, soit c'est elle. La vérité va finir par s'apprendre alors vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas lors du procès « Rose continua mettant mal à l'aise le meilleur ami de Connor.

« Disons qu'Alex sait comment rester vierge tout en faisant des choses pas très vierge « Il disait attirant le sourire de Rose.

« Et beaucoup de gens le savent ici «

« Tout le monde le sait, on l'appelle la reine de la pompe « Il disait à une Rose qui roula des yeux.

« Quel élégance « Rose disait en détournant son regard en direction de Valery et Marie Louise qui étaient en présence des amis d'Alex. Rose hocha la tête faisant comprendre à ses collègues qu'elle avait quelque chose.

« Ouaw, je crois que vous êtes mal barré » Mary Louise disait.

« Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » Une des amis d'Alex disait agacé.

* * *

Bonnie et Damon entrèrent dans la faculté ensemble pour rejoindre la salle informatique.

« On a toujours pas retrouvé le téléphone de Malia ça m'intrigue « Bonnie disait en avançant à côté de Damon qui était en train de regarder son portable.

« Est-ce vraiment important puisqu'elle s'est suicidée « Damon disait attirant un roulement de yeux de la part de Bonnie qui avait constaté que Damon n'arrêtait pas de répondre à des messages ou des mails professionnels.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être ici si vous ne vous souciez pas d'un suicide « Bonnie demanda en regardant en face d'elle. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle informatique.

« Peut-être parce que je travaille pour le doyen de la faculté « Damon disait en relevant la tête.

« Vous ne vous souciez vraiment pas de Malia vous la connaissiez pourtant, vous lui avez même offert un cd » Elle disait surprenant Damon qu'elle sache ça.

« Je suis simplement lucide Agent Bennett, ok vous allez trouver son harceleur, il pourra être inculpé à quoi 5 ou 10 ans de prison pour harcèlement, mais jamais pour meurtre « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui l'admira un long moment comprenant que Damon était un homme très terre à terre. Il ne se faisait pas d'idée, il connaissait les lois et il savait parfaitement que Bonnie se battait pour une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine. Bonnie restait à le fixer repensant étrangement aux mots de Katherine, des mots qui lui disaient que la loi n'était pas de son côté, qu'elle n'obtiendrait de cette justice et Damon Salvatore semblait croire la même chose.

« La loi n'est pas en votre faveur et vous le savez » Damon disait.

"On verra " Bonnie répliqua seulement faisant halluciné Damon qu'elle soit aussi têtu. Bonnie ouvra la porte pour tomber sur des étudiants qui étaient devant leur ordinateur. Elle regarda en direction du fond de la classe.

« Kevin Youth police de « Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kevin Youth se releva pour courir en direction de la porte du fond. Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent et Bonnie soupira lorsqu'elle comprît que c'était elle qui devait s'y coller. Elle courra subitement pour rattraper le jeune qui était en train de traverser le couloir. Il ouvra la porte de la faculté puis descendît les escaliers du campus pour courir invitant Bonnie à le suivre. Bonnie gémît de douleur tout en courant à toute allure sur le campus

« Allez allez Bonnie » Bonnie se criait à elle-même en accélérant pour se retrouver près de Kevin. Elle sauta sur lui le faisant tomber au sol avant de se relever pour l'allonger sur le ventre. Elle lui mît de suite les menottes.

« C'est le problème on ne peut pas être expert en tout, ça serait connu si les hackers étaient sportifs« Bonnie disait en relevant Kevin qui la regarda

« C'était une blague ok « Kevin disait seulement.

« J'ai trouvé plus marrant que pirater la webcam de Malia et posté la vidéo de ce matin « Bonnie disait troublant Kevin.

« Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez « Il demanda. Bonnie le regarda souffrant légèrement à cause de son dos.

« Du fait que tu as piraté le pc de Malia et que tu l'espionnais «

« Attendez, je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai jamais piraté le pc de Malia « Kevin disait troublé

« Ok j'ai posté des photos de mon ex, mais elle le méritait cette pétasse « Kevin disait sous les yeux confus de Bonnie.

« Tu es le seul étudiant assez doué pour pirater le pc de Malia « Kevin esquissa un sourire

« Non maintenant tout le monde peut le faire grâce à mon application, pénétration » Il disait à une Bonnie qui le regardait

« Tu as appelé une application pénétration » Elle disait à l'étudiant qui esquissa un sourire

« Cool hein « Il disait à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer un long moment avant de l'emmener avec elle pour le poser sur le banc du campus.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'application « Elle demanda. Kevin la regarda un long moment avant de parler.

« Mon père ne me vire plus d'argent sur mon compte et j'ai la flemme de me trouver un boulot alors j'ai créé une application qui permet de pénétrer les webcams de qui vous voulez, du moment que vous vous trouvez près du pc »

« Et je la vends illégalement puisque le gouvernement a le droit d'espionner les citoyens, mais nous « Kevin n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Bonnie le coupa

« Ho arrête avec tes idéologique de hackers à deux balles, ok tu es un pourrie c'est tout « Bonnie disait préférant couper l'étudiant qui se tut de suite. Il hocha la tête légèrement effrayé par Bonnie.

« C'est une version essai, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est temporaire et que mes prix varient en fonction de la durée «

« Tes prix vont entre combien et combien «

« J'essaye de ne pas être trop exigeant, parce que j'ai quand même besoin d'argent alors entre 5 000 et 10 000 dollars « Il avoua à une Bonnie qui rigola faisant abstraction des problèmes de ce gamin riche.

« A qui tu l'as vendu depuis sa création » Bonnie demanda, mais Kevin resta silencieux jusqu'à que Bonnie répète sa question

« Hey je te parle, à qui tu l'as vendu depuis «

« Je ne sais pas les ventes sont anonymes pour pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à eux et jusqu'à moi «

« ne me dit pas que ton application ne te permet pas de savoir qui l'utilise « Elle disait à Kevin qui hocha la tête

« Ok mon application fait fureur là, j'en ai vendu au moins à 30 personnes alors « Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bonnie sortit son calepin et un stylo. Elle posa son calepin sur la table

« Ecrit moi les noms de suite « Elle disait le forçant à écrire. Bonnie le fixait attendant qu'il écrive tous les noms sur son papier. Elle prît son téléphone ensuite pour appeler des renforts afin d'embarquer Kevin Youth. Damon arriva à ce moment à côté de Bonnie

« Bon boulot Bennett « Damon disait attirant l'attention de Bonnie. Kevin détourna son regard pour regarder Damon. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Damon attirant la confusion de Bonnie et Damon

« Quoi ? « Bonnie demanda. Kevin regarda Damon

« Vous travaillez avec le génie des hackers à ce qui paraît, Billie Broker« Kevin disait troublant Damon qu'il connaisse Billy. Kevin hocha la tête

« C'est un génie, je me disais que c'était pas normal lorsqu'elles m'ont dit qu'elles n'ont pas réussi à pirater votre webcam. Le codage de votre pc est impénétrable « Kevin disait se perdant dans ses pensées.

« Pardon « Damon disait n'appréciant pas ce que Kevin disait.

« Disons que vous êtes vachement populaire que s'en ai flippant « Kevin disait troublant Damon

« Qui a essayé de pirater ma webcam ? » Il demanda

« Elisa et sa bande « Il avoua attirant l'agacement de Damon ce qui étonna Kevin qui comprît qu'il aurait dû se la fermer. Bonnie et Kevin virent subitement Damon disparaître et se diriger en direction des filles qui étaient en train de s'entraîner en tant que pom pom girls. Elles faisaient des chorégraphies ne voyant pas Damon qui arrivait en leur direction.

« Ok rassure moi ce n'est pas Elisa et sa bande « Bonnie demanda à Kevin qui hocha la tête

« Si » Il disait en souriant tout en regardant Damon.

« Elisa « Damon disait en arrivant près de la bande de pom pom girls. Dès qu'il parla, les filles se retournèrent sourire aux lèvres.

« Ha Monsieur Salvatore vous allez bien ? » Elisa déclara en touchant ses cheveux. Damon hocha la tête

« Oui, mais je vous avouerai que je suis légèrement troublé car « Il hésita un moment faisant exprès de jouer le mec naïf

« J'ai appris que vous avez essayé de pirater ma webcam « Damon avoua mettant mal à l'aise les filles.

« Quoi ? Nous « Elisa disait en se pointant du doigt.

« Jamais on ne ferait ça « Elle disait en se défendant sous les yeux d'un Damon qui ne la croyait pas du tout.

« Bien parce que si cela s'avérait vrai, alors je serais obligé de vous conseiller » Damon disait en s'approchant d'Elisa la forçant à reculer tout comme ses amis. Bonnie esquissa un sourire étonné tout comme Kevin parce que Damon Salvatore était étrangement intimidant subitement.

« De ne pas jouer avec mes nerfs « Il disait en admirant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce une menace ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'avertirai la faculté « Elisa répliqua se croyant plus maligne que Damon. Ce dernier se montra étonné car il repensait aux mots de Bonnie ce matin. La Madame je sais tout avait bien raison, il n'était pas assez méfiant envers les étudiants de la faculté.

« C'est une menace Mesdemoiselles, je suis doué aussi pour entrer dans la vie des gens sachez-le « Il continua avant de s'en aller laissant les filles seules. Elisa esquissa un sourire avant de parler

« Ne me faite pas croire qu'on vous fait pas d'effet Monsieur « Elisa disait attirant l'étonnement de Damon. Ce dernier se retourna pour regarder Elisa et ses amis repensant à la phrase de Bonnie plus tôt dans la matinée. Il ne préféra rien dire, il s'en alla faisant sourire les pom pom girls.

« J'étais sûre « Elle criait en admirant Damon qui marcha en direction de Bonnie. Cette dernière allait parler, mais Damon la coupa

« Sans commentaire « Il disait pas prêt à écouter Madame je sais tout. Bonnie comprît qu'elle devait se la fermer. Elle prît ensuite la liste des clients de Kevin pour voir aucun nom qu'elle connaissait.

« 30 suspect super » Elle disait avant de regarder Kevin

« Toi qui semble très coopératif, tu ne saurais pas qui a posté la photo nu de Malia et qui a posté la vidéo de ce matin « Bonnie demanda à Kevin secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je sais que je suis le Dieu d'Internet, mais je ne sais pas tout « Il disait en souriant à une Bonnie qui parla

« Tu devrais faire moins le fière »

« Oh vous n'inquiétez pas pour moi, à la minute où je vais passer un coup de fils à mon Papa sénateur, je serais libre « Il disait à une Bonnie qui préféra ne pas rétorquer.

« Pour être honnête, Malia était cool contrairement à cette pétasse de Maryssa « Kevin disait montrant de la colère subitement.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Malia traînait avec elle « Kevin disait troublant Damon et Bonnie.

« Maryssa ? tu la connais « Bonnie demanda

« Oui c'est l'ex dont je vous parlais « Kevin disait attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie.

« Ha pauvre chou, elle t'a quitté et tu n'arrives pas à faire ton deuil « Bonnie disait à un Kevin qui hocha la tête

« Elle m'a utilisé pour son putain d'exposer, je lui ai même donné une version essai de mon application et dès qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, j'existais plus « Kevin disait troublant Bonnie.

« Quel exposé ? » Bonnie demanda. Kevin haussa les épaules

« Sur les nouvelles technologies et l'espionnage « Il disait troublant Bonnie.

« Tu es sorti avec elle ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Disons qu'on n'a pas que bosser et j'aurais aimé plus, mais elle m'a ignoré du jour au lendemain » Kevin disait sous les yeux ébahi de Bonnie. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et allait parler, mais Kevin parla.

« Elle préfère les vieux comme le doyen si vous voyez ce que je veux dire « Kevin continua attirant la confusion de Bonnie et Damon.

« Attends, Maryssa et le doyen ? » Bonnie demanda.

« Je les ai surpris une fois « Kevin avoua surprenant Damon.

« J'en ai parlé à Maryssa, je l'ai menacé mais elle en avait rien à battre « Il disait avant d'être interrompu par les policiers en uniforme.

« Emmenez le et lisez lui ses droits s'il vous plaît « Bonnie disait à ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête tout en emmenant Kevin avec eux.

« Vous pensez que Malia savait que sa soi-disant meilleure amie couchait avec son père « Damon demanda en regardant Bonnie qui restait à fixer en face d'elle.

« Malia n'avait pas d'amis excepté Maryssa et sa famille. Elle a dû se sentir doublement trahi « Bonnie disait sous les yeux perdu de Damon

« Personne ne m'aime, personne n'est réel, et si Maryssa était ami avec moi uniquement pour être proche de mon père alors elle aussi s'en fout de moi, elle est aussi me trouve inutile « Bonnie disait à un Damon qui restait à la fixer un long moment comprenant qu'elle se mettait à la place de Malia.

« Je ne suffit plus à mon père « Elle continua avant de s'en aller en direction de sa voiture laissant Damon seul qui était légèrement troublé par Bonnie.

* * *

« Alors comment ça se passe avec votre nouvelle partenaire Bonnie Bennett « Cami demanda à une Sophie qui était assise sur le canapé les mains entrecroisés.

« Ça se passe « Sophie avoua seulement troublant Cami qui n'eut pas besoin de parler car Sophie parla

« Il y a des moments où on est sur la même longueur d'onde et d'autres où pas du tout. J'étais bien toute seule d'ailleurs j'ai toujours géré mon équipe seule et ça se passait très bien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi le chef m'a attaché Bonnie « Sophie disait en face de Cami qui allait parler, mais Sophie semblait parler toute seule.

« Bonnie me reproche d'être trop cool avec tout ce qui se passe » Sophie continua

« Et elle m'a énervée parce que c'est vrai » Sophie disait

« Et je revois le visage du père à Malia lorsqu'il a vu la vidéo « Sophie continua mal à l'aise en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

« Juste une blague c'est ce que j'ai dit « Sophie disait en regardant Cami.

« Malia se faisait insulté, ils ont fait tombé son corps et tous ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'est que c'est juste une blague « Sophie continua

« Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour être accepté dans cette équipe, vous ne savez pas vous ce que ça fait de travailler qu'avec des hommes, s'affirmer comme Bonnie le fait est très mal vu c'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique que personne ne l'aime « Sophie disait

« Alors que tout le monde vous apprécie « Cami répondit ayant bien compris que Sophie se remettait en question.

« Vous avez fait vos preuves Agent Devereaux, et vous n'avez plus aucun compte à rendre auprès de qui que ce soit « Cami disait.

« Vous êtes plus légitime que l'agent Bennett aux yeux de vos hommes et je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de débat sur ce rapport si vous aviez été celle qui l'avait exigé « Cami disait

« Mais parce que c'est l'Agent Bennett vous le remettez tous en cause parce que tout le monde la prends comme une menace à votre organisation, vous la première, mais il n'y a pas de mal au changement. Il faut accepter que l'Agent Bennett fasse parti de ce commissariat comme n'importe quel agent « Cami avoua attirant un soupir de la part de Sophie.

« Mais si vous saviez à quel point elle peut être agaçante « Sophie disait attirant un léger sourire de la part de Cami

« J'ai cru comprendre « Cami disait attirant un sourire de la part de Sophie qui savait qu'elle devait des excuses à Bonnie.

* * *

Elisabeth Frost était en train de ranger les affaires de sa fille lorsqu'elle entendît quelqu'un sonnait à la porte de sa maison. Elle regarda à travers la porte de la fenêtre de Malia pour voir Maryssa. Elisabeth descendît les escaliers puis ouvra la porte pour tomber sur Maryssa qui parla.

« Je vous ai ramené de quoi manger « Maryssa disait attirant un sourire de la part de la mère de Malia.

« Merci d'être venu » Elisabeth disait en regardant Maryssa. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Je voulais absolument vous voir suite à la vidéo qui avait été publié sur Malia « Maryssa avoua troublant la mère de Malia.

« Quelle vidéo ? » Elle demanda. Maryssa ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant que le doyen ne lui avait rien dit.

« Votre mari ne vous a rien dit ho je suis désolée « Elle se mît à dire en entrant dans la maison pour suivre la mère de Malia.

« Non il ne m'a rien dit, de quoi parles tu « Elle demanda en se retournant pour confronter la meilleure amie de sa fille sur la vidéo.

« Ne fait pas attention à ce qu » Maryssa n'eut pas le temps de parler car Elisabeth parla

« Maryssa « Cette dernière disait.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir « Maryssa disait en s'approchant du canapé pour s'asseoir. La mère de Malia s'assît de suite légèrement troublé d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vît Maryssa sortir son portable de sa poche. Maryssa mît la vidéo avant de passer le portable à sa mère qui regardait la vidéo troublé avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche en voyant le corps de sa fille pendu et des policiers à côté.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand en entendant les policiers. Elisabeth repassa de suite le téléphone à Maryssa refusant de voir ça.

« C'est de ma fille dont il parle « Elisabeth se mît à dire en regardant Maryssa. Cette dernière hocha la tête

« Votre mari va leur faire un procès « Maryssa disait croyant rassuré Elisabeth, mais cette dernière était beaucoup trop sous le choc pour se soucier du procès. Elle regarda le vide

« Et si je suis venu c'est parce qu'on compte faire une commémoration en la mémoire de Malia , alors je voulais récupérer des photos, je sais qu'elle avait un album dans sa chambre « Maryssa disait à la mère de Malia qui hocha la tête beaucoup trop choqué par ce qu'elle venait de voir pour se soucier de ça.

« Oui tu peux monter dans sa chambre « Elisabeth se contenta de dire en regardant le vide en face d'elle choquée. Maryssa la regarda mal à l'aise avant de se lever pour laisser seule la mère de Malia afin de monter dans la chambre de Malia. Dès que Maryssa s'en alla, Elisabeth prît le téléphone de la maison pour appeler son époux, mais elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle jeta brusquement le téléphone au-dessus de la tête de son fils de 13 ans qui sursauta au salon tout comme sa mère.

« Oh je suis désolé » Elle disait à son fils qui restait à la fixer sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il était resté silencieux comme en état de choc. Elle s'approcha de lui pour se mettre à genou et le prendre dans ses bras.

« je t'aime tu le sais, Malia et toi je vous aime tu le sais, j'espère que tu le sais que je t'aime comme tu es « Elle disait faisant de la peine à son fils. Ce dernier hocha la tête comprenant que sa mère s'en voulait. Elle espérait que Malia savait qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait toujours aimé comme elle était. Son fils posa sa main sur le dos de sa mère. Il la rapprocha de lui avant de murmurer.

« Je ne crois pas que Maryssa ait été gentille avec Malia Maman » Le petit garçon murmura troublant sa mère. Elisabeth ouvra ses yeux bleus avant de s'éloigner de son fils pour le regarder. Il la fixait avant de regarder en direction des escaliers troublant sa mère.

« Elle semble chercher quelque chose « Il continua. Sa mère fronça les sourcils avant de se relever pour monter les escaliers discrètement. Elle arriva près de la porte de sa fille, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Maryssa cherchait quelque chose précipitamment. Elisabeth s'approcha avant de parler

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Elisabeth demanda. Maryssa sursauta subitement tout en se retournant pour regarder la mère de Malia.

« Oui l'album je le trouve pas « Maryssa avoua. Elisabeth hocha la tête

« Il est juste là sur le meuble « Elle disait. Maryssa regarda le meuble avant d'hocher la tête. Elle prît l'album photo tout en souriant

« Ha merci « Maryssa disait en regardant Elisabeth. Elisabeth restait à la fixer confuse ce qui mît mal à l'aise Maryssa qui passa à côté d'elle pour descendre les escaliers.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas « Maryssa disait en regardant Elisabeth qui descendait les escaliers.

« Merci beaucoup « La mère de Maryssa disait avant de la suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvra la porte avant d'enlacer Maryssa surprenant cette dernière. Maryssa esquissa un sourire

« Vous êtes comme ma famille pour moi vous le savez « Maryssa disait surprenant Elisabeth qui hocha la tête

« Toi aussi « Elisabeth disait avant de regarder la jeune femme. Maryssa esquissa un sourire avant de s'en aller. Elisabeth sortît de la maison pour la regarder monter dans sa voiture et partir. Une fois que la voiture de Maryssa parti, Elisabeth rentra dans sa maison. Elle ferma la porte puis regarda son fils qui était debout.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » Elisabeth demanda. Son fils s'approcha de sa mère puis lui tendît quelque chose. Elisabeth leva la main confuse en voyant le portable de Malia dans sa main.

« Elle lui dit des choses méchantes « Son fils disait troublant sa mère.

* * *

Bonnie entra brusquement dans le bureau du doyen surprenant Damon qui était derrière. Le doyen releva la tête de son bureau confus. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Bonnie l'enchaina.

« Alors là Monsieur le doyen, je ne vous félicite pas de vous taper la meilleure amie de votre fille qui est par ailleurs une de vos élèves « Bonnie disait en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Elle posa ses pieds sur le bureau du doyen puis les croisa. Le doyen regarda Bonnie puis Damon. Ce dernier restait paralysé par l'attitude agressive de Bonnie. Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle au doyen se demandait Damon qui trouvait Bonnie beaucoup trop impliqué dans cette histoire.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous « Le doyen disait en regardant Bonnie qui haussa les épaules

« Pour Bonnie Bennett « Elle disait en souriant

« Vous portez plainte contre la police de San Fransisco alors que je pourrais déclarer votre aventure avec Maryssa « Bonnie disait au doyen qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez « Il disait à une Bonnie qui enleva subitement ses pieds du bureau.

« J'imagine la réaction de Malia face à cette déclaration, elle qui vous adulait et vous admirait. Vous étiez son idole et son idole se retrouve à se taper sa meilleure amie sous son nez ce qui explique qu'elle est parti de la chambre étudiante que vous aviez loué pour elle j'imagine. Elle ne voulait plus vivre sous un toit que vous lui aviez acheté alors elle est retournée chez vous auprès de votre femme »

« Pourquoi vivre alors que même mon père ne me considère pas ? Ben oui sinon il ne me ferait pas ça « Dès que Bonnie dit ça, le doyen se releva pour la pointer du doigt

« Je vous interdis « Le doyen cria espérant faire peur à Bonnie qui restait à le fixer. Damon allait conseiller à Bonnie de se taire, mais Bonnie continua ignorant Damon qui la fixait étonné.

« Elle a dû se sentir trahi Monsieur Frost » Bonnie disait au doyen qui ouvra les yeux en grand. Il regarda Bonnie un long moment avant d'hocher la tête

« Oui, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on s'est disputé « Il avoua surprenant Damon et Bonnie qui pouvaient voir le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité sur le visage du doyen.

« ça a duré longtemps « Bonnie demanda. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Juste une fois, je comptais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Maryssa a eu besoin de se venger en le disant à Malia «

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais j'ai mis un terme de suite à toute relation avec Maryssa «

« Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de la même façon c'est ça « Bonnie avoua ne s'imaginant pas à ce moment ce qu'Elisabeth était en train de lire sur le portable de sa fille. Elisabeth ouvra les yeux en grand sous les yeux de son fils qui n'avait jamais vu sa mère autant écœuré par quelque chose.

« En quoi est-ce important ? » Le doyen demanda

« Ma fille s'est suicidée à cause de moi « Il cria surprenant Damon et Bonnie.

« Elle s'est suicidée parce que je ne lui ai pas assez dit à quelle point je l'aimais, à quelle point je la trouvais magnifique « Il continua à une Bonnie qui refusait que le doyen se sente coupable pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

« Non « Bonnie disait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Malia savait que vous l'aimiez, elle savait tout ça « Bonnie répondit. Le doyen rigola

« Alors on n'était pas assez c'est ça « Il continua surprenant Damon et Bonnie.

« J'aurais préféré qu'on me la retire à moi que de savoir qu'elle s'est suicidée, cela veut dire que je n'étais pas assez, que ma femme n'était pas assez et que mon fils aussi « Il disait à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite refusant d'accepter que Malia se soit suicidée.

« Elle a été tué Monsieur Frost » Bonnie disait surprenant le doyen.

« Elle a été tué « Elle disait avant de s'en aller laissant le doyen seul avec Damon. Une fois sorti, Bonnie appela Nora

« Nora trouve moi tous ce que tu peux sur Maryssa Palmer s'il te plaît, je dois parler à un de ses proches « Bonnie disait troublant Nora.

« Ca va ? » Nora demanda troublé, mais lorsqu'elle n'entendît aucune réponse de la part de Bonnie, elle comprît que cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur.

« Ok alors les parents de Maryssa ont divorcé lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère habite à New York, elle avait la garde exclusive et son père habitait ici, mais il est décédé il y a un an « Nora disait

« Sa femme habite à 20 minutes de la fac je te passe son adresse « Nora disait

« Ok merci « Bonnie disait en raccrochant. Elle se retourna pas étonné en voyant Damon qui se demandait ce à quoi pensez Bonnie.

« A quoi vous pensez ? » Damon demanda.

* * *

« Je connaissais pas Maryssa avant qu'elle se présente il y a un an « Liliane Palmer disait en se préparant un café dans sa cuisine. Elle se retourna pour regarder Bonnie et Damon. Elle allait parler, mais ses enfants coururent dans toute la maison.

« Les enfants doucement « Elle cria sous les yeux de Bonnie et Damon.

« Elle pensait revoir son père, mais je lui ai annoncé qu'il était mort d'un cancer « « Liliane disait

« Elle m'a fait de la peine « Elle avoua sous les yeux de Bonnie et Damon. Bonnie regarda la belle-mère de Maryssa

« Votre époux enfin le père de Malia n'a pas voulu d'elle « Bonnie demanda mettant mal à l'aise la belle mère de Maryssa.

« Il était jeune lorsqu'il a eu Malia, il avait 18 ans et à 18 ans on n'a pas la même mentalité qu'on a à 30 ans « Elle répondit essayant de justifier l'abandon de son mari, mais Bonnie parla.

« Il ne l'a pas voulu « Bonnie confirma mettant des mots sur les choses. Lilian Palmer se vexa

« Mon mari était un homme bon et un bon père « Lilian Palmer disait de suite. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Je ne dis pas le contraire » Bonnie disait.

« Pour être honnête lorsque vous avez ouvert la porte j'ai été troublé par votre ressemblance avec Maryssa » Bonnie avoua pensant exactement comme Damon.

« Elle avait des cheveux aussi roux que vous avant de changer de couleur « Bonnie avoua à Liliane qui hocha la tête

« Oui, j'ai été légèrement troublé lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à moi, j'avais l'impression de me voir jeune, cheveux roux, yeux verts pourtant dans mes souvenirs elle avait les yeux marron, mais j'ai dû me tromper « Lilian disait en secouant la tête.

« Mais je l'ai revu il y a pas longtemps, au début je l'ai pas reconnu parce qu'elle était devenue brune aux yeux bleus et ça m'a étonné « Lilian avoua troublant Bonnie

« Pourquoi « Damon demanda à la place de Bonnie qui allait poser la même question. Bonnie regarda Damon étonné que pour une fois depuis qu'ils enquêtaient ensemble, Damon semblait intéressée par l'affaire. Elle admira un long moment avant de retrouver sa vue sur Liliane.

« C'est comme si elle cherchait à être quelqu'un d'autres et je trouve ça dommage elle est très mignonne au naturel « Liliane disait ne surprenant pas Bonnie.

« En fait est-ce qu'elle a des ennuis ? » Lilian demanda. Bonnie hocha la tête

« Merci beaucoup Madame Palmer « Bonnie se contenta de dire sans répondre à la question.

* * *

Elena était assise à son bureau en train de réunir tous ce que les filles et elle avaient réunis prête à appeler l'avocate d'Alex pour prévoir un rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient que des témoignages, pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà assez pour discréditer Alex en espérant que cette dernière renonce à sa plainte. Elle allait appeler l''avocat d'Alex, mais elle s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'elle entendît des cris à l'accueil. Elena fronça les sourcils avant de se relever confuse en voyant un Monsieur bruns aux yeux noir ouvrir brusquement la porte de son bureau.

« Vous avez menacé ma fille « L'homme disait à une Elena qui comprît que cela devait être le père d'Alex.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » Elena disait à l'homme qui la pointa du doigt tout en s'approchant d'elle, mais Elena resta de marbre

« Ce gamin a violé ma fille et c'est ma fille que vous menacez « Il cria en pointant Elena du doigt.

« Votre fille était consentante Monsieur «

« Ma fille n'aurait jamais été consentante «

« Et je crois que vous ne connaissez pas autant votre fille, Connor n'est pas le premier garçon avec qui elle est sorti alors je pense que votre fille a eu peur de vous Monsieur « Elena disait en avançant en direction du Monsieur n'ayant pas peur de lui.

« Parce que vous frappait votre fille « Il la pointa du doigt

« Je vous interdis « Il cria à une Elena qui restait de marbre

« Sinon quoi vous allez me frapper aussi « Elena disait surprenant l'homme.

« Votre fille n'est plus vierge depuis bi » Elena n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'homme la prît par le cou pour la plaquer contre le mur surprenant Elena qui ouvra les yeux en grand tout en essayant de retirer la main de l'homme.

« Je vous interdis d'insulter ma fille » Il disait en étranglant Elena empêchant cette dernière de parler. L'homme était en train de l'étrangler lorsque Valery arriva derrière lui et lui posa le bout de son arme sur sa nuque.

« Lâchez là « Valery disait sous les yeux choqués de tout le monde qui était à l'extérieur du bureau

« Pas besoin de vous dire ce que je vous ferais si vous ne la lâchez pas « Valery disait après avoir enlevé la sécurité de son arme. L'homme lâcha brusquement Elena qui tomba d'étourdissement à cause de la force de l'homme. Elle se mît au sol sur les fesses légèrement choquée tout en écoutant Valery.

« Mary Louise appelle la police » Valery disait avant de se mettre devant l'homme pour le pointer avec son arme l'arme.

* * *

**Yuca : Where are me soldier at**

_It was a scarlet, a scarlet night_

_Where are my soldiers, theyre afraid to fight_  
_ We were powerful, oh how our armour shined_

Tyler et Stefan se garèrent devant la maison des Hugh sous les yeux du vieux Monsieur sur son fauteuil roulant qui était sur le porche. Stefan sortît le premier de la voiture

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit Monsieur Hugh que votre fils avait l'intention de déserter « Stefan cria au vieux Monsieur qui restait à les fixer sans parler.

« Ha oui c'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas parler « Stefan continua en se mettant en bas des escaliers du porche à côté de Tyler. Les deux policiers le regardèrent

« Votre fils avait prévu de se suicider, mais il a demandé au général Powell de faire croire qu'il était mort au front parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous décevoir « Tyler disait au vieux Monsieur qui les regardait sans rien dire, mais étrangement Stefan et Tyler pouvaient voir des larmes dans les yeux du vieux Monsieur.

« Hey qu'est-ce que vous faite « La fille et la femme dirent en arrivant derrière Tyler et Stefan, mais elles s'arrêtèrent en entendant Tyler qui était dos à elles.

« Mais non changement de plan, il comptait déserter avec Clay « Tyler disait au vieux Monsieur

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Monsieur Hugh, vous ne pouviez accepter que votre fils soit un lâche, un homme devait de combattre pour son pays comme vous et vos ascendants l'ont fait » Tyler continua

« Je préfère que mon fils soit tué qu'il soit un lâche, un déserteur, pas d'honneur, pas de respect rien « Tyler continua au vieux Monsieur qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite sous les yeux choqués de sa fille et de sa femme.

« Il vous a dit qu'il partait ? » Stefan demanda au vieux Monsieur qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Vous l'avez surpris « Tyler disait au Monsieur qui hocha la tête sentant les larmes venir. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche tout en pleurant sous les yeux choqués de sa femme et sa fille.

_They would sing for us Break out the wine  
So break out the wine!_

_We used to own these streets, we'd walk with heads high  
We were the kings then and held the keys to the skies  
And when will you stand with me?_

_Edouard était en train de mettre ses vêtements dans son sac de bagage prêt à rejoindre Clay à leur point de rendez-vous. Il referma brusquement son sac avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir, mais il s'arrêta à l'entrée lorsqu'il vît son père entrait dans la maison._

_« Ha Edouard, je vou » Richard s'arrêta net en voyant Edouard avec son sac de voyage sur son dos._

_« Tu retournes déjà au front « Richard demanda confus avant de regarder les alentours_

_« Sans nous le dire « Richard continua attirant un sourire de la part d'Edouard._

_« Désolé de te décevoir Papa, mais je ne retourne pas là-bas « Edouard disait en passant à côté de son père. Il ouvra la porte puis descendît les escaliers du porche pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il posa son sac dans son coffre_

_« Comment ça tu ne retournes là-bas ? » Richard cria en descendant les escaliers à son tour pour rejoindre Edouard. Edouard s'éloigna de sa voiture pour se mettre en face de son père._

_« Je ne retourne pas là-bas « Il cria surprenant son père. Ce dernier ouvra les yeux en grand comprenant_

_« Tu désertes ? » Richard demanda à un Edouard qui hocha la tête_

_"je m'en vais " Edouard se contenta de dire et allait retrouver sa voiture, mais son père le prît par le bras avant de le plaquer contre sa voiture. _

_"Mon fils n'est pas un lâche, je ne t'ai pas élevé à être un lâche, des gens ont besoin de toi " Richard hurla en regardant Edouard qui essayait de se débattre sans succès. Edouard s'arrêta avant de frapper subitement son père qui recula sous le choc que son fils le frappe, mais une part d'Edouard avait envie de frapper son père depuis tout ce temps. Une part de lui voulait se venger, voulait le rendre responsable de l'être qu'il était devenu, voulait le rendre responsable pour toute cette saleté et cette pourriture qui s'était emparé de lui. _

_"Je n'ai jamais voulu aller à cette guerre Papa " Edouard hurla_

_Please I'm begging_

_Where are my? Where are my?_

_Where are my soldiers at?_

_We used to be so brave, we'd battle for whats right_

_"Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un tueur, je n'ai jamais voulu participer à ces massacres, mais je l'ai fait pour toi pour ne pas te décevoir. Il est temps que tu comprenne que je ne suis pas toi,je ne suis pas un soldat comme toi " Edouard cria près du visage de son père qui lui donna un coup de poing faisant tombé son fils au sol. _

_" Je refuse que mon fils soit un lâche si tu pars Edouard, tu seras considéré comme un lâche envers notre famille, envers nos amis, envers ce pays pour qui tu es sensé te battre " Richard cria ne surprenant pas son fils qui savait que son père était une fervent défenseur de ce pays, de la guerre, mais il serait tant qu'il comprenne que lui n'était pas comme lui. Il n'était pas aussi courageux, aussi tenace que lui. Il était simplement faible. _

_"Tu crois que j'en ai pas vu des choses douloureuses, j'en ai vu, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec et j'ai vécu avec parce que c'est ce qu'un soldat fait Edouard, il apprends à vivre avec ses démons par honneur" Richard cria à son fils qui restait au sol larmes aux yeux sachant déjà cela._

_"Tu ne comprends pas, c'est soit je fuis, soi" Edouard n'eut pas le temps de finir car son père le coupa ne voulant pas entendre plus._

_"Non je ne comprends pas " Richard cria ignorant à ce moment la détresse de son fils qui voulait lui dire tous ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il voulait lui montrer cette pourriture en lui. _

_"Il n'y a rien d'honorable à partir, à fuir ses responsabilités" Richard continua avant de pointer l'extérieur du doigt_

_" Tes démons te suivront partout où tu iras" Richard disait attirant les grands yeux de son fils. _

_" ces morts que tu as vu ou ces gens que tu as tué te suivront partout, peu importe où tu iras " Richard cria totalement perdu par la réaction de son fils qui comptait fuir sans rien dire, mais il était temps qu'Edouard arrête de fuir à chaque fois que des obstacles se mettaient sur son chemin. Ou il était peut-être temps que Richard comprenne qu'Edouard n'était pas lui, qu'ils étaient simplement différent. _

_"Tu ne comprends pas " Edouard répéta en larme n'osant pas dire à son père toutes les voix intérieurs qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Il avait envie de lui qu'il n'avait pas dix mille option dans sa vie, que soit il fuyait, soit il mourrait, mais Richard parla ignorant les murmures de son fils qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne comprenait pas. _

_" Ait un peu honneur pour une fois dans ta vie et fini ce que tu as commencé " Richard termina attirant les grands yeux de son fils. Ce dernier regarda son père choqué_

_Where has our strength gone, and where is our fight?_  
_ And I can see them laying their arms at their side_  
_ I can see my soldiers have lost their pride_  
_ And when will you stand with me?_

_"A la minute où tu t'en iras de cette maison tu seras mort à mes yeux, je n'ai pas élevé un homme incapable de finir ce qu'il a commencé " Richard continua avant de s'en aller laissant Edouard seul. Richard monta les escaliers sous les yeux de son fils qui le regardait larme aux yeux ne supportant plus le poids de ses démons qui étaient en train de l'envahir. Son père avait raison ce n'était pas en fuyant qu'il allait trouver la paix, la paix ne pouvait exister dans cette vie qu'il avait vécu. Edouard pleura un long moment avant de se relever pour ouvrir son coffre. Il regarda à l'intérieur de son coffre sachant que peu importe où il irait, ils les pourchasseront son père avait raison. Ses voix seraient là, la douleur serait là, aucune paix n'était possible pour lui. _

_Richard monta les escaliers de sa maison, il ouvra la porte de sa maison avant de la refermer, mais dès que la porte se referma Richard sursauta en entendant un coup de feu. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand avant de se retourner brusquement pour ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Il ouvra la porte en grand avant d'écarquiller les yeux en grand en voyant son fils assis inconscient contre la voiture avec une arme près de lui et du sang coulé de sa tempe. Richard regarda Edouard choqué_

_"Non non non "Richard cria subitement en courant en direction d'Edouard. Il s'accroupît subitement pour prendre le corps de son fils dans ses bras._

_"Edouard " Richard hurla avant de poser son front sur celui de son fils._

_"Edouard" Richard hurla en prenant le visage de son fils dans ses mains ignorant le sang qu'il y avait tout autour de lui y compris sur ses mains_

" J'ai tué mon fils " Le vieux Monsieur murmura attirant les grands yeux de Tyler et Stefan.

"Si je ne lui avais pas dit ces mots, il serait toujours en vie "Le vieux Monsieur continua faisant de la peine à Tyler et Stefan. Stefan hocha la tête

" Si je ne l'avais pas envoyé à l'armée, il serait toujours en vie "Le vieux Monsieur continua avant de pleurer.

_Where has our strength gone, and where is our fight?_  
_ And I can see them laying their arms at their side_  
_ I can see my soldiers have lost their pride_  
_ And when will you stand with me?_

* * *

« Vous allez toute seule « Damon disait derrière la vitre teinté à côté de Bonnie qui regardait à travers la vitre Maryssa. Cette dernière fixait la vitre teintée sans rien dire. Bonnie hocha la tête avant de s'en aller laissant Damon seul.

Damon regarda la porte lorsqu'il vît Rebecca entrait. Cette dernière s'arrêta étonné en voyant Damon avant de s'avancer.

« Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ? « Rebecca demanda seulement en se mettant à côté de Damon. Les deux regardèrent Maryssa qui fût rejoint très vite par Bonnie.

« J'en ai aucune idée « Damon avoua troubler par Bonnie et ses intentions. Il ne comprenait même pas la présence de Maryssa ici.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose à propos de Malia « Maryssa demanda de suite en admirant Bonnie qui s'assît sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Non, elle s'est suicidée « Bonnie avoua attirant les grands yeux de Maryssa, Damon et Rebecca. Rebecca restait à fixer Bonnie lorsqu'elle vît le chef Gordon les rejoindre. Il se posa à côté de Rebecca et les trois regardèrent le choc de Maryssa.

« Oh mon dieu « Elle disait en mettant les deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle se dirigea vers la poubelle sur le côté puis vomi surprenant tout le monde. Bonnie s'approcha de Maryssa

« Ca va ? » Bonnie disait en posant sa main sur le dos de Maryssa

« Je suis désolée tenez « Bonnie disait en tendant un mouchoir à Maryssa qui la remercia avant d'essuyer sa bouche. Elle s'éloigna de Bonnie pour retrouver sa place sur sa chaise. Bonnie s'assît à son tour

« Et si vous êtes là, c'est parce qu'une plainte compte être adressé à Kevin Youth pour la publication de la photo de Malia et il s'avère que des photos de vous aussi ont été publié alors il se pourrait que vous subissiez le même sort que Malia « Bonnie disait à une Maryssa qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'ai toujours su que Kevin était un gros con »

« Je vous le confirme « Bonnie disait avant de se relever

« Voilà « Elle disait et allait partir, mais elle fît malencontreusement tombé son dossier dévoilant des photos à Maryssa. Maryssa s'agenouilla

« Attendez je vais vous aider « Elle disait avant de s'arrêter net en voyant des photos du doyen avec une fille qui semblait être une étudiante. Merci Nora de ressembler à une étudiante se disait Bonnie.

Bonnie ramassa les photos.

« Merci » Bonnie disait en récupérant les photos des mains de Maryssa qui restait à fixer le vide. Bonnie allait s'en aller, mais Maryssa parla

« Attendez, le père de Malia avait une relation avec une élève « Maryssa demanda troublant Bonnie qui se retourna. Elle la regarda confuse avant de regarder son dossier.

« Oui, mais bon cela nous sert à rien puisque le rapport montre que Malia s'est suicidée » Bonnie disait en s'avançant pour se ré asseoir à sa place.

« Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons qui a poussé Malia à se suicider, le doyen avait prévu de divorcer de sa femme et refaire sa vie « Bonnie avoua en regardant la photo

« Quel gâchis « Bonnie disait à une Maryssa qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non vous vous trompez le doyen n'aurait jamais ça « Maryssa disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Les hommes sont tous pareils au final » Bonnie disait en éloignant la photo du doyen et sa copine pour la mettre sur le côté afin de regarder le corps de Malia qui avait été pris en photo.

« Maintenant que Malia n'est plus là je doute qu'il veuille refaire sa vie « Maryssa disait à une Bonnie qui hocha

« Je pense aussi, Malia était tout pour lui « Bonnie disait en regardant la photo de Malia ignorant le regard de Maryssa qui la fixait surprenant Damon, Rebecca et le capitaine Gold qui pouvaient voir que Maryssa semblait en colère.

« Elle était sa vie, elle était sa fierté, intelligente, belle, adorable, comme il a dit sans elle il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre « Bonnie continua attirant une réaction étrange de Maryssa.

« Vous vous trompez » Maryssa disait attirant l'attention de Bonnie.

« Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il avait honte d'elle et qu'il aimerait avoir une fille comme moi « Maryssa continua légèrement agacé par les propos de Bonnie.

« Qu'il quitterait tout pour une fille comme moi » Maryssa continua sous les yeux confus de tout le monde. Rebecca, Damon et le capitaine Gold furent très vite rejoint par Cami et Sophie qui avaient décidé de venir curieuse par l'affaire qu'elle connaissait.

« Quel genre de père dit ou fait ça« Maryssa disait à une Bonnie qui la fixa un long moment avant de baisser son regard en direction du dossier pour parler sans regarder Maryssa.

« Le vôtre « Elle répondit surprenant Maryssa. Maryssa admira Bonnie qui ne la fixait pas choquée.

« N'est pas ce que votre père vous a fait lorsqu'il a quitté votre mère et vous pour une autre femme « Bonnie disait paralysant Maryssa qui avait ouvert les yeux en grand.

« Ne suis-je pas assez pour lui « Bonnie disait en regardant le dossier ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder Maryssa qui essayait de se montrer immuable, mais c'était difficile.

« Ne suis-je pas assez belle ? pas assez intelligente, pas assez rousse. Il nous quitte parce que je ne suis pas assez belle sinon il resterait « Bonnie disait avant de lever la tête pour regarder Maryssa.

« Votre mère a dû remettre la faute du départ de votre père sur vous ce qui n'a pas arrangé vos craintes et doutes « Bonnie continua avant de sourire

« J'imagine qu'elle était rousse et qu'elle avait des yeux verts « Bonnie disait en regardant Maryssa. Elle sortît des photos de Maryssa d'elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

« ça c'est vous, brune aux yeux noirs, et là « Bonnie montra une autre photo

« Rousse aux yeux verts « Bonnie continua

« Pour finir brune aux yeux bleus « Bonnie disait

« Vous avez fait une couleur pour ressembler à Liliane c'est ça, oui Liliane pas étonnant qu'il ait quitté votre mère sans déconner, cette femme est plutôt canon » Bonnie continua en montrant une photo de la femme de son père qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver sur les réseaux sociaux. Maryssa restait à fixer Bonnie refusant de regarder la photo.

« Dois-je appeler un avocat ? » Maryssa demanda à une Bonnie qui restait à la fixer ignorant sa question.

« Alors vous décidez de rencontrer votre père avec ce nouveau look prête à le faire regretter de vous avoir abandonné « Bonnie disait en regardant Maryssa

« Mais manque de pot il est mort il y a un an d'un cancer « Bonnie continua avant de sourire

« Et là tous les efforts que je me suis efforcée à faire pour qu'il m'aime non servi à rien, je me suis même inscrite à la faculté de droit comme elle pour qu'il m'aime, mais maintenant qui suis-je sensé être ? que suis-je sensé faire « Bonnie disait surprenant Damon qui restait à la fixer ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle.

« Je veux qu'il me remarque, je veux qu'on me remarque, je veux exister « Bonnie continua sans regarder Maryssa. Bonnie se releva ensuite avant de marcher autour de Maryssa qui restait à fixer en face d'elle refusant de poser les yeux sur Bonnie.

« Et vous rencontrer Malia « Bonnie avoua en s'asseyant sur la table à côté de Maryssa. Maryssa releva la tête pour regarder Bonnie essayant de ne pas montrer que tout ce que disait Bonnie était vrai.

« Introverti, timide, grosse, pas très joli et vous vous dite je peux exister grâce à elle. Il suffit que je marche avec elle pour que les gens me regardent comme j'ai toujours voulu être regardé. C'était pas en marchant avec des filles comme Britney que je ferais la différence, mais à côté de Malia sûre, je serais belle « Bonnie disait.

« Vous choisissez Malia comme faire valoir « Bonnie continua

« Vous savez ce qu'est un faire valoir « Bonnie demanda ensuite à une Maryssa qui ne répondit rien.

« Je ne dirais rien sans mon avocat « Maryssa se contenta de dire en souriant à Bonnie qui l'ignora pour parler.

« Un faire-valoir est un personnage secondaire qui a pour vocation de mettre en valeur le héros « Bonnie continua avant de reprendre restant assis sur la table à côté de Maryssa.

« Malia ignore le rôle qu'elle avait pour vous à ce moment, et elle vous admire, vous êtes l'ami qu'elle n'a jamais eu, vous ne la jugez pas au contraire, vous lui dite qu'elle est belle sans le penser vraiment, vous l'invitez à s'améliorer physiquement sans croire qu'elle pourra vous dépasser et elle vous admire tellement qu'elle vous invite chez elle, elle vous fait rencontrer ses parents, son petit frère, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça « Bonnie continua

« Comment fait-elle ça ? » Rebecca demanda subitement troublé essayant d'obtenir une réponse de quelqu'un dans la pièce, mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Comment Bonnie pouvait déterminer toute une vie grâce à des bouts de papiers. Elle s'était renseignée sur Maryssa, mais comment pouvait-elle imaginer tout ça se demandait tout le monde à ce moment.

Rebecca détourna son regard en direction de Damon légèrement confus en voyant un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. C'était donc vrai, elle ne s'était pas suicidée.

« Vous n'existez pas « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Maryssa.

« Ses parents l'aiment, son frère l'aime comme elle est et vous vous êtes juste l'ami de Malia «

« Ce qui est incompréhensible comment peut-on m'ignorer à côté d'une fille comme Malia, comment son père peut l'aimer alors qu'elle est grosse, laide et que moi mon père m'a abandonné alors que je suis exactement comme il le voulait « Bonnie continua en se pointant du doigt.

" Vous êtes devenu le faire valoir de Malia dans cette famille et ce n'était pas votre but « Bonnie disait en souriant avant de se relever pour se mettre derrière Maryssa. Maryssa restait à fixer en face d'elle pouvant entendre Bonnie qui s'était posé contre le mur derrière Maryssa faisant en sorte que cette dernière ne puisse la voir.

« Quelque chose à dû se passer en vous lorsque vous avez rencontré Christian, il est brun aux yeux bleus exactement comme votre père. C'est un bel homme pour être honnête » Bonnie disait derrière Maryssa qui ne prenait même pas la peine de chercher son regard. Elle se contentait de fixer en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« Je suppose qu'une fille aussi intelligente que vous connait le complexe d'Œdipe « Bonnie disait en s'avançant pour contourner la table afin de s'asseoir devant Maryssa pour retrouver vue sur elle.

« le désir inconscient d'entretenir un rapport sexuel avec le parent du sexe opposé et celui d'éliminer le parent rival du même sexe « Bonnie rigola subitement

« Freund était un peu barge dans sa tête, en version 2016 on le traduirait plus par le désir d'entretenir une relation avec un homme qui porte les mêmes caractéristique que son père «

« Sachant que votre père vous a abandonné vous aviez besoin de l'amour d'un père « Elle disait en regardant Maryssa qui l'ignorait depuis tout à l'heure, mais Bonnie pouvait voir que Maryssa semblait légèrement énervé.

« Alors vous séduisez le père de Malia ce qui a fonctionné puisqu'il suffit de vous regarder pour comprendre « Bonnie disait attirant un sourire de Maryssa.

« Vous êtes canon c'est vrai, mais Christian Frost vous rejette exactement comme votre père vous rejette « Maryssa perdît de suite son sourire face à la phrase de Bonnie.

« et vous comprenez que vous êtes devenu celle qu'on ignorait à côté de Malia. Vous auriez pu vous en prendre à Elisabeth Frost et je pense que dans pas longtemps vous vous seriez pris à Madame Frost, mais Malia était tout pour Christian Frost vous l'avez dit vous-même «

« Malia était l'ombre à votre lumière et pour que je survive dans la lumière et dans la beauté, pour qu'il m'aime, je dois éliminer Malia, je n'ai pas pu éliminer Liliane à l'époque, mais Malia si «

« Sachant qu'elle était déjà fragile psychologiquement, je rencontre Kevin Youth, je le baratine pour obtenir son application, je pirate l'ordinateur de Malia » Elle disait attirant les grands yeux de Rebecca, de Sophie, Caroline et le chef Gordon. Rebecca esquissa un sourire étonné.

« je commence par la ridiculiser en publiant une photo dans toute la faculté, je l'affaibli émotionnellement en lui avouant que j'ai couché avec son père et je termine par la harceler en lui envoyant des emails et des messages l'invitant à se suicider, à quitter ce monde « Bonnie continua résumant tous ce que Maryssa avait fait. Damon restait à fixer en face de lui tout en souriant pouvant sentir le regard de Rebecca en sa direction qui ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Damon sourire comme ça.

« Et vous n'avez aucune preuve « Maryssa disait avant de rire

« Ce que vous dite c'est tout droit sorti d'un téléfilm pour adolescent « Maryssa continua faisant perdre le sourire de tout le monde.

« Elle a raison, on a aucune preuve que des spéculations « Rebecca se mît à dire en regardant le capitaine. Ce dernier allait parler, mais il ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant Bonnie.

« Malheureusement pour vous on a retrouvé le téléphone de Malia « Bonnie disait en montrant le téléphone de Malia ce qui attira la confusion de Damon qui savait qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le téléphone de Malia.

« C'est nouveau ? Ça sort d'où ? » Rebecca demanda en regardant Damon qui comprît pourquoi Bonnie avait demandé au doyen la marque du téléphone de sa fille. Il rigola

« Elle est détestable, mais très douée « Damon avoua en regardant Rebecca qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon montrait un soulagement dans sa voix.

« Je vais m'assurer que vous finnissiez votre vie en prison Madame Palmer, je vais m'en assurer personnellement « Bonnie se mît à dire attirant un rire de la part de Maryssa.

« Malia s'est suicidée, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle avait un esprit trop faible, je lui aurais dit saute d'un pont elle aurait fait bêtement « Maryssa disait à une Bonnie qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite tandis que les autres avaient ouvert les yeux en grand.

« Homicide volontaire non pas pour meurtre, mais pour assassinat, vous avez orchestré une machination pour tuer quelqu'un «

« Je n'ai pas mis la corde autour de son cou « Maryssa disait en souriant refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait à voir avec le suicide de Malia.

« Voilà ce que mon avocat va dire Agent Bennett et vous le savez « Maryssa continua faisant face au visage froid de Bonnie. Damon perdît son sourire surtout lorsqu'il entendît le silence laissé par Bonnie.

« Et elle a raison « Rebecca disait n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était ce qui risquait de se passer.

« Et comme vous l'avez si bien exposé j'ai des circonstances atténuantes « Maryssa continua

« Abandonné par son père, maltraité par sa mère, dévalorisé pendant son enfance, au pire on me fera interner et j'aurais droit à une remise de peine pour bonne conduite « Maryssa disait en rigolant sous les yeux de Bonnie qui avait perdu depuis longtemps son sourire. Maryssa rigola contente d'avoir pu faire fermer la bouche à l'agent en face d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas tué Malia Agent Bennett, elle s'est suicidée, elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'elle ne supportait pas des messages ou des emails. Il suffisait qu'elle en parle à son entourage, il suffisait qu'elle change de faculté avec l'argent qu'elle avait. Elle avait tous les moyens pour vivre, mais elle a décidé ce soir-là, à cette heure-là de gérer ses problèmes en se suicidant voilà point final » Maryssa continua en souriant essayant de mettre à bout Bonnie ce qui semblait marcher.

« Faut faire sortir Bonnie de suite » Sophie se mît à dire en voyant le silence laissé par Bonnie. Sophie sortît de la salle d'interrogatoire sous les yeux de tout le monde avant d'ouvrir la porte

« Agent Bennett vous avez fini » Sophie disait calmement étonné en voyant une froideur dans les yeux de Bonnie. Bonnie hocha la tête se retenant de sauter au cou de Maryssa qui l'énervait à faire sa maligne, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait raison. Avec un bon avocat, elle sortirait très vite de prison. Damon avait raison, cette affaire était perdu d'avance.

« J'en ai fini » Bonnie continua et allait s'approcher de Sophie, mais elle s'approcha de Maryssa pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille troublant tout le monde.

« Vous êtes laide, horriblement laide malgré tous les efforts que vous faite pour paraître belle, blonde, rousse, brune peu importe, vous resterez laide parce que le vrai amour ne nécessite pas d'effort Maryssa et je crois que vous l'avez compris auprès de la famille Frost et c'est cette réalisation qui vous a mis hors de vous parce qu'à l'heure actuelle Malia a plus de valeur que vous « Bonnie disait en souriant faisant perdre le sourire de Maryssa. Cette dernière regardait la vitre en face d'elle ayant perdu tout sourire.

« Vous êtes devenu le faire valoir d'une morte « Bonnie disait avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller sous les yeux de Maryssa. Maryssa regarda en direction de la porte qui s'était refermé sous les yeux de tout le monde. Elle essaya de rire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à rire face aux paroles de Bonnie ce que tout le monde pouvait voir.

« Bonnie ca v » Sophie n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie parla

« Ca va « Bonnie cria avant de s'en aller agacé par les paroles de Maryssa. Elle avait raison, elle s'en sortirait parce que comme Katherine le disait si bien, il n'y avait aucune justice. Elle avait beau vouloir y croire en se battant rageusement pour cette justice, au final qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnait ?

Damon sortît de la salle à son tour sous les yeux de Sophie.

« Où est –elle ? » Il demanda à Sophie. Sophie montra les escaliers invitant Damon à la suivre. Damon suivît alors Bonnie qui avait pris les escaliers. Il les descendît pour suivre Bonnie qui les avait pris. Une fois à l'accueil, Bonnie se dirigea vers les portes de sortie pour prendre l'air, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Elisabeth Frost entrait à l'accueil.

« Madame Frost « Bonnie disait surprenant Madame Frost qui tenait son sac à main comme pour le garder près d'elle. Elle semblait tenir à son sac à main se disait Bonnie.

« Oh Agent Bennett « Madame Frost disait en regardant Bonnie de ses yeux bleus.

« Je viens voir Monsieur Gordon, il voulait me voir « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui savait que le chef voulait lui présenter des excuses et lui expliquait les raisons qui avaient poussé à ce que Malia se suicide. Madame Frost passa ensuite à côté de Bonnie qui se retourna de suite pour regarder la mère de Malia reconnaissant étrangement les yeux de la femme. Elle regarda la mère de Malia ignorant Damon qui était en train de la fixer. Madame Frost passa à côté de Damon sous les yeux de Bonnie qui ignora même Tyler et Stefan qui venaient d'entrer.

« Madame Frost « Bonnie cria attirant l'attention de la mère de Malia qui s'arrêta subitement. Elle se retourna pour regarder Bonnie qui la fixait sans rien dire sous les yeux perplexe de Damon. Le regard de Bonnie dévia subitement en direction de l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle vît les policiers arrivaient avec Maryssa menottée. Damon restait à fixer Bonnie ignorant Stefan et Tyler qui passaient à côté de Maryssa.

« Non rien » Bonnie disait invitant Madame Frost à se retourner. Dès qu'elle se retourna, Madame Frost fît face à Maryssa qui s'était arrêté forçant les policiers à s'arrêter. Bonnie regarda Madame Frost ne voyant pas Damon qui la fixait depuis tout ce temps. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bonnie à ce moment.

Tyler allait rentrer quant à lui dans l'ascenseur avec Stefan, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vît la femme blonde sortir une arme pour pointer la jeune femme brune. Tyler ouvra les yeux en grand avant de sortir brusquement son arme pour la pointer sur la femme.

« Madame Baissez votre arme « Tyler hurla surprenant tout le monde. Damon, Stefan et les gens de l'accueil tournèrent leur tête pour voir Madame Frost pointait une arme sur Maryssa qui la regardait sans une once de peur.

« Madame vous m'entendez baissez votre arme « Tyler cria suivît de Stefan qui avait sorti son arme pour la pointer ainsi que les deux policiers en uniforme qui était à côté de Maryssa. Tyler releva la tête pour regarder Bonnie confus par la paralysie de cette dernière. Elle ne faisait rien. Tyler fixa Bonnie avant de retrouver vue sur Madame Frost qui parla en regardant Maryssa.

« Tu lui as envoyé une vidéo de toi couchant avec son père « Madame Frost disait larmes aux yeux ne voyant à peine Maryssa.

« Tu lui as dit qu'on serait mieux sans elle, quelle genre de monstre es-tu « Elle demanda

« Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous pour vous moquer de ma petite fille « Madame Frost demanda ensuite en parlant des policiers qui s'étaient moqués d'elle. Damon dévia son regard en direction de Bonnie s'attendant à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais Bonnie restait à fixer le dos d'Elisabeth Frost sans rien dire. Les gens de l'accueil regardèrent la scène choqué paralysé par la situation.

« Madame ne me forcez pas à vous le répétez « Tyler disait avant de regarder Bonnie

« Allez y tirez moi dessus « Maryssa disait surprenant tout le monde.

« Bonnie « Tyler disait, mais Bonnie ne réagissait pas jusqu'à que Tyler crie

« Bonnie « Tyler hurla en regardant Bonnie invitant tout le monde à regarder Bonnie. Bonnie admira tous les policiers avant de retrouver vue sur Madame Frost comprenant qu'elle était censée faire quelque chose. Elle ne bougea pas un long moment avant de se ressaisir.

« Madame Frost « Bonnie disait en admirant le dos d'Elisabeth Frost.

« Ne bougez pas où je tire « Elle disait à une Bonnie qui esquissa un sourire

« Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de tirer qu'on vous tirera une balle dans la tête « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Madame Frost qui détourna son regard pour regarder Bonnie qui s'était mise à côté de Maryssa.

« Vous voyez ce flic » Bonnie disait en pointant Tyler du doigt

« Il a été sniper en Irak alors les cibles c'est son truc » Bonnie disait en souriant surprenant Madame Frost.

« Et je doute que vous voulez que Liam perde à la fois sa sœur et sa mère à cause d'une fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine « Bonnie disait à la mère de Malia qui hocha la tête

« Je n'ai rien vu, je l'ai invité chez moi et je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas vu à quel point ma fille allait mal, quel genre de mère suis-je ? Liam n'a pas besoin d'une mère qui n'a pas été capable de protéger sa grande sœur « Madame Frost disait choqué par tous ce qu'elle avait lu sur le portable de sa fille.

« J'ai le portable de Malia, j'ai tout « Elle continua attirant les grands yeux de Maryssa qui tourna son visage en direction de Bonnie comprenant que cette dernière lui avait menti. Maryssa admira Bonnie qui l'ignora.

« On n'est pas parfait Madame Frost, on ne peut pas tout voir, mais on peut s'améliorer et vous pouvez vous améliorer avec Liam maintenant en pensant à lui avant vous, avant votre vengeance «

« Je dois lui rendre justice « Madame Frost disait en tremblant ce que Bonnie remarqua. Bonnie hocha la tête tout en admirant la main de la mère de Malia tremblait.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de sortir son arme pour pointer son arme sur Maryssa attirant les grands yeux de tout le monde y compris Maryssa qui sentît le canon de l'arme de Bonnie sur sa tempe.

« Bonnie qu'est ce qu « Tyler n'eut pas le temps de parler car Bonnie parla

« Alors je le fais pour vous « Bonnie disait attirant les grands yeux de Stefan, Tyler, Damon et de tous les autres policiers. Elisabeth Frost admirait Bonnie choquée ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle dise ça.

« On a été des monstres que ce soit ce commissariat ou Maryssa, on a pas respecté votre fille « Bonnie avoua

« Maryssa mérite de mourir pour tous ce qu'elle a fait, pour avoir détruit votre fille de l'intérieur parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a introduit un parasite à l'intérieur du cœur et du cerveau de votre fille, un parasite qui l'a bouffé de l'intérieure détruisant tout sur son passage « Bonnie disait surprenant tout le monde.

« Alors elle mérite de mourir. Comment une femme aussi diabolique qu'elle peut vivre alors que votre petit ange est mort « Bonnie continua faisant de la peine à Elisabeth.

« Alors il suffit que vous me le demandiez et je le ferais « Bonnie disait

« Bonnie « Tyler hurla à cette dernière qui ne l'écoutait pas trop concentré à admirer Elisabeth.

« J'attends Elisabeth, si vous pensez que c'est ce que Malia veut, si vous pensez que c'est ce que veut Liam, si vous pensez que c'est ce que vous voulez, que votre vie redeviendra comme avant, que votre fille reviendra et que votre fils ira bien alors je le ferais » Bonnie disait sous les yeux grands ouverts de tout le monde. Bonnie enleva la sécurité de son pistolet

« Maryssa a fait ça par pure jalousie « Bonnie disait ensuite pouvant sentir l'arme de Tyler qui avait dévié en sa direction.

« Elle n'a jamais connu une mère comme vous et un père comme votre mari. Elle voulait simplement être à la place de Malia parce que vous avez aimé Malia comme elle ne sera jamais aimée. Vous lui avez appris ce qu'est une famille, ce qu'est l'amour, mais si vous m'autoriser à le faire, vous allez réussir à lui prouver que le vrai amour n'existe pas, que tous ce qu'elle a fait a un sens parce qu'il n'y aura plus de Malia, plus de vous, plus de Liam, plus de Christian uniquement des âmes tourmentés est- ce ce que vous voulez ? « Bonnie demanda surprenant la mère de Malia.

Cette dernière secoua la tête tout en pleurant ne voyant plus rien à cause de ses larmes. Elle baissa subitement son arme attirant l'attention de Stefan qui s'approcha d'elle pour récupérer l'arme. Madame Frost tomba à genou sous les yeux d'une Bonnie qui restait arme posé sur la tempe de Maryssa.

« Lâche ton arme « Tyler disait en s'approchant de Bonnie qui lâcha subitement son arme avant de la passer à Tyler. Les deux se regardèrent avant que Bonnie s'en aille laissant tout le monde. Tyler la regarda troublé tout comme Damon. Ce dernier allait la rejoindre, mais il s'arrêta en entendant son téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha en voyant que c'était Valery du cabinet. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Valery parla le forçant à quitter les lieux à toute vitesse.

* * *

Damon arriva en furie à l'intérieur du cabinet étonné en voyant des policiers embarquaient un homme brun aux yeux noirs. Il s'arrêta à l'accueil pour admirer l'homme avant d'avancer en direction du bureau d'Elena pour voir cette dernière être examiné par des ambulanciers.

« Je vous dis que ça va « Elena disait en regardant à la fois les ambulanciers et les policiers en uniforme.

« Elena « Damon disait en entrant dans le bureau. Elena détourna son regard toujours assise sur une chaise.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? tu vas bien « Damon demanda en s'approchant d'Elena qui se releva de suite.

« Oui ca va « Elena disait. Damon posa ses mains sur ses épaules délicatement pour l'admirer

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé « Il demanda en admirant Elena dans les yeux.

« Le père du clan adverse qui était mécontent « Elena avoua à Damon qui la regardait confuse.

« Il n'a pas apprécié nos méthodes « Elle continua. Elena regarda ensuite les policiers et les ambulanciers

« Je vais bien merci » Elena disait. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de s'en aller laissant Damon et Elena. Damon s'approcha d'elle

« Je me suis inquiété « Damon avoua en enlaçant Elena. Cette dernière posa ses bras sur le dos de Damon pour le rapprocher de lui. Damon restait à fixer en face de lui avant de parler

« C'était sur quelle affaire ? » Damon demanda en fixant en face de lui. Elena restait à ne rien dire un moment avant de se libérer de Damon pour le regarder. Ils se regardèrent avant qu'Elena parle

« Connor Edison était innocent « Elena disait faisant comprendre à Damon qu'elle avait accepté cette affaire alors qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Il resta à ne rien dire un moment avant de sourire.

« Tu as accepté de le défendre « Damon demanda avec son sourire qui voulait dire tu te fous de ma gueule. Elena secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« on aura pas à se défendre, la plainte a été enlevé, il n'avait rien fait « Elena disait en s'approchant de Damon, mais ce dernier s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre la sortie

« Maintenant que tu vas bien tu n'as plus besoin de moi » Damon disait pas vraiment d'humeur après ce qui s'était passé pour supporter une dispute avec Elena.

« Où tu vas ? « Elle disait confuse, mais Damon s'en alla sans rien dire lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler avec elle pour le moment. Damon s'arrêta en voyant Marie Louise, Valery et Rose. Il les fusilla du regard avant de s'en aller faisant comprendre aux filles qu'elles auraient dû ne pas aider Elena sur cette affaire.

« Ok cool Damon nous en veut « Rose disait aux filles qui avancèrent pour voir Elena debout seule dans son bureau à fixer le vide.

* * *

" Regarde j'ai récupéré des vidéos de Malia, elle chantait bien " Nora disait assise sur sa chaise à côté de Caroline. Nora appuya sur la touche entrée pour mettre la vidéo qu'elle avait retrouvée sur l'ordinateur de Malia.

"Ok alors aujourd'hui je vais vous chanter une chanson de Bob Marley" Malia disait en souriant à la caméra assise à son bureau surprenant tout le commissariat qui pouvait voir sur la télé de l'accueil et entendre à travers les haut parleurs du commissariat la voix de Malia.

« Nora « Caroline disait attirant l'attention de Nora qui esquissa un sourire. Caroline rigola de suite comprenant que Nora avait fait exprès.

"C'est mon professeur de droit super canon qu'il me l'a fait découvrir et je la trouve réconfortante » Bonnie releva la tête assise derrière le vitre teinté étonné en entendant la voix de Malia à travers les enceintes du commissariat.

**Bob Marley : Could you be loved/ Pourvu que tu sois aimé**

_Pourrais-tu être aimé?_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_  
_ Ne les laisse pas te berner_  
_ Ou même essayer de t'éduquer, oh non!_  
_ Nous avons notre tête nous_  
_ Aussi va en enfer si ce que tu penses n'est pas bien_  
_ L'amour ne devrait jamais nous laisser seul_  
_ Dans les ténèbres doit apparaitre la lumière_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé? _

« J'espère que vous êtes aimé comme je le suis c'est pour ça que je dédie cette chanson à mes parents et à mon petit frère « Malia disait attirant les grands yeux d'Elisabeth Frost qui était assise à l'accueil sur les fauteuils en compagnie de son mari et son fils. Les trois regardèrent la vidéo à l'accueil choqué tout comme Damon qui venait d'entrer dans le commissariat. Il admira la vidéo avant de sourire en entendant la chanson Could you be loved de Bob Marley.

Jo et Anna regardaient tous deux la photo du sergent Hugh à travers le verre qui leur servait de projection.

« Alors c'était bien un suicide « Anna disait légèrement déçu ce que sa patronne pouvait entendre. Jo hocha la tête

« Quel gâchis « Anna continua à une Jo qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« J'espère que son âme a trouvé la paix que la guerre lui refusait « Jo avoua avant de se retourner en direction du squelette.

« Maintenant il faut ranger affaire classé « Joe disait pensant exactement la même chose que Tyler et Stefan qui étaient tous deux sur le toit du commissariat en train de boire une bière comme à leur habitude. A chaque fois qu'ils résolvaient une affaire, ils se mettaient ici pour boire une bière.

_La route de la vie est si rocailleuse_  
_ Et il se peut que tu trébuches_  
_ Aussi lorsque tu montres du doigt une personne  
Quelqu'un d'autre est en train de te juger  
Pourrais-tu être aimé?  
Pourrais-tu être aimé?  
Ne les laisse pas te changer  
Ou même te réarranger, oh non!  
Nous avons une vie à vivre_

« Quel journée « Stefan disait pensant exactement la même chose que Tyler. Ce dernier restait à fixer un long moment en face de lui avant de parler

« Sans Liv, j'aurais fini comme Edouard Hugh « Tyler avoua subitement attirant les grands yeux de Stefan. Ce dernier détourna son regard en direction de Tyler qui avait tourné sa tête pour le regarder. Les deux amis se fixèrent avant que Tyler parle

« Sans elle je vais finir comme Edouard Hugh « Tyler se surprît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Stefan qui comprît que Tyler avait ressenti le poids du passé à travers cette affaire. Il ne parlait jamais des pensées qu'il avait, mais ce soir était une soirée où il avait besoin de relâcher cette pression qu'il ressentait constamment depuis l'absence de Liv. Il sentît une larme coulait avant de parler

« Elle me manque « Il continua avant de boire sa bière n'en disant pas plus. Il termina sa bière avant de s'en aller laissant Stefan seul ne voulant pas craquer auprès de Stefan. Stefan se retourna pour regarder le dos de Tyler sans rien dire ne pouvant s'imaginer ce que Tyler ressentait.

Damon regardait la vidéo de Malia lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Rebecca à côté de lui.

" Elle a une belle voix " Rebecca disait attirant l'attention de Damon en sa direction. Rebecca et lui se regardèrent avant que Damon parle

" Est-ce que vous prévoyez de porter plainte contre Elisabeth Frost " Damon demanda. Rebecca secoua la tête de gauche à droite

"Non, je crois qu'on en a assez fait " Rebecca disait en admirant la famille qui était à l'accueil en train de regarder la vidéo de leur fille. Rebecca et Damon admirèrent la famille un long moment avant que Damon parle

"C'est la première fois dans toute ma carrière que je crois en la justice" Damon avoua en souriant attirant l'étonnement de Rebecca. Cette dernière admira Damon un long moment étonné avant que ce dernier parle

" C'est de ma faute Rebecca et je suis désolé " Damon avoua surprenant Rebecca qui savait que Damon parlait de l'affaire Turman.

" Ce que l'Agent Bennett a fait pour Malia est ce que j'aurais dû faire pour Amanda " Damon continua sous les yeux de Rebecca.

" Ce que Maryssa a fait à Malia est ce que j'ai fait à Amanda en libérant Eddy Turman " Damon continua en admirant Rebecca. Cette dernière le fixait comprenant que l'affaire de Malia lui avait fait repensé à l'affaire Turman.

"L'agent Bennett est détestable et exécrable, et borné " Damon disait surprenant Rebecca que Damon semble appréciait l'agent Bennett. Généralement lorsqu'il utilisait plusieurs adjectifs juxtaposés c'était bon signe. Elle connaissait par cœur Damon.

"Mais en l'admirant aujourd'hui, je me suis mis à espérer qu'elle soit présente à cette époque pour m'empêcher de faire sortir Eddy Turman " Damon continua sous les yeux de Rebecca. Cette dernière hocha la tête comprenant que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps Damon croyait en une justice possible, croyait à cette justice qu'il avait longtemps laissé tombé pour l'argent et le pouvoir. Rebecca s'approcha de Damon avant de poser délicatement sa main sur son torse surprenant ce dernier. Il baissa son regard pour admirer son ancienne collègue et ami.

" Mais elle n'était pas là " Rebecca disait attirant les grands yeux de Damon qui hocha la tête

_Ils disent que seulement_  
_ Seulement le plus capable des plus capables_  
_ Survivra, restera vivant_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_

"Et tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est vivre avec ce qu'on a fait et espérer que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais " Rebecca continua avant de regarder en direction des Frost.

"Les Frost sont la preuves que cet espoir existe " Rebecca avoua attirant les grands yeux de Damon.

"Tu pourras dire à Madame Frost qu'aucune charge ne sera porté contre elle "Rebecca continua ensuite avant de s'en aller laissant Damon seul. Ce dernier se retourna pour admirer Rebecca avant de retrouver son attention sur les Frost. Il se dirigea vers eux

* * *

« En tout cas c'est gentil j'ai passé une journée sympa avec toi » Lucy disait en raccompagnant son père jusqu'à sa voiture. Rudy se retourna pour regarder Lucy. Ils avaient tous deux parlé de pleins de choses exceptées de Galen parce que Rudy ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il admira Lucy un moment

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu « Rudy avoua subitement attirant les grands yeux de Lucy.

« Je n'ai pas été souvent présent je le sais « Il continua à une Lucy qui restait à le fixer avant de parler

« Maman t'a dit super « Lucy disait mal à l'aise ce que son père remarqua.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Il demanda à une Lucy qui restait à le fixer sans rien dire avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Parce que la seule qualité que tu me trouve est cette parfaite vie, dans cette parfaite maison avec ce parfait mari et des parfaits enfants « Lucy disait en montrant du doigt sa grande maison. Rudy ouvra les yeux en grand et allait parler, mais Lucy le coupa

« Et maintenant sans ça qu'est ce qui me reste ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi «

« Ma fille « Rudy répondit surprenant Lucy

« Tu es ma fille et tu vaux bien plus que cette maison qui crois-moi n'est pas si grande que ça « Il disait à une Lucy qui esquissa un sourire avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche pour pleurer surprenant son père.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire « Lucy avoua

« J'ai toujours été femme au foyer, qu'est-ce que je vais être Papa « Lucy demanda à son père qui la prît de suite dans ses bras pour la consoler. Lucy pleura dans les bras de Rudy surprenant ce dernier qui ne savait pas quoi dire à sa fille ainé à ce moment.

* * *

_Tu ne manqueras pas d'eau_  
_ Jusqu'à ce que ton puits s'assèche_  
_ Peu importe la façon dont tu le traites_  
_ L'homme ne sera jamais satisfait_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_  
_ Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose_  
_ Pourrais-tu être aimé?_

« Venez « Sophie disait en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire suivît de Franck, Joe, Francis. Les trois policiers s'assirent sur les chaises pour se mettre devant Sophie.

« Bonnie ne vous fera pas de rapport « Sophie disait aux trois policiers qui ne se sentaient pas mieux après que les vidéos ait été posté.

« Mais je le ferais « Sophie continua attirant l'étonnement de ses collègues. Elle parla sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était dans la salle d'interrogatoire à fixer les trois policiers et Sophie pouvant apercevoir le reflet de Malia dans la vitre. Elle regardait Malia ignorant Tyler qui venait d'entrer dans la salle après avoir bu sa fameuse bière avec Stefan. Dès qu'elle entendît la porte se refermer, Bonnie tourna son corps pour regarder Tyler.

« Désolée pour le sergent Hugh j'ai appris qu'il s'était suicidé » Bonnie disait à un Tyler qui hocha la tête

"De même pour Malia " Tyler répondit en se mettant à côté de Bonnie. Cette dernière secoua la tête de gauche à droite

"Elle ne s'est pas suicidée " Bonnie répondit refusant de mettre Malia dans le même sac qu'Edouard Hugh. Malia avait été persécuté tandis qu'Edouard avait été détruit par la guerre. C'était incomparable pour Bonnie. Tyler restait à la fixer avant de parler.

« Oué, mais ça reste tragique « Tyler disait surprenant Bonnie qui tourna son regard pour le fixer. Les deux policiers se fixèrent un long moment avant que Bonnie parle.

« Je sais, j'aurais dû être plus réactive tout à l'heure « Bonnie disait seulement ne cherchant pas à s'excuser ou à lui faire part qu'une part d'elle avait espéré qu'Elisabeth tue Maryssa.

« Malgré ce que les gens d'ici disent, je t'aime bien Bennett « Tyler avoua surprenant Bonnie qui rigola, mais Tyler pouvait sentir étrangement des larmes dans sa voix

« Oh cool c'est la touche de douceur à ma journée hein « Bonnie disait en regardant Tyler qui la fixait faisant abstraction de la lumière dans les yeux de Bonnie.

« Il y a des jours comme ça « Tyler disait avant de s'approcher de Bonnie pour lui rendre son arme

« Tiens « Il disait en tendant son arme à Bonnie. Cette dernière regarda son arme un long moment avant de la prendre.

« Merci « Elle disait avant de regarder Tyler

« Bonne soirée « Elle se contenta de dire avant de contourner Tyler pour rejoindre la porte.

« Si cela avait été ta fille tu l'aurais tué « Tyler demanda subitement attirant l'attention de Bonnie. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder Tyler.

« J'aurais vidé mon chargeur sur elle « Bonnie disait avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller sous les yeux de Tyler. Ce dernier resta de marbre pas vraiment étonné par la réponse de Bonnie. Il avait pu voir son hésitation à sauver Maryssa. Il savait qu'une part de Bonnie avait voulu qu'Elisabeth Frost tue Maryssa.

* * *

**James Blunt : Goodbye my lover**

_T'ai-je déçue ou laissée tomber ?_  
_ Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges_  
_ désapprouver ?_  
_ Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous ayons commencé,_  
_ Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglée et je savais que_  
_ j'avais gagné_  
_ Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit_  
_ éternel._

Bonnie traversa le couloir avec son sac à dos sur une épaule prête à entrer chez elle, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Cami O'connell.

« Agent Bennett « Cami disait attirant un soupir de la part de Bonnie qui se retourna pour la regarder

« Pas maintenant » Bonnie disait avant de s'en aller surprenant Cami. Bonnie monta dans l'ascenseur avant de se retourner pour regarder Cami qui la fixait sans rien dire. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant que les portes se referment sur Bonnie. Bonnie avança ensuite pouvant voir Damon, Monsieur et Madame Frost avec leur fils à l'accueil.

« J'aurais des ennuis « Elisabeth Frost demanda à Damon. Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Non aucune charge ne sera porté contre vous« Damon disait aux époux. Monsieur Frost allait parler, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie passait à côté d'eux pour se diriger vers l'accueil. Monsieur, et Madame Frost la regardèrent tout comme Damon qui était étonné qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de leur dire quelque chose. Ils regardèrent tous Bonnie étonnés. Cette dernière allait franchir la sortie du commissariat, mais elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle se retourna et avança en direction des Frost rassurant étrangement Damon qui espérait qu'elle leur dise un mot après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Elle avait défendu leur fille, elle avait protégé leur famille, elle avait empêché Elisabeth Frost de faire une connerie.

Bonnie resta silencieuse un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire à cette famille, mais elle se lança s'en foutant de ne pas trouvé les bons mots.

« Votre fille ne s'est pas suicidée « Bonnie disait surprenant les Frost. Elle les regarda

« Elle a été tué » Bonnie continua voulant être sûre que les Frost comprenne que Maryssa avait tué leur fille.

« Alors ne vous demandez pas ce que vous auriez pu faire, ne vous reprochez pas de n'avoir rien vu. Un inconnu est venu et vous a retiré votre fille, fin de l'histoire « Bonnie disait faisant de la peine au couple qui restèrent à la fixer comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Bonnie regarda le sol avant de parler.

« Et je suis désolée pour votre perte « Bonnie continua avant de s'en aller laissant les Frost et Damon. Damon regarda la famille Frost

« Est-ce que je peux vous laisser, il faut que je parle à l'agent Bennett? » Damon disait au Frost qui hochèrent la tête. Il s'en alla en direction de la sortie, mais il ne vît personne. Il regarda les alentours et vît Bonnie marchait le long du trottoir pour rejoindre sa voiture au loin. Damon descendît les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Bonnie. Cette dernière ouvra la portière de sa voiture, mais elle s'arrêta net en entendant Damon l'appeler.

J'ai pris ton âme dans la nuit.  
C'est peut-être fini, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là  
Je suis là pour toi, si seulement tu t'en souciais.  
Tu as touché mon cœur, tu as touché mon âme.  
Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs.  
Et l'amour est aveugle et ça je l'ai su quand  
Mon cœur a été aveuglé par toi.  
J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta main  
Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit  
Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur  
J'ai été accro de toi.

« Agent Bennett « Damon disait attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se retourna pour regarder Damon.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda installant un silence. Damon l'admira un long moment ne sachant pas quoi dire ce que Bonnie pouvait voir.

« Vous le saviez ? » Damon se mît à dire troublant Bonnie.

« Je sais beaucoup de chose « Elle répondit uniquement ne bougeant pas sa main de sa portière prêtre à entrer.

« Vous saviez qu'elle avait apporté une arme « Il continua. Bonnie haussa les épaules faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que Damon disait.

« Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? » Elle demanda en regardant Damon dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, mais vous êtes doué pour analyser le comportement de votre prochain, Maryssa, la mère de Malia et son père « Damon disait à une Bonnie qui hocha la tête

« Vous analysez et vous anticipez, Tyler l'a compris et si Tyler n'avait pas réagi aussi rapidement, vous n'auriez rien fait « Il continua à une Bonnie qui restait à le fixer sans rien dire. Elle hocha la tête

« Mais Tyler était là «

« Et s'il n'avait pas été là Agent Bennett auriez-vous laissé la situation dégénérer « Damon demanda ayant bien remarqué que Bonnie savait. Il y eut un long silence avant que Bonnie parle tout en souriant

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?" Bonnie demanda en regardant Damon qui semblait vouloir une réponse. Bonnie perdît son sourire en voyant le sérieux de Damon comprenant.

"Ha" Elle se mît à dire troublant Damon qui ouvra les yeux en grand en entendant Bonnie.

« Je suis désolée de vous décevoir » Bonnie se mît à dire comprenant les intentions de Damon, des intentions que même lui ne comprenaient pas.

« Mais ce n'est pas auprès de moi que vous allez trouver de la bonté « Bonnie continua. Damon fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à que Bonnie continue.

« Ce soir-là lorsque vous êtes venu chez moi « Bonnie disait en s'approchant de Damon. Elle s'arrêta pour se mettre en face de lui.

« Vous ne vous sentiez plus en osmose avec votre femme à vrai dire je pense que cela fait un moment que vous ne vous sentez plus en osmose avec elle « Bonnie disait montrant encore une fois à Damon le don qu'elle avait pour analyser les gens et malheureusement Damon n'était pas non plus un mystère.

« Et une part de vous à espérer retrouver cette osmose auprès de moi, cette part qui vous a amené ici ce soir encore une fois « Bonnie continua surprenant Damon. C'était vrai pourquoi se souciait-il autant de connaître les intentions de Bonnie. Peut-être parce qu'une part de lui admirait cette volonté qu'avait Bonnie de rendre justice à des morts, une part de lui admirait cette compassion et empathie qu'elle semblait ressentir pour les victimes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène avec Elisabeth Frost. Il était sûr que Bonnie avait vu. Cela ne pouvait être autrement

« Mais malheureusement il se passe des choses dans cette tête « Bonnie disait en touchant son crâne

_Au revoir mon amour.  
Au revoir mon amie  
Tu as été unique  
Tu as été unique pour moi._

« Des choses pas très belles « Elle continua troublant Damon qui restait à la fixer pouvant voir que même Bonnie ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête à certains moment.

« Ces choses qui font que si j'avais été à la place de Madame Frost j'aurais pointé mon arme sur la tempe de Maryssa et j'aurais vidé mon chargeur sans hésiter « Elle disait surprenant Damon qui voyait ses espoirs disparaître. La ligne de Bonnie entre le bien et le mal n'était pas aussi épaisse qu'il le pensait. Non et elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas en elle qu'il trouverait cette paix qu'il recherchait tant depuis l'affaire Turman.

« Ces choses qui font qu'à la place de Monsieur Richardson » Elle fît le signe d'un pistolet avec ses doigts pour ensuite les poser sur le cœur de Damon.

« Je ne vous aurais pas loupé « Bonnie continua attirant les grands yeux de Damon. Ce dernier restait à la fixer paralysé comprenant qu'elle savait. Ils se regardèrent avant que Bonnie parle

« Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous recherchez Monsieur Salvatore, mais je suis plutôt sûre que ce n'est pas ici « Elle disait avant de s'en aller surprenant Damon. Bonnie allait ouvrir la portière de sa porte, mais elle se montra étonné lorsqu'elle vît sa portière se refermer à cause de la main que Damon avait posé. Elle regarda en face d'elle pouvant sentir le corps de Damon à côté d'elle.

« J'ai tué Amanda, j'ai posé le pistolet contre sa tempe à la minute où j'ai libéré Eddy Turman » Damon avoua surprenant Bonnie qui restait à fixer en face d'elle sans rien dire.

« Et personne n'a été là pour Amanda comme vous l'avez été pour Malia « Damon disait revoyant le visage de la jeune femme. Amanda s'était suicidée à cause de lui, il le savait. Il avait tué.

« Je ne sais rien de vous, je sais que vous êtes détestable et je suis plutôt sûre que des choses sombres se passent là-dedans « Damon disait en touchant la tête de Bonnie. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement au toucher de Damon tout en fixant en face d'elle.

« Mais je suis sûre d'une chose j'ai trouvé la bonne personne ce soir-là « Damon continua attirant les grands yeux de Bonnie qui tourna sa tête pour regarder Damon étonné.

« Vous m'avez rappelé qu'il y avait une justice et que ce n'était aucunement la mienne « Damon continua attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie qui haussa les épaules.

Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille,  
Tu ne peux pas casser mon esprit – ce sont mes rêves dont  
tu t'empares.  
Et alors que tu passes à autre chose, rappelle-toi de moi,  
Souviens-toi de nous et de tout ce que nous avons été.  
Je t'ai vue pleurer, je t'ai vue sourire.  
Je t'ai observée dormir pendant un moment.

« Alors pourquoi des gens bons continuent de mourir ? « Bonnie demanda fatigué par ce constat. Damon ouvra les yeux en grand sous les yeux de Bonnie qui ne chercha aucune réponse à ce moment.

« Pourquoi suis-je constamment insatisfaite à chaque fois que je résolus une affaire ? Pourquoi tout mon être me dit que la justice est ailleurs « Elle se mît à demander. Damon secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne pouvant résoudre ce mystère.

« Je ne sais pas « Il avoua à une Bonnie qui rigola tout en essuyant ses yeux surprenant Damon qui comprît que beaucoup de pensées et sentiments contradictoires étaient en train de foudroyaient Bonnie. Elle l'admira un long moment

"je me suis acharnée à résoudre cette enquête pour qu'au final comme vous le disiez Maryssa puisse s'en sortir avec 5 ans de prison alors qu'elle devrait prendre la perpétuité pour ce qu'elle a fait " Bonnie se mît à dire n'apprenant rien à Damon.

" Mais quelqu'un paie pour la mort de Malia, elle va payer pour la mort de Malia " Damon se mît à dire ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de Bonnie. Les deux se fixèrent un long moment sentant étrangement cette osmose qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière resurgir. Il allait poser sa main sur la joue de Bonnie, mais cette dernière ouvra brusquement la portière forçant Damon à reculer ce qui étonna ce dernier qui réalisa qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir ce désir pour elle.

"Ne faite pas ça " Bonnie se mît à dire attirant les grands yeux de Damon qui comprît ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous auprès de votre femme « Elle se contenta de dire avant de monter dans sa voiture et de refermer brusquement la portière. Elle mît sa ceinture avant de s'en aller laissant Damon seul sur le trottoir. Ce dernier regardait la place vide laissé par Bonnie un moment ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être troublé par elle. Il grimaça ensuite

"Qu'est ce qui te prends "Damon murmura n'arrivant plus à se comprendre à certains moments.

* * *

Jo se retourna dès qu'elle entendît du bruit à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Elle ne se montra pas surprise en voyant Tyler.

« Alors c'était bien un suicide « Joe demanda à un Tyler qui haussa les épaules

« Oui, je pense qu'Edouard avait au fond de lui jamais prévu de vivre « Tyler disait en regardant Jo. Les deux se regardèrent un moment avant que Tyler parle

« Si je n'avais pas eu Liv, je crois que j'aurais fini comme Edouard « Tyler avoua se plongeant dans son passé. Jo l'admirait un long moment réveillant Tyler de ses pensées qui essaya de briser la glace entre lui et les Parker.

« On sera amené à travailler ensemble si j'ai bien compris « Tyler disait à Jo qui hocha la tête

« Personnellement je sais mettre mes différents de côté « Jo avoua se montrant froide comme à son habitude. Tyler l'admirait un long moment avant de s'en aller en direction de la sortie. Il allait monter les escaliers, mais Jo parla.

« Tu nous refuse la paix Tyler « Jo se mît à dire en admirant le dos de Tyler surprenant Tyler

« Et tu te refuses la paix en la laissant dans ce coma artificiel « Jo continua

« ça fait 3 ans que tu l'attends, mais elle est morte Tyler « Tyler se retourna pour regarder Jo refusant d'entendre ça.

« Elle n'est pas morte « Tyler disait attirant un rire de Jo.

« Elle l'est, elle ne peut pas parler, elle ne peut pas respirer toute seule, elle ne peut pas manger, elle ne peut pas ressentir, elle ne peut rien sentir, elle est morte et tu n'apportes que souffrance à mes parents, à Luke as-tu pensé à Luke son frère jumeau ? » Jo se mît à dire ne pouvant contenir sa colère face à Tyler.

« A Kai ou à moi « Elle continua faisant de la peine à Tyler qui comprît que Jo avait besoin de se lâcher. Elle se contenait beaucoup, c'était dans son caractère de son contenir, mais elle avait besoin de se lâcher auprès de Tyler. Elle avait besoin de lui dire à quel point il était égoïste de faire vivre sa famille dans la douleur comme il le faisait.

« Non tu ne penses qu'à toi parce que tu es incapable de vivre sans elle, mais que se passera-t-il Ty si dans 20 ans elle se réveille «

« Alors je l'attendrai » Tyler disait attirant un rire de la part de Jo

« Et elle aura perdu 20 ans de sa vie, tu ne rends service à personne uniquement à toi « Jo continua à un Tyler qui restait à la fixer sachant qu'il était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas la débrancher non.

« J'étais mort après l'Irak j'étais mort « Tyler se mît à dire en montant le ton surprenant Jo.

« Et Liv m'a sauvé, elle m'a choisi et elle m'a sauvé « Tyler disait en se pointant du doigt.

« C'est à mon tour de la choisir et de la sauver alors peu importe si cela prendra une éternité, je l'attendrais parce que c'est ce que je lui ai promis, c'est ce qu'on s'est promis « Tyler disait attirant les grands yeux de Jo qui pouvait voir les larmes de Tyler coulaient.

« Mais tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça Tyler, tu n'es pas dans le coma, tu es encore jeune tu peux refaire ta vie, tu peux rencontrer que »

« Je ne veux pas refaire ma vie Jo, je veux Liv « Tyler hurla faisant sursauter Jo qui le regardait choquée. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Tyler parle

« Et je suis désolé pour Luke, pour ta famille si vous ne pouvez pas en faire le deuil, mais je refuse de faire son deuil il en est hors de question, c'est ma femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire « Il continua avant de s'en aller laissant Jo seule ne voulant plus débattre sur l'avenir de sa femme avec les Parker.

_Et je persiste à tenir ta main dans la mienne,_  
_ Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi._  
_ Et je soutiendrais mon âme à temps,_  
_ Quand je m'agenouillerai à tes pieds._  
_ Au revoir mon amour._  
_ Au revoir mon amie_  
_ Tu as été unique._  
_ Tu as été unique pour moi._

* * *

Damon sortît de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea vers sa porte, mais il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur appartement. Il soupira avant d'entrer les clés et d'ouvrir la porte entièrement. Il avança, monta les escaliers ne se montrant pas surpris en voyant Elena en train de l'attendre debout près de la bé vitré. Il la regarda un long moment avant de poser sa sacoche sur le bar.

« Il était innocent « Elena déclara espérant rassurer Damon.

« Ce n'est pas le problème « Damon disait

« Le problème est qu'il soit innocent ou non tu aurais pris cette affaire sans m'en parler comme tu l'as fait, je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire et tu l'as fait «

« J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je ne l'ai pas fait c'est vrai, mais il était innocent Damon «

« Je m'en fous « Damon disait subitement

« Contrairement à toi, je t'ai demandé quelque chose et tu l'as fait sans te soucier de ce que je pense, comme tu sembles le faire souvent « Il disait clairement ayant marre qu'Elena se foute de lui.

« Mais tu sais que c'était la bonne décision et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça le problème parce que peu importe ce que je fais, cela ne te conviens pas « Elena continua n'apprenant rien à Damon qui savait qu'il était dure avec Elena.

« Peu importe ce que je fais, cela ne te conviens pas comme si tu avais besoin d'une raison de me rejeter « Elle continua avant de boire son verre sous les yeux étonné de Damon qui étrangement ne pouvait pas se sortir le regard de Bonnie plus tôt. Il avait encore une fois ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, du désir. Il était marié et il avait trouvé le moyen de tromper sa femme et si Bonnie ne l'avait pas stoppé plus tôt, il aurait fait quelque chose qu'il regretterait encore une fois.

Je suis si creux, bébé, je suis si creux.  
Je suis si, je suis si, je suis si creux.  
Je suis si creux, bébé, je suis si creux.  
Je suis si, je suis si, je suis si creux.

« Mais il est temps que tu m'acceptes comme je suis « Elena disait en s'approchant de Damon qui recula pour contourner le bar refusant qu'Elena s'approche de lui. Il savait qu'il rejetait Elena ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était pas contre elle, c'était simplement parce qu'il se dégoûtait d'avoir brisé ses vœux et de vouloir les briser encore une fois.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je n'accepte pas, c'est moi « Damon cria surprenant Elena. Il la regarda un long moment avant de se pointer du doigt.

« Je ne peux plus être le Damon Salvatore qui ne se soucie que de l'argent que son client rapporte » Il disait pensant étrangement à sa journée auprès de Bonnie. Elle était exécrable, et agaçante, mais il ne pouvait qu'admirer cette volonté qu'elle avait de prouver que Malia ne s'était pas simplement suicidé et honnêtement il s'était senti bien aujourd'hui.

« E tu crois que je peux « Elena demanda réveillant Damon de ses pensées. Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder Elena qui parla

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je prenais l'affaire de Connor, tu ne t'es pas demandé si une part de moi se sentait coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Rebecca et à Amanda Richardson » Elena avoua troublant Damon qui restait à la fixer pouvant voir les larmes d'Elena qui était fatiguée du peu de considération que Damon avait envers elle.

« Non parce que tu ne t'intéresse plus à moi uniquement à toi et ta conscience à croire que j'en ai pas, à croire que je n'existe pas « Elena cria avant de jeter son verre de vin en direction de Damon surprenant ce dernier qui l'esquiva. Elena cria ensuite faisant comprendre à Damon qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le silence comme il la condamnait à vivre ces derniers temps.

« Tu ne cesses de m'en vouloir d'être quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des reproches. J'en ai marre parce que peu importe ce que je fais, tu le retourne contre moi, que ce soit avec Mary Kerr, ou avec Connor Edison. Si tu voulais vraiment défendre des innocents tu devrais te réjouir que j'ai sauvé la vie d'un innocent au lieu d'utiliser cet innocent contre moi comme à ton habitude « Elena disait lisant en Damon comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce dernier admirait Elena réalisant tous ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il restait à la fixer paralysé ne supportant pas de voir les larmes d'Elena.

« J'entends que des reproches encore et encore, tu veux qu'on s'en sorte, mais tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses à part t'éloigner, à part trouver une raison de me rejeter « Elena continua à un Damon qui savait que ces dernières semaines il rendait Elena coupable de tout. Il admira un long moment avant de parler décidé à calmer Elena.

« Je sais et je suis désolé « Damon avoua en avançant en direction d'Elena. Il garda ses distances d'elle confirmant que la distance était ce qui les définissait ces derniers temps. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Damon parle décidé à être honnête repensant aux mots de Bonnie qui avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Mais je ne me sens plus en osmose avec toi » Damon continua attirant les grands yeux d'Elena. Cette dernière restait à le fixer ayant l'impression de ressentir un poignard dans le cœur.

« Et je suis désolé parce que je t'aime, parce que tu me manque, je me manque, on me manque « Il avoua surprenant Elena. Ils restèrent à se fixer tout deux choqués de voir que leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi chaotique que maintenant. Damon regarda Elena choqué d'admettre qu'il ne ressentait plus cette osmose, ce bien être qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir envers elle. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer à ce point une personne ? mais de ne plus savoir comment vivre avec , de ne plus savoir comment l'aimer. Ils étaient tout deux dans leur pensée lorsqu'Elena parla ayant besoin que Damon soit plus clair et précis dans ses volontés.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Elena demanda essayant de trouver une solution, mais Damon haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas « Damon avoua.

« Mais le mieux pour le moment c'est que je dorme chez Stefan pendant un moment « Damon disait en regardant Elena dans les yeux qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Ils s'admirèrent un long moment avant que Damon s'en aille laissant Elena seule dans son appartement.

Cette dernière fixait le vide laissé par son mari sous le choc avant de sentir ses larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

* * *

« Madame Bennett « Bonnie détourna son regard assise sur un lit d'hôpital pour regarder le médecin en blouse blanche qui était entré dans la salle.

« Alors quel est la raison de votre visite « Il demanda en se mettant debout en face de Bonnie qui parla.

« J'ai horriblement mal au dos « Bonnie disait troublant le médecin

« Je crois que me suis pété une vertèbre « Elle avoua attirant un sourire du médecin qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Croyez-moi si vous aviez une vertèbre pété vous n'auriez pas été capable de venir jusqu'à moi « Il disait en déposant son carnet pour s'approcher de Bonnie.

« Pour des médecins mignons comme vous je peux faire des effort « Elle disait attirant un sourire de la part du médecin.

« Je peux « Il demanda en mettant les mains sur le sweat à Bonnie. Cette dernière releva les bras

« Faite vous plaisir « Elle répondit sous le sourire charmeur du médecin. Ce dernier enleva délicatement le sweat de Bonnie faisant gémir cette dernière. Il posa le sweat sur le côté avant de contourner le lit pour regarder le dos de Bonnie. Il toucha son dos faisant gémir Bonnie qui serra le lit de ses deux mains.

« Vous avez une vertèbre déplacé « Il fît remarqué attirant un hochement de tête de la part de Bonnie.

« Ce qui m'intéresse est est-ce que vous pouvez me la remettre en place « Bonnie demanda au médecin qui parla.

« Levez-vous « Il disait surprenant Bonnie qui hésita à se lever jusqu'à que le médecin se mette devant elle.

« Allez levez-vous « Il disait en admirant Bonnie qui était en soutien-gorge. Elle admira les yeux bruns du médecin perplexe ce qui fît sourire ce dernier.

« Retournez-vous « Il continua en souriant voyant le scepticisme de Bonnie.

« Faite pas des trucs bizarre « Bonnie disait attirant un rire de la part du médecin. Elle se retourna ensuite sous les yeux du médecin.

« Vous vous êtes déplacé une vertèbre comment ? » Le médecin demanda en déployant les bras de Bonnie qui le laissait faire.

« Un cadavre m'est tombé dessus « Elle disait attirant un rire de la part du médecin. Il s'approcha d'elle puis plia l'un des bras de Bonnie pour le placer sur la poitrine de Bonnie.

« Vous faite quoi dans la vie ? » Il demanda

« Je suis flic « Elle disait troublé par sa réponse

« Croisé les bras sur votre poitrine « Il disait invitant Bonnie à le faire. Une fois que Bonnie le fît cette dernière sentît les deux bras du médecin autour d'elle.

« Flic où ? » Il murmura. Bonnie hocha la tête

« A longstre » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentît le médecin la portait légèrement et son dos craquait. Elle gémît de douleur dans les bras du médecin avant que ce dernier la repose au sol. Il s'éloigna de Bonnie qui était en train d'examiner si elle avait encore mal ou pas. Elle tapota son dos d'une main avant de s'étirer pour voir qu'elle n'avait plus mal au dos.

« Je ne suis pas kiné, mais bon je vous évite une séance de kiné inutile « Il disait attirant l'attention de Bonnie.

« Mais si jamais demain votre douleur revient ne passez par moi et allez directement chez le kiné » Il disait en souriant troublé par le regard de Bonnie qui avait un regard assez intense ce qu'il devait avouer.

« ça voudrait dire que j'ai aggravé votre cas, mais je suis plutôt très doué dans ce que je fais « Il disait attirant un sourire de la part de Bonnie

« Je vous confirme vous êtes doué tout en douceur « Elle disait en récupérant son sweat. Elle se mît dos au médecin pour mettre son haut.

« Alors la prochaine fois qu'un cadavre tombe sur vous, n'hésitez pas « Il continua faisant rire Bonnie qui se retourna.

« C'est un rendez-vous dite pas oui parce que je suis capable de me déplacer une vertèbre toute seule « Elle disait attirant un sourire de la part du médecin.

« Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui on invite tout simplement « Il répondit à une Bonnie qui se mît en face de lui pour le regarder troublant le médecin par ses yeux verts.

«C'est si banal qu'est-ce qu'on dira à nos enfants ? » Bonnie disait faisant rire le médecin qui appréciait son humour.

« C'est plus marrant si je leur disais que je me déplaçais une vertèbre pour vous voir « Bonnie continua en souriant avant de retrouver son sérieux ne voulant pas gêner le médecin qui semblait gêné derrière son sourire charmeur.

« Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et encore merci « Bonnie disait avant de s'éloigner du médecin. Ce dernier l'admirait un long moment avant de parler

« Un cadavre tombé sur vous c'est le début d'une bonne histoire non « Il déclara invitant Bonnie à se retourner. Elle l'admira confus un long moment et allait parler, mais une femme en blouse blanche arriva les interrompant.

« Docteur Gilbert, on a besoin de vous « La femme disait invitant le médecin à se diriger vers elle.

« Bonne soirée » Il disait avant de s'en aller laissant Bonnie seule dans la pièce. Cette dernière admirait le vide ayant bien compris que Katherine avait raison. Si elle voulait des réponses, il fallait qu'elle utilise des méthodes peu orthodoxes.


End file.
